


Leo Story

by AndreaDefao



Series: The Curse Of Being So Perfect [1]
Category: Football RPF, Lionel messi - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Argentina, Argentina National Team, Argentinian Character, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Buenos Aires, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crack, Crossdressing, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, FC Barcelona, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Football, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, French Kissing, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotels, Humiliation, In Public, Jock Straps, Kissing, La Liga, Large Cock, Licking, Light BDSM, Lionel Messi - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Moaning, Multi, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Man, Penis Size, Penises, Pool Sex, Psychic Violence, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Shit, Shower Sex, Situational Humiliation, Skull Fucking, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Small Penis, Smut, Spain, Strapping, Surprise Kissing, Sweat, Tattoos, Tears, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thumb-sucking, Training, Undercover As Gay, Undressing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violence, Violent Sex, Watercolors, Weird Plot, Weirdness, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Workplace Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 60
Words: 167,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDefao/pseuds/AndreaDefao
Summary: Leo is being blackmailed and turned into sexual slave secretly while he keeps pretending to live his life normally. it doesn't matter if you do know Lionel Messi or not.. Or if you watch football or not.. As long as you enjoy rape, slavery, Bondage and BDSM in general you'll probably like this story.If you always wanted a long running series of yaoi, yuri or hentai where the main victim keeps suffering for years -instead of couple of weeks or months- this story is definitely for you!I tried to do my best to describe both of the master and the slave's feelings and thoughts during every single interaction between them, which is something that you might hardly find in any other form of media.enjoy!





	1. The Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmakitty13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakitty13/gifts), [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you're about to read is just the first step in a long trip for a weird relationship between you; the reader and Lionel Messi. It has a lot of dark moments where Leo feels so lonely and insecure, but as the life goes on, happiness will definitely reborn from the core of misery and find its way to his heart and his cute baby face.

Messi was supposed to be capturing an advertising video on the 3rd of March. Few weeks earlier he received a text massage from the ad director telling him that the appointment has been changed for earlier date with different location too.

Leo was OK with that and didn't pay attention to the fact that this kind of schedule changing process should be done through his company not directly from him. 

At the given day, when Messi arrived at the filming location (which was actually an apartment) the ad director was in there alone

_**Hint: Since the story events was written to occur between you and Leo Messi, for the rest of the story you (the reader) will be in the shoes of the ad director** _

  
When Leo entered the apartment you apologized directly for changing the appointment and followed “the rest of my filming team would be coming at any second„ sorry for keeping you waiting”

Messi accepted your apology kindly “oh„  it’s ok.. I am not in a hurry” and just sat down in the living room. He kept waiting on the sofa while you were at the bedroom fixing cameras for filming the advertising video

20 minutes later.. Lionel felt bored of waiting and decided to help you with preparing the filming location..  He knocked the door of the bedroom politely and said “ahem„ can I help you with anything?” while you were in the top of the ladder fixing one of the cameras at the roof and trying to keep it pointing toward the bed at the middle of the room

  
You answered “it is actually very nice of you Mr. Messi, but it is really embarrassing to let you work with me..  Especially with this unacceptable latency of my team„  I am really sorry for wasting your time”

Leo smiled and said “it is ok by me„  if you don’t mind i can help you fixing these cameras and you can go call your team” while you answered “ahh„ OK..  My hearty thanks Mr. Messi”

Then, you left the bedroom while Lionel got in the top of the ladder to fix the cameras as you instructed and he noticed the large number of 4k cameras that you brought to the filming location. There was 6 previously fixed cameras in the walls & the roof while Leo was fixing the 7th with more than 20 cameras not fixed yet

Instead of calling the rest of your team you went to the kitchen to prepare something to drink for Leo.. It was all planned previously. So you made it with hypnotic drug dissolved inside it

  
When you get back to the bed room Messi was done fixing the camera,  so you told him “thanks sir .. They’ll be here in five minutes„ and I’ve prepared something to drink for you as a kind of apology for this mess and thanks for your help”

Messi took the drink while laughing “it is totally ok„  don’t worry about me„, mmmm but actually I am really amazed by the number of cameras you’re gonna use! I’ve never seen this huge number of cameras in any of my previous advertising videos”

  
You laughed “ha-ha.. Well, The truth is that I am perfectionist„ I like to capture from each possible view and then filter and choose the perfect one”

You said that while Messi was drinking on the top of the ladder „ suddenly he started fainting due to the effect of the hypnotic drug.. So you hold him in your hands while he was trying to say something till he lost his consciousness entirely.

  
You kept Messi sleeping in bed, he was wearing white t-shirt with V-shaped collar, sky blue jeans and light gray underwear with the famous D&G logo around his waist

  
First of all, you locked the main door of the apartment, then you fixed all the cameras in the bedroom and you started recordings 4k videos.

More than 40 cameras were pointing at the bed, with every possible view, with every possible zooming and of course with automatic focus to get the best possible quality.

Then you got back to Leo who was lying on supine position, you checked his pockets and took out his wallet and his phone.

After that you located him in the middle of the bed and started smelling his hair, his breathing, his armpits, his belly, his groin and every part of his skin, he was smelling amazingly nice like a little cute baby.

Then you started undressing him, you removed his t-shirt and his jeans, and you throw them beside the bed while turning his body into prone position.

  
You kept staring on his gray underwear for around two minutes..  His massive butt is totally abnormal for young sport man like him. His buttocks were engorged and swollen while half of his underwear cloth got swallowed inside the deep grove of his butt crack.

You squeezed his left buttock by your left hand while you kept massaging his right buttock gently by your right hand while thinking “finally, I got his ass!”

  
For a part of a second, you moved to Messi’s back and squeezed both of his shoulders by both of your hands while whispering in his ear “I feel sorry for you„ poor Leo” then you kissed his closed eye and moved back to his booty underwear fastly.

You stretched the underwear around Leo’s ass by both of your hands, then you started tearing it by your teeth at the lower part of the mid line of his light gray underwear.

The rip that you’ve made is exactly at his anus and you can see the posterior part of his well-groomed pinky testicles through it.

His butt was some kind of miracle„ you can clearly see that it is naturally hairless just like the palm of the hand„ there’s no sign of hair or hair follicles.

You used both of your thumb fingers to separate his chicks or more frankly to stretch his anus and you inserted your nose entirely inside his ass.

  
While you can feel his narrow rosy anal sphincter compressing your nostrils and his warm buttocks hugging your cheeks, you closed your eyes to enjoy the odor of Leo Messi’s asshole.

You took a nap for more than 5 minutes while your nose inside his ass and your tongue is licking the lower end of his butt crack.

After that, you removed Messi’s underwear completely, and for a milliseconds you could notice Messi’s buttocks bouncing and hitting each other like jelly while escaping out of the tearing underwear.

  
after kissing, smelling, and licking his buttocks for a while you turned Messi back to supine position and you tied his four limps to the bed, each limp to a corner.

then you kept gazing at his body, it’s entirely hairless.. except for few hair around his nipples and few sign of hair follicles at his soft bulging reddish scrotum around his shining bubble-like testis.

Finally you raised his pretty short pretty thick circumcised penis to check his pubes hair which was totally shaved„ that was just before you leave him and got into the bath to be perfectly ready to bang his ass when he wakes up.

 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	2. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting rid of all Messi's clothes, you tied his four limps to the bed corners in supine position! You kept looking at his innocent face, waiting for him to open his beautiful eyes while thinking: How would he reacts to all this mess when he wakes up? Is he ready to face your craziness and obsession about him? Can he ever understand how pivotal is this point in his entire life?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

30 minutes later.. Leo woke up to find himself completely naked, tied up, with many many cameras recording his embarrassing status.

You were sitting beside him, at the edge of the bed, wearing your bathrobe and playing gently with his eyebrows when he started to opened his eyes.

When Messi realized how nude he was, he started breathing fast and his thighs started trembling while his penis kept beating harmonically with his increasing heartbeats.

With the widest smile on your face you shouted ”surprise!”, then you poked Messi’s left nipple just to check how fast his heart beats were and how afraid he was.

At that moment Lionel was totally speechless as and he couldn’t put words together, but suddenly he held his breath for a part of a second and farted shortly but loudly enough to be noticed, and it was clearly out of his control.

Messi was helplessly ashamed of farting in front of you with his face turning red, with no chance of hiding his fear and weakness while it was the perfect moment for you to be the dominant part of this brand new relationship.

So, you smiled widely and squeezed his cheek between your fingers and said “it is nice of you to fart now babe, because you won’t be able to produce any of these sounds after losing you anal virginity”

Messi struggled to swallow his own saliva before questioning you in semi-crying voice “so” he coughed “so, you haven’t?”

You glanced at his butt and answered “not yet”

Your answer left Messi with no doubt about what’s gonna happen, the cameras all over the room, his naked body, his tied up limps, you.. Wearing the bathrobe, everything assure that you are gonna have sex with him.

he knew exactly what kind of issues he’s gonna face while his eyes started tearing and he kept looking at his naked body and begging you “let go of me, I’ll give you anything you want! Everything I have.. Just don’t do it”

You started laughing while sliding your thumb over his tearful cheeks and answered “don’t worry„ I will let you go„ mmm it is around 12 am right now„ so I promise you that you’ll leave before midnight„ is that OK by you?”

Messi screamed with tears all over his face “take whatever you want„ as long as you want„ but don’t fuck me in the ass„ I am a man„ a straight man„ I have family, wife and child„ I swear to god I am not gay„ never was„ never wanted to be„ for the sake of god, don’t ruin my life”

You whispered with a very relaxed voice ” I totally understand your feelings, but I feel much more horney when it comes to fucking someone who refuse it, it would be less exciting if you were gay, i wanna feel your resistant with every thrust of my penis in your mannish anus hahaha” you said that while rubbing Messi’s penis gently in your hand.

Messi started wailing and crying “omg! I don’t wanna end up like that ” while you showed him your penis enlarging inside the bathrobe and told him “you’re just doing what I want, can you see how sexy it is to watch you crying hopelessly, it really turned me on”

Glance at the size of your semi-erect penis through the your bathrobe was enough to shut Messi up.He kept gasping for air while trying to stop crying and asked you shamefully “please„ please„ I know nothing is gonna stop you from” he cries again ” nothing is gonna stop you from fucking me, but can you do it gently?„ pleeeeease”

When you saw the tears all around Leo’s face, neck and chest with his red nose and pinkish tearful tired eyes you couldn’t resist his sexiness and you started french kissing him.You kept moving your tongue around Messi’s tongue inside his mouth till his heart beats slowed down and his breathing get back to normal and he relaxed a little bit.

When you released his lips he was emotionally confused and he asked you with a tiny hidden smile on his face “so, you aren’t gonna hurt me? You don’t wanna harm my body? Right?”

You handle his ass with one hand while pulling down his lower lip with the other hand and answered him “if you were a women” while squeezing his buttock ” I would never hurt you cutie, and if you were a gay” while squeezing his buttock more ” I might try to go easy on you, but since you’re a man! A straight man!” while putting your middle finger inside his anus “you can bear anything, any type of pain, can’t you?

You said that while moving your middle finger in circles slowly deep inside Messi’s soft anus while he couldn’t hold neither his tears nor his anal contractions around your finger. His penis became fully erected and he couldn’t hide his guilt of being stimulated through his hole while you kept humiliating him by asking him,

“Is it mannish to get aroused by a little finger in your ass?  
Is it mannish to cry like a little kid because of that?  
Do men ask to get fucked gently? How man are you Lionel!?”

You were abusive enough to keep fingering Leo’s asshole for the rest of the day, but you would be running out of time if you kept following your sadistic instinct. So, you pulled out your finger and slapped Messi’s buttock once before holding his testis and telling him “i want you to call your family now and I want you to tell them that you are gonna be late today, to make sure that I’ll have enough time to fuck you as long as I desire.. So, cut it short and tell me who to call?”

Messi took a deep breath for several time with his eyes closed then answered “aah, ok, call Antonella, she’s my wife”

“Good boy” You said while picking his phone and calling his wife on speaker mode because of the fact that he was tied up and unable to hold with his hand

When she picked up, you squeezed Leo’s balls as strong as you can to make sure that he will tell his family exactly what you want while he tried to hide the sense of being under a lot of pain and told his wife that he is so busy today, and that he will be very late tonight and his phone is running out of battery just to make sure that she won't worry if he never answered her calls through the day 

After few questions here and there from Antonella, Leo kept giving vague answers and when he finally said “goodbye”, you ended the call and turned off his phone -immediately- and released his testis from your hand, when he started to cry again “take money! Take whatever you want, I’ll help you myself to find a gay person who likes to be slave.. I’ll give you whatever it costs, I swear! I just can't be part of this!”

You answered while slapping Lionel's rosy cheek lightly “hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up and stop trying, in fact you’ll give me everything you've just mentioned and even more,of course after taking my seeds, don’t rush or panic and let’s just do it now” While you untied both of his legs from the bed’s corners.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	3. The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Messi finally woke up and realized that you're planning to fuck him in the ass. Before going too far in bed with him. It's time to teach him some basic anal sex skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

You pushed Leo’s free thighs towards his body, separating his buttocks and showing the little pinkish ring around his tiny tight fresh fleshy anal opening.

You asked him politely “can I have a French kiss with your asshole?” while speechless Messi kept staring at you with no answer, you screamed while slapping his thigh harmfully “answer me!! When I ask you something„ you MUST answer me! I know that you’ll be embarrassed and ashamed of answering my dirty questions„ and this is what I love about fucking someone like you”

Lionel contracted his ass involuntary and said with full of shyness “if you like to.. Yes” while pulling his abdominal muscles inward, trying to avoid imagining the feeling of being rimmed.

You separated his buttocks by both of your thumb fingers, then you kept stretching till you saw his anal sphincter protruding out side like a little cute pair of lips

You touched his anus with your nose before asking him “how does it feel to be this exposed?” while Messi’s cheeks turned rosy and he answered “aaahh, weird.. Hm.. I guess”

You followed with while raising up your eyebrows in sarcastic way “you’ll get used to it shortly” then you put your lips at his anus and inserted your tongue deep inside him.

Lionel's anus was twitching around your tongue, while you weren’t moving at all, just waiting for his anal sphincter's response.

You've waited for quite sometime for him to realize that he's as excited as you are for getting his hole rimmed. Then, when you finally started moving your tongue in and out, up and down, right and left and in circles inside his anus, Leo’s dick started leaking precum massively, showing that his body absolutely enjoyed your company.

It was clearly that Messi’s asshole was super sensitive, obviously it’s not Leo’s first time to get his prostate stimulated like that.

You looked at his embarrassed face and asked “it seems that you’ve played with your little pussy before.. Haven't you Lionel?”

Messi shouted in dread “no! I swear to god .. what’s happening here is something I’ve never got through before”while you followed “I know baby„ I know.. But, your response isn’t normal for a straight man who never got something up his ass.. Tell me the truth Leo„ have you ever found it pleasurable to finger yourself?”

Messi moaned while your tongue started to dig deep inside him again ” aah„ aaahh, no.. honestly my wife used to put her finger in my ass while sucking my dick”

You followed with a smile on your face “seriously? That's really nice of her.. hopefully, one day I’ll get the chance to thank your wife for preparing your ass for me “

Leo remained silent as always.. when it comes to Antonella, he tries to keep it out of your mind as much as possible, so, he avoided any argument about her while you continued playing inside his butthole till his precum liquid got all over his short penis, his pubes and the lateral sides of his engorged scrotum.

When you stopped French kissing Messi’s anus, it was insanely twitching and it was clearly out of his hands to stop it. So you put your hand on his belly and kept playing with his umbilicus and asked him “do you know how to control your asshole cutie?

Leo was shocked and frustrated to get in this type of conversations with you -especially after the fact that you've lubricated his entire anal canal with your saliva- and he questioned with frank anger on his face “what do you mean?!”

You wanted to emphasize that there’s only one dominant male in this bed. So, you jumbed over messi’s body, lying in prone position above him, with your nose touching his nose, and keeping both of you hands at the back of his head and told him while playing with his hair “since you’re gonna be a bitch.. you have to learn how to control your anal contractions.. You have to learn when to tighten and when to loosen your asshole as a sphincter and your buttocks as a muscles”

Messi answered with closed eye “aah„ I don't know what are you talking about..” while thinking "I don't know why his dirty words and ideas drive me horny.. Although I know that he's about to rape me!"

You kissed Lionel's nose a snappy kiss before jumping back to his ass, keeping your eyes at the level of his hole and ordering him with the voice of alpha male “separate your thighs bitch! Quickly!” while he was totally devastated but he did exactly as you asked

You whispered while looking at the details of that area of baby smooth pinkish skin around around his hole “more” “more” “even more” and Messi continued following your humiliating orders till his anus was totally exposed! 

you stared at his crying eyes and laughed “you are showing me the man-est side of you Lionel.. Hahaha” then you followed while rubbing your cock underneath the bathrobe “ok, push you anal sphincter out just like defecating”

Messi started begging you ” please„ I can’t do this.. even animals would never be treated like that, even though, you enjoy it.. I am a human being at the end of the day„ do you wanna ruin my psyche? Like for ever?!”

You answered briefly and proudly ” yes, why not?!” 

Messi seemed really amazed by your answer and kept looking at you in a total shock while you added “why are you staring at me? do it just like expert bitch.. now!”

He closed his eyes while following your order, and when he pushed his anus out as you asked, you ordered again “do it again while keeping eye contact with me, and if you don’t want to be hurt „ don’t avoid looking at me when I’m humiliating you, never! Ever!”

Messi pushed his anus out one more time with his eyes gazing at your face and whispered “this is insanity” while feeling his own excessive precum crossing over his projectile anus and lubricating it.

With few drops of his precum finding their way to the interior wall of his asshole, Leo had a strange feeling of being lost in lust.. The time suddenly stopped and the air around him seems so heavy and stagnant that he can barely breath.. He looked closely at your lips which was smiling -literally in slow motion- and he glanced at your huge dick with a weird voice repeating inside his head.. It was telling him about you "he's the man, and you're not!"

"he's the man, and you're not!"  
"he's the man, and you're not!"  
"he's the man, and you're not!"

You poked Messi’s balls with your index and whispered "focus cutie" then you pushed his erected dick toward his flat abdomen and followed “we're in the middle of training session Lionel.. now.. pull your anal sphincter back inside your ass.. Haha, just like trying to hold your fart” 

Messi kept tearing silently and contracted his anal sphincter deep inside his ass.

After that you ordered “yeah„ you got the general idea.. now i will put my middle finger in your anus and i want you to get used to the technique of pushing your anus in and out with something sticking up to your ass.. Okay?!”

Messi kept crying "as you want" and kept pushing his anus forcefully in and out around your middle finger for many many time before you finally told him “nice! Very nice„ that was just perfect„ you learned pretty fast” while you pulled your finger out of his ass and put it directly over his lips and ordered him “it’s your own precum, you’ve to clean it yourself, use your lovely tongue and lick it”

Messi looked at your finger down his lips and started thinking “this can’t be for real, I was having sex with Antonella last night, and I have always loved fucking her like… like raping her„ I’ve always treated her like my slave„ I loved the fact of being the merciless husband, how the hell could I be on her position? god! This must be a nightmare of punishment for what I did!”

Leo continued thinking “this man knows what make me sick„ he focus on whatever humiliate me more„ whatever make me feel like shit.. I can’t tolerate any more.. I have always been the superior one on every single thing I’ve ever done„ these feelings are gonna kill me!”

Then Messi closed his eyes and started licking your finger, When you suddenly pulled his hair with your other hand and shouted at him “keep eye contact, you son of bitch!”

Leo apologized and kept licking your hand with both of his crying eyes opened while you were kissing his eyelids, jumping from one eye to another, suckling his tears. Then you told him happily “step by step„ you’ll lose every mannish side of you„ the only things that will stick into your memories are my penis and your bitchy cries while I fuck you“

After that, you moved to his ass again, you squeezed both of his buttocks and pushed them away from each other and ordered him “ok, now contract your ass muscles and let’s see how much you can tighten it”

Messi followed your order and shows that his puffy soft butt hides amazingly strong muscles, just as expected from high class athlete like him.

 

With all types of anger, fear, sadness, feelings of worthlessness, Leo couldn’t stop you from playing with his emotions and mind and turning him into expert on dealing with dicks without even being fucked yet.

Half an hour later, Messi understood the basic concepts of controlling both his butt and his asshole.

When Leo passed that lesson, you undressed your bathrobe proudly while smiling and saying “let the battle begin cutie!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	4. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before thrusting your dick inside Lionel Messi's butt. It's time for some sadistic foreplay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

You put your glans penis at the nozzle of Messi’s anus when he interrupted you quickly by closing his butt crack and thighs and started asking you in panicking fear “seriously? You’re gonna…” he stopped talking for a second then followed without looking at you “aah you are gonna fuck me without any lubricant?!”

You answered while separating his thighs and gazing at his anus “Hah.. it's your fault to consider yourself straight .. Annd if you're really are, real man doesn’t need lubrication, only gays and girls do”

Lionel shouted while squirming his thighs “don’t go crazy, you’re gonna tear me apart, it’s gonna bleed like hell!”

You smiled and followed “actually, i don’t care about you, but.. maybe my dick needs to be lubricated a little bit ” you said that while raising your penis in your hand and asking “have you ever sucked anything, Leo? DICKS? Vaginas? Nipples? Butts? What ever..”

Messi answered while staring at your penis “ aaa yes, once ”

You get closer to Leo’s face and pushed his cheek with your glans penis and asked “of who?”

Lionel couldn’t stop looking at the head of your penis which was physically touching his lower eyelid and leaking precum all over his cheek

He answered while his tears got mixed with your precum “actually.. It was m.. It was my wife,, I sucked her pussy once,, and.. she hated it,, so I’ve never tried it again”

You kept moving your glans penis between Messi’s right and left cheeks and hitting his nose and lips with its shaft and asked him “what about your penis does she suck it for you?”

Lionel looked very uncertain about how to he put words together but he confirmed “quite often but sh.. ” when you interrupted “so, suck my dick as gentle as your wife do” while pushing your glans penis between his lips, against his teeth.

Leo couldn’t hide his tears while thinking “sucking his penis? Seriously,, for god sake,, How the fuck could i stop this fucking misery?! It makes me feel like bitch,, and it hurts as hell deep inside my heart”

Messi opened his mouth while you ordered him “start by kissing, then licking, then sucking and finally swallowing my dick” while moving your fingers gently across his hair tufts

Lionel mumbled “ok”, when you squeezed his chin with your hand while pushing his lower lip downward with your glans penis and asked him “do you want me to untie your hands so you can perform better?”

His eyes were moving between your eyes and your pubes, and he answered politely “it is all up to you”

You started to untie both of Leo’s hands -with the head of your dick tapping his face- while telling him “by the way, since we started understanding each other, from now on, you can call me sir, master, or any other name that shows your my supremacy..”

Messi answered while moving his recently untied wrists to relieve the pain “as you like, sir” and kept thinking "he really wants me to be his slave.. That's just unacceptable for a man like me!"

You ordered him while moving around in the bedroom with your hands behind your head “ one more rule that you're to understand.. from now on, I want you to walk on four limps just like dogs”

Leo shouted surprisingly “what? Why should I act like that? What are you aiming for? ”

You smiled and answered “humiliating you” while looking through the window, and intentionally ignoring the fact that Lionel is not tied up to the bed anymore!

Messi thought for a moment that he’s completely free man and he stupidly believed that he's finally able to escape from your apartment without being fucked.. It was a mere delusional thoughts but he was so relieved ans overwhelmed to figure it out 

He screamed madly “I will never do such a dirty thing! ,you’ve to understand that you’re kidnapping me and even if you are gonna have sex with me,, i am not your pet! I am not your slave! and I am leaving this dirty place now!“

You laughed out loud for a while before saying “you can leave,, what have been recorded with my cameras is huge enough to be the most remembered scandal in the whole history of football, don’t you think?,, famous Leo Messi?”

Lionel tried to twist this argument to seem like he's the dominant one in your relationship but when he looked around him for seconds, he realized that it’s impossible to stop all these cameras and delete all its videos, you won’t let him do that for sure

He started thinking “there are around sixty cameras.. if I tried, I’ll turn off four or five , but he won’t let me stop all of it.. he will either fight with me -and I can’t stand against him- or he’ll leave with some of the recorded videos .. and if he published any of it,, I’ll lose everything”

Messi suddenly collapsed again and threw himself back to the bed and covered his face helplessly with both hands and started crying “please,, let me go.. Let’s finish this now,, I know you’re insane! But What do you want exactly from me?”

You answered calmly while getting closer to the edge of the bed “ I want you to follow my insanity, till i am done with you, and never try to act like a man again” 

Leo listened to your words which felt like a bunch of knives stabbing his broken heart and started crying loudly like kids while you followed “by the way, thanks for helping me fixing the cameras.. I really appreciate your help hahaha”

Messi felt so naive and stupid about helping you earlier and he asked you with his miserable crying tone “what do you want me to do now? Just finish whatever you wanna do please!”

You answered while swinging your cock “get in your knees just like dogs.. Now!” and Leo followed your order immediately without questioning. So, you added “ concave your spine and stuck your ass up as much as you can”

Messi obeyed and asked with tears all over his face “is it ok like this master?” while thinking "what the hell am I doing? It's fucking embarrassing to show my ass like that for him!"

“no” you said while moving around Leo and looking at his butt crack and ordered “you have to keep separating your buttocks.. so, I can see your anus clearly from every angle in this room”

Lionel separated his thighs to keep his crack wide open and keep his anus visible and asked “is it ok now?” while you kept staring at his ass and rubbing your penis for a while

He asked again in shy voice “sir! Sir! Am I doing right?”

You answered “mmmmm good enough for now, actually i can’t stop daydreaming about banging you,, cutie! your butt is so fucking adorable.. It's absolute miracle!” while Messi couldn’t stop thinking “shit! he knows how to make me feel worthless.. I’ve never felt this way before.. i am going crazy,, I feel ashamed but horny as hell!”

You ordered again “now, I want you to walk around the room on your four limps, just like animals,, show me the bitchy side of you babe”

Messi started groveling on four limps and jumped from the bed to the floor just like dogs with his penis tilting around like a tail with massive amount of precum coming out of it because of the fact that he's expressing his body like he never did before in front of another man!

 

When you saw his precum all over the floor, you shouted “what the fuck? Your precum is everywhere! Stop it.. Now!”

Lionel hold his penis and said “ I am sorry sir, I am horny because I’ve never been this exposed before, I am really sorry“

You screamed madly at him "what are you doing? You slut! Don’t touch your penis in front of me! You’re not allowed to touch it as long as you’re with your master,, if you think of doing it again, for any reason, I’ll cut your penis with no mercy? You hear me?”

Leo released his penis and apologized directly “yes,, yes, i hear you and i am really sorry,, i didn’t mean to upset you,, sir”

You said while holding your own penis “shut the fuck up and clean your precum ,,dirty dog”

Messi was clearly afraid and asked innocently “ok, ok sir.. I’ll do whatever you want,, but how can i clean it? I have nothing in my hands!”

You've suddenly relaxed after hearing his question and you've ordered him wide smile you ” use your tongue"

Leo looked at you and asked “seriously? You want me to lick the floor with my tongue?!” while you kept staring madly at him till he took a deep breath and said “okay.. I get it.. I’m sorry, I’ll do as you wish sir” then he started licking the floor with his tongue while his penis at the other side was leaking precum again and again and again

While Leo was licking the floor, with no idea about what’s happening around him.. He suddenly felt your hands squeezing his penis and pushing out all of his Precum when he shouted “ aaahh,, aah sir, what happened?! ”

You kissed his buttock and answered “nothing, just keep licking babe”

When he finally cleared all his precum all around the floor of the room, you ordered “nice work. now,, dry it”

Lionel was so exhausted but he totally understand that he can’t refuse any of your orders.., So he asked tiredly “how?”

You kept smiling happily and said “ it’s pretty simple.. You just need to think.. rub your hair against the wet floor.. It will take sometime but it will end up dry anyway”

Messi kept his ass sticking up while his head was down at the floor, rubbing the wet mixture of his own precum and saliva with his brownish hair"

When he was finally done he asked with upset cute baby face “what’s next? Sir”

You laughed and answered “you know what.. You've cleaned so many things.. Except my dick which has been waiting for you for a very long time, come and kiss it, lick it, suck it and swallow it.. just as I told you earlier”

Leo held your thighs and started by smelling your dick,, when you interrupted and told him “nice move, you’re starting pretty good, where did you learn this?

Messi smiled with tearful eyes and answered “you asked me to act like my wife,, I am just following your order”

Then he started kissing your glans penis and looking at your eyes when you picked up your smartphone and started talking multiple photos of him and whispered "it's not something that I can do everyday to enjoy a blow-job from Lionel Messi.." 

Leo stared at the phone camera and started to lick your testis and the back of your penis while you said “keep the good job… continue what you’ve started perfectly”

Messi stopped licking your dick and took a deep breath for a moments, then he started crying while swallowing your penis inside his mouth.

He continued sucking while you said “you learned all these skills from your wife… maybe, one day.. you’ll bring her here to suck my dick too”

Leo started coughing while you kept laughing and followed “ i am just kidding, I am kidding baby.. As long as i have you I will never need her”

Messi kept tearing with two lines of tears passing from his eyes over his cheeks and down to his neck, finally collected at his tiny pinky nipples where they fall down to the floor.

He kept sucking your penis entirely for half an hour where every time you thrust it in his mouth, his upper lip touches your pubes and his lower lip touches your nuts.

When you were probably about to jerk off you shouted “stop! Stop!” while pushing Messi’s head away from your penis and continued “for the time being iI wanna save my semen.. I need it to fell your ass not your lovely little mouth” while rubbing his hair

He swallowed the remnants of your precum while you got him to stand up by pulling his hair upward, you stared at his frightened face and hugged him while saying “it is your time, to lose your virginity honey.. Are you ready?”

Lionel was clearly discomforted with you hugging him and with your skin being this close to him but he answered “you know that I’ll never be,, i wish that i could die rather than doing this!”

You said while playing with his buttocks “do you know what I love about you babe!?I love your resistant,, I love your refusal,, you’re just as perfect as I imagined ”

Then, You kept kissing him for a while and asking in between kisses “could you imagine how would your family react when they watch you like this? Your friends? Your teammates? Your fans?”

Messi looked worried and asked before you continue french kissing him “Honestly,, are you planning to publish it?!”

You kissed him again and kept squeezing his lips for a minute before answering “as long as you follow all my orders, I think I won’t do it,, I am a fan of you at the end of the day, and I want you to keep your normal life and career, besides being my secret slave,, is that fair enough for you?”

Leo took a deep breath and answered “Honestly, after what you’ve done ,, I was expecting the worst ..and this is all what I can ask for now”

You asked while smiling “so, I am doing you a favor?”

He answered with sad face “yes”

You kissed him again and said “so why don't you do me a favor and let me start banging your big ass Lionel” while lying him down on the bed.

You kept kissing Messi’s lips and neck with your sword-like penis scratching against his belly while your hands are sneaking to his back and squeezing his warm buttocks.

He kept a smile on his face pretending that he’s finally fine with you while thinking “ Jesus! How can I escape this mess?!! I know that many people find me cute, but I can’t understand how could a man feel this horny toward another.. he is so crazy about kissing me.. he is holding my ass.. he treats me like real women.. and that's so insanely arousing!!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	5. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As da Vinci once said "it's easier to resist at the beginning than at the end". While Lionel Messi is experiencing his first anal sex as a bottom. How far can he resist? Is it even worth it? How would his first Intercourse go especially that he keeps claiming that he's a straight man? How would it starts? And how would it ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

You kept french kissing Messi aggressively till he started moaning and pushing your body away helplessly. At that moment you squeezed his penis firmly with one of your hands while fingering his anus with the other one in insanely fast manner

He was trying to say something while you didn’t stop kissing him -not even for a second- where your tongue was rolling around his and you kept smelling his sweet breaths 

When you both ran out of air, you stopped kissing his lips and moved upward to kiss his sweating forehead and said while panting “you’re so perfect Lionel“

He kept gasping for air and kept begging you while holding your arm with both of his hands ”please stop fingering my ass! ”

You inserted your middle finger even deeper inside Leo’s butt, and kept digging and digging till you found his prostate and started pushing it gently and asked him while your widely smiling face was touching his blushed face “why?”

Messi started moaning with every touch of his prostate “aaahh„ ahhh„ hmmm„ haaaah„ pleeeeease.. I am begging.. Stop it.. I am going crazy! It's so irritating!”

You kissed Lionel's nose and asked while laughing ” can you explain to me, what do you exactly mean by crazy„ I am so naive.. I don’t get your point “

He kept moaning ” aaaaaaaaaaah„ I can’t even think.. hah.. pull it out„ so, I can put words together .. Hmm.. Hmm “

You kept hitting his prostate with your middle finger while you whispered ” you’re so sensitive down there„ and your facial expressions are so perfect right now.. So, I won’t stop unless you answer me, what do you mean by going crazy? “

Messi screamed ” I mean that I am gonna cum if you don’t stop„ aaah I am really coming! “

You whispered "so?" then you pulled out your finger and asked ” you’ll cum because of being kissed and fingered„ yet you believe that you’re a straight man? Seriously Leo? ”

He confirmed ” I don't know.. not anymore„ you’ve twisted me„ with your perverted actions "

You asked while rubbing his hair with your hands ” so, what are you now? "

Leo stared at you and answered with tearful face ” whatever you want me to be” then he started kissing and hugging you while thinking “I have no other choice than doing what he wants.. hopefully this will make him less aggressive with my body"

You knew deep down your heart that what Lionel Messi just did was a pure acting. You kept hugging him for a moment. Then, you turned his body into prone position and separated his thighs and squeezed both of his buttocks with both of your hands without saying a word

You kept gazing at his butt for a while, it took really six or seven minutes where both of you were completely silent. Leo tilted his head and started looking at you while your hands are still squeezing his ass. He was trying to convince you to say something 

You finally broke the silence and asked him while spanking his fleshy butt ” I wonder„ How could a sports man like you get a massive ass like this? I mean your entire body is seemingly fatless except your buttocks. It's kind of feminine and it's very huge and juicy like a girl ones" then you started jiggling it around and followed "or even a pregnant woman.. Do you have a special training to keep it like that or what?“

Messi face and neck turned all red and he answered ” aah, I.. I honestly don’t now„ but when I was younger I suffered from a growth hormone deficiency and I used to insert the treatment GH needle in each of my buttocks every night ”

You separated Leo’s buttocks and followed “so what?”

Leo felt the air getting between his cheeks and he continued ” it has side effects.. and local enlargement of the muscles is one of it “

You spitted at his anus and asked ” so, you are telling me that your booty muscles are abnormally enlarged? “

Lionel was disgusted and confused of feeling your spitted saliva hitting his ass but he managed to answered ” yes and I have tried so many times to get rid of my ass fat at the club„ I basically tried everything.. but my trainer always told me that it can’t get any smaller “

You slapped his ass and followed ” good„ thank God that you can’t get rid of it.. it is the most perfected part of you “

He didn't know what to say while you got your tongue out of your mouth while getting your face closer to his thighs and started licking the skin of his ass and enjoying his moaning till you started biting the inner parts of his cheeks 

He kept biting his own fingers, trying to hold his moans while you pulled them out of his mouth and positioned your penis in the groove of his ass and kept lying over his body with both of your hands rubbing his nipples.

You whispered while licking his ear ” if you keep moaning like this, my neighbors in this building might hear you.. and if any of them knock my door and asked me about who I am fucking.. I’ll directly invite him to come in and join me in raping you "

Messi opened his eyes wondering and asked ” You must be kidding? ” while you answered ” I am dead serious ” before biting his ear so hard that he was forced to screamed “aaaaaaaaaaah, hah” and kept thinking ”if I don't do something about it.. this motherfucker is absolutely gonna ruin my life”

You kept licking and kissing and sucking the back of his neck while your penis is lying between his warmth buttocks before asking ” strangely, you moan just like women„ even your body.. I’ve fucked so many boys and girls but I’ve never seen someone so pure„ so hairless like you„ I can feel my penis in the groove of your ass and I can tell that you’ve the softest skin among everything I’ve fucked before, how could you be like that? “

Leo contracted the muscles of his butt at the sides of your penis unconsciously and answered with his usual shy voice ” I really don’t know what to say.. you are….. aaah “

You kept rubbing your penis up and down in Messi’s butt crack while asking “Honestly, how often do you shave your body, Leo? “

While his ass started reddening because of the fact that it's getting rubbed by your cock, He answered “aaahh.. Aahh.. since I’ve hormonal imbalance I barely get hair over my body,aah.. it needs more than a year without shaving to grow up and to be visible or even noticeable”

You said while raising Messi’s ass up with your hands “I already know that your body is sweet and sexy.. But, with everything I've just known about you now..I believe that I’ve got the most perfect slave of all times”

Your words kept repeating in his ears and he kept thinking "did he just calls me his slave? What is he trying to say? Is he planing to keep fucking me for more than one time!!? I don't get it and I can’t even think of it!" while you interrupted his thinking process and followed ” close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of being banged cutie “

Leo took a deep breath -which felt for a moment like his last one- and closed his eyes while you inserted your glans penis so suddenly in his anus and ordered “loosen up Lionel, loosen up if you don’t want wanna get hurt”

He thought "Jesus! This going so far and serious" and tried to relax his extremely tensioned anal sphincter and begged “please.. Go slow and easy on me„ you know that it's my first time and it feels so creepy”

You answered while holding Messi’s butt ” I will try ” before thrusting the half your penis inside him at one move where the head of your penis is firmly pushing his prostate.

Messi kept moaning insanely “aaaaaaaahhaaaaahaaayy„ oh my aaaaaaaaaaah„ pleeeeease.. Aaaah.. Take it out just a little.. You can’t insert all of it like this! “

You smiled and said ” all of it? I haven’t thrust even the half of my dick„ should I dig it even more or wait till the burning sensation at your anus go away? “

Leo couldn’t control himself anymore and started screaming “You insane motherfucker! Aaah„ I swear to god.. I’m dying .. take it out for a seconds I„, aaah I can’t breath!!!! “

You pulled Lionel's hair in the most painful ways and shouted “you’ll pay  
for calling me motherfucker! You bitch!” while thrusting all of your penis inside his ass

He kept moaning, screaming and crying while thinking “Jesus! his penis! it feels like an ember inside my ass„ it’s so huge and its throbbing inside me„ and I am helplessly shivering and squeezing it.. I am really acting like bitch.. He isn’t moving at all„ but I am the one who’s swallowing his dick inside my flesh„ what’s going on?!!!”

You felt your penis melting inside Messi’s asshole and you even tried to pull it out just to re-thrust it.. but his anus was so grippy and he was holding your penis inside him unconsciously

You lied over his body and asked him “did you like it that much so you can’t even let it go?” while moving your dick inside his ass

He was shocked to hear this question and shouted “no, at all„ just take it out.. it hurts like hell “

You said while drilling your penis even deeper inside his hole “actually, I want to, but I can’t.. you’re holding my glans penis really good.. relax your ass and stop contracting your anus around my dick.. so I can take it out”

Leo was so ashamed to hear that and answered while crying “I can’t control my butt anymore„ do whatever you can!!”

You didn’t waist any minute before you start manipulating Messi about how he should feel about himself. So, you followed while moving your penis in and out “I know what you’re experiencing right now.. you’re trying to deny the fact that you loved someone’s else penis inside your ass.. Facts ar stubborn things Lionel.. And it’s just a matter of time before you totally accept who you’ve been”

Leo kept shouting “aaaah.. You have no idea at all !!” while thinking “he’s wrong„ he can’t be right, he forced me to do this and I hate it .. even though it makes me horny.. I WILL￼ get back to my normal life after finishing this.. I have to stop thinking of his penis.. I’ve to think about something else ..I have to shift my focus to something happy.. Something like my little son.. yes!! „ my son thiago.. he’s adorable kid and he deserves a normal father.. A father who doesn't enjoy being fucked.. Yeah”

You know the exact pattern of every straight man who gets raped.. He'll first try not to think about it,, then he'll try to deny it.. With few more thrusts, he'll like it and regret that he's liking it.. Before he finally fall in love with it

So, you slapped Messi’s ass while fucking him and whispered “stop thinking about distractions and focus on my penis" You repeated "penis,, penis„ my penis do you hear me?„ do you feel it hitting your prostate? or not”

Leo moaned while you kissed his mother tattoo on his back “yes I feel it ” while you followed “So, stop thinking rationally and enjoy it “

He shouted ” I can’t enjoy such a dirty disgusting thing! Stop trying to convince me! “

You laughed and said “your ass is slurping my entire dick„ if you’re unwilling as you say hold yourself back for a seconds” while he kept moaning with every thrust of your penis and cried ” stop psycho-analyzing me! Please!!”

You questioned" do you REALLY want me to stop" then you pulled your dick out of Lionel's hole and turned him into supine position and raised both of his thighs and said while inserting your dick in his ass again ” admit it and whore you self out for me and I’ll stop humiliating you.. Just say it and I promise that it will be just pure sex.. Just do it cutie”

Messi kept thinking "I know he's lying.. With all his sadistic behaviors it can’t be just soft sex.. And the fact that I'm having his cock in between my cheeks is humiliating as hell for me as a man.. I can't accept his nasty offer!" and he answered in obvious disguste ” please believe me„ I am not enjoying any of these shits “

You kept thrusting your penis while saying ” Your little short dick and your shy face tell the truth Lionel.. you enjoy being fucked like bitches.. denial won’t change anything.. It willjust encourage me to fuck you more”

Leo stared madly at your face and shouted “I’ve family, wife and children s and I’m committed to my responsibilities toward them„ no matter how long you try to make me feel like gay people.. both of us knows very well that you’ve forced me and blackmailed to do this„ so stop it!”

You smiled then french kissed him while fucking him and followed ” don’t try to sound strong when your ass is gapping wide open!!.. understood cutie? ” then you started going rough on his body while looking at his angry face and your thrusts kept getting harder, faster and most effectively deeper in each time

Messi was really under a lot of pressure and pain when explosively screamed ” aaaaaaaaaaah.. my ass„ it’s.. It’s gonna break! Please back off.. I begging you master.. Your barely breaking by bones.. Aahh.. Aahh” and kept thinking ” when it goes inside I feel like losing everything.. I feel like falling apart.. I feel really dizzy..and what's killing me that it makes me feel like a woman.. and that's blowing my mind! “

You continued hard fucking him and said “I love how your huge ass muscles are wrapping around me„ it feels amazing baby”. Then you get closer to his chest and started biting his nipples while he kept screaming and tightened his asshole uncontrollably

You whispered while pushing your penis all the way into his butt ” shhhh„ a grown man like you should not cry out like this ”

Lionel Messi was moaning like a whore while thinking “OMG! OMG! He’s… He’s so deep that I can feel his dick hitting my bladder!! “

You squeezed one of his nipple in your hand and told him while spinning the other one around “I can’t hold it anymore.. I think it’s the time”

Leo was surprised and stopped moaning for a moment and asked surprisingly “time of what? What are thinking of?”

You answered while thrusting your penis as fast as possible “I am gonna cum.. Inside your ass”

Messi was shocked so he couldn’t talk but he was thinking “what! Cumming inside my hole?.. That’s awful! how the hell could I get rid of it? I’ve always thought that he would cum outside.. it’s getting far dirty and humiliating than I’ve ever imagined!”

You kissed him and whispered “I know that you’ll hate this cutie.. but it belongs inside you and I can’t hold it back anymoooore!” while your penis started pumping a massive amount of semen deep inside his soft ass

Messi couldn’t hold his tears while screaming “Please take it out! I don’t wanna feel your semen inside me” while thinking “WTF! His.. Jesus.. His semen is so much.. I’ve never ejaculated this amount„ it's felling me up! it’s so.. so hot.. It feels like boiling my inside and it rocked my.. my prostate and.. AAAAAAAAAAAH.. I’m cumming!„ shit! I am cumming with him„ I feel the waves of our orgasm all over my head, my skin, my nipples, my penis, my testis and my slippery ass!”

You kept rubbing your dick inside his ass while it’s still pumping the rest of your semen and he kept feeling it and thinking "I know that I am lightheaded now.. And kind of drunk too.. And I know that the feeling of his viscous load in between my buttocks is supposed to be something disgusting especially for straight men.. But I'm liking it.. And to be honest with myself.. For some reason.. I admire the way he did me.. And I adore the smell of us together! And I don't know if I can hide these feelings from him.. Especially that I'm lying in his arms! If I was in his shoes.. I'll definitely figure it out"

 

You saw the acceptance of all what you've done in his blushed face. So, you got your face close to his face feeling his nice smelling breathing and waiting for him to say something about you or your dick or anything that just happened. when he wrapped his hands around your waist and started whispering while breathing with shyness all over his voice and his facial expressions “sir„ please.. get closer and kiss me.. Please!”

You smiled and whispered “You pervert!” while french kissing him till the last drop of your semen fell inside his butt

He kept kissing you back and whenever you stopped, he kept pulling your head with both hands asking for more while thinking ” what have I just done? How the hell could I ask him to kiss me? I’m just proving what he said earlier is absolutely true! I’ve to hold my words.. I've to stop kissing him.. even though„ I can not deny it .. this is the strongest and the sexiest orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life.. That feeling of ejaculation while being fucked is so unique„ god! I’ve to stop thinking like this! And NOW!!”

You pulled out your penis out of his ass and lied in bed beside him and continued french kissing him while he took few deep breaths and finally extended his legs flat on the bed and kept thinking “I guess that we’re finally done here, and I can go home for now.. I just have to wait for few seconds before telling him that I wanna leave.. He most be satisfied with that.. ” 

You kissed him one long lasting french kiss which definitely felt like -thanks for letting me fuck you and goodbye- before you suddenly got out of the bed and held your dick and ordered “I'm still feeling horny.. And I've a lot to give you baby.. right now right here! .. just raise your ass Lionel! we're not done yet.. And you’re not getting any breaks!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues telling the story of both of you and Lionel Messi directly after your first anal Intercourse. How would your relationship goes on after that? Is it more romantic or more sadistic? Or is it shifting between the two of them? The clear answers is right at the end of this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

You did it! You’ve just banged Lionel Messi in his ass,, you gave him your seeds! All at once! and now it’s time to start thinking of what’s next

You’re still shocked, super happy an excited at the same time , you’ve never thought that manipulating such a smart person -supposedly- like Messi would be that easy, and it’s unbelievable that - from now on - you can fuck him whenever, wherever and however you want

In the other side, Leo was absolutely screwed up. He kept lying in the bed with your semen leaking out of his hole. He was literally dying of shame

He kept thinking “what just happened.. is unforgettable,, and I will never be able to forgive myself for letting him rape me this easy.. I was so stupid! So careless,, I should’ve fight for death instead of being fucked by him,, aaaaaaaaaaah.. I don’t deserve to be a male! I don’t deserve to be a man, or daddy! or even human!”

You looked at his sweating body while checking on the cameras around him and whispered “ You are so sexy Lionel, especially with semen all over your butt ”

He kept looking at you while thinking deeply and realisticly “ that motherfucker.. despite that he’s a bad guy,, a rapist psychopath.. but unlike me.. he’s a real man,, his muscles,, his posture,, his body hear.. his dick.. everything about him is really so mannish,, even the way he thrusts his dick in my hole,, the way he squeezes my ass with his masculine hands.. And above it all.. his massive load of semen.. It kepts me with no doubt that he’s really manlier than me”

Leo couldn’t handle his feelings any more. He turned his face toward the pillow and started crying loudly “please! let’s end this.. Let this nightmare ends.. I can't go on any more.. please! I’m begging,, kill me! Just kill me… I don’t deserve to live! Eehaaahaah ”

You kept checking the rest of the cameras heartlessly and left him with no response at all for more than ten minutes. You knew that he'll need time to tears to get through this drastic change in his life

When he finally stopped crying you get closer to the bed and whispered with wide smile “show me your face cutie” while he pushed his face against the pillow even more and shouted “get away from me.. Keep me alone please.. I can’t! no one should see me in this situation!”

You followed with your usual calm voice “you know what happens if you don’t follow my orders leo? Don’t you?”

When he heard you threatening him, he raised his pretty crying face immediately. It was red and his nose was engorged and his eyes were still tearing aggressively with his pinkish lips shivering like hell

You used your glans penis to wipe off his tears and told him while slipping your penis between his lips “you’ve the cutest face I’ve ever seen in my entire life,, especially when you’re crying in this way..”

Leo started sucking your penis intuitively with his eyes tearing even more and more when you followed “I know that I am pushing you to your limits, but everything is gonna be okay if you continue obeying me”

He kept looking at you while feeling your dick tapping his pulled out tongue and feeling your hand rubbing his hair. His eyes were obviously hiding a huge monsteric hatred and absolutely determination for revenge

He was gazing at your happy face while thinking "that criminal will pay for everything he did to me.. I don’t wanna see him in prison.. I swear to god that I will use all my power and money to send him to his death.. I just need to find a way to get my sex tapes.. And then I can make him regret every single drop of semen he just pumped inside me!"

You pulled your penis out of his mouth and slammed his face with it while saying “I can see clearly that after losing your virginity.. You've been a good dog for most of the time.. You know exactly how to pretend what makes your master happy“.. then you lied on the bed next to him and ordered “get over me.. get your body over mine bitch.. Move!”

Leo whispered helplessly “ok,,, ok sir” while getting his body over yours when you started playing with his hair while whispering “why are you even crying? You’ve lost everything,, you’ve nothing to lose anymore.. You should be relaxed by now”

He moaned “I can’t… I don’t know” When you hugged him so tight and told him while kissing his reddening neck “it’s gonna be okay.. I wont ruin your life entirely.. I promise”

Messi looked at you like “really?” where you followed “yeah.. I'm speaking seriously.. But only if you act on my bed like my wife or more accurately, like my slaved bitch”

Leo kept his lips firmly closed against each other while "he's asking me to be his slave just to keep my secret.. Just like I've any other choices rather than accepting his nasty offer... I know that this might sound insane right now.. But I've to be his slave to find a way to bring him down"

He finally answered “ok,, ok,, I swear that I’ll do my best to keep you satisfied” hoping that he's choosing the right decision while you squeezed his buttocks and whispered “if you acted like a real slut , I’ll never publish these videos and I won’t heart your family.. They wouldn't even know about our relationship”

You followed while inserting your middle fingers in his wet anus “but, if I didn’t like your performance for any reason -even if you’re trying your best- it will be very very very hard on you.. and even your family,, I promise too”

Messi asked while feeling your fingers massaging his prostate “wha… aaah” and couldn't continue the sentence because of that weird sensation down his hole. You smiled and asked “what? Were you trying to say something?”

While the remnants of his load started coming out -because you're pushing it out- he managed to ignore the pleasure and tried to put words together and said “what should I do to make you happy master? I really don’t know ”

He just throw these few stupid worlds out of his mouth and kept thinking "I'm very bad in bed generally.. Even with Antonella.. I never succeeded to satisfy her.. I just sit there and watch her doing everything she wants.. I never really took the lead on any Intercourse before! How am I supposed to do it now?"

You answered while pulling your fingers out of his ass and inserting it in his mouth “do you remember those porn videos you’ve watched throughout your life? Do you remember all the whores you’ve seen riding cocks.. Do your remember their naughty behaviors? I'm sure that you do cutie.. Now it's thentime to practice it all on my penis! Hahaha”

Leo kept sucking your middle finger which tasted like a mixture of his anal sweat and your salty seeds. He kept telling himself "he wasn't kidding when he asked me to be his slaved bitch.. He really expect me to act like one!!"

After that, you slapped his ass and shouted “okay Lionel! Go on! Start by riding my cock.. I'm sure that you're gonna like it” then you took your fingers out of his mouth and french kissed him while drying your salivated hand in between his hair tufts before whispering “if you want me to keep my promise.. You've to prove to me that you'rean actual slut.. And to do so I want you to make me cum three times inside you, if I don’t.. you failed my exam"

Then you slid your hands between your head and the pillow you’re lying over. You proudly separate your legs while looking at him and following "good luck with that Lionel"

 

He was shocked while thinking “three times! That’s a crime,, I mean can this bastard understand that this is my first anal experience?!”

Messi kept his complaints inside his head and started sucking your dick gently till it got erected again when you stated “look at your face Leo.. I can tell that you’re born to be the cutest bitch of all time,, you make an amazing sad face like no nobody ever did,, I wish this moment could last forever”

Leo kept sucking your dick and dropping his tears over your pubes and testis while you started rubbing his hair with the plantar side of your foot and laughed “do sluts cry while sucking penises? Maybe they do in real life.. But I've never seen that in a movie”

Leo cried even more before taking your penis out of his mouth and moaning “sorry about that sir.. I didn't mean to ruin your joy” while you interrupted “actually I like it”

He started doing hand job while kissing and licking your testis and thinking “hopefully, this will help making this pervert cum faster when I ride his fucking dick” when you interrupted again“aren’t you hungry? Leo?”

He stared at you like "what now? What's that supposed to mean?" while you followed “what about eating my pubic hair cutie?” 

He looked really upset and seemed to be refusing and answered surprisingly “aaahh.. I.. of course .. as you like sir.. If that's what you want”

You laughed out loud “hell yeah.. I don’t mean just to humiliate Leo , but I want you to have closer look at the things that you miss as a man.. Maybe as you keep eating my pubic hair.. Your soft skin will start growing hair itself.. Which might help you in looking less feminine and being less attractive for alpha males.. Hahaha ”

Leo started sucking and eating your pubic hair while your hand started touching his abs and his hairless pubes where you said “look at this baby skin of yours,, even your wife has more pubic hair than you.. Can you believe it? ”

He continued serving you in silence and tears while hiding his face in the forest of your pubic hair when you ordered “enough of this cutie! I really love your wet lips.. But I wanna fuck you with dry dick for now.. Since your hands ate wet too, you can rup your cheeks and chin against my dick to get it hard.. then ride it!”

With all the hatred in his heart, Leo wasn’t in the mood nor the position to oppose you in anything. So he started rubbing his adorable face against your monster-like penis without showing any resistant

Although his face was wet as hell with all the precum and the semen and most recently the tears all over it. But you didn't ask him to dry it despite the fact that you're looking for a dry surface to rub your dick against

That's because you've actually enjoyed the picture of Lionel Messi scratching the details of his face with the shaft of your dick.. Like no man nor women -nether faggots nor bitches- ever did!

You know that Leo -despite being humble with his fans- must be arrogant for some level inside his mind, especially with everything he has achieved, and such a strong person like him is not easy to "domesticate". So, you wanted his personality to get subjugated by doing what he's doing right now!

While trying to keep him in his current situation as long as possible, you picked up his phone and turned it on and asked “what’s your sim card pin number? and what’s your password?”

Messi told you the number and asked “but why are you turning my phone on?”

You answered “the sun will set very soon.. it’s getting really late,, and maybe you’re family will be worried about you.. so I turned it on in case they called”

He followed while setting on your abs “oh! So you’re really planning to keep my secret? Honestly.. I thought that you’re just blackmailing me with fake promises”

You answered “ I am using you through your secret,, so logically,, I will try to keep it as long as it’s serving me.. ”

Leo started thinking "that's good.. It means that as long as I keep coming back to him.. I have time to plan what should I do to destroy him" then he smiled and said “thanks sir” while inserting the tip of your penis in his ass with one hand and stretching his hole with the other one.

At that moment you squeezed both sides of Messi’s waist and pushed it all the way down to insert the entire size of your penis at once

Messi cried out “aaaaaaaaaaah, that’s harsh sir” while biting one of his hands so badly where the other one squeezed his own thigh to relieve the pain

You hold his hand, the one he was biting and kissed it and asked “You like it when your hole is teased by a dick, right?”

Leo answered with tiered voice “yeah,, I started to” while thinking “I’ll never like such a dirty foolish things.. You son of bitch ”

You kept kissing his hand and whispered “so, hurry up… and start moving cutie” when he followed your ordered and started jumping over your dick and kept riding it and moaning like a whore while thinking “this terrible thing has to end soon I can’t continue pretending forever!”

While you challenged Leo to make you cum three times inside his ass you kept holding your shouts to keep him jumping over your dick as long as possible

As the time passed, hit after hit.. Thrust after thrust.. Kiss after kiss.. Eventually Leo got completely lost.. he’s out of control .. his own saliva is leaking out of his mouth all over his chin and neck.. he kept moving up and down over your penis till he reached his peak  
at that moment -out of nowhere- his mobile phone started ringing.. and it’s his wife,, Antonella.. That's when you said with smiling face “answer her.. she must be worried about you”

Messi shouted “no! No way! Not now!! I can’t!”

You said while taking his phone off the night table “don’t panic.. and keep moving.. I’ll handle it”

He asked frighteningly “what will you do?!” When you told him happily “I'm proud to tell you that you’ll spend half of the rest of your life with my dick in your ass.. If you don’t really wanna keep this as a secret.. you have to learn how to keep communications with others meanwhile”

Then you answered the phone call om speaker while whispering “remember that if you ever stopped moving I’ll publish the videos.. Keep jumping Lionel”

Messi was so scared while you put the phone in-between your pecs to make sure that his wife will hear the voice of his hips hitting your body

Antonella said “Hello! Hello! Honey! Are you there?”

Leo answered “yes darling! Ah! How’re you?"

Antonella followed “mmm.. I’m fine but you sound.. SS.. Strange! Did something happen?”

Messi interpreted “no.. no,, it’s just a long working day,, you know”  
At that moment you started thrusting your penis so fast and strong when she asked again “are you.. wait.. what’s that noise Leo?”

He kept thinking “oh my God.. he knows exactly where is my weak point and he decided to hit it right now to make me lose it” and answered “nothing it’s the team of the ad making some aah,, maintenance in the back”

She didn’t believe a word but she followed “okay darling,, the kids are dying to play with you.. Do you want ne to keep them waiting.. Or take them to bed.. I mean.. are you gonna be be late tonight?”  
He answered “yyyeaaahh,, I think so.. You better aaahh.. Take them to bed ” when Antonella interrupted “are you okay?”

At that moment you intentionally let go of your load and shouted your semen exactly at Messi’s prostate and bombed his ass a parts and he couldn’t hold back his voice anymore!

He screamed “aaaaaaaaaaah,, aaaaaaaaaaah my.. aaah”  
When Antonella shouted “Leo! Leo! Please answer me! What’s going on?!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	7. Lusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no more a story of two men in one bed, because -although he looks like a male- Lionel Messi has obviously turned into something else!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

After hearing Leo's screaming over the phone, Antonella repeated “please! anybody answer me!”

He answered with a weird voice “I’ve just fall of.. aaah.. a ladder while capturing a photo.. aaah it’s really painful.. I’ll call later.. In few minutes.. Aahh.. I guess”

Antonella shouted “my goodness!!,, wait.. are you hurt? I mean is it that bad? well you don't seem to be in good shape to talk right now.. Ok..take care Leo and tell those advertisers to consider safety in their work￼ location.. Ok?”

You said while squeezing his buttocks so hard “don’t worry miss Antonella,, I’ll take a very good care of him,, you don’t have to worry at all,, and.. sorry about what just happened ”

Messi interpreted while your semen is still pumping inside him “it was all my fault,, not theirs.. Anyway.. I’ll be fine darling,, and.. goodbye”

She wasn't feeling good about this call at all while ending the conversation “Ok,, be safe ,, I love you.. buy”

When she ended the call, Messi started screaming at your face “what the hell were you doing?” while hitting your hairy chest with his soft fists

You smiled and answered “this is my way,, I’ll keep fucking you physically, mentally, psychologically and even socially in every chance I get,, so be prepared for such a things.. Ok?”

He was really tired of being treated like this but he knew that you kind of own him right now.. So, he answered “ok sir,, I can’t go against you,, you know”

You kissed his chest and followed “of course you can't.. The only thing that you can push against me is your sexy body while riding my cock.. speaking of which.. I've always imagined your jelly-like huge ass hitting my body.. so why don't you turn around my cock while keeping it inside you,, then keep jumping over it like you do”

Leo was thinking “oh my God! He’s using one of my favorite positions against me .. I’ve always asked Antonella to do this,, and she hated it because it’s so embarrassing,, and now.. Like I used to watch her.. this heartless son of a bitch will keep gazing at my ass all the time! While I'm blindly thrusting his cock up and down in myself.. That's turning on like hell!”

He kept turning around slowly, feeling your penis spinning inside him and when his back faced you, he started jumping while tilting his head to keep eye contact with you

 

You shouted when you saw his buttocks bouncing with each hit against your abs “OMG! Your rounded ass is priceless Lionel, I wish that you could see the view down here! It’s breathtaking!”

Messi moaned “don’t keep saying things like this when you fuck me.. that’s so embarrassing sir.. Stop it please”while you kept poking his buttock and followed “keep moving cutie.. shut the fuck up and keep moving”

Leo was jumping helplessly over your dick feeling it digging deep inside his anal canal and pushing his already irritated prostate and his penis get erected and reddish like hell

He thought “not again! I don’t wanna ejaculate because of prostatic arousal again! I have to masturbate but I can’t touch my dick,, because of this bastard is not allowing me to do so ”

You moved your finger across the groove of Messi’s butt crack and said “it’s getting very pink right here darling,, you must be horney” while moving your other hand across Messi’s skin -ar the side of his groin where his belly meets his thigh- to check on his penis

You squeezed his penis in your hand and whispered “oh shit! Your clitoris is enlarged!,, oooh.. don’t worry.. I’ll give you what you want"

Messi shouted mistakenly “what?! Clitoris?”

You laughed “yeah! if you were a man you won’t let me hold your penis in that abusive way,, and you won’t let me fuck you in the first place,, so yeah.. this is your clitoris cutie” while rubbing his glans penis

Then you pointed the head of your dick -which is inside his butt- against his enlarged prostate when he moaned “please.. don’t! don’t touch that point!”

You answered “really? That most be your G spot.. can you see? I’ve never been aroused by something in my ass , neither all other men,, if you.. were a man you’ll never act this way”

You kept thrusting your dick mercilessly while listening to Messi’s cries “aaah! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Eehaaahaah! Please sir,, gimme a break.. Aahh.. I'm not a machine.. I'm human being.. Give me a break!”

You laughed out loud and said “look at how loose your asshole has become already! it really feels like bitch’s pussy!”

Messi was paying attention to what you said while thinking “shit! That feelings again.. I am focusing on his penis! and I can’t get enough of that pleasure! But I can’t show that I am enjoying it,, I can’t let him control me even more!”

When you so how loosened up his ass became, you stopped thrusting for a second and whispered “ I am an experienced fucker, and I can tell from the way your ass is twitching and loosening that you’ve finally accepted my penis,, you don’t need to admit it cutie.. Just enjoy the moment!”

Messi was about to try to deny it but he felt your penis thrusting inside him again and he kept thinking “ what can I say? He’s right! He’s fucking right! but I’ve to resist anyway.. I have to hide my feelings at least”

You whispered “I’ve told you before, that I’ll ruin you.. I’ll turn you into bitch,, and obviously I’ve succeeded already hahaha”. Then, you pulled his hair to get him lying over you in supine position and followed “you got pretty soft skin little Leo” without stopping fucking him for a second

He kept looking at you closely and whispered “master, please gimme a break,, stop arousing me.. I am about to.. I don’t know what to say .. I am so embarrassed”

You said while playing with his nipples gently “what’s with this weak pleading voice? Are you about to cum?”

You kept staring at each other for a moment while Leo's face was looking more tired and sleepy with every thrust in his ass and with every touch of his nipples

He couldn’t resist your mannish charm anymore and lost control once again and tried to french kiss you but you moved your head away this time while touching the soft skin of his belly and asking “what are you trying to do cutie?”

He answered with what seemed like full intention “I wanna kiss you, I loved you! And I wanna kiss your lips master” while he was actually drawn in lust

 

You smiled and asked “You probably mean.. You’ve loved my dick? Since I haven't done anything good for you babe”

 

Your words -which should’ve been a wake up call for any conscious and sane person- sounded like a challenge for Messi's whoreness and he couldn’t hide it anymore and answered unexpectedly “yes.. I don’t just love, I actually admire your dick,, and I love being fucked in my ass and I am nothing but your horny slut,, I swear,, just… aaah.. One kiss… AAAAAAAAAAAH.. kiss Me please”

 

At that moment you covered his glans penis with the palm of your hand and kissed his shivering lips while digging his ass and thinking "what a well said confession! I never expected him to go this far.. I know that my dick is keeping him out of his mind.. But I've always believed that women are much more easier in accepting and loving their rapists.. And men never do so..But Lionel has gone into admitting things that I couldn't imagine him admit it in a year from now just to reach out for a kiss! .. That's crazy!"

 

Leo closed his eyes while kissing you and feeling the impulses moving from his fucked ass through his hugged body to reach his french kissed lips and vice-versa

 

He kept telling himself “I know.. this is totally wrong but I wanna do it.. I know.. this scandal might end my career but I don’t care anymore.. I know it might hurt my family and end up my marriage but I have to do it.. That feeling of being in another man's arms really suit me like hell!”

 

Then he started cumming his warm semen in your hand while contracting his butt muscles around your dick where his soft lips at the other end is still French kissing yours

 

Your pleasure reached its peak especially with his intestine getting narrower and narrower around your cock while your tongues are rolling around each other You fired your load at the deepest point inside Messi’s asshole!

 

With fastest mode swing in history, He started crying frighteningly “oooh nooo! God! this is very risky! I can feel it! Pumping into my stomach.. it is so deep! this isn’t safe! pleeeeease! I’m so scared! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! ”

 

You pushed your penis a little deeper and said “relaaax cutie! it’s just awkward feeling,, it’s not life threatening at all " while holding his head in your hands

Messi shut his inflamed lips up and got his face closer to yours and followed “sure?” in the most vulnerable and weak picture

 

You wrapping your arms around his neck and French kissed him again and answered in between kisses “yes (kiss) trust me (kiss) you know (kiss) that I will never (kiss) accept (kiss) loosing you (kiss) so I won’t do (kiss) any dangerous things (long kiss) for someone like you”

 

Leo felt safer after your multiple kisses and less horney after full ejaculation and stopped hardening his butt while breathing pretty fast and staring at your smiling face

 

You kissed his forehead and ended what seemed like a romantic moment by moving your hand to his mouth and ordering “lick it baby.. It's your own semen, and starting with it will be a good idea to get used to the taste of loads,, because with me " You hugged him tightly and followed "you’ll be swallowing a lot of it in your bright future￼”

 

Leo’s eyes started tearing all over again and he protruded his tongue licking his semen off your hand when you asked him curiously “why are you crying now?”

 

He answered while looking at you like a little kid “it’s just .. because I am doing what you want! Turning into what you want! and for a real man, that’s heart like hell”

 

You kept sliding your clean hand gently over his clavicle and followed “Honestly.. I didn’t expect you to react like this,, although I have planning for this night since the first time I saw you playing football.. I studied every move that I should do when I get you in bed.. To make sure that you love being bottom.. But I expected more refusal and resistance in the first few days”

 

With your chests touching each other. With your hearts beating against one another.. And with your dick sinking in your semen inside his butthole.. It's hard to lie or pretend for someone so pure and innocent like Leo who said nothing but the truth “I wanted to resist, I swear I did for sometime,, it was so scary and painful at first and I hated it.. Because getting my ass violated with a huge piece of flesh never was in my wishlist.. Neither any other straight man.. but when I get that weird feeling of prostatic arousal.. I went so weak that if you stopped doing me at that moment I would've asked you qnd begged you to continue despite the shame!”

 

You couldn’t hide your smile and your pride of the way you managed the whole situation while you followed“I know what’s going on,, l know what I am doing.. and I know that you’ll be crying for what you’ve done when you get out of here.. and I totally like it”

 

Then you put your hand around his chin and kept feeling that groove across its midline and whispered "keep in mind that this little romance and chemistry between us doesn't change the fact that I'm your dominant ruthless master, and you're nothing but my slaved bitch.. Okay?"

 

He nodded like "ok" while you started biting his ear while cleaning your hand and spreading the rest of his semen over his hair and whispering “I told you that I wanna cum three times in your anus without taking my penis out of it,, so let’s move to the third time"

 

He interrupted keeping his cute begging face over your hairy pecs “Ok sir.. Can you wait for few seconds.. Don’t pull your cock out of me.. just give me five minutes break.. You know that I'm not used to your aggressive continues way of fucking me.. I need sometime to do so ”

You squeezed his testis and shouted “shut the fuck up.. and move into doggy style now! And never discuss your master's orders again!” while you both moved into doggy style without taking your dick out of his ass and you directly started penetrating his flesh just as horney as you’ve never ejaculated today!

 

You kept kissing Messi’s neck and licking his back and biting his ears and sucking the flesh of his cheeks and eating his hair while your hands was playing with his pecs,, arousing his tits,, feeling his soft belly,, fingering his umbilicus and gently rubbing his dick and his nuts

 

Meanwhile you were lusting him and telling him “you’re Adorable.. Sexy.. Beautiful.. Pure.. Priceless.. Cute.. Breathtaking.. Perfect.. Lusty.. Charming.. Angle ”

 

Lionel was moaning like he never did before.. And whispering with soulful voice “I love this, and I love you.. I swear I do” and he started moving his butt in and out! 

 

You whispered “do you realize that you’re moving your hips right now?” while he wasn’t able to talk anymore,, he’s busy fucking him self by the movement of his ass and enjoying your penis thrusting inside him

 

You whispered again “Your very good at this Leo .. Keep it up baby”

 

He kept moving as fast and as strong as he can while feeling your precum leaking inside his semenful hole

 

He contracted his anal sphincter and tightened his anus and hardened his butt trying to ejaculate, but.. Nothing really came out of his cock.. there was no semen left in his testis at all!

 

Messi get through orgasm without shouting anything and he started screaming as loud as gun fire “aaaaaaaaaaah,, that’s painful,, my penis is gonna tear aaaaaaaaaaah”

 

You whispered while sliding your hands at the sides of his v muscle and massaging his pubes “oooh nice.. you run out of semen cutie.. You can feel nothing but pain at both, your dick and your prostate now.. this is what I’ve been waiting for.. Now keep moving..satisfy your master even more”

 

Messi continued moving his hips crying “I can’t! I can’t do this any more.. I’m begging you.. Let me stop for a second! I feel something like multiple continuous orgasms… it’s unbearable… it’s killing me!"

 

You pulled his hair strongly intending to hurt him as much as you can and shouted “keep going! keep going! keep going little slut! This is how it should've been from the very beginning.. I get all the pleasure.. You get all the pain!”

 

Leo kept altering between crying, screaming and moaning,, trying to describe his unforgettable experience of multiple orgasms till you finally you’ve decided to push your penis all the way into his butt and released your warm semen in between his soft hugging buttocks

 

You kept lying over his semi dead body for a while till your dick started to shrink and get out of his ass spontaneously followed by your semen pumping out of his butthole all over the bed cover

 

You felt his buttocks muscles finally relaxing while he was trying to catch his breath and begged you “okayhh.. Okayh.. That was a real nightmare.. Huh.. Huh.. can I take a break now?”

 

You moved your body away from his exhausted sweaty body and kissed one of his buttocks quickly and answered “yes of course you can, cutie"

Leo kept lying on prone position for around half an hour while staring at you beside him. You was kissing his lips from time to time while he didn't move at all. He was just smiling for you with his dizzy face

Although he could feel your seeds leaking out of his ass -which is one of the most humiliating feeling for any man- he didn't try to stop it or hide it. He was so tired to try to get his thighs together or just to turn his body around to get his pussy less exposed 

 

It wasn't worth it after all what happened. Lionel Messi knows for sure that you've seen and fully explored and touched and mastered controlling every single part of his body. So, keeping his ass wide open or not wouldn't change the fact that you can bang him at any given moment!

 

Messi finally broke his silence “ahem.. aaahh,, actually I feel really dirty and nasty sir. I don’t know if I have the right to ask this but can I take a quick bath? I mean.. if you don’t mind using your bathroom”

 

You kissed Leo’s lips again and followed “although I love you more when you're messed up like that.. it’s okay baby,, you can go to the shower but keep in mind that we aren’t done yet”

 

He kissed you back and confirmed “ok sir”

 

You kept lying on the bed while he tried to stand up and fall over your body, when you hugged him and felt his ass and smiled and asked “do you want me to fuck you again?!”

 

He pushed you away gently and said “I am trying to stand up,, but my muscles are not helping me.. They're getting very weak”

 

You separated his viscous buttocks with your hands and asked “do you want me to strengthen your muscles? I can do that for you”

 

Leo shouted “no! Of course not” and laughed while leaving the bed “just let me take that shower!”

 

You said while looking at his ass walking to the bathroom “okay baby.. It's all up to you.. At least for now”

 

Messi kept walking to the bathroom while leaning against the wall to avoid falling down. He kept feeling your semen leaking out of his ass down to his gorgeous fleshy thighs, across his tattooed calves to the floor.

 

When he finally reached the bathroom he heard you shouting “don’t luck the door baby! I am coming with you…! Okay?”

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	8. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any slave has to follow specific rules to keep his master happy. It's time for Lionel Messi to explore and understand your unexpected laws of domination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

After having sex with you, Lionel Messi entered the bathroom with his ass filled with the load of full four times ejaculation. It might not be that much for expert prostitute but for someone who just got banged for the first time in his life, it certainly is.

Leo was feeling extremely dizzy and feverish while he sat on the toilet and started pushing the semen out of his shining anus. And since you’ve already installed many tiny cameras and microphones in the bathroom, you were monitoring him secretly on a TV screen at the bedroom

You were seeing the down side of his butt through a camera that you’ve installed at the bottom of the toilet. He was acting naturally, having no idea about being watched and he started fingering himself just after pushing your seeds out of his ass

He was digging his middle finger deep inside while sighing “that feelings are so unique , the friction of his p .. Penis against the inner skin of me is sooo erotic"

Leo looked around for something to stick up to his itching butthole but he knew that you could be heading to the bathroom at any moment, and he didn't want to give you more reasons to fuck him

After cleaning his anus with the toilet paper, he moved to the sink and kept staring at his exhausted face in the mirror for a while. He was gazing at his hair tufts with a lot of semen crossing in between them

You were listening to him talking to himself secretly while washing his semenfull face “that psychopath knows how to work things out, I wish that I could fuck as good as him,, despite his skills in bed.. He got a huge piece of dick... I just wish that he wasn’t that pervert so we can at least have a better relationship,, he really caused me a lot of pain.. But he gave me a special feeling that could stay with me forever... Aaaah.. I.. I don’t know how am I supposed to forget all this”

“You won’t!” you whispered while grabbing his waist and inserting your penis in his barely cleaned buttocks

He was definitely shocked and kept looking at you right behind him in the mirror and followed “what the! ,, how long have you been listening?”

You pushed your dick deeper and answered with domination smile on your face“long enough to know how much you’ve loved what’s sticking up to your ass”

Messi tried to deny “It’s not what you think!”

You held his penis with one hand while pushing his face against the mirror with the other one and started smelling his pinkish neck. You enjoyed the mixture of anger and weakness on his facial expressions while listening to his pleading words “please! Let go of me! I’ve already hated myself for what you’ve done to me.. Stop playing with my emotions,, pleeeeease!”

You twisted his testis and started biting his neck and inserted your middle fingers in his mouth while whispering “shut up and suck my fingers bitch! I know what you are and I know what you want”

He screamed helplessly and started licking and sucking your hand while you followed “look at your self in the mirror,, You’re serving me like a real prostitute! I’m sure that you won’t forget this view for the rest of your life! It's wonderful for someone who believes that he's a man like you to carry such a memory in his heart.. ”

Messi begged “sss.. Stop it! that’s embarrassing like hell! let’s do it in the bathtub.. or at the floor, over the bath mat,, anywhere else.. but not in front of the mirror,, pleeeeease! That’s too much to handle”

You smiled and followed “AHahaha.. Shut the fuck up and loosen your asshole so I can thrust my dick without getting you bleeding” while licking his ear

Leo relaxed his huge ass muscles and kept loosening his anus while you kept digging and thrusting to the deepest part of his intestine.as your v muscle touched the skin of his ass, you hugged him from behind and said “actually I am done with you for today, but I wanted to emphasize that there’s only one man in this place”

Messi twitched his anus twice and looked at your face in the mirror while taking a long deep breath and answered “it’s clearly that you’re the only one here, I couldn’t even defend myself or protect my virginity”

You smiled and followed while getting your face closer to his face “that’s not the full story.. you didn’t mention that you couldn’t resist my charm and showed the bitchy side of you in so many times today, haven’t you?”

Leo answered with frustrated and sad voice “aah,, it was out of my hand, but.. Yyy.. yeah.. you are almost right” while you pulled your penis out of his ass and turned him around and hugged him and kissed his cheeks quickly before telling him “since it’s starting to get late, you better have a quick shower and go home” and you followed while playing with his eyebrows “but we’ve something to talk about before you leave, I’ll be wating for you in the living room”

Messi was happy that you’re finally done with him for tonight but worried about “what’s next” at the same time. He kept thinking "quite a day!" while following politely “ok sir”

Then he got into the shower while you left him and got to another bathroom and got cleaned quickly and jumped out to prepare a very special surprise for him while he couldn’t be less preparedfor this!

Lionel got out of the bathroom and woke in through the door of the living room completely naked and wet since you’ve left him -intentionally- with no towel or any other thing to cover his body

Unlike him, He found you sitting in the sofa entirely dressed while you were dealing with some stuffs in your computer when leo interrupted “ahem.. Excuse me sir,, where can I find my clothes?”

You didn’t look at messi at all while answering “before wearing anything.. have a seat,, and let’s settle things up ” and seemed really concerned about what’s going on that computer monitor

Leo sat down on a sofa in front of you while you were sitting in another one with a table in between you and him where your laptop computer was, with a small black metallic box beside it

You kept looking at your laptop’s monitor and followed “I’ve just uploaded your videos.. you know.. Those ones we've just recorded of you being fucked.. I uploaded it to my accounts in five of the most famous gay porn websites,, just to make things clear I didn’t.. ”

Messi stood up in an angry forceful way that his penis stroke his pubes while he shouted frighteningly “why?!! You promised that you won’t do it if I obeyed all your orders!! You've… what the fuck!! I can’t believe it… You’ve destroyed my entire life!! You’ve fucking destroyed me! You are such a… ”

You shouted back “wait! Wait! WAIT! You’re in huge misunderstanding here.. I’ve just uploaded the videos.. I haven’t published any of it yet, just sit down and relaaax cutie”

Leo looked a little relived with his lips shivering and followed while sitting down “oh jesus,, thank god.. You scared the hell out of me.. but.. but.. but why are you even doing this..? I mean what if someone hacked your account and took the videos?”

You answered “I did it,, just in case,, you tried escaping or avoiding me.. or if you tried to tell the police, your adorable ass will be shown globally just by one click”

Messi took a deep breath and looked at his nude body for a second and told you “I won’t do anything to upset you.. I’ll be following your plans,, no matter what.. and forever,, I swear!”

You smiled and said with calm voice “okay.. So let’s see for how long can you follow my plans, let's start with this simple test.. take this and open it” while pushing the metallic box toward him

He questioned “what’s this?”

You laughed and followed “it’s a little gift for you,, just open it cutie,, you will love it”

He kept gazing at you and mumbled “ok,, let’s see ”

then he opened the box and found three weird things:

\- transparent invisible wireless headset (something like spy earpiece)  
\- remotely controlled pin-like small anal viprator  
\- a group of tiny cameras

Messi kept looking at the box in total silence for a while till you asked “what’s wrong? You didn't like it? ” while he answered with annoyed voice “not really.. But.. what is all this about?”

You unzipped your pants and took your dick out of it and said “well,, I am not used to explain anything to my slaved pets while they're sitting far away from me.. We need to be physically connected to understand each other.. So, gimme that box annnd come and sit with me so I can can explain everything for you in details”

Leo pushed the box toward you, and looked really worried while moving to your sofa when you interrupted while raising your penis “I guess you know where to sit? Don’t you?” with a little chunky smile over your face

He whispered “yes sir” and got closer and separated his buttocks with his hands and sat on your thighs where your penis started smoothly penetrating his hole while you followed "that's where you belong baby"

While feeling your hands estimating the amount of fat in his buttocks by jiggling the outer side of his hips, he turned his head around and looked at you and asked with the most feminine voice any male can ever make “now what? MASTER?”

You ignored the fact that his body is so fucking sexy -especially with his huge buttocks resting on your groin- and started explaining to him while your precum was dripping inside his ass “do you see this headset” while inserting it in his right ear “you’ll be wearing it all the time.. so I can talk to you, and I can hear you, when ever I want”

Messi was surprised a little pit and he didn't get the full picture behind all this. So, he didn’t complaint at all and followed “ah,, as you wish, master”

You squeezed his waist with both hands and whispered “good boy”. Then you took the pin-like vibrator out of the box and followed “do you see this pin?” while he answered “yes.. what’s this?”

You smiled and answered “in the head of this pin there is a wireless vibrator.. and I’ll be putting it in your ass,, so I can use it when ever I want”! Isn't that cool?

Leo shouted “excuse me! what the heck are you planning to do?”

You answered while raising Messi ass and taking your penis out of it and injecting the vibrating pin deep in his anal canal “it’s non of your business” while he screamed “aaaaaaaaaaah,, fuck! this was painful! Are you crazy? .. You’ve prickled my anus without even preparing the area! ”

You followed “I didn't want to scare you.. Now it's already there.. We're quickly done with the it.. and remember that this vibrator has temperature sensor,, when ever you take it out of your ass it will get cold and it will send a notification to my smartphone telling me that you’ve removed it,, so don’t miss with it.. Understood?”

Leo was shocked and asked “do you want me to keep that thing inside me even during training sessions and matches.. because it’s really painful and irritating down there”

You re-thrust your penis in his ass and followed “absolutely”

Messi complaints “ oh my fucking god ,, aaaaah… You must be kidding?how am I supposed to live normally with the headset and the vibrator? Are you planning to drive me crazy?! Or what!”“

You used your smartphone phone to turn the vibrator on, the head of the pin started to vibrate inside messi’s ass and he shouted “what the!” when you interrupted by french kissing him while increasing the vibrating power and pushing your glans penis against the vibrator

His cheeks turned red and his lips were melting between yours when you stopped kissing and whispered “I know how flexible you’re Lionel.. you’ll get used to all these stuffs in no time ”

You used your smartphone again to turned of the vibrator -which you were just testing earlier- and asked with smiley face “have you enjoyed my gifts so far?” while messi answered directly “absolutely not” then he kept looking at you and followed "wait.. You just asked me to keep that vibrator inside me all the time.. It should run out of battery sometime.. Right?"

You laughed and followed "I loved that you’re trying to find a way to remove it.. But that's not gonna happen.. Because this little vibrating pin has a rechargeable battery.. And guess what.. It depends on the heat of your buttocks.. It basically transfer the heat into electric power and store it.. And since it will stay forever deep inside your HOT ass it will never run out of battery! The same goes for the headset.. It depends on the heat of your skin.. Which is a really phenomenal technology!"

Leo kept thinking " who the hell invented these technologies?" while you whispered “the last gift I've prepared for you is the best one, I am sure your gonna love it ”

Then you took the small cameras out of the metallic box where messi took a very long deep breath and asked “ok.. and what about these small cameras.. what am I supposed to do with them?”

You kissed Messi's neck and answered “this is the most interesting part of my plan which you've said that you’re willing to follow,, hehe.. you will fix them in your bedroom,, at your home,, so I can watch you having sex with your wife! I wanna enjoy your private sexual life.. I wanna know the secrets of your bedroom”

Messi looked really angry and shouted “you know that I will never..! ” when you shut him up by french kissing him again and rubbing the loose part of the base of his penis between your fingers while he was trying to push you away but you kept kissing and pulling his tounge harmfully while he started crying

You stopped kissing him and inserted your middle finger in his mouth and followed “You know that you can’t refuse any of my orders,, right?”

Lionel shouted loudly “No!” when you squeezed his tounge with your hand and asked again “right?” while he kept shouting “No I'll never do it!”

You started pulling out his toung forcefully with your hand, trying seriously to extract it.. with your penis hitting so deep in his hole which kept him curving his spine while repeating the question “right?”

Leo answered while coughing with tearful face “Aaaaaaaaaaah,,, right,,! I’ll do what you want! Just stop fucking torturing me!! ” and kept gasping for air

You followed while releasing his tounge “You should've said yes in the first place instead of embarrassing yourself.. Anyway.. I want you to fix these cameras right after you go home,, and I want you to have sex with your wife tonight! Understood faggot?”

Leo answered “you know how exhausted I am.. You’ve been fucking me for the whole day,, I really can’t do any sexual stuffs tonight!” while you held your laptop with one hand while pulling messi’s hair with the other hand and shouting “are you gonna fuck her tonight.. or maybe I should publish your videos now and end everything you have?”

Messi pleaded “no please,, I'll do it.. I'll do it.. I swear to god that I'll do it.." then he took a deep long breath and closed his tearful eyes while following "I’ll go home and fix the cameras and.. And fuck her.. Just don’t do anything crazy!Okay? ” while thinking “this can’t be really happening”

You released his hair and followed “good dog" then you left the flesh of his buttocks with both hands and followed "Go and get dressed baby”

It took him five minutes to regain his power and be able to stand up after your harsh treatment and when he finally got the strength to lift his ass of your thighs, you got the chance to watchit raising closely while feeling your penis sliding out of its stretched anus

You couldn’t resist and whispered “hold on” while holding his thighs

You separated his buttocks and brushed the midline of his butt with your tongue staring from his testis upward while saying “I’ve torn your underwear erlier while undressing you,,so,, I guess you’ve to wear your jeans without underwear”

Messi contracted his ass muscles and picked up his t-shirt and while answering politely “it’s okay sir,, I’ll take care of my self ”

He was totally shocked thinking of the fact that he will have sex with her wife in front of a stranger, a very bad sadistic stranger! He wasn’t even believing that he accepted to do it!

You picked Leo’s jeans and started dressing him while gazing at his ass and when you when you separated his buttocks one last time and stretched his anus and spit inside it and followed “Your ass is meant to be naked! It feels so huge to be hidden behind a piece of cloth”  
Then you pulled up his jeans and started zipping it up while smelling his back and following “ I wish that you could stay the night with me but it’s the time for you to leave.. Your wife must've missed you so much by now.. Hahaha”

Leo stared at you for a while with a very tiered face and said “yeah.. I guess so”

You walked him out of the appartment, down the stairs, to his car with your hand placed over his jeans, grabbing his booty and when he got into the car you french kissed him through its window -just like it's normal thing to do at the parking- and whispered “take care Leo”

Afterthat that you got back to your appartment to take a nap before just to be ready to watch his live streaming of himself having sex with Antonella. "it must be fun" You thought while lying in bed

With everything that just happened, You've left Lionel Messi behind you in the car, where he started screaming and crying in total hatred “motherfucker! Psyco! Son of bitch! he fucked me with no mercy..he banged me like a whooooore! he treats me like a piece of shit.. And now.. he’s after me even in my private life.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAH.. That’s inaaaaaaaane.. aaaah”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! If you enjoyed that chapter, leave a comment below.. It really motivates me to write the next chapter as fast as I can ^_^


	9. Telerape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sent Lionel Messi to his home and asked him to have sex with Antonella Roccuzzo while streaming live video for you. While you can speak to Leo over the hidden headset in his ear, this Intercourse can go really crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

Messi kept crying while leaning on the steering wheel inside his car at the parking of your apartment till he heard your voice talking to him over the headset “stop crying and go home, it’s almost midnight”

Leo followed “I am on my way to my house sir” and just realized that you can hear him all the time, which will make it impossible to plan anything to get rid of you 

You followed “I don’t hear the voice of the engine.. and actually, I can see your car through the window,, you’re still at the parking cutie”

He got confounded and replied “ok sir.. I am sorry.. I’ll get going now” while thinking "am I supposed to spend the rest of my life under observation? .. That's unbelievable!"

You ordered him while watching his car moving away “okay Lionel.. listen to me carefully,, I've packed you with 10 surveillance cameras.. And one wireless transmitter ,, you’ll get home and fix six of it at your bed room and the other four at your bathroom, then you’ll connect the transmitter to your home network, so it could streem to my tv,, afterthat that you’ll take your wife to your bedroom and have sex with her, okay?”

He started tearing just because of thinking of the idea that you’ll watch him having sex with her wife and followed “yes sir,, everything will go as you’ve planned” and kept thinking "there must be some way to stop that from happening.. But if I do any suspicious activity.. He'll publish my sex tapes"

You asked with a mocking voice “how long does it take for you while fucking your wife usually?”

Messi thought "I don't fuck her.. I do have sex with her.. And there is a huge difference between the two.. But that idiot would never understand that!" and answered “aaah,, ahem.. Maybe 40 minutes.. I don’t know exactly” while thinking “that son of a bitch! He asks about details in a very irritating weird way!”

You followed “I see,, I think it will take much longer tonight, you already know that I like to do it slowly, very slowly Hahaha” while he kept silent in anger with a storm of zillion bad idea in his mind till he reached the parking of his house

You asked through the headset “so you’re home?”

Messi answered by questioning “what the? how could you even know?”

You laughed and answered “I am tracking you by a GPS,, it’s in the vibrator,, it’s in your ass.. So don’t try to do any thing stupid.. I’ll catch ya.. Immediately”

Leo said “oh my gosh! I wasn't planning to anything anyway” while leaving the car and heading inside his home when you whispered “hey,, what is your wife’s full name?”

He answered “aah.. Her name is Antonella Roccuzzo”

You Googled her name,, and followed “wow! She got a sexy body.. Good boobs.. nice ass.. Not as good as yours -of course- but I can’t wait to watch you fucking her,, just go and do what we’ve planned baby”

_____________________________

 

30 minutes later, he contacted you by whispering “hey,, hey! ,, I’ve fixed all the cameras” while you've answered “yeah,, I can see it streaming clearly”

He followed “but.. Actually.. my wife is sleeping as you see, maybe we should do it another day” when you said while laughing “how dumb are you? it’s no excuse.. Wake her up and tell her that you’ve missed her after a long working day,, then keep teasing her and you know what to do next,, don’t you?”

Leo started thinking “I don’t wanna involve my wife in such a dirty game, if I could just delay this for another day,, I’ll find a way to escape all this mess, but he isn’t giving me any chances” and finally said “meh! Ok master”

He started by taking off his t-shirt while listening to you over the headset "I don't know how did I let you leave.. I swear to god that I'm so obsessed about your that I can keep fucking you for mouths without leaving bed"

He didn't talk -because he has nothing to say- and because of the fact that he's standing at the end of the bed where Antonella was sleeping while you followed "now pull down that jeans and show me the best buttocks in the world cutie"

Messi pulled down his jeans and he wasn't wearing any underwear -since you’ve teared apart when you've banged him erlier- and kept getting closer to the bed while you whispered "your ass is so feminine that I feel like watching lesbian porn.. Hahaha" 

He ignored you and got into the bed while wiping out his tears and started kissing Antonella over her forehead, then over her lips, then her neck when you ordered “take off her bra”

He kept thinking “what the hell am I doing?! I am letting him enjoy my wife,, with me in the middle of it! I am loosing my morality for some idiotic motherfucker!”. Then, he followed your order and undressed her bra, but he kept hugging her so closely to hide her breast with the back of his body

He believed that he can play games in the same way you do with him.. While you didn’t hesitate to turned on the vibrator and followed “don’t act smart leo,, get away off her breast so I can see her sexy nipples”

He said and begged you in a very low voice “okay! just turn off that little fucking thing, I can’t go on like that.. I’ll be disgraced” while you turned off the vibrator and followed “ok start sucking her nipples,, her breast is obviously full of milk, she’s a nursing mom”

Messi started kissing Antonella nipples gently trying not to wake her up when you shouted over the headset “are you deaf or what? I said suck her nipples, why are you kissing it,, I want her to wake up and see her milk all over your lips.. Don’t you understand?”

He took a moment looking at Antonella and thinking “forgive me for what I’ll do darling,, I know that I don’t deserve an amazing angle like,, I wish that I was man enough to protect you,, but I am not.. and all what I can do now is obeying .. to the end!”

Then, he started sucking Antonella nipple while thinking “I can’t believe that I am following his order over my wife’s body,, I feel like he’s fucking both of us!”

 

You whispered "it's really interesting to see both of you like that.. And it’s amazing that I can see your hole from here.. Speaking of which, why don't you start twitching -contracting and relaxing- it while sucking her nipples, it must be funny weird feeling for you haha"

Lionel followed your order with his tears falling right in the cleavage between Antonella’s breast puffs while thinking "now! Just now.. He’s truly fucking me.. Although he's far away.. I can feel his cock.. It's not only in my ass.. he’s fucking my soul.. My personality.. My manhood!!"

Messi's rosy dick started to get bigger and taller and he was turned on just because he imagined himself getting fucked while you kept laughing "it's amusing how a -supposedly- man didn't get horney because of sucking his gorgeous wife’s nipples and got horney because of showing his anus to another man.. I'm sorry Lionel but that makes you nothing but an absolute whore.. Hahaha"

He was so angry because of what you've said and tried to relieve his anger by sucking Antonella’s tits harshly -since it's the only place he can escape for right now- and she woke up as a result of that and started mumbling “hh.. Honey,, what’s up?” with a little smile over her sleepy face

Leo lift his head with a little milk over his mouth and his chin and started french kissing Antonella while holding her waist and followed “You don’t know how I much I’ve missed you”

Antonella looked so happy and french kissed him back and wraped her arms around his shoulders and whispered “I miss you too, darling”. She followed while sliding her hands across messi’s back toward his buttocks “and I missed you being this crazy about me”

You whispered "good job so far.. But keep twitching you asshole for me.. You've to satisfy both of us together Lionel haha.. That's might be hard on you but that's how sluts work anyway"

Messi kept french kissing Antonella while thinking “hopefully, that bastard won’t notice that she is as crazy about my butt as him!” while kept kissing back while pressing her nails against the squeezable flesh of his ass

Leo kept thinking in anxiety “if Antonella keep scratching my buttocks like that, my master will absolutely figure out that she’s interested in it.. and he’ll start playing with this card,, I’ve to do something about it.. Right now! ” then hugged her and turned around in the bed so he’s the one in the bottom while she’s lying above him

He whispered “why don’t you take control of the night? Now your over me,, do what ever you like honey ”while thinking “I know that my fucking master can see her body clearly now, but at least she won’t be playing with my ass anymore”

You whispered through the headset “good job so far.. Take off her bikini so I can see her pussy, let’s see if it’s as sexy as your hole baby, ”

Antonella kept kissing in crazy way while Messi slided her bikini down and told her “I love you Anto, your the best thing happened to me ever!” while you laughed "you're lying Leo.. My dick is the best thing that you've ever experienced.. I saw your face while you've orgasm after orgasm.. You kept wanting more.. It's something that you’ve never dreamed of.. In total different level in comparison with fucking your wife"

Antonella didn’t stop kissing him while rubbing her nipples against his hairless chest and moving downward gradually till started smelling his penis and licking his testis

At that time, you took advantage of the moment and ordered Messi “ Leo.. Listen to me.. Tell her that you want different kind of blow-job for this time.. ask her to finger your asshole while sucking your dick, raise your thighs and separate your legs, and ask her.. Now!”

Leo was thinking like “holy shit! My plan didn't work at all.. He’s after my ass again!” while you followed "don't worry about the redness around your hole.. It's pretty dark and she won't see it.. And I know that the gap of your anus is much wider than a normal one.. But if she never touched you down here.. She won't notice anything"

 

Messi staid silence while thinking "but she already used to finger my ass.. I have just to hope that she won't notice the different between now and then" and he was so confounded but he managed to put words together “darling,, why don’t you put your finger in my ass..? Just like the old days”

Antonella was totally shocked even though she did it before, but Leo has always hated it,, so she answered “I don’t know what makes you this horney,, and this open-minded tonight, but it’s my pleasure to do so”

Then she started sucking his penis with her finger statically inside his anus when you whispered “I said fingering,, what’s this?”

Messi put his hand over AntonellaAntonella’s hair and followed “honey,, could you move your finger in and out please?”

Antonella smiled happily and asked “seriously?”

Leo answered with smiling embarrassed face “yy,, yeaaah”

She started fingering his hole while sucking his tired penis and thinking "it's weird.. His booty feels so loose.. It seems like he used to finger himself for a long time,, but he was ashamed to ask me to do so.. I'm glad that he finally opens up! That’s exciting.. I feel like we explore each other for the first time!

You whispered “so nice,, now ask her to rim your asshole”. Messi opened his eyes speechlessly while you followed “just do it,, separate your buttocks and stretch out your anus with your hands and ask her to lick down there”

Leo couldn’t argue with you because of the presence of antonella while you started threatening him “are you gonna ask her,, or do I’ve to publish your sex tapes? including this one with your wife”

Messi was shocked,, thinking surprisingly “WTF! He’s recording this video too!” then he whispered to her “darling, can i ask you a favor? It’s embarrassing but I wanna try it out”

Antonella didn’t stop the hand job while saying “of course, ask what ever you want”

You kept repeating in obvious supremacy "what a man? What a real man? What an alpha male are you Lionel? Look at you asking her to rim your hole,.. You’ve to keep remembering this moment whenever you try to act masculine cutie" 

While his eyes started tearing, he kept thinking "she can't see me crying dammit" then he said to her “I.. ” and took a deep breath “I want you to lick my ass ” where Antonella smiled and messi followed “is that okay by you?”

Antonella grabbed Messi's hands and kissed her and replyed “come on! You know how much I wanted to do this long time ago.. And you kept stopping me,, thanks for finally letting us try it” while he followed with his flushing face “it’s embarrassing, but no matter what,, I wanna try it! Anyway”

She started licking his asshole and she didn’t notice that it’s inflamed because she never got a close look at it before -while the light wasn't dim enough to hide the inflammation you caused down his ass- yet she thought that it's normal for his anal ring to be this red 

Her soft rimming was tremendously painful -not because of her tounge or anything related to her but because of the nass destruction your cock caused erlier- while Leo was extremely aroused but he kept holding his voice till you talked to him over the headset “hey cutie! Why aren’t you moaning?”

Then you played a video of him moaning while you were fucking him earlier and followed “can you hear yourself moaning,, just moan like you’ve always did,, show your wife how weak you are down there.. She deserves to know that at the end of the day”

Messi followed your order -and the pain and the pleasure were building up anyway- so he started moaning like a women and antonella was unbelieving what’s happening but she continued rimming while thinking “is this a dream or realty? I’ve never seen Lionel this horney,, annd he’s acting strangely too!”

You whispered into Leo’s ear “I can see her vagina leaking from here, she’s totally enjoying your ass! She's a wise woman after all Hahaha”

You followed “should I turn the vibrator on now, and uncover your darkest secret orr you will follow my upcoming insanity? while mumbled without letting her notice “I will.. I will” when you directly asked him “ok bitch.. Let's see if you can convince hwr to do the following.. do you see these perfume bottles over the night stand? I want you to ask Antonella to thrust it in your ass!”

While she seemed to be distracted with the voice of her tounge stirring her saliva inside Messi’s butthole he whispered “I can’t do it” when she heard him and asked “what’s it that you can’t do it?” and he immediately answered “I can’t ask you to stop licking honey, it’s so sweet and so arousing.. Just carry on please!”

She followed while kissing his ass “I know - and you’ve told me - that you used to finger your ass while masturbating when you were a teenager, but I've never knew that you’ve this strong feelings down here ”

He heard applause before you spoke to him over the headphone “wow, just wow.. What a piece of information your wife just spoiled to me! YOU used to enjoy your self by your ass.. So by fucking I seem to be helping to be who you should've been a long time ago.. Anyway now is the right time to tell her now that you used to insert things in your ass back in the days when you were very young,, then tell her that you wanna remember these feelings by getting something in your hole again”

Messi kept thinking “I’ve never done such a thing, and I’ll lose her respect if I told her such a lie, but I’ve to satisfy my fucking master .. He’s destroying everything I’ve ever built just to enjoy himself!!” then he told her wife exactly as you wanted

She was a little upset and responsed surprisingly by refusal “what the heck? Even if you did it as a kid Lionel.. You can’t just do it now,, you’re a father darling you’ve to grow up and this is like real gay stuff that I’ll get embarrassed my self if I do.. even though it sounds sexy,, but I won’t do it anyway”

Messi smiled and said “Ahhh, it’s okay darling,, I kind of crossed the line,, I am sorry” while you shouted over the headset "who gave you the permission to say that it's fucking okay.. I wanted you to keep begging her bitch!"

Antonella followed “oww sweetie, you’ve nothing to be sorry about” before hugging him tight while french kissing him aggressively and you kept telling Leo "you'll pay for going out of the line.. I've to re-train you faggot.. I know that you didn't mean to do so.. But this doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna punish you harshly..!"

Afterthat she inserted his dick inside her vagina and raised his trunk while kissing him harmonically and told him in between kisses "rather than sticking things in yourself.. that what you should enjoy honey" while tightening her already narrow vagina around his rosy cock

You whispered in madness while you were about to turn ofoff the streaming “she saved your butt for tonight, but that doesn’t mean that I am done with her or you slut” while he jumped into her, fucking her as much as he can and trying to hold his tears!

Messi didn’t answer you since he can’t in such a situation -and he really wanted to neglect you for once- while you asked him to have normal sex with Antonella to witness one of there average night

He followed the orders and kept having sex with her with no interruptions from you till they both fall asleep in super cute manner.

You enjoyed the final picture of Antonella’s pussy covered with her own wet vaginal secretions while Lionel Messi couldn’t ejaculate anything 

He was messed up with a lot of her milk all over his baby soft body and more importantly he was embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn't cum at all while fucking her which is an obvious proof that he's having sex with someone else other than her.

He slept while hoping that Antonella will not remember any of this weird night when she wakes up and you stayed awake for one extra hour to upload the sex video of tonight to your private server.. Then you finally checked out the cameras on Messi and Antonella’s bathroom before heading to your bed.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.


	10. Stranger’s Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel Messi wakes up in the middle of the night and found himself forced to head back to your appartment. Something very tricky happens in the way. He tries to contact you. He needs your help. Will you be there to help him or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint1: The “Fe” Pronoun -which is something that I've invented- stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. Fis = His of the fucker. Fim = Him of the Fucker. While (He, His and Him) stand for Lionel Messi Himself.
> 
> Hint2: Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

Messi slept for 3 or 4 hours after an embarrassing night with his wife -when he couldn’t cum after a long intimate Intercourse with her- and woke up with unbearable pain all over his muscles and dick with flame-like burning at his anal sphincter

He got into the bathroom and started vomiting around two gallon of your pure semen. He started squeezing his belly unbelieving that you’ve pumped all this amount inside him

When he got out of the bathroom -kind of relived- and snuck under the bed cover beside Antonella when -all of a sudden- his buttocks started shaking forcefully, and for some reason.. the vibrator was turned on!

Leo was totally shocked! its 3 am and you’re supposed to be sleeping now,but the only one who can control the vibrator inside his ass is you. So he whispered through the headset mic “master! Master! Are you awake? What’s going on?”

Hr got out of the bedroom heading to the house garden and started shouting “hello,, hello do you here me!” while thinking "what should I do now? I can’t sleep with vibrator on.. Even if I do.. It's shaking strongly that it could easily wake Antonella up! If she sees my butt shaking she'll discover everything!"

He started to get horney and his penis became fully erected and it started dripping precum while he kept talking to you over the headset “please I am begging you master, aaaaah,, if you hear me please,, pleeeeease aaaaaaaaaaah turn off the vibrator..! I’ll do what ever you want, just stop it!!

At that moment Leo heard a clicking voice of unmuted mic followed by you laughing "really? if you want it to stop, come to my place, it’s the only way that could convince me to turn it off.. Actually, I feel so sleepy cutie but my dick is feeling lonely.. So, why don't you come and spend the night with (him)”

Messi wondered “at this time?!!”

You followed “it’s all up to you.. Bitchboy” when he told you in a hurry “ok.. Ok.. I am coming now,, just turn it of ” while you laughed “ I won’t, unless you are at my door step”

Leo kept clenching his teeth furiously and followed “I can’t drive my car in such a situation” when you interrupted “it’s none of my business and if you don’t shut the fuck up and come right now! I’ll go back to sleep and keep you suffering forever”

He shouted “no, please don’t! I am coming asap!” while you laughed and followed “I like how weak you are,, one more thing.. If you’re planning to come, you’ve to be entirely naked”

He stated “ well.. You mean that you’ll undress me when I come by your place? Or what?”

You laughed out loud “Hahaha! You’re misunderstanding babe, you’ve to get naked at your home, and drive to my apartment completely nude if you really want me to stop it,, I’ll be watching you through the apartment's window.. If you’re wearing anything.. Even if it's just underwear.. I won't turn of the vibrator”

Leo asked “what? What are you taking about?”

You said “do it now or keep the vibrator shaking your ass for the rest of the day.. You know that your butt jiggles are so noticeable.. And it would be funny to see you trying to hide it while dealing with your family members and your teammates.. "

He kept looking at the head of his dick wetting hia pajama while thinking "this man is extremist.. He's going so far with his sadism.. How on earth am I supposed to drive all the way to his appartment without any clothes.. What if I got stopped by the police or some fans or anyone"when you shouted over the headset" Leo! I am getting impatient!”

Messi followed “OK! OK sir! ” and started getting nude while thinking "this is unbelievable!" and left his pajama behind a tree in the garden immediately before jumping into his car and drove as fast as possible to your apartment

When he reached at the building which you are living in he contacted you “sir, sir, do you hear me? I’ve a big problem.. there is no parking at your place, where should I park my car? Or should I just et back”

You answered “oooooh.. That’s getting interesting.. I guess that the nearest parking is at the other end of the road, it’s just 500 feet from my place, and.. You know what.. it’s 4 am.. so I guess,, it will be okay by you if you walked naked .. Isn’t it?”

Messi looked at his dripping penis and his wet seat while thinking “he’s playing his fucking game again! He already knew that there’s no parking.. Yet he asked me to come here nude.. He planned this from the beginning ” but he answered “aaah yes.. I think it’s ok”

He turned off the car engine at the parking and kept looking at the road.. It wasn’t totally clear , cars pass from minute to another and there is some drunk people around

You contacted him through the headset “what are you waiting for? get off the car and come to my apartment” while questioned with clear anxious voice “is it safe to sneak naked across the street at this time of the night?”

You laughed before answering “of course no,, its obviously not, but that's the interesting part.. you’ll have to do it to satisfy me.. Except, if you want me to publish your sex tapes ”

Leo interrupted “what? Why the tapes? You asked me to come here to turn off the vibrator.. And I am getting back home..! I can bear this vibrations..! But I Can’t walk naked in front of people!”

You shouted “It’s not up to you anymore... I've already got excited to watch you do this.. And you know that you can’t stop me at the moment.. So, I’ll repeat it loud and clear Lionel , if you get back now.. I will publish your videos..”

Messi was pissed off but he opened the door of his car and told you “no! No! I’m coming now…!” while you followed “ keep in mind that you’ll enter the apartment empty-handed if you wanna bring anything with you, insert it in your ass!”

He interrupted “what the ff..! Aaaah,, okay I get it.. I get it”

After that he kept moaning while digging his phone and his car’s key deep inside his vibrating hole with precum plumbing out of his dick and when he was finally done you told him “You moan much more sexier than your wife,, and you’ve better body too ”

He held his moans and mumbled “huh.. Yes I think so ” while you followed “remember that you’re my slaved bitch.. And as long as you do anything with me.. you’ve to walk in four limps Lionel, just like dogs,, that rule is applied both inside and outside the appartment.. And don't forget also that I’ll be watching you”

Messi was thinking “wtf is he thinking,, it will take me very long time if I walked in four,, and I’ll be definitely exposed by somebody and my ass will be attracting many people for sure” but he answered as usual “ok, as you wish sir”. Then he get out of his car and started groveling as quick as he can when you told him “I’ll have a shower, you should be at my door step when I get out, okay?”

He answered “ok” and thought "didn't he just say that he'll be watching my moves.. I'm sure that he has someway to monitor the road even from inside the bathroom.. He must've fixed cameras around the building to look over me or something like that.. This man is so capable and so crazy"

Then he kept groveling toward your apartment at the other end of the road. He moved without being noticed for a while till someone stopped his car beside him and shouted through the window “why are you showing your ass in the road at this late night? Do you wanna get raped to death babe?! If you don’t, get yourself out of here now!”

even though his body was totally exposed, Leo avoided showing his face and kept looking away from the car which was moving slowly -in the same speed of his crawling- while her driver kept saying "I'm into girls but your booty is very seducing..you better take care bitch" 

Then the he car started moving faster till it's light started vanishing slowly while Leo kept thinking God that the man in the vehicle wasn't interested in fucking him 

He kept crawling for over 30 minutes till he finally got close to your place after hearing many drunk people shouting at him words like whore.. cunt.. faggot,, and kept moving while crying without responding to any of them because of the fact that he was afraid of being recognized

At the entrance of the building where you’re living in, a drunk old man showed up with his face hidden behind his scarve. Fe was holding a bottle of beer and walking slowly while gazing at Messi’s ass and rubbing fis groin

Leo tried to ignore fim and walk away without drawing attention, when fe shouted while waving with fis bottle “hhey you ou, woued yoo mindz sucking uh,, miee duck?”

Messi knew that he's about to get banged. So, he stood up and started running frighteningly where the old man kept running behind him and pushed him down to the ground

“where do you think your going?” The old man said while raising Messi’s ass from the floor “aren’t you interested in pleasuring an old dog like me? Ahehe” while sticking the bottle in Leo’s anus

Fe pushed the bottle all the way inside Messi’s butt while he started crying for help “master, master! Please! Can you hear me? I got caught and I am being used? Please help me! If you hear me,, I am at the entrance of the building,, just get down,, hello hello.. Pleeeeease!”

The old man pulled Messi’s hair and shouted “fuck off and start sucking my d......!” when fe saw Leo’s face for the first time fe whispered “wait a minute!”

Fe got closer to his face and followed “You look exactly like the famous football player, Lionel Messi!”

Fe started squeezing his checks and chin while mumbling “oh my lord! You can’t be.. I must be dreaming or something.. No no! That's not a dream at all.. This is why you were hiding your face all this time? Isn’t it?

Leo wasn’t able to concentrate anymore, his phone and his car’s key were inside his ass and they were pushed all the way in by the bottle toward his prostate and they were all vibrating at maximum force!

The old man positioned him just like a dog sitting down and facing fim and treaded and squashed his penis under his shoes while taking fis dick out of fis pants

Messi eyes were tearing massively but he managed to hold his screams and tried to make no noise to get no more attention by the people all over the street and started sucking while the old man started squeezing Leo’s testis between fis shoe’s

What struck Leo wasn’t that extreme pain all around his squeezed balls but the fact that he actually started to get more horney because of being violated and it was huge surprise for him, since he never had any masochistic feelings before!

The old man kept spinning his ears while thrusting fis filthy dick inside his throat intending to torture and humiliate him.

Despite being heartbreaking, it was so weird for Lionel to get banged by homeless drunk man in public with few other drunk people staring at him. It's creepy that they pass by him and understand that he's being raped but no one bother himself to stop that old man. It's really a dark side of Barcelona that Messi never knew before!

It wasn’t a long time till the old man started jerking off inside Leo’s mouth before taking fis penis out to shout the rest of his semen all over his face and hair. Fe squeezed Messi’s lips and whispered “swallow it all bitch!”

Leo was sinking in shame while picturing himself covered with seeds and kept thinking “I am no more human! I feel like a piece of shitty flesh! I’ve no dignity anymore! Yesterday,, I’ve been fucked like whores with no resistance! then I have exposed my wife, my own angle to a fucking stranger, and now, I am getting raped in the middle of the road.. And things could get even worse!! And all what I can do is following orders!”

The old man moved to the other end of Lionel's body and raised his huge ass started digging the inside of it by the bottle, fe kept thrusting it in and out while laughing “AHahaha, it most feel amazing for a faggot like you, I can tell by looking at your face that your enjoying it.. Leo ”

Messi shot a good amount of semen while screaming “please stop it, that huge bottle is tearing my ass apart!”

The man followed while feeling the glans penis of Leo “you jerked off just because I’ve played with your ass! You must be new to the world of sexual slavery and anal sex,, and that’s what makes you very sensitive and very attractive too”

After that, fe pulled the bottle out of his ass where it was vibrating like hell, fe wondered “what is going on?! It looks like there is a vibrator, but I can see nothing!! ”

Messi kept screaming “ please don’t,, don’t fuck me in the ass.. My master will kill me for that” while fe inserted fis fingers inside his hole looking for vibrator and fe got Leo’s phone and stuff out of his ass 

Fe kept wondering and looking for a vibrator for a moment before shouting “can you explain to me how the hell is your ass vibrating?” while he answered with tears all over his face “my master implemented it in my anus and it’s tiny enough to be hidden”

The man shouted again “so turn it off.. I wanna feel the interior of your ass smoothly when I do you” while he answered ” I can’t.. It’s controlled remotely by my master!"

Fe step back for a moment and stared at Messi’s butt for a long time and whispered “that’s one of the evilest things I’ve ever witnessed in my entire life.. Your master must be a genius.. I don’t know what’s going on boy,, but how innocent you are! And how abused you are! Just.. turned me on insanely” while thrusting the whole length of fis fat penis inside Leo’s ass at one go!!

Messi started screaming uncontrollably forgetting that he's in public while the old man kept thrusting harshly till fe shouted inside his warm soft intestine

Fe was about to take fis dick out of his butt but the vibrator kept getting him horney all over again and his fis stayed hard too. Fe fucked Leo Messi for around an hour and fe shot several times in many different positions.. All this happened at the side of the road!

Although his body was totally screwed up. Messi was lucky enough to get raped while non of his fans or the police crossed by.. Otherwise it would’ve been a total disaster for him!

When the old man was finally done with him, fe took a picture for him with semen all over his face and got fis dick back to fis jeans and walked away while zipping it just like nothing happened

Messi kept looking at the old man walking away with fis smart phone in fis hand -where Leo’s photo was just saved- and started crying, knowing that this man will use that picture one day to blackmail him to use his ass again and it’s killing him that everybody is using his fame to control him!

Leo kept moving slowly toward the entrance of the building with the old man's load pumping out of his pussy while thinking "fe fucked me.. Fe got everything he wants from me.. Fe knew every single part of my body while I didn't get the chance to see his face! Is that how faggots live? That's unfair!"

Later on, he finally arrived at your apartment. He kept knocking the door while crying “please master,, help me! I’ve been raped down the street.. Pleeeeease get me in.. I need your help! You shouldn't let that happen to me! Where the hell have you been! Aaaaaaaaaaahhahaa!”

But for some reason.. You didn’t open the door.. You didn’t contact him by the headset.. You didn’t answer at all!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	11. Threatening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when you find out that Lionel Messi was banged by another man? How would you manage the situation? Would you help him to get through this? Or use his weakness for your own advantage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

After getting fucked by the old man, Leo managed to use what was left of his energy to get inside the building where you’re living. He snuck through the entrance to the elevator and pressed the button hoping that no one will show up from inside

The door of the elevator opened and luckily nobody was there. So, he walked in and pressed the button of the 6th floor -where your apartment is- and kept looking at himself in the mirror while feeling the old man seeds leaking out of his throbbing hole

He kept comparing yesterday -when he came fully dressed as the famous Lionel Messi and you kept calling him respectfully Mr.Messi- with now when he's nothing but a blackmailed slaved naked bitch. It hurts him to relize how fast everything can change. How easy for someone to turn into a very different human being in blink of an eye!

When he reached the 6th floor, he was so fucked up that he couldn't stand on his feet. He kept lying down at your door step, crying for your help with totally broken heart

He kept trying to reach you because he was trapped naked in public, and it was already morning which means that he can’t walk back to his car with his body totally exposed and covered with loads. 

He can hear the sound of the crowd in the street. People are heading to their jobs. Kids are getting ready to get in the school bus. And the normal life of the city of Barcelona is thriving out there. He can't just ruin his picture on the eyes of his fan. He can't just go out walking like that. The only place he can go to is inside your apartment. 

 

He called you with both the headset and his smartphone for billions of times. He doesn't want you to turn off the vibrator anymore. He just wants a place to hide for now! He started losing hope, knowing that anyone could pass by your apartment at any minute and recognize him.

 

You finally answered with sleepy voice “Hello! Who’s there?” while he wasn’t sure what to say but he managed to tell you that he’s waiting nude outside your apartment

You sounded shocked and shouted “nude?! But why? What are you doing here? Wait! Wait.. Wait.. I’ve remembered,, I’ve asked you to come here before falling back to sleep? And you did? Seriously? I can’t believe how naive you are Lionel! ”

He started tearing while realizing that you weren’t serious when you've asked him to come here and followed “ok sir I am sorry.. Can you just open the door.. I’ve been through a lot since the last time you've contacted me”

You questioned “a lot? What is that supposed to mean cutie?

Leo was afraid -knowing that you think of him as your own property -and sounded really heartbroken and followed “I am sorry to tell you that sir.. I am really sorry.. But I’ve been fucked by a stranger down the street.. Pleeeeease forgive mmm..”

When you interrupted madly “what?! You betrayed me in your first day ! You son of a bitch! And you believe that you’ll get away with that by crying for mercy? you’re doomed Lionel! I swear you are.. I will kill you ”

Messi couldn’t hold his tears and screamed frighteningly “I tried to reach you,, you’ve asked me to come.. And you are the one who got back to sleep! Yet I’m sorrrry!”

You shouted “yeah! I did get back to sleep .. so, you couldn’t control your whoreness and you’ve directly jumped to another dick?! Who is your fuckin master you fucking bitch? ”

Leo answered “yeah! It’s you and only you”

You followed “so, why in hell are you doing this? Why are you going to someone else?”

Messi cried out “No! It wasn’t like that! I was raped! I swear”

At that moment you opened the door gazing insanely at Messi’s crying face and threatened him “don’t force me to kill you Lionel! Ok?”

Leo was terrified to his death when he got down to your foot and started kissing it and moaning “please forgive me master” where your other foot ran over his head pushing him to the ground while repeating “You’ll pay for that unwilling mistake.. I promise!”

You pulled his hair and throw him inside the apartment while locking the main door and shouting “now tell me what exactly happened bitch?” while slapping his cheeks

You kept walking around the apartment doing some wor just to distract yourself and relax and relieve your anger where Messi kept following you in doggy style while telling you what happened

He started explaining and telling everything starting by the fact that you pushed him to get naked before coming to your place to the moment when the old man caught him. You were not concentrating till Leo mentioned that the old man came in his mouth and that he was forced swallowed it all. He expected some compassion from you after seeing the full picture

At that moment you step back for a second and kept your eyes wide open while gazing at Messi’s lips and followed “ so.. You tasted someone else’s semen before mine? You know that I haven’t ejaculated in your mouth yet? Do you know how insulting is this to me? Do you understand what kind of punishment you deserve for what you did?”

You kept smiling while pulling your gun and pointing it toward Lionel's head with the widest smile on your lips.. You made it really seems like you're willing to kill him comfortably!

Messi was horrified while looking at the psychopathic version of you holding a gun toward him especially that he doesn't know you yet.. He can't tell if you're serious or if that's just a show 

He barely swallowed his own saliva while trying to find the right words “that old man forced me just like you did.. I swear to god that this is what happened,, Is it even possible for me to be looking for a dick to fill my ass while you were banging for the entire yesterday? You know that my hole was hurting and I was in enough pain to deal with.. Yet.. I am ready for what ever you decide sir.. When ever you want.. Just don’t be mad at me.. Please!”

You followed while touching his forehead with the nozzle of your gun “okay.. Okay.. I.. I might forgive you.. I might forgive you and change my mind about killing you under one condition.. But I want you to follow without a second thought.. Otherwise, I will pull the trigger!"

Leo closed his eyes in fear trying not to look at the gun while he started sweating with his heart bouncing forcefully. He too a deep breath and whispered "I swear to god that I would do whatever you want.. With and without the gun pointing toward my head.. You don't need to go this far master"

You moved the gun down and followed "really? Let's see if you'll agree with that.. .. I wanna get closer to your family.. Okay?”

Messi didn’t expect you to ask him something like that.. Yet he can’t understand your motives to do so. He was obviously hesitant but he managed to say under a lot of pressure and dread “what so ever you like sir”

You started playing with his hair and followed “good dog.. I want you to introduce me to your family and -especially- your wife as a decent man, and as a dear old friend of you.. okay?”

Messi imagined his dark future and struggled to clear his throat before answering “okay master”

You pulled Leo’s hair to get him to stand up and hugged him tightly and whispered “I love you” (French kiss) “and I love to see the mixture of sweat and tears and semen over your innocent face ”

You kept French kissing him while squeezing his buttocks and whispered again “I love to see you in pain and you’ll eventually realize that in comparison to what I’ll do, publishing sex tapes would’ve been the best thing that could ever happen to you.. But it will be too late then to fix things Hahaha”

Messi kept crying while you kept looking at him in the eyes and followed “ as a punishment for what you’ve committed by separating your buttocks for another man, you’ll get fucked as long as you live by as many different people as you can imagine... I am not threatening you babe.. I promise you Lionel”

You pushed him to the bed and started fucking him while kissing his crying rosy eyes and his gorgeous lips and whispering “the only way to stop me from doing this is getting me to fall in love with your soul not your body. which is kinda impossible for sadistic man like me! You’ve to try your best anyway.. You’ve no other choices cutie!”

Leo wasn’t paying attention to your dick which was inside him.. He wasn’t listening to your hollow words.. All what he was thinking of while moaning breathlessly is his family. Because it’s all what he really cares about. He knows that you want something from them, specifically from Antonella.. But he knows also that if you ever tried to touch her.. You'll be a dead man!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	12. Facial Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to relize from the past.. And there's more to think of for the future.. What will happen in the second day of your relationship with Lionel Messi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

You started thrusting your penis inside Messi’s pussy faster and rougher while handling his dick and asking in a weird unusual sympathy “what’s in your mind Leo? Why are you crying darling?”

He was extremely tired and about to faint when he answered “I don’t know what’s going on around me anymore.. I’ve known you for less than two days yet you have turned my life upside down.. I'm.. Actually I am shocked and I have no idea.. What to do with my life.. It was just so perfect.. at least it seemed like that to me.. And I am starting to lose every single thing I have.. so rapidly.. It feels like you're consuming me.. and I'm losing myself to you.. "

He continued while loosening his hole unintentionally "I don’t know why I am even telling you.. I understand that I shouldn't do that.. But I am doing it for the sake of my sanity! Because since.. the moment I opened my eyes yesterday.. Since I found myself tied to the bed and until now.. I never got the chance to talk to anybody.. I didn’t even get any moment to be alone with myself.. You're everywhere.. In my mind.. In my ear.. In my ass.. In my bedroom.. And I need to.. Open up.. I need to discuss what happened with someone.. Otherwise.. I would lose my mind!”

You knew deep down that the small man got absolutely blinded by the tragedy he was facing especially with the mic of his headset sending whatever he says immediately to you. In addition to the GPS in the vibrator inside his butt.. He has nobody to run to.. He feels like there's nowhere to escape to, except the arms of the man who caused him all the pain.. Except you!

Looking at his puppy crying eyes, seeing how broken he was after being raped at the side of the road.. Watching how lost and hopeless he was while leaning on your hairy chest.. you knew that he needed some guidance.. Not to make him feel better.. But more importantly to make his transition from a straight man to a prostitute a bit smoother..

You kept digging his ass while wiping out his tears and whispering “you shouldn't keep it for yourself cutie.. tell me more about your feelings.. Even if you think that I'm not the right person.. Even if you say a very few words.. It will help you accepting your new reality.. It will make you get better”

Messi stared at you in the eyes for few seconds. Then he hugged you tightly while burying his head in the dense hair in between your pecs and moaning “aaahh.. that really sucks!"

He followed, crying like a little kid who's trying to apologize to his parents "I.. I don’t know how a bottom gay usually feels, but you make me feel like a girl.. When my buttocks start jiggling.. When your huge dick get inside me.. It seems to me like I'm about to get pregnant.. Like a real woman! It's not just because you are banging me.. There's something else..”

He cries for a while before continuing “it sucks because I need you to protect me.. I’ve never been depending on anybody even in the hardest time of my life.. Not during my childhood disease neither through my family's financial struggle.. I was always the toughest and the most independent one.. But, for some reason you've definitely changed that part of me too.. Because yesterday when that old man started having sex with me.. My heart started bouncing in fear and while feeling my hole stretching, I found myself waiting for you to save me! I can’t figure out why is this happening to me”

You whispered while feeling him breathing against your chest's hair "it's natural cutie.. It's just natural" then you followed while grasping the back of his neck to show your supremacy "you used to think of yourself as a man because you've got a dick and a girlfriend which made you believe that you can be independent and protect her and yourself.. But after fucking you.. You realized that you can't protect yourself and it became more obvious to you that you're not a real man at all.. Although, for me and for any alpha male.. It was always clear in the way you act and walk and talk.. In your facial expressions and your body language.. It was so clear that you’re meant to be banged Lionel"

You couldn’t see his face yet you could feel the wetness of his tears on your chest and you can tell from the pattern of his breathing that he's crying like a child.

What you’ve said hit him harder than any dick could ever do. He kept thinking while closing his -already hidden- eyes firmly "God! I knew that opening up for that maniac could never been a good idea.. He'll use whatever I give him to push my buttons.. all at once.. I told him some of how I truly feel.. And look at me now.. I am so screwed up that I can't even stop my tears.. What hurts much more than his words is how truthful it is! And what’s actually killing me is that he can discuss everything so comfortably and so normally while fucking me.. Although he fucked me for the first time recently.. Although, he's so horny and I can feel how erected and aroused his boner is.. Yet, getting my anus wrapped around his cock doesn't affect how cold he acts.. Because he knows that I'll keep my legs wide open as long as he wants which makes me feel like his personal whore!"

You took a fist, full of his hair with one hand while sliding your other one in between your bodies to feel his testicles -which are rubbing against your abs - and whispering "you know what’s interesting about you Lionel?" then you kept feeling his -non shaved- hairless scrotum with your thumb and followed" That despite your soft baby body and your seductive feminine ass.. You still believe of yourself as a man.. You keep resisting and refusing.. And that particular thing is so attractive for alpha males.. Hahaha"

You pulled his hair to raise his head from your body and see his hidden face. Then, you pushed your cock all the way in and squeezed his thighs with your fingers just to remind him why he's loosing his mannish traits for you and started sucking his silver-like shining white nick and licking his Adam's apple before French kissing him and following “ and for the record, gay people never feel like you babe.. you are forced to be gay and that’s a very special condition. where you suffer more and enjoy even more”

“trust me” You said while playing with his pecs before kissing him while screwing his nipples around and feeling the moisture of his tears in between your cheeks and his rosy fluffy ones.

 

After that, You kept drilling his asshole for hours in total silence.. Nothing has happened in between the both of you.. except a lot of semen from your side and a lot tears from his side.. If Lionel Messi wasn’t a great footballer with great training he would’ve fainted a long time ago.. But thanks to his phenomenal fitness, you continued raping him without stopping for a second.. You definitely took few breaks but with your penis fully erected inside his pussy!

But everything has a limit.. The same goes for that little man endurance .. So, when he was finally about to lose his consciousness, you slapped his pretty face and followed “hey! Bitch.. Stay with me! ”

Messi kind of woke up and when he realized that he has been in bed for a long time he raised his head from the bed so suddenly and asked “OMG! What time is it? How long have you been.. fucking me sir?” while you pushed his forehead back with your index and middle finger and answered “I don’t know.. I’ve nothing to hurry for.. maybe.. we've spent around 6 hours.. it’s almost afternoon babe.. ”

Leo knows for sure that opposing you could just make things worse -despite that he has no power to argue with you now - and although he's worried because he hadn't told Antonella that he'll be leaving the house for a long time, yet he knows that the fastest way to end this is by letting you do whatever you want for as long as you want. So, with tiered smiling face, he complained in a very sweet way while putting his palm over your neck “don’t you ever get tired of having sex .. master?” while you laughed “when it comes to your soft booty.. No.. Never.. beside the fact that I want you to forget the feeling of empty asshole.. It's an important part of mastering you cutie”

Leo stayed silent staring at your pubes hitting the bottom side of his butt and thighs. He decided to play the role of the serving obedient bitch hoping that it will turn you off.. And while thinking of how bitches act while being laid, you suddenly carried him out off the bed with your dick inside him and stated “well.. I've let you have some rest.. But now I want you to join me in my bathtub.. Wouldn’t you my little pet?”

 

He found that as a good opportunity to start acting bitchy. So, he answered while tightening his anus and and hardening his buttocks and kissing your lips “of course.. Sir”

While you're carrying him, Messi put one hand over your pectoral muscle -feeling your huge hairy nipple- while his other hand rested behind your head -feeling your hair- when he french kissed you again and whispered "I would love to do so"

You knew that he's planning and pretending something, but you loved the idea, and it didn't really matter especially that at the end of the day.. There's no denial that this little man is all yours.

You took him to the bathroom and lied him down on the floor -while pulling your dick out of his poor hole after six long hours- and kept feeling his abs and groin and rosy testis and whispering “you’re a living angle Lionel .. honestly.. This body can not belong to a human”

You wanted to know how long can he go with the non-resisting style. So, you gently pulled down his lower lip and mumbled “ Could you pleasure my cock with your holy lips and tongue?”

Leo kept thinking “everytime I try falling in love with him, he keep hurting and humiliating me with his sadistic orders.. So I hate him again, and I hate myself too.. But I have to do it”

Despite all the storms inside his head he looked really happy with wide smile and said while kissing your thighs “I would love to”

You were standing with your back to the wall, while keeping Messi facing you in doggy style when he grappled the shaft of your penis with both of his hands and kissed the bottom side of it one long lasting kiss while staring at your happy eyes

He was thinking “this is so wrong! The old man fucked my face forcefully.. But right now I’m supposed to suck my master’s dick with passion! Can I really do that?!”

He started licking your testis and your cock with the tiny tip of his tongue with his rosy eyelids shedding tears while screaming inside his head “I am a straight man.. I’m not supposed to pleasure another man”

You knew that his pretending game failed very quickly.. But you ignored that because you were in a very high mood when you started to play with his hair while whispering “get to the real sucking.. bitch”

Messi started sucking softly while focusing his eyes at your pubes when you directly raised his chin with one hand while wiping his tears with the other and said “I know you’re crying.. But you are not allowed to lose eye contact even for a millisecond.. Understood?” while pushing your penis deeper inside his mouth

Without taking your dick out of his mouth, Messi tilted his head up and dawn trying to say “yes sir.. Understood”

When you saw how cute and naughty he is with your cock in his mouth you couldn’t hold your laugh and said “look at you.. Your face.. Your hair.. Your skin tone and your lips.. It feels like you were born to be a cock sucking whore!”

Leo was about to bite the hell out of your dick, but he consumed the anger and stopped because he knew that if he did.. He'll be doomed for a very very long time

he kept sucking and sucking slowly as you insisted while you picked up your phone and took many photos and videos of him which didn't really bother him knowing that you've tons of his sex tapes

After that you made a phone call and -of course- Messi heard you while doing his blow-job, you were telling the man on the phone “thanks for all the tools you sold me.. Especially that tiny vibrator.. it works perfectly with my new bitch”

The man on the phone laughed and questioned “ha-ha .. bitch? Is it a girl? or a boy?”

You smiled and answered while squeezing Lionel's check “none of the above.. He’s fully grown married man, and he is sucking the hell out of my penis at the very moment”

The man on the phone laughed loudly and followed “sounds sexy! Could you send me a picture of that.. huh.. Fully grown.. B.. Bitch?”

Messi kept looking at you with a very strange look on his face,, trying to say “please don’t! Please don’t!” with his mouth filled with your dick

You smiled and answered while playing with Leo’s reddening ear “actually I can’t send you pictures.. he is a very well known celebrity.. But you can join me anytime you wish ”

The man on the phone followed “celebrity? I’m kinda curious.. I would like to join you now but I’m really busy today.. What about tomorrow? Is he available?

You answered “yeah he will be with me.. But not for sex.. he’ll be capturing advertising video.. If you wanna fuck him you can come the day after tomorrow”

Messi gasped for air while telling himself "I thought that he didn't want anybody to touch me except him! But now he's inviting people to fuck me! That's unfair! And can go anywhere!!"

The man on the phone laughed and said “so he’s basically domestic.. he’s available everyday.. of course I’ll come to bang him.. And I’ll join you tomorrow to enjoy you embarrassing him for zillions of times in front of your team... You really got a very good way of directing you advertisement Hahaha,, .”

You followed “ha-ha.. Well.. All what I've achieved so far is because of your high-tech tools.. It worked like magic.. So, you’re more than welcome to join me anytime bro” then you started moaning because of Leo’s blow job when the man on the phone followed “uh.. Alright dude enjoy yourself and train him well.. Good bye”

You followed “bye” with demonic smile on your face when you jumped into the vibrator app on your phone and turned it on where Messi’s ass started shaking while he kept thinking “oh shit! Not that fucking vibrator again.. It leaves me with permanent butterfly feeling in my stomach!”

Leo knows that he’s not allowed to touch his dick at all, while the vibrator kept getting him horney. So, he started rubbing his dick against the tiles of the bathroom without letting you notice it

It wasn’t long time till he jerked off but you couldn’t see it because you were very euphoric while ogling over his vibrating buttocks which drove you to the edge and pushed you to grapple his ears and start fucking his mouth insanely!

Leo couldn’t handle it and started coughing and gasping for air and trying to say “mercy! Please!” but nothing at that moment can stop you

You kept slapping his face while screaming “I am fucking your stupid brain faggot! You’re paying the bill of being so stupid and naive.. and having no experience in life at all”

Messi couldn’t hear your words without crying and he suddenly started choking by your penis while you kept hitting his testis with your foot and started shouting your loud deep inside his mouth

At that moment you pushed Messi’s head all the way toward your groin and inserted your dick and balls to the deepest possible position where you kept ejaculating directly in his stomach! 

He kept smelling your pubic hair while thinking "I swear to god that one day.. You’ll pay for all this Shawn.. I'll use all my power and money to torture you.. Not because I love it like you do, psychopath.. Just because it's justice!"

You closed Leo’s nostrils and whispered “clean it” while he started using his tongue to massage your testis which were fully engorged inside his mouth

He kept moving his tongue on every side inside his mouth, trying to reach out to every corner of your cock.. Just to slide the thick threads of your semen all the way down to his throat. He seemed dizzy while doing so because he wasn’t breathing at all and he needed to finish his task as quickly as he can.

After few minutes, when you finally opened his nostrils and pulled your cock out of his mouth. He kept his lips wrapping around the shaft of your cock while you were pulling it out to make sure that what ever sticking to it stays inside his little mouth. Your boner was shining clean and he has swallowed every single drop of your semen

You pushed your glans penis against Messi’s nose and asked “did you like it cutie? ” while he kissed your penis and answered with his eyes filled with hatred “absolutely”

You kept your hand over his head and smiled and followed “really? so start sucking again little bitch!”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Even if your feedback is pure hate for the narrative of the story or even me, I totally respect that and wanna hear it in details in the comments below. I totally appreciate your love for Lionel Messi and just to keep everything clear from the very beginning -and before you start assuming that I am one of Leo’s haters- I am a huge fan of him and FC Barcelona and Argentina NT. I really love the man, but in a very different way !)


	13. For The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of the most humiliating moments between you and Lionel Messi. He has to make a very unfair deal with you for the sake of his family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn. Enjoy :)

Even though he was smiling, Leo was clearly devastated when he started sucking your penis all over again while staring at your happy face. The taste of your previous loads wasn’t washed out yet and the vibrator kept annoying the hell out og him.

 

The little man wasn’t only upset that you've just came in his mouth few minutes ago. He was mad because of the fact that you're not after exploring his body anymore. You started using him as a machine or a human sex toy! Which means that you wouldn't be done with him in few days as he expected. Quite the contrary, it’s obvious that you want him to be around your apartment all the time to be available to serve you whenever you wish.

You looked through the bathroom window while feeling his lips swallowing your cock in-and-out.. It’s almost sunset and the weather started to get colder outside and the tiles of your apartment is kind of freezing while you've just turned of the shower witch was pouring over his body

With the cold air flowing through the window and drying Messi’s hot wet body, he started shivering while the vibrator wasn’t only stimulating his prostate and arousing him, it was also shaking his full bladder, making him wanna urinate!

Leo is not used to ask you anything but he couldn’t help to tell you “excuse me sir, I don’t wanna interrupt your enjoyment but I really need to pee.. can I go to the other toilet for a second..  it is getting urgent!”

You took your dick out of his mouth and pushed him all the way to be in supine position on the ground while flexing both of his knees and whispering “don’t you think that it’ll be more interesting if you do it on yourself like a little baby boy? ”

Messi’s thighs started shivering and his nipples get fully erected because of the fact of being lied on the freezing tiles and he kept saying “no..  don’t do this to me.. it’s so embarrassing and dirty..  You can’t enjoy such a thing..  It’s not even arousing!”

You re-thrusted your boner and followed “if it’s not..  Why is your penis getting hard.. Bitch?” while squeezing his bladder by pushing it with your glans penis from inside his ass and pushing his pubes with both of your hands from outside

Messi was screaming “stop it! Please! I can’t hold it anymore!” while thinking “this is crazy..  My bladder is about to rupture..  I have to pee !”

Then he tried to covered his eyes with both of his hands but you hold them and kept looking at his rosy tearing eyelids when started peeing massively over his hairless v muscle his flat soft abs

The urine got all over his chest and belly and thighs when you laughed “oops.. I was about to change your diaper.. Hahaha.. Anyway, you look so cute with the urine all over your body” 

Messi shouted “it’s not cute..  It’s fucking disgusting!” You kept laughing “but it keeps your body warmer, right?

Leo couldn’t hold his anger while staring at your silly smile "you fucking sadistic bastard!” 

You looked at Messi’s yellowish body with your sleepy eyes and followed "bastard? You’re calling your owner like this" 

Leo was already regreting what slipped out of his mouth but he was too angry to take it back while thinking "You don’t own anything of me.. Sick motherfucker!"

 

You continued while pulling your cock out of his pussy "well.. I love it when try to regain your manhood, and I like destroying it all over again and again and again” while hitting his testis with the shaft of your dick 

You stood up while raising him from the floor into doggy style by pulling his wet hair and threatening “if you are a real man -who has the guts to call his master a bastard- stop me from peeing in your filthy mouth.. If you got a penis in between  your thighs stand against me and fight back manly.. But if you are nothing but a whore open your lips right now..  And if you are son of a fucking bitch, keep eye contact with me while tasting my urine..  Okay?” 

Leo closed his fists madly while thinking" what the fuck have I just done?! " then he opened his mouth waiting for you to urinate inside of it while whispering “You don’t have to do this sir..  It’s so gross” 

You smiled and whispered while raising your dick in your hand, pointing it toward his lips from quite a distance “you’re already honored to be my slut..  And now it’s your time to be my toilet.. Congratolations Lionel! Ehehehe” 

He kept gazing at you with all the anger in this world while keeping his mouth widely opened and thinking “I shouldn’t get him mad in the first place..  He’s totally insane..  and I am so fucking stupid..  I shouldn’t mention the toilet or any dirty thing in front of him..  He’ll directly use it against me!” 

Messi couldn’t continue thinking since you’ve already started peeing inside his mouth. He couldn’t swallow any of it because his lips were widely opened and when it got totally filled and kept leaking at the sides of his chin,  you start moving your cock to spatter your urine all over his crying face!

Leo kept thinking in pain "I wish that I can kill him by brutally cutting his dick out of his filthy body! I'm not used to be like that..  I've never accepted loss..  Despite humiliation.. I was always the king.. Inside and outside the pitch.. But that maniac made me his slut! His faggot! Unbelievable! Unbearable! I can stand keeping myself in between his thighs while he comes over my face! And pees inside ny mouth! It's all wrong! No one should be treated like that..  Even if he wants to.. It’s not a fiction or a game..  I'm a human being at the end of the day.. But that animal doesn't know how it feels to be dominated.. He doesn't deserve to live.. He doesn't deserve to exist! I'll find a way to eliminate him! In the most painful manner! In the most fair picture!

When you were done Leo swallowed the urine and the hatred with it and started moaning “enough please..  I’m sorry..  Master..  I shouldn’t upset you..  I’m so sorry” 

You followed while walking around the bathroom “well..  That should be a lesson for you..  I know you more than you think cutie.. even though you act humble in public..  Being wealthy most drove you to be arrogant for some level..  And I am here to get back your humbleness just like when you were poor little kid..  Don’t you remember Lionel?” 

Messi looked down to the ground and whispered “of course I do” 

You followed while leaving the bathroom “get yourself cleaned bitch..  You family most be worried about you right now” 

Leo though "so he'll walk away just like that.. So confident and comfortable.. That bastard! I hate him to the very end!"

He looked at your firm hairy ass and asked “okay sir.. But I came here naked and I don’t have any clothes.. Could you borrow me some of yours” 

You turned around and noticed that he was gazing at your butt and answered “don’t worry about that.. I bought you a huge collection of clothes and underwears that you’ll be wearing from now on” 

 

He questioned wondering "from now on?" while you picked up the phone and finally turned off the vibrator and answered "yeah..you know that I work as ad director at a clothing company.. Which means that I must've some taste..  Right? So, you can get rid of your old clothes..  Because from now on..  You're fashion will be up to me.... You'll wear what I want.. In the way that I want.. When and whenever I want..  Understood?" 

Messi took a deep breath and relaxed while realizing that his hole will finally stop irritating him.  He was still in doggy style when he raised his head to look at your huge dick -even when it's not erect at all- up to your abdominal muscles and hair up to your eagle eyes. He whispered "of course I do" knowing that he can’t oppose a beast like you

You walked few steps toward him and leaned against the wall to stay balanced and used your big toe to raise his chin -using your foot as your hand- and put the sole of your foot over his shoulder and whispered "good dog Lionel!" then you walked out leaving the small man screwed up and heartbroken.

When he finished his shower and got out of the bathroom. He found you setting on the sofa, with only towel around your waist and you were checking his phone and his pocket  

When he just showed up in the living room you raised your head staring at him and said “Antonella.. Your sexy wife..  She called you 18 times by now..  You better call her back” 

Leo was totally nude as usual and he hates to walk like this in front of the man who keep banging his ass,, but he has no choice.. So he sat in the sofa at your left side 

You wrapped your left hand around his buttock while you kept browsing his family pictures in his phone with the right hand 

You French kissed him and whispered “You’ve a very weak memory Leo..  You forgot that your not allowed to set beside me..  Whenever you wanna set in a sofa or chair or any fucking where..  You have to set on my penis..  Even if I am fully dressed..  You take my penis out of my pants and set on it.. Understood?” 

Messi answered “ yes sir ” while untying your waist towel and setting over your thighs and inserting your dick in his asshole 

You’re facing Leo’s back where he’s setting over you just like setting over a Chair  You gave him his phone and followed “show me the sexiest photos of your wife..  You effeminate” 

He looked at you and said with a tone of seriousness and begging all together “You promised me that if I keep riding your dick, you’ll never touch my family..  So why are you after my wife? ” 

You answered “You promised me to keep your jelly ass only for me..  And you've already betrayed me..  Remember?” 

Leo shouted while tightening his anus around your cock “please sir! Get it through your head! I wasn’t betraying you..  I was raped!!” 

You kept shaking the flesh of Messi’s butt while whispering “why should I keep a promise for such a weak raped fucked up faggot like you?” 

You sucked his rosy ear lobe and followed “You can’t even fight me back” 

Messi held both of your hands and said “I know I can’t..  But I’ll do whatever you want to keep my family safe.. No matter how humiliating and hurting it gets.. Just promise me that ” 

You wrapped your hands around Messi’s abs and answered “for now,  I have no interest in your family..  But l have a lot to ask if you’re willing to do” 

Leo followed “ask me anything..  I’ll do it right now” while you said “okay..  Call the bank now and transfer 1000000 € to my account” 

Messi seemed hesitated and complained “aah I’ve no problem with that.. but.. But my father will be suspecting if I transferred this huge amount of money at one go” 

You laughed “You’ve to deal with your daddy..  If you don’t want me to get your wife pregnant ” 

He looked at you and questioned "honestly.. If I do that.. Will you let me go for good? And forget about everything that happened between us"

You answered "what? no.. Of course not.. That's not the deal..  If you don’t transfer the money, I will go after your family..  That's the deal.. But your booty is mine no matter what!"

Messi asked again "okay.. I'll transfer 1000000 € right now.. But you will keep my family out of our business..  Promise?" while you laughed "yeah!"

Leo called the bank and transferred the money while you kept kissing the back of his shoulders and massaging the interior of his ass with your penis 

He ended the call and kissed you and asked  “is that enough.. what else do you want ?” 

You answered “in three days.. You’ve to buy me a house near yours” 

Messi shouted “seriously?! It’s impossible!! It’s very expensive..  I can’t do it..  Even the bank wouldn’t let me take the cost of such a house in three days” 

You said with the widest smile on earth “well.. Okay..  I don’t like spacious places anyway.. I love the tight onse " while pushing your penis in his tight hole and following "You have another choice Lionel..  I can live with you in the same house.. You’ve a very big mansion..  You can put me somewhere” 

Leo asked “seriously sir..?  I’ve no excuse to let you in my house..  I mean my family wouldn’t accept that! ” 

You followed “You can present me to your family as a worker and an old dear friend ” 

Messi interrupted “as a worker?! But where? There is nobody in the house.,  no servants..  No housemaids.. We're not as elite as you imagine..  My wife love to keep our privacy..  So we don't have any workers inside the house"

You asked in sarcastic way "nobody? So, tell me about the huge gardens you've got around your house.. Do you take care of it yourself..  Don’t lie to my face Lionel"

He answered "well.. No.. I mean I have only one gardener.. No one else.. Where are you gonna work? ” 

You answered “it’s really simple..  Fire that gardener..  And hire me instead of him..  If you do, I swear that I won’t touch your family forever.. I just need to be close to you..  Because if you spend so many nights in my apartment..  Your family will definitely suspect something” 

Leo looked at you with sad face and followed “but.. The gardener..  he’s a very decent man..  He never hurts anybody..  Why should he get fired” 

You followed “because you’ve no other choices.. Or do you? ” 

Messi felt that he’s doing a huge mistake by bringing you home but he accepted your offer knowing that as long as you’re in his home,  you'll never get the chance to bring anybody to fuck him with you which means that when he finally gets rid of you.. And kill you.. No one else will know about what happened

 

He whispered “okay I’ll give him a good amount of cash and fire him” while you insisted “You’ll do it tonight.. Okay? And I’ll move into your house tomorrow after capturing the advertising video right here..  Is that clear?” 

 

Leo was forced to say “yes, sir” hoping that (yes) will savehim and his family at the end  

You French kissed him for a long time and followed “good boy..  Now go to the bedroom..  There is a bag of clothes..  Pick whatever you like and wear it and go home” 

Messi went to the bedroom to get dressed and all the clothes you bought were intentionally very tight on his body where his nipples and dick and ass and crack are very recognizable 

There was no regular underwear in the room, only jockstraps and thongs with sentences like “free faggot” and “Gay Bitch” and “try my ass” all over them

Leo picked up one of them with random t-shirt and jogger, then he got fully dressed and looked at himself in the mirror 

Except for the details of his genitalia, his body looked like it was just stained with no clothes at all 

He was thinking “this is so fucking erotic..  It’s more seductive than being naked! But I’ve to go home like this anyway..  I’ve no other choices” 

He got out of the bedroom to find you standing fully dressed at entrance of the apartment with strange device in your hand 

He get closer to you while thinking “what game are you playing this time?” then he hugged you and followed “I enjoyed being your bitch today” with wide smile on his face 

You kissed his cute big nose and whispered “actually..  our day isn’t over yet baby” while you showed him an electronic male chastity and followed “before you go.. I’ll trap your dick in this high-tech device” 

Messi was scared to death because he knows that these stuff ar so painful but he kept smiling and said while pulling down his yoga pant and his jockstrap “I am your slave..  Do whatever suits me” 

You explained while holding Messi’s dick “this is an electronic device that will be caging your penis..  I am the only one who can and tighten or loosen it through mobile application” You followed “ just like the vibrator in your ass..  it charge by the heat of your body..  So it never runs out of battery ”

Leo kept looking at your hands amazed of your plans and followed “ excuse me but why are you using it!!? ” 

You answered “it’s training”..  "and one more thing..  There is a fingerprint lock in this chastity..  So I am the only one who can open it with my right thumb.. God bless the technology cutie" 

Messi kept his hands on your shoulders and moaned “ok master..  Just put it on”  While closing his eyes tightly 

You unlock the chastity with your thumb and inserted his penis inside it and began to squeeze his balls into it when he started screaming “aaaaaaaaaaah..  Loosen it just a little..  It’s tight like hell”

You kept massaging his scrotum and followed “I sorry Leo..  This the biggest size of that chastity..  from here, it can go only narrower.. Don’t worry.. You’ll get used to it in no time” 

Lionel kept mumbling “used to it..  Used to it..  It’s painful..  I swear to God it’s fucking painful… I can’t walk to my car like that ”

You turned him around and pushed him to the wall and draw your penis out of your jeans and kept pushing it in between the flesh of his bubble butt with your glans and questioned “if you’re not going home, should I start banging you all over again? You know that I would love to do that ” 

He struggled to stand because his dick started enlarging inside the electronic chastity but he answered “no! No.. I’m going home..  Just give me a moment”

You inserted the full length of your penis in his pure ass and asked “ are you sure you can walk with that chastity now?” 

Leo shouted “yes I can..  Just let go of me! ” You stepped back and got your dick back to your jeans while Messi stayed where he was.. Arching his spine in pain, waiting for his cock to shrink..  So he can breath

 

Few moments later, he finally pulled up his clothes and turned around and hugged you tightly while thinking "I never expected him to use such a thing on me..  That could change everything.. But I will have to figure out something to deal with it"

He looked at you in the eyes for a while and whispered “I’m leaving sir..  See you tomorrow” 

You followed with dirty smile “I’ll walk you to the parking” and kissed his cheek while opening the apartment's door

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.


	14. Outdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the high-tech electronic chastity on Messi’s dick. You decided to walk with him to his car. He knew that this can’t end in any good way. But as your slave, he has to keep you happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn who keeps Leo living as his secret slave. Enjoy :)

Messi hugged you tightly for quite a long time while thinking “he raped the hell out of me.. Yet he’s not satisfied with that..  He’s planning to play his dirty harassment game in public..  I fucking hate it..  I feel like a prisoner when he starts doing that”

 

After that, you opened the apartment’s door and pushed his ass gently with your hand and followed “ladies first” while you both got out of the apartment and walked down the stairs, and when you get out of the building, you suddenly grappled one of Leo's buttocks and whispered “keep walking”

 

He whispered back while hiding his mouth with his hand “seriously? Just take off your hand please.. Do you know what could happen if someone published a picture for me like that? The social media will keep gossiping about me for weeks!”

You squeezed his buttock and said “it’s better than watching a video of you riding my dick..  Isn’t it?”

 

He whispered “absolutely” and kept acting normally while thinking “this is too much.. It’s getting so awful!”

You both kept walking for a while with your hand squeezing Messi’s buttock over his jogger till some fans shouted from distance “OMG! Leo Messi! Can we take pictures please?”

 

Messi walked quickly toward them leaving you behind. He welcomed them and jumped to sign autographs while one of them gave you his phone and asked shyly “Can you take a photo for us with him? please”

You kept looking at Leo’s face while thinking "how dare you use your fans to get rid of my harassment little bitch?!" then, you took the phone with wide smile and answered “absolutely..!”

At the same time, you picked up your phone and followed “one second” then you kept narrowing the chastity around Leo's dick via a phone application while looking at his confused face

 

He tried to hold on for seconds while feeling the chastity squeezing his dick and testicles more and more and more. Than he suddenly fall down on doggy style in the middle of the street with the crowded fans all around him and mumbled in pain “actually..  I don’t feel well” while looking into your eyes

 

You get down to the floor while everyone is gazing at Leo in kind of a shock and asked him with kind caring look “is it your stomach again?” while he stared at you and thought “You son of a bitch!” and answered “yes it’s”

 

You said “don’t worry I’ll call your doctor” while you used your phone actually to turn on the vibrator in his ass and followed "You shouldn't leave without taking your medicine.. The doctor will be mad at me for that"

Leo was in doggy style because of the pain and he was wearing the jogger you bought him.. and when his ass started shaking because of the vibrator, every single fan in the zone noticed it clearly

Messi hold his ass without intention and shouted “no need for the doctor..  I’m fine” while the fans crowd around him started whispering to one another while looking to his paranormally vibrating ass

One of the fans kept whispering to the others "well is he shivering or what? He seems really sick" while another one answered "this doesn’t look like sickness shivering.. It’s something else.." 

Few fans tried to help while telling one another "I never heard that he's having any sort of disease.. I don’t know what’s going on but we should help.." 

You interrupted by picking him up from the ground and shouting at the fans “I'm sorry guys.. I know that you're excited for pictures and autographs but it’s obviously a bad time for that.. Don’t worry about Lionel tho.. it's just gastritis.. Nothing serious.. Anyway..  We gotta go”

Messi hardened his butt muscles hoping that this will make the vibrations less noticeable and followed “I’m sorry .. I am not in a good condition ” while walking beside you

 

You put your hand back on his buttock and asked “are you sure you are OK? I can carry you if you’re tired..". He answered "no..  No! I’m really fine” while the vibrator kept him getting horney and his trapped penis kept enlarging inside the narrowing chastity

 

You both walked for a while till the crowd moved away wondering what’s going on with Messi’s weird clothing and behaviors especially that he's walking with some friend that no one has seen before!

When you and him got finally kind of alone, Leo stared at you and he was obviously angrily looking for answers for what just happened.. He complained “what the hell are you thinking of? why have you done all this!” while you totally ignored him and suddenly started thrusting the clothes of his jogger in his anus with your middle finger

You kept fingering him over his jogger and followed “I was punishing you”

 

Messi was totally shocked “have you lost your mind? why are you fingering me in public?! This could go viral in the Internet if someone capture it.. And what about all this people gazing at us .. what is your fucking punishment for?!”

 

You whispered “we both know that when you saw the fans..  You run toward them to escape my harassment.. You were stupid enough to think that I’ll never humiliate you in front of others and I wanted to prove that you’re wrong”

Leo was panicking while realizing that everybody can see him being fingered but he has to keep it cool to get through this as fast as possible,, he looked down and whispered “well.. I’m so sorry master..  Can you just stop it for now..  I begging you.. Please before anyone notice ”

 

You followed while sticking your finger deep inside his intestine “not till you learn to take care of your behaviors..  Next time when you try to escape in public..  I won’t be as nice as now”

He whispered impatiently, pressing on his words“ok Shawn..  I’m really sorry.. You can continue punishing me in private.. Just sstop for now” while you kept fingering him deeply till you accidentally punctured his jogger pant with the nail of your middle finger

 

Messi stared at you in a shock and asked “what the fuck just happened?!”

 

You laughed “I don’t really know..  It seems like I’ve torn your pant.. Let me check” then you kept digging your middle finger in his butt for a while and followed “yea..  Yes.. I’ve torn it..  I can feel the softness of your asshole”

 

Lionel's cheeks started to get rosy and his eyes kept getting tearful and he continued walking and smiling in people faces while thinking “I’ve lost it..  I don’t know what to do.. This will probably be the scandal that will end my career!”

You got closer to Leo’s ear and whispered “do you want me to pull my finger out of your ass? so everyone in the street can see your pussy..”

 

Messi kept biting his lower lip in madness and followed “ no! No please keep it inside.. Pleeeeease!”

 

You laughed “ you’re a living whore..  You enjoy being teased in public like that..  Don’t you Lionel? ”

He kept looking at you in silence while you followed “ do you know that I can feel a semen stickiness around my middle finger.. It seems like you’ve cleaned you anus..  But you couldn’t clean your stomach.. Which is overloaded by my semen..  And it started leaking out bitch!”

You pulled your middle finger out of his ass and turned off the vibrator and scaled up the electronic chastity and whispered “ I would like to show the world your asshole leaking out!”

He contracted his anal sphincter and hardened his butt muscles as much as he can to make sure that the torn part of his yoga jogger stays hidden in his butt crack

Leo succeeded to do so, but he couldn’t keep your semen from coming out of his hole and the feeling was so embarrassing and humiliating for him

 

The semen was a lot and clear, not everyone on the street was looking at Leo’s ass, but those who did..  Could not mistake that semen with anything else

At the front side, Leo’s penis was dripping precum like hell and he got totally wet where you commented while putting your arm over his shoulder “look at you..  You’ve leakage everywhere..  You better get fixed baby”

Messi kept holding on till you reached where he is parking his car and he was thinking “OMG! The past two days with that man felt like decades! I can’t believe that I'm about to be normal again.. I've to get in the car before this fucking walk with him gets any worse ”

 

When he got in the car,  you got your head through the window and French kissed him boastfully for around 30 second while the people in the parking recognized him and kept wondering why is Lionel Messi kissing another man!? In public! Without even trying to hide it! 

He got lucky for now. Because there was no journalist nor paparazzi around the parking. But if you keep doing this sort of things every now and then, he'll definitely get caught. That's why he believed that moving you to work as a garden at his house might be a good idea.. Because he'll never need to deal with you in public again!

Leo tried to end the kiss and whispere "Shawn.. Please!" but you've got your mouth to touch his soft lips again while you wrapped your hands at the back of his head and started pushing him toward you while playing with his hair and rolling your tounge around his

For few milliseconds, the little man lost orientation to the place around him and grabbed your t-shirt with both of his hands and started kissing you back passionately. He kept telling himself that he's doing this to satisfy you as fas as possible just to leave. But the truth is that a huge part of him admired how much you wanted him just for yourself! 

While being kissed, Lionel was melting in pleasure that he lost control over his ass. His anal sphincter was twitching insanely, begging for a dick and while focusing on oral sex at the other end of his body, Messi let go of his butt muscles and relaxed them and started defecating all the semen inside of him in massive explosive way

 

The leather of his car seat got fully covered with semen and he kept kissing you while feeling the heat of your lips and your semen at both ends of him. Although it was embarrassing to do such a thing in public. It was worth it for some reason! 

When you finally let go of his lips you whispered “don’t forget the plan cutie” and kept massaging his wet crotch while he was totally drowning in shyness and kept looking at the people around you and followed “of course I won’t”

 

You looked at the semen on the seat and said while smiling “ You better wear diapers next time”

Leo laughed loudly and followed “I will” while feeling relived after finally being done with you for today 

You kissed the tips of your fingers and put them over his swollen lips and whispered "take care of yourself baby" then you started walking back to your appartment while he kept looking at your confident steps while you fade away

Leo wasn’t brave enough to be frank with himself and understand exactly how he feels about you. But despite all the humiliating you got him through. That last kiss was really special. It felt like you really care about him.

Although he's with Antonella for now. Lionel always believed that he's bisexual and maybe just maybe if he met you 10 years ago -when he was 19- you would’ve ended up being couple. But after getting married and having a wife and two sons. It's too late that he can’t even think about it 

He ignored all the useless thinking and drove his car home and cleaned the seat and his ass and changed his dressing and head immediately to the cabin -at the end of the garden and the farthest point from the building of his house- where his gardener stays. He directly fired the house gardener after giving him a decent amount of cash and asked him to leave tonight

Then Leo went to the house and when he got inside his wife (Antonella) was crying and crying in worry. He was totally tired and destroyed but he knew that he has to comfort her. So, he managed to ask “why are you crying darling?”

She hugged him warmly and followed “thank god you’re fine.. You don't know how much I was worried about you..  You left the house since the early morning and you didn’t answer any of my calls..  Where have you been darling?”

Messi kissed her forehead and followed “I am sorry honey..  one of my old friend just arrived to the city this morning..  and he was in a lot of troubles..  He needed my help.. I was busy helping him that I forgot about my phone”

 

He looked at her with his exhausted smiling baby face for a while. Then he gave her a snappy kiss over her lips and whispered "I shouldn’t do that" another kiss "I'm so sorry" then he french kissed her for few seconds before following "forgive my silliness Baby"

 

Antonella smiled with tears all over her face and said “well.. I love how kind and helpful and generous you are..  But I hate it when you keep me worrying about you.. I know that I'm so emotional and overreacting.. But I can’t stop doing that” while playing with his hair

She was feeling strong emotions for Leo especially after the last night with him. Because he was so cold in in bed on the past months but all of a sudden he was so passionate and crazy about her and so open minded about all kinds of sexy stuff, thanks to your instructions over the headset

Messi kissed her cheek and hugged her to keep her from seeing his annoyed face and hardened his widely gapped ass unconsciously while telling himself “ it hurts to think about..  But I can imagine how shocked you'll be if you know that I wasn't helping anyone out there.. And that I am being topped all the day like a bitch

He kissed her neck and whispered “you’re not overreacting.. It was my fault” while she finally took a deep breath and relaxed aand even laughed and asked “ So, who’s that friend you mentioned earlier? Do I know him?”

Messi looked down at her big breast and smiled -trying to seduce and distract her- and followed “You’ll get to know him very well very soon..  because he’ll be working at our house garden, starting from tomorrow”

Antonella congrats “sweet! But what about our current gardener? Is he leaving?”

Leo answered with pain in his heart “yes.. Yes he’ll be leaving tonight”

After that Messi kept French kissing and teasing his wife for a while just to make sure that she’s not suspecting anything before leaving her, heading to their bedroom

Antonella took off her clothes, keeping only her bra and her bikini, hoping that all this kissing and licking will end up with another sexy night just like yesterday. But when she got into the bedroom Leo was already in deep sleep!

She was wondering that he fall asleep at this early time of the night while thinking “what get him that exhausted?!”. She kissed her cute sleeping face and got out of the room sadly and started watching Netflix having no idea that his husband's body is recovering from your multiple violent long lasting rapes!

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Quite the contrary, when I keep writing chapter after chapter without any feedback. I feel like no one is enjoying my work :|


	15. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Lionel Messi tried his best to act as normal as he could. He can't hide his actual feelings from Antonella Roccuzzo forever. She's the closest person to him in the entire globe and she can easily notice any minor changes in his personality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn who keeps Leo living as his secret slave. Enjoy :)

After spending the last two days with you -which was obviously the hardest in his entire life- Messi got home and slept in the early evening like a little sweet baby boy

Unusually, he slept with his underwear on. It was most likely to hide the electronic chastity and to keep his wife (Antonella) away from noticing any changes on his harshly banged ass

Antonella was already suspecting something about Lionel's latest behaviors especially in the past two days, although he had neither training nor matches , he looked so fatigued and undeniably exhausted yet so emotional and attracted to her unlike his usual cold self. 

One more thing that drives her suspicious as hell is the fact that he spends a lot of his time outside the house.. Of course he's working on a new advertising videos and photos for some clothing company.. She already knows that.. But that doesn't justify spending all the day long out.

Beside the fact that he was acting so weird during Intercourse too. He's so intimate and passionate about her. He's into trying new naughty stuff like he never was before. He seemed like if he was 17 years old exploratory teenager while he's 27 mature father now! 

She believes that Messi loves her for sure. But he's not the kind of men that satisfy women in bed. He's not good at it and he's not even trying to be good. So, what is the reason behind his sudden change in mood and personality?!

She kept staring at Leo’s body while thinking deeply “ ever since I knew him.. He always sleeps naked too, why is he wearing that underwear..Is he hiding something from me..  Or maybe he just falls asleep before taking it off”

Antonella laid beside him trying to figure out what’s really going on, and she was about to remove his boxer to uncover what’s beneath it when he started mumbling weirdly “stop it..  It hurts..  It’s deep..  Ah ” and he kept repeating the same words for many many times

Out of curiosity, She tried to ignore the fact that he's definitely having a bad dream while she was about to pull down the elastic waistband of his boxer when he kept moaning loudly during his sleep "my.. Ho.. Hole.. Aahh.. Stop.. Please"

Watching Leo speaking this kind of words unconsciously scared her to death and she kept telling herself “it most be a nightmare..  it’s about something that he’s experiencing .. ”

She kept listening to him “not inside..  Not again..  No please” while thinking “ I wanna know what’s going on, but I can’t keep him suffering like this,  I’ve to wake him up ”

 

Then she started pushing his shoulder gently while shouting “Leo! Leo! Wake up! Darling ” when he suddenly woke up and jumped toward her screaming “please master!! Sto..!”

 

He was tremendously scared and he looked at her with his poor begging puppy face because he was dreaming about you fucking his ass. 

When he saw Antonella’s face. When he recognized that it's not you beside him in bed. He realized that it was just a nightmare. So, he hugged her and whispered “OMG honey!  It’s was just you! It’s only you! Thank God it’s not..  Not him”

Antonella was horrified by the horrible things she just heard. She held her shocked husband in her arms and followed in fear “ it’s okay.. It’s okay darling,.. It was just a bad dream.. It’s not real.. Calm down.. " 

While Messi kept breathing insanely fast, leaning his head over her chest while hugging her. She kept sliding her hand over his head and through his hair to get him to relax like a little baby 

Antonella asked when she felt that her little man is finally catching his breath "what do you mean by (it's not him)? .. Who were you taking about? who’s (he)? What were you dreaming of? ” she threw all these questions in a row because she wasn't in her right mind.. She had never seen Lionel as weak and insecure as now! 

Messi glanced on his ass to make sure that he’s not being fucked right now and looked at Antonella with dizzy smile and followed “I’m fine..  It’s just a dream” then he kept burying his head in between her boobs and pretended that he got back to sleep rapidly while she kept looking at him in a worry

Leo knew all the answers of her questions. But he knows also that if she ever find out about his relationship with you. He'll probably be be out of her life forever. So, he pretended that he's too tired to answer and hided his face on her breast just to avoid eye contact till he really gets back to sleep.

Luckily -with Lionel's scary woke up of his nightmare- Antonella forgot to check if there's anything under his boxer. She was really concerned about his well-being. So, she just made sure that he’s sleeping well and left the room while thinking “I hope that you’re really fine.. ” 

After listening to his weird moaning erlier.. She couldn't get any more sure that he's hiding something from her.. She really needed to get a fresh air. So, she went to walk in the house huge garden to clear her -kind of corrupted- mind

While walking in the garden she kept thinking “what did Leo means by (it hurts)..  It seems like he has been tortured in that nightmare.. I don’t know why..  But I feel like it’s something sexual..  ”

She continued telling herself "or maybe.. It was just a match.. Maybe he was getting tickled so harshly by defenders.. I really don’t know.. But when he thought that I'm some sort of his master.. He really scared me.. Except porn stuff.. I never heard that word any where else"

She kept walking around the garden thinking about the situation of his lovely husband and jumping from one bad idea to another, when she accidentally saw the t-shirt and the jogger pant that Messi wore earlier, it was hidden in the garden.. Somewhere behind the trees!

She picked up the jogger pant and saw the puncture at the anal side of it -the one that you made while fingering Messi in public- and she got very curious about it..  she smelled it..  it smells clearly like semen! As a dick sucker for Lionel, Antonella can’t go wrong with such an odor!

She was totally astonished and terrified, with everything that Leo just said during his dream and with a punctured jogger hidden in the garden with semen all over it, she couldn't stop thinking that he's being fucked.. 

She couldn't believe her own idea, and kept trying to deny it while rechecking the jogger pant.. At least she knows that she never saw Messi wearing it before, and that this jogger is much more smaller than her husband's size.. Which makes it less probable to belong to him

That doesn't change the fact that someone was fucked in the garden. It's the best scenario that Antonella could come with while thinking “who could do something like that? in our house ..? I don’t understand anything here anymore..  It’s getting really creepy!”

 

Antonella searched around looking for more evidences or clothes that could make her understand the situation.. She looked at every single corner in the garden without finding anything that could lead her to the truth

After that..  She gave up and got back to the house and tried to sleep beside her husband .. hoping that she’ll get some explanations for all this, when he wakes up

Few hours later, when Messi woke up at the early morning, he looked at Antonella sleeping face and smiled while thinking “it’s sweet to be home..  I really missed that feeling lately”

Then he checked his phone to find a massage from you saying “don’t forget about the advertising work today,.. It will be for a gay oriented clothing brand.. So be prepared for (anything).. See you soon cutie”

Leo whispered to himself “ok” while deleting the massage before getting in the shower. He took off his boxer -which was the only thing he's wearing- to get totally naked except for the electronic chastity on his penis

 

Leo was looking at his inflamed trapped horney little dick and kept thinking while fingering his itchy asshole “it’s the worst feeling a man would ever feel..  To be unable to jerk off! It’s getting more painful and irritating with every single second”

Meanwhile Antonella woke up too, she relized that her lovely husband is in the shower which is a good time to see him naked and check his body,, and a good time to confront him about the punctured jogger

She knocked the bathroom door immediately and shouted “can you open the door, I wanna get in the shower with you honey!” while undoing her bra

Leo kept gazing at the door not knowing what to say while thinking “I can’t let her see the chastity..! This could ruin everything ” then he shouted “I am almost done darling..  I'll be out in a second! And the shower is all yours”

 

Antonella felt sad and left out while thinking “he’s hiding something from me.. He’s avoiding me for a reason.. I’ve to find out! No matter what.. ” and she pulled down her bikini to give Lionel no chance to escape

Messi got cleaned quickly and wore his underwear inside the bathroom -which is unusual for him- and got out to find Antonella standing entirely naked at the bathroom door where she said “what about morning sex Lionel?” while holding her breast up

She looked at his groin expecting to see his dick when she got shockingly surprised to see him wearing underwear! She thought "now that's an absolute evidence that he's hiding something.. I've been with him for ten years and he never got out of the shower neither with towel nor underwear.. I'm not that stupid.. His dick most be injured or something.. Otherwise he wouldn't hide it.. Or maybe something happened to his lovely booty.. I don’t know"

Leo got closer to her while thinking “WTF.. I can’t fuck her with that fucking chastity on me..  I don’t like to.. But I’m forced to let her down for now” then he kissed both of her nipples one after another with his palm gently feeling her vagina and followed “I would love to..  But I am in hurry”

Antonella felt really heartbroken, but she kept her mood high for the sake of her husband and said “awww honey..  Okay..  But I’ll be waiting for you tonight" then she put his hand over Leo's hand -which is over her vagina- and intentionally pushed Messi's index inside her pussy and followed "it will be waiting for you too"

He kept looking at her seducing and teasing him which made his trapped dick horney and painful as hell. She kept looking at his eyes while thinking "is he having sex with someone else? Why is he running away?”

Messi kissed her lips and followed while fingering her “absolutely .. I wanna be in bed with you right now" then he pushed two fingers to the deepest point inside her and followed "and forever..  But I have an appointment..  And I am already late”

Antonella kept grabbing Lionel's fingers with her vaginal muscles and kept pushing her thighs together out of pleasure while kissing him and following" it's the price of falling in the love with the most famous and adorable and sexy man on earth.. Right?"

Messi finally managed to pull his fingers out with a lot of Antonella’s vaginal secretions all over his palm. He was kissing her lips while keeping distance between his waist and her. He was worried about touching her naked body with the chastity beneath his underwear. He was afraid that it will recognize that there’s something on his dick.

She was trying to drive him to bed but he kissed her one last kiss and whispered "I have to go honey" knowing that each extra second around her is highly risky. Because she could pull his underwear down at any moment!

Antonella kept looking at him picking clothes from the closest wondering "he didn't even get horney.. His cock seems as shrunken as ever.. How on earth could he be so crazy about me one day.. And be so cold with me in the next day.. He’s so moody!"

She lied in their bed and questioned him “ahem.. I don’t know how to say that but I have to know what’s happening around me.."

Leo didn't like the tune she was using.. She sounded very serious which is not a good sign. So, he asked while zipping his jeans "what?" 

She followed "last night, when I was walking in the garden,, I  saw a torn up jogger pant with semen all over it..  Do you have any idea about it honey?”

Messi was totally shocked and thought “OMFG!  I forgot to throw it away.. How can I forget something like that..  I am so stupid!!!” and answered with clear hesitation “Why are you bothering yourself with it?”

Antonella thought "seriously?" and answered “I am kind of curious..  and scared at the same time ..  you know about it? Don’t you? Tell me what’s the story behind it” while keeping eye contact with him

Leo kept looking away from her eyes and answered “yes.. I do know about it.. But I didn’t want to bother you with it.. Actually it..  It belongs to.. It belongs to our previous gardener..  And that's why I’ve fired him ” while thinking “I’m sorry for lying to your face honey”

 

in explosive way of taking Antonella followed “really?! He was having SEX with somebody..  in our garden? In our house? Are you sure? OMG! This is so sick.. Unbelievable! But he never seemed like a perverted person to me ..at all”

Messi followed “yeah.. but he was..  And he was obviously good at hiding his perversion too”

She couldn’t digest the idea and started asking stupid questions “was he hetro..  Or homo?  Was he top or bottom?  I mean I don’t understand how could someone enjoy this kind of sexual activities in public!? He most be mentally ill”

Leo answered with another lie “I have no clue ..and I don’t wanna know..  And this is why I decided to fire him directly after finding out about him”

Antonella kept looking at Messi’s confused hesitant face and followed “I can see that you did the right thing.. Do you know who was his partner?”

He answered "no.. No,, I am not interested in such a disgusting subject.. he just admitted that he used to bring people to the house to have sex with him.. I didn’t need the details to kick him out"

After that, Messi took a deep breath with a few seconds of silence between the two of them. Then he kissed his precious wife while playing with her body and whispered “I’ve to go sweetheart”

She hugged him tightly and weirdly -just like he’s leaving forever- and kissed him back and followed “take care” while thinking “I know when you’re lying to me Leo.. I know that there's something scandalous behind all this.. And I’ll find out sooner or later ”

He left his house heading to your apartment knowing that she’s gonna find out about everything if he doesn’t act really smartly and quickly. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter ^_^
> 
> I would really love to hear back from you guys. Your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions and what you've liked and disliked about this chapter, and your expectations for the upcoming chapters. It all makes me happy and help me in improving my writing.
> 
> Quite the contrary, when I keep writing chapter after chapter without any feedback. I feel like no one is enjoying my work :|


	16. Controversial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi is back to your apartment to make some advertising work.. But it won't go as smooth as he thought!
> 
> This chapter has no actual Intercourse, but a huge doses of sexual tension and humiliation. It also introduces a new main character known as Michael.. Please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn who keeps Leo living as his secret slave.

After teasing and convincing his wife to be ready for an intimate night with him, Messi left the house at the early morning heading to your apartment with mixed feelings and demands. He's really confused and lost in an ocean of fears and desires.

Leo was of course worried about what you're planning to do for him today because -as a matter of fact- you're never satisfied by ordinary sex. But that's not his biggest concern right now. He's actually intimidated by his wife's suspicion, knowing that she's smart and he's the worst at hiding secrets especially from his loved ones. 

It's even harder when it comes to Antonella. Because his relationship with her isn't that traditional love story where the man is charming and strong while the girl needs his protection.. It goes way beyond that. Since she's his childhood sweetheart and his biggest fan and supporter during his disease and his tough times. She knows that deep down he's so vulnerable -which a man is usually not- yet she admires him! 

He kept driving to your place while thinking of her, after everything you've done to his body and after sending him home with his caged dick, forcing him to act like a jerk. He just wanna cuddle Antonella and make love to her till she trusts him again beside the fact that he needs to prove to himself that he's still a man who can preform in bed as every other male!

Yet his hole -at the other end- is undeniably itching and he wishes to shove anything inside it and he's mad at himself for that.

Deep down his broken heart, Messi knows for sure that -in less than 48 hours- you've succeeded into turning him from a straight man and a good father into a cock loving bitch. Yet his brain isn't ready to accept the truth and that's why the closer he gets to your place, the more humiliated he feels, and because of that electronic chastity that you've locked around his pinky cock. It makes him doubt -not only his straightness- but his entire manhood and the fact that he keeps visiting your apartment when and however you want remind him that despite all the fame and the money, he's your slave at the end of the day.

Leo finally parked his car and took a deep breath just to relax a little bit and clear his mind. He started walking slowly toward your apartment while keeping his thighs widely opened because his balls are inflamed like hell and any light touch to them would be extremely painful. Ironically, his gait and how his spine's arced and how his ass's bulging backward was exactly the same as if he was walking with a dick in his butthole!

He got inside the building where you're living and took the elevator and kept looking at himself in the mirror while thinking "I just wish that I never signed that fucking contract with this advertising company.. I would've not met Shawn at all.. I would've saved myself from all this trouble .." 

He took long lasting deep breath and continued "It’s not too late.. there must be someway to stop this.. I'll get out of this blackmailing loop .. I'm just waiting for the right moment.. But as long as the GPS tracking is in my ass and the mic is in my ear.. I will never defeat that son of a bitch!"

The elevator door opened at the six floor and Messi walked to your doorstep and knock the door while telling himself "now I've to stay calm and satisfy him.. If he got in a bad mood he'll start using new slavery stuff on me and I don't want things to get any worse"

When Leo entered your apartment he expected to find you alone at this time but he actually saw you waiting for him at the door with a 6.5 feet black guy welcoming him warmly and shaking hands like a real professionals. He started thinking hopefully “this black guy must be from the advertising team.. But what's his job? he doesn't seem like anything to me! Anyway! it’s nice that Shawn has guests.. He won’t be treating me like a bitch today.. I can behave like a real man once again.. Well.. I know that this sadistic has no problems with embarrassing me in front of others -god knows- yesterday he fingered me in public!.. But I doubt that he'll do anything in front of his work mates.. He won’t fuck me at the very least!”

Quite opposite to all his thoughts, you shocked Messi, introducing the black guy to him by saying “this is my (best) friend Michael.. He sells the best sex toys and the most advanced bandage tools in the entire globe.. the vibrator and the headset and chastity that you're wearing are just examples of his wide collection.. And by the way, He’s the one that I was calling yesterday..  When you were sucking my cock..  You remember?”

 

Messi was about to fall apart, realizing that -unlike what he hoped- this is gonna be another really bad day. He kept gazing at the huge black guy (Michael) while thinking “this guy wanna have sex with me! He mentioned that in the phone yesterday.. And he sounded really fucking insane just like Shawn ” 

Leo’s tune and facial expressions suddenly changed from the delightful professional to the weak and vulnerable one while answering “yes sir, I do remember him”

While the black guy kept Messi’s hand tightly enclosed inside his gigantic fist, Leo couldn't stop noticing how tiny and delicate and soft his palm felt in comparison to Michael's. He always knew that he's small, but the current size difference make him feel like a little girl!

For someone like Messi who lost his anal virginity lately, Michael was really terrifying on every aspect of him.. Starting from his oil dark skin to his cold assassin eyes to his tremendously muscular body which no clothes can hide. His biceps for example were by far larger than Lionel's thighs! Each of his fingers were almost thicker than the little man's dick. And speaking of dicks, Michael's was hidden under his jeans. Yet its bulge was gigantic enough to scare anyone.

What really horrified Lionel wasn't only the body of the man. It's more of his history and the way you over respect him and the realization that in everything that you've done to Leo so far, you were actually copying and learning from that black beast! At least this is how Lionel thinks.

Michael smiled and held Messi’s shoulders and turned him around and hugged him from behind while smelling his hair and whispering to his already reddened ear “ I’ve seen all your videos, milky boy.. The way you suck.. The way you open your ass and ride.. The way you moan and cry.. So you don’t have to pretend anything or act like a tough guy..okay understood?”

While feeling the black guy breathes against his neck, Leo looked at you knowing that you wouldn't stop what's happening.. knowing that you've already gave the OK for your friend to fuck the he'll out of his ass. So, he looked at Michael and followed “yeah” without trying to resist at all

Lionel used to believe that you -Shawn- wanted him for yourself. He also believed that you'll have sex with him for a week or two, then you'll ask for a good chunk of money and let him go. But he finally understood the -number one- rule of the blackmailing world that if you're not strong enough to protect your hole, it's gonna be used and abused so badly. Even if Shawn and Michael got bored of his body. Obviously, they'll pass him to another sadistic man who wanna enjoy humiliating him. 

While feeling Michael's hands pressing around his white soft skinned waist and while looking at your eyes enjoying his semi crying face, Lionel felt like the entire earth is one huge prison for him. Yeah he can go home everynight.. He can spend time with his kids and wife.. But even then you can hear him and talk to him over the hidden headset.. You can even see him in his bedroom and control how he acts. With the fact that you've done all this in less than 2 days and that you've involved your friend in controlling him.. Leo can't hope for anything good right now! 

Michael put his chin over Lionel's shoulder and inserted his hand below his jeans, inside his underwear and grabbed the chastity and told him “ you know that I sell what I call sexual torturing masterpieces.. Which means that I meet so many slaves like you every single day..  and as an early impression I can tell that you’re the cutest and the most innocent one I've seen in a very long time ”

 

While you kept doing nothing but enjoying the moment, Michael started rubbing his bulge against the little man's butt crack and held his hand and whispered “ despite that you’ve got a perfect ass in shape and functionality.. ” While taking out Messi’s wedding ring out of his finger, he followed “being a married man and father make it funnier to play with your body and your emotions”

Lionel kept thinking "wait! That psychopath! why is he taking my my wedding ring.. Shit! I wish I could ask him to bring it back.. But this could get me in a lot of trouble.. Hfffff.. I shouldn't get here with it on my hand in the first place.. What if he decided to stool it from me? How am I gonna explain to Antonella.. She's already hurt that I don't care enough about her!"

Michael kept squeezing Messi’s testicles -inside the chastity- with one hand and inserted his wedding ring inside his asshole with the other hand and continued “And being a famous footballer make it easier to control you..  for alpha males like me and Shawn.. You are such a miracle!”

While feeling the cold metal of his wedding ring passing in between the flesh of his buttocks and shoving inside his warm anal canal and while being humiliated psychologicaly right in front of you.. Messi closed his crying eyes trying not to think of anything at all but he couldn't stop picturing Michael fucking him and tearing his ass apart to death.. He was really scared for his life! Because he knows that people do die in rape incident.. And if that beast is planning to keep jumping with all his weight over Messi’s ass.. He believes that he might really pass out!

 

While you ordered firmly" open your eyes and look at your master.. Bitch" Michael unzipped Leo’s jeans and pulled down his underwear and kept squeezing his buttocks while looking at his twitching tight rosy hole. Michael wasn't horney at all. He was just examining the little boy engine. But for Leo, Everything seemed like he's about to be raped again. Although Michael didn't finger or lubricate Messi’s pussy, it was already wet with sweat waiting for the head of Michael's dick.

Lionel was more than sure that his anal sphincter will be stretched at any moment till Michael broke the silence and told you “remove the chastity..  Give him a chance to act normally in front of the advertising company”

Messi was confused and surprised and remembered that he's here for advertising work. With his mouth and eyes widely opened, he was unbelieving that all what happened was just Michael's way of welcoming him!

 

You smiled and put your thumb on the fingerprint sensor of the electronic chastity and looked at Messi in the eyes and whispered "that's what I hate about Michael.. He's so merciful with his slaves! Hahaha!" 

Michael pushed his bulging jeans in between Lionel's nude buttocks and questioned " am I really merciful? Well.. outside the bed.. Maybe" then he wrapped his hands around Messi’s flat abs and followed "but when I lie him down -unlike you- I will get him pregnant!"

You laughed and followed "no doubt about that" while unlocking and removing the electronic chastity when Leo couldn't hide his moaning voice out of both pain and pleasure. Unintentionally, he sounded like a real slut!

Michael turned Messi’s head and kissed his shivering lips and squeezed his inflamed semi erected cock and whispered "save your moans cutie.. You’ll need a lot of them when I bang you!"

 

Despite all the burning pain and horniness at the tip of his dick and all over his groin, Lionel held his breath and really managed to stop his moans from coming out while Michael stopped hugging him and followed “the advertising team will be here soon.. Put some clothes on and let’s get to work ”

While pulling up his underwear and covering his touchy erected boner.. Messi looked at both of you and Michael heading to the living room and kept whispering to himself “oh my goodness.. I.. can't believe it! Michail has a very strong control over his sexual desires.. I felt the pulsations of his cock and he saw my hole twitching! He could've just banged me .. Yet he decided to postpone! Just for the sake of the work! It makes no sense at all!"

 

Few minutes after that, the team of the advertising company arrived at the apartment and Lionel Messi started capturing photos with the supervision of both you and Michael

The team began by taking usual kind of underwear photos and Leo started to feel comfortable and thought like it’s -finally- gonna be a normal advertising work unlike what you’ve been preparing him for 

 

Since this new clothing line is marketed as "For Homos" You kept discussing and suggesting new ideas to the advertising company and trying to persuade them that Leo Messi is interested in showing the private areas of his body to the public and that his butt would be a good attention seeking point that will reflect on selling the new brand especially for gay people

Lionel never wanted that.. His original contract was to take few modeling photos.. Nothing about homosexuality or nudity was mentioned.. But after fucking him and taking him as your secret slave.. as an ad director you contacted the advertising company and gave them a new offer and told them that Messi is willing to be the ICON of their new gay line with no extra fee.. The investors couldn't refuse such an offer! 

At the filming location, They took the permission of Lionel Messi and started capturing different image of his ass in different poses in semi naked situations You were the one who started undressing his buttocks in front of everybody in the room and he has no other choices rather than to keep smiling and act professional .

 

At first, It was a shock for the advertisers that Leo is doing all this controversial work with no extra fees, it sounded like dream for them. Eventually, it became clear that Messi is willing to capture any kind of photos no matter how dirty it gets, so they decided to go farther more and asked him if it’s okay to take photos with his penis totally erect and he surprisingly accepted without hesitation. He knew that if he ever tried to go against any of your demands.. You're more than ready not only to embarrasse him but even to fuck him in front of all the advertising team! 

Anyone who knows Leo also knows that he's a very shy person in general. But to be posed on doggy style with his erected dick covered by transparent pink thong and to get his buttocks totally exposed to the flash lights with nothing but a fine line of cloth passing between them with around 13 men staring at him! He couldn't stop sweating.. He was melting down while the photographers kept capturing his body from every possible angle.

Things started to get even worse for the little man. One of the photographers wasn't satisfied with the results of his photos. So, he asked the makeup artist to put some rosy makeup over Leo’s pale buttocks. He wanted it to look like a spanked ass a little bit! 

The makeup artist sat on the floor right behind Messi and began to rub his brush against the skin of the Argentine's bubble butt. Since the thong's line -which was passing across the axis of Leo’s butt crack- was so thin that it barely covers quarter of his hole, the makeup artist started gently putting some makeup on the anal sphincter itself!

While feeling the brush tickling his anus, Messi tried to look at you and Michael. He saw you standing at the corner of the room.. Whispering to one another.. He thought that you're smiling and making fun of his situation.. But he wasn't sure.. because his vision was blurred with tears.. He looked down at the ground realizing that he lost at both fronts.. Because he let you fuck him and control his life just to save his reputation.. Just to keep his sex tapes away from the hands of the media and the fans.. But with few blackmailing tricks, you've pushed him to do modeling work that is almost as scandalous as the sex tapes that you've recorded for him! 

For the sake of color matching, the makeup artist started shoving his brush inside the hole of the little man. Lionel's dick was so fucking erect for more than two hours and he can feel the semen reaching up to his glans penis. So, he closed his thighs tightly together and arced his spine while trying to hold his load from comming out and messing everything up.

While keeping the brush sticking in Messi’s hole, the makeup artist separated Leo’s thighs slightly and whispered "ahem! Excuse me sir.. I've to put some makeup on your testicles too.. I know that it might be irritating... But they will be shown in the pictures.. So if you don't mind exposing them a little bit more for me?"

Messi kept coughing loudly out of embarrassment which draw the attention of everybody in the room back to him while he whispered to the makeup artist "yes of course" then he widened his thighs gab and followed "you're just doing your job.. No need to take permissions!"

While feeling the brush being pulled out of his pussy and tickling his scrotum, Leo kept looking at the floor again to avoid eye contact with all of the 13 men around him.. You and Michael.. The investors and the photographers, the makeup artist and the rest of the staff.. He knew that all of you were staring at his ass with clear horniness. 

He can feel your gazing eyes burning his soft skin and checking the details of his sexy body. He was getting really anxious especially after getting his hole loose -thanks to the makeup brush- Lionel has to do his best to hold two things inside his body, his semen and his wedding ring. Because with all the shameful pictures he already took, the advertisers still believe that he is just being over-professional.. But if he turned out to be putting things -like a wedding ring- in his ass.. They'll consider him officially as a gay slut!

 

Finally, the photographer accept the level of seductiveness of Messi’s ass and started talking pictures of him in the most arousing positions. Yet Leo kept showing acceptance and confidence while thinking "I can't believe that all my friends and fans will see this.. It’s obviously gay.. And.. And I don't want them to picture me in their minds like that.." 

 

When the advertising team were finally done. Messi started to get dressed while thinking “this photos will go viral in the social media.. And it's gonna make a huge mess around my sexuality for both fans and haters .. Many people will start thinking of me as homosexual pervert!" 

Leo felt his wedding ring slipping out of his flesh and continued thinking "which is.. sadly true”

 

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late on updating this.. I was really busy that sometimes I forgot to breathe >_< .. Anyway.. I'm back now and I'll be updating frequently
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments.. It really makes my days!


	17. Hairy Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"
> 
>  
> 
> That's what Lionel Messi was trying to do by agreeing to let you move into his house. 
> 
> He just wanted to keep a close eye on you which might help him eventually to figure out a way to stop you. but it never goes as he plans. 
> 
> Quite the contrary, your relationship starts moving slowly to the point of no return and Leo will realize very soon that hiring you as a gardener was the biggest mistake of his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Story events occur between you (the reader) and Lionel Messi. Your character will keep changing throughout the course of the story. At the very moment, you play the role of an ad director known as Shawn who keeps Leo living as his secret slave.

The long advertising work is finally done, and the advertising company leaders were more than happy with Messi’s cooperation, which went far beyond their expectations

Everybody left the place while Michael was the last one to do so after promising -and actually intimidating- Leo that he’ll give him the hardest sexual Intercourse in his entire life!

You and Messi stayed in the apartment alone where you started packaging your stuff to move into his house. One of the biggest reasons that convinced Lionel to let you come with him was to avoid any further contact with Michael and as a result avoid having sex with him. 

At around 7 p.m. Messi texted his wife saying“ I’m coming home sweetie, I’ll pick the new gardener in my way..  See you soon (big hug)” because he wanted Antonella to be waiting for him so he can introduce you to her as he promised, wishing that you'll keep your promises too. 

You packaged 4 huge bags and while zipping the last one, you stared at Leo’s face and followed “ I can’t believe that you’re letting me in your house..  I couldn’t imagine it happening! Not that fast! ” and he kept looking at your luggage with obvious fear and said “ honestly.. me neither..  but.. Ah.. hopefully that will be a good solution for both of us ”

You carried two of your bags and followed “ yeah.. So far.. it’s going more than perfect for me! Anyway..  Can you pick up my other two bags? ” While Leo answered “ yes of course..  But sir.. why are you taking all these huge bags with you..  I mean what’s inside of it? Clothes? You can come back to your apartment and take whatever you want whenever you want.. Right?”

You smiled and answered “well well.. I've rented this apartment just to bring you down.. And since I've got you as my slave.. I don't need it anymore.. And speaking of these bags.. Actually I'll use all of them from day one at your place.. Because one of them is for my clothes,,  the other one is for my stuff,,  the third one is for your clothes that I bought you.. Which you’ll be wearing from now on ..  And the last one is for sex toys and slavery and bondage and torturing tools”

Messi looked at the last bag in a total shock and questioned madly “ are you serious? You wanna torture me in my own house? With my family around the corner? I thought you were satisfied by being able to have sex with me every day! Isn’t that enough for you Shawn? ” While you laughed and answered “ relax faggot.. I’ll be fucking you every single day as we both agreed, but that wouldn’t stop me from enjoying other sexual activities with you from time to another..  It’s my own right, isn’t it? ”

Leo kept frustrating in silence while you continued “I'm sure that your house is so spacious Lionel.. So, whenever I torture you,  I’ll make sure that your screams don’t bother any of your family members.. It’s gonna be okay hahaha!”

Then, you moved toward the exit of the apartment and followed “ let’s get going cutie,,  you do know that you’ve no other choices? Do you? ”

Messi didn't say any single word and followed you while you got your luggage in the back of his car. He started driving in total silence for quite sometime till you hold his hand -which was resting over the gearstick- and said “ what’s wrong with you baby? Why are you so upset? If you're worried about your family.. I won’t harm any of them.. I might be really a sex freak but I'm not an evil to hurt your wife or kids..  I promise that I'll never do anything to you in front of them either.. I swear to God that I’ll keep acting as your gardener as long as you follow my rules in the shadows..  Okay?”

With one hand holding the steering wheel and the other over the gearstick, Leo looked at you and tried to smile with obvious sadness in his eyes and followed “I know.. I already know that .. you keep telling me that it is gonna be okay.. I just can't get used to the fact that I brought you to my place by myself.. And honestly.. After what you've put me through, I can't trust you with anything.. Remember that I agreed to do all what I'm doing to protect my family.. So if you get near them or tell them about my relationship with you.. I'll kick you out!"

You laughed out loud and couldn't stop laughing with overt supremacy while pulling Leo’s soft skinned neck and turning his head toward you forcefully and French kissing him for awhile. He was shocked by your reaction and slowed down the speed of his car because he can't see the road anymore!

You stopped kissing him for few seconds and kept playing with his earlobe and laughing "sorry hahaha.. But I can't resist your face.. When you're angry or crying.. It turns red and looks so arousing" while Leo took the chance and parked the car at the side of the road when you suddenly throw your body over him and continued kissing him aggressively and whispered in between kisses and breathes " I wonder why don't you say such a strong threatening while I penetrate your feminine body! Do you feel weak when I do so? Or maybe you enjoy my cock so much that you just keep moaning for more!? "

Messi realized that he crossed the line and said something that a slave should never say to his master. He was trying to apologize immediately but you strictly squeezed his cheeks strong enough to stop him from talking and to force him to open his mouth and spat inside it just to remind him how helpless he is and followed "get it through your head Lionel.. Because if you don't I'll have to get it through your ass.. I'm your man.. Your master.. I own you and I consider your house as my own property.. You can’t just kick me out of it.. Nor anywhere" 

The little man didn't get the chance to defend himself because of the fact that you've kissed him again and flowed "yeah.. Legally, your house doesn't belong to me.. But if you ever tried to knock me out or even marginalize or ignore me.. I'll make sure that you lose all of your loved.. Trust me! They love what they know about you so far.. But non of them would look at you in the same way after knowing what kind of cock riding slut you really are!"

You kept kissing him and sucking the air out of his lungs while feeling his tears between the touched skin of both of your faces..when you assured that he understood the lesson, you finally let go of his tongue producing a loud sound of detachment that last for a long time inside Leo’s head who kept breathing unbelievably fast and deep, trying to process what you've just said

You wiped your own saliva out of Messi’s lips by your thumb and followed while pushing it inside his mouth "stop messing around and take me to my home.. bitch!"

Leo whispered while feeling his entire oral cavity shivering around your thumb "ok sir" and continued driving with your hand holding the back of his neck as a constant reminder that you got total control over him

You both arrived at his gigantic house where he parked his car at his beautiful huge garden and followed “ I am so sorry master.. I know that I misbehaved earlier.. And that upset you.. And I know that I've no right to ask for anything.. But.. before we go..  I need to ask you a favor”

You said while looking through the car's windows at one of Lionel's kids playing at the other end of the garden “a favor? Ok.. Haha.. Let’s see what you gotta say.. go on baby ” with obvious disrespectfulness for the little man 

Messi stated “ well.. I know that you don't give a shit about my personal life.. But.. If you want me to be your secret slave.. I have to pretend that I am totally fine with my family.. The problem is that my wife is highly suspecting that I’m having sex with somebody else..  and I need to make her a good romantic night to get her to trust me again”

You followed while looking at the visible head of Messi’s penis" You mean that you need to fuck her? I’ve no problem with that, you can do it.. Even tonight if you want to..  But remember that I’ll be certainly watching you“

Leo took a deep breath and said ” okay.. I’ll set up the streaming cameras in my bedroom..  but this time.. Please..   you can’t tell me how to treat her on my bed ..  Because I need her to feel that everything is normal.. I wanna treat her like the real me..  Okay?“

 

You put your hand on Messi’s groin and answered just like speaking to a kid ”it seems like my cute angle gotta use his little cock again? actually I was planning to lock the electronic chastity around it again.. But, if that's what you need to do.. It’s okay .. As a celebration for moving into your luxurious house.. I’ll be a kind master and let you handle the situation with your wife, but don't you ever try to do this to avoid serving me.. Got it? "

Lionel looked at you with his glowing puppy eyes and nodded "yup" while both of you got out of the car and into the house where Messi introduced you to his family,  his wife and his two wonderful kids

Antonella (Leo’s wife) hugged you tightly and followed “ welcome to your new family ” and continued while looking around happily “ I’m sure you will love this place.. Consider yourself one of us”

You smiled and followed “ thanks sweetheart.. It’s my pleasure to serve at the Messi family.. I really don't know you Ms. Antonella..  but I am sure that you are a very kind and sweet lady..  Just like Leo ” while gazing at her well shaped breast

Messi couldn’t stand that you are checking her body but he kept acting nice while talking to Antonella “ I’ve already told you that Shawn isn't just a good friend.. He's a very special person  to me ” then Leo laughed and followed “ you better treat him like me ”

Antonella laughed out loud “ awww you don’t have to tell me that Leo, not in front of him ” then she looked at you and glanced through the V collar of your t-shirt at the visible part of your hairy chest and asked “ what do you like to eat for tonight Shawn? ”

You noticed her look and how hungry she is for a hairy -real- man but you kept smiling and answered “this is very generous of you guys..  But I am the one who should be working here.. Not you.. And honestly.. I am really fine.. I don’t feel hungry at all.. ”

Then you raised up your t-shirt and showed your muscular hairy abs intentionally and followed “ I’ve been eating all the day.. my stomach is already full of food” while hitting your belly with your hand

Antonella kept gazing at the details of your six packs unconsciously when you told her “You know what lady? Your husband has been working with me all the day..  He kept telling me how tired he got by now.. Why don't you make him some food.. And while he takes a break, if you don’t mind taking me to my room, so I can get my stuff unpacked and get some rest too?”

Messi looked at your weird seductive behaviors and looked at his wife while thinking "I know that she’ll never get affected by him.. She admires me.. Beside that,  I can do nothing to stop him..  meh.. I’ve to get used to his way of living” and followed “ show him his room Antonella..  I’ll go to the shower and wait for you in our bedroom” Then he kissed her lips and rushed to upstairs

Leo was in a hurry because he needed to clean his buttocks and hole from the makeup that he got on during the advertising work. He actually wanted Antonella to be busy for sometime to have the chance to fix the cameras in their bed room.. So you can see the streaming video when he starts fucking her! 

While her -slutty husband- headed to their bedroom, Antonella asked you to follow her and kept thinking of you “ well.. He seems to be a really nice guy.. he's a very good looking man too! ” 

You followed her through the garden and kept thinking “she’s obviously hungry,,  emotional and sexual hunger..  But she’s trying to control it for the sake of Leo.. Who can’t satisfy her..  And cannot focus on her,  because of all the pressure I’m putting on him.. I'll be living here for a long time.. Let’s see how long can she resist”

while she was leading you to your room at the end of the garden, you suddenly took off your t-shirt and handed it to her and followed “it’s too hot right here!”

Antonella was surprised that you kept walking topless beside her and that you gave her your t-shirt for no obvious reason other than flirting with her. She was dying to smell your shirt to know how your charming body actually smells.. But it was too embarrassing to do it in front of you. So, she kept it away from her nose but she couldn’t stop looking at your muscles and followed “ are you kidding me..  You better wear your t-shirt.. It’s kinda freezing!”

You laughed and questioned “can’t you see all the fur over my body.. ? It keeps me warmed up”

Antonella felt kind of shy and looked down and answered “ hmm.. I don’t know..  Maybe you’re right”

You followed “ I know that Leo never had any body hair so you probably don’t know how it exactly feels ” while she kept drowning in shyness while thinking “ how could he know such a thing about Leo?”

You pulled Antonella’s hand gently and put it on your chest and kept rubbing your giant hairy nipples with her palm and stated “ this is how man’s chest usually feels like”

Antonella pulled back her hand quickly and shouted while melting in shyness “ You shouldn’t do that idiot ..  It’s your private areas! ”

You explained “ I didn’t mean to embarrasse you lady..  I was just trying to make a point ”

You both reached the gardener room while Antonella followed “ I get it..  I get it.. It’s just.. weird ”

When you entered the room and put down the luggage, you directly took off your jeans and laid down on the bed with nothing but your boxer and said “ I am really sorry if that bothered you..  but I'm a farmer.. I'm not a gentle man.. I can be rude sometimes.. "

She mumbled while looking at your thighs "It’s ok" while you followed "by the way.. I liked your tiny soft hands.. Lady” because you wanted to remind her of the feeling of her palms against your pecs.. And to let her know that you liked her! 

Antonella was shocked by how confident and frank you are, but she tried to hide her confusion and told you while leaving the room urgently “thanks..  Ahh..  Anyway.. I know that you are not hungry tonight..  But you’ve to try my food tomorrow..  Don’t forget that! " 

You smiled loving the fact that she doesn't know how to deal with your harassment. You wanted to go a step further. So, you separated your legs widely and kept playing with your nipples with one hand while massaging your penis with the other and followed ” I would like to try anything of you! “ giving Antonella the weirdest feeling in her entire life!

She managed to keep smiling while thinking ” what the hell is he doing?! “ and shouted while closing the door ” have a good night.. Shawn“ 

She ran back to the house while thinking ” I shouldn’t take him to his room in the middle of this huge garden alone..  I don’t know if he intended to be or not… But He’s very seductive!  and he’s a fucking sexy guy! I wonder if Lionel knows about Shawn's behaviors.. Because he doesn't seem like a decent man to me! Not at all!“

What’s really rocking inside her head is that she always admired hairy men.. But since she’s married to Leo Messi, one of the most hairless men on earth -thanks to the hormonal therapy- she never got the chance to feel a hairy body embrace ever! 

Antonella kept thinking with a feeling of heartache ” I can’t stand watching Messi’s girlish body while having sex with me..  His skin is softer than mine..  I hate to admit it.. But I need a rough man.. I wish to have sex with somebody like Shawn..  I wish that Lionel could grow hair and be as muscular as that gardener!"

She couldn’t get the picture of your muscular body out of her head, you really provoked her sexual desire in the wrong direction.. So, when she got back to Messi in the bedroom she kissed him and asked him to fuck her with her eyes blindfolded.. so she can only feel and listen to him. It seemed strange for Leo.. But Antonella wanted to imagine different men while lying with him.. She didn't say that to Messi’s face but that's what it's all about

 

Lionel was surprised and worried about that kind of requests, especially that Antonella never was a fan of slave-like sex.. but he accepted her idea..  because of the fact that his body has many violent rape marks,  and it would be more comfortable to do it with her eyes closed

Leo wasn't sure why is she asking for such a thing but he whispered “ I’ll do whatever you ask baby ” while blindfolding her eyes with tightly tied black clothe.. So she can not see any single thing 

He turned of the lights of the bedroom and asked "are you comfortable?" and she responded "kind of" while he followed "are you ready?" and started massaging the outer skin of her vagina and she answered "yeaah"

Messi started French kissing her smoothly while thinking "I can't believe that I'm shamelessly kissing you with the same lips that sucks Shawn's penis!" Then he kept getting down gently to kiss her neck.. To her nipples, belly, and vagina with obvious passion. He wanted to get lost in her body.

 

He kept kissing her clitoris for several times while massaging her butt and thinking "I can do it.. I can be the man that she deserved .. I can at least pretend" then he whispered “ hold your breath my gorgeous princess.. I’ll take your majesty to heaven now ” while inserting his tongue deep inside her vagina

Although Leo was doing a magnificent job. With her blindfolded eyes, Antonella kept moaning and shivering in pleasure while imagining you sucking her vagina instead of Leo

Messi kept digging her pussy by his tongue while playing with her tits and her anus all together till she was about to orgasm while feeling the strong air flow of Lionel's breathes streaming against and drying her vaginal secretion

At that moment, Leo pulled out his tongue and jumped over her and started fucking her in a slowly irritating manner while playing with her clitoris gently and moving his thumb around it so lightly that she can barely feel it.

Messi got Antonella horney as hell till she started mumbling “please fuck me faster..  please.. Do it harder.. I am about to orgasm…  I can’t stay like that for longer time..  I’ll go insane.. My nerves are tearing apart!”

 

Leo has been in the same situation which Antonella are experiencing right now. He learned from you that if someone is dying to get banged, keeping him anticipating will be much more arousing than the actual hardcore sex itself. So, he kept thrusting his dick in her vagina slowly while massaging her nipples and sucking her lips in the coolest mode ever.  

She kept begging “honey please!  Let’s end this..  I am losing my mind” while her vaginal secretions got as much as a waterfall all around the shaft of Lionel's cock

Messi started fucking a little bit faster and kept kissing her while whispering between kisses “just lose it” (kiss) “you don’t need your mind right now” (kiss) “all what you need” (kiss) “is your lovely heart (kiss) is your crazy love for me”

Antonella can see nothing but she can feel the amazing chemistry and connection between her and her husband. Her eyes were tearing in happiness and joy.. Because the old days are back.. The hot explosive Intercourses are back.. The caring passionate Leo is finally back! 

She started squeezing and scratching his buttocks with her nails, trying to push him stronger toward her pussy while whispering "I love you.. I love everything about you Lionel.. You're my hero.. My legend.. My lord.. My god.. And you're the strongest man ever.. " she Frenched kiss him aggressively and followed while catching her breath "please do me as hard as you can.. I want you to ruin my body.. I want you to destroy my vagina.. let’s do it like wilde animals please" 

Messi was always a softcore guy.. But now and for once he grabbed Antonella’s waist and kept rocking her body so violently that it felt like her pelvis is about to break down but she kept begging "yeah.. Yeah.. Don’t stop even if you need to.. Don’t stop even if I ask you to!" 

She kept hugging Lionel Messi and kissing him while moaning “OMG!  I love you Leo..  And I can die while doing this..  Don’t stop please” and he was madly in love with her too, and he kept sucking her milky nipples while fucking her forcefully and thinking "I love you Antonella.. And with you by my side I can get through everything.." 

While feeling Antonella’s swollen vagina contracting around his dick, Messi was dying to see her beautiful eyes.. He wanted to see her facial expressions and kiss her eyelids.. He was about to remove the blindfold.. He almost did it.. when he suddenly felt something moving at the ring of his asshole!

That unexpected feeling.. It scared the hell out of him.. Because it wasn't Antonella fingering him.. and it didn't feel like semen leaking out of his hole.. and it wasn’t the vibrator. Messi needed a fraction of a moment to realize that it was you! Despite everything you've promised him about staying away from his family.. you was thrusting your penis to the deepest point in his intestine while he was fucking his wife!

For few seconds.. The entire world stopped around Lionel Messi.. He couldn't breath.. He couldn't even think.. Everything seemed to be in black and white.. the room suddenly felt so cold.. Antonella’s seemed to be freezing like cadaver.. It all felt like having sex in the middle of a blizzard.. Except for your cock which was throbbing like an ember.. burning his anal canal and starting fire inside his lost soul! 

 

Luckily, Antonella was still blindfolded and couldn't see anything.. But unfortunately Leo has to keep fucking her while being fucked by you at the same time! He didn’t know what to do.. The entire length of your fully erected cock is shoved inside him.. It was so deep that he can feel your testicles touching his stretched out anal sphincter. yet he can’t speak to you..  He can’t ask you to leave because Antonella will absolutely hear him if he talks !

You didn't need to talk either.. Your cock spoke for you.. The whole situation spoke for you! The Argentine knew that he got no choices.. Because if he makes any mistake at this critical moment.. If Antonella noticed that you are fucking him and using him as your personal pet.. He'll definitely lose her for ever. So, He continued fucking her with tears all over his face waiting for your next move in total silence! 

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter was so long.. I hope that you liked it and found it interesting enough to invest your time in it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments.. It really makes my days!


	18. Last Drop Of Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having sex with his blindfolded wife, Messi suddenly felt your cock penetrating his butthole!

While fucking his (closed-eyes) blindfolded wife and being fucked by you at the same time, although he was at the peak of his euphoria a moment ago.. Lionel Messi couldn’t hold his tears anymore.. He was traumatized and destroyed.. He wasn't capable of estimating the amount of humiliation you are getting him through.. The amount of irreversible damage you're causing to his psyche.. He can’t predict how could he continues living after this night.. He kept thinking “it’s really tragic that at the most intimate moments of my Intercourse with my wife, and the love of my life..  The everlasting feeling of a penis sneaking slowly inside my ass without being able to resist is shattering my heart.. I never thought that I am this weak.. I wish I could do something..I wanna scream.. I wanna fight back.. I wanna stop being so vulnerable.. I just can't.. I keep overthinking of the consequences and I get terrified.. I'm nothing but a loser.. A brainless faggot.. I stupidly believed that bringing Shawn to my house would be a good idea.. I just got him where he wanted.. Dammit!”

Messi was banging Antonella and kissing her so emotionally while feeling your dick stretching his anus and your hands smoothly feeling his back.

Although the room was dark and Leo never got the chance to turn around and look at you yet he kept thinking of you “I can’t see his face.. but I know that he’s smiling in pleasure right now ..  He’s enjoying the feeling of being a real man! He doesn’t enjoy sex, he enjoys abuse and domination! It was my mistake.. I gave that psychopath the power to control me.. I should've told the police and stopped him from blackmailing me at the very beginning.. Look at me now.. Even if I tried to stop him.. It’s too late.. My sex tapes aren't only with him anymore.. His friend Michael has a copy.. And I am sure that he's not the only one! And it's not about me only.. He recorded a video of me with Antonella.. She doesn't deserve to be exposed to the entire world.. Just because of my stupidity! ”

You kept hitting Messi’s hyper sensitive prostate with your deadly glans penis while thrusting your cock as violence as you can to push his dick inside his wife’s pussy. Antonella kept questioning “what’s going on honey?  Is everything alright?” while he kept French kissing her with no clear answer 

 

Messi’s anus and penis were melting in hotness,  and he could feel your hands spinning his nipples and feel your lips sucking the back of his neck while thinking of you “I’ve to end this now, I can’t let him get any closer to my wife!”

 

Leo kept squeezing your penis with his bulky ass muscles trying to regain his strength to ejaculate forcefully inside Antonella ..He kept thinking that if he cums she'll probably ask him to untie the blindfold and as a result you'll leave the room spontaneously .. He wasn't sure that you will keep your promise to never fuck him in front of his family.. But that's the only hope he got 

Messi felt the semen escalating at the head of his penis especially with your cock rubbing and pulsating against his prostate it was obvious that he's gonna cum when you intentionally ruined the moment of his orgasm by pulling his penis out of Antonellaso pussy

Leo jerked off in the palm of your hand, while Antonella was still horney as hell.. Waiting for Messi’s semen to warm her womb and she kept moaning “more,,  gimme more please..  Why did you pull it out honey?”

 

Messi didn’t know what to answer and he used the kisses as a way to avoid explaining the situation

You used some of Leo’s semen to lubricate his anus and used the rest of it to lubricate his wife’s pussy

 

You kept fucking Lionel Messi and pushing his own semen inside his asshole while fingering her wet pussy when she started moaning “Leo? What are you doing? Why did you stop thrusting now? I don’t want your finger.. I need your cock.. Everything was so perfect..  Just keep going pleeeeease" 

 

Messi kept kissing her while feeling your thick dick stretching the hell out of his butt and listening to the sound of your fingers mixing the secretions inside her vagina and answered "ah..  Aahh..  I’m giving aaaaaaaaaaah..  I’m giving you a break honey” it was inappropriate to give his wife a break now.. But Leo was forced to say anything to keep her from suspicion

He kept thinking of you “that bastard is fingering my wife in front of me,  just like no man ever did .. I’ll kill him! I’ll end this and kill him right now! No matter what happens later! ”

 

You pulled your penis out of Messi’s ass and thrust it all the way inside Antonella’s pussy and started literally raping her while pushing his ass away

 

Messi went completely insane and started to attack you and strangle you when you hold the blindfold that’s covering Antonella’s eyes and whispered to Leo “if she saw you in this situation you’ll lose her forever”

Messi kept his hands around your neck while thinking “wait a minute!  What if I started fighting with him and she removed the blindfold and opened her eyes.. I’ve semen all over my ass and I’ve brought someone to fuck her.. I would never get the chance to explain anything to her.. She’ll hate me for ever..  And what if he beats me and fuck me in front of her..  I’ll really lose everything! ”

Antonella kept whispering “ oh my God! This so huge!  This is unbelievably gigantic cock.. I can’t understand what’s going on with me ”

 

You pushed Leo out of the bed and kept fucking her insanely,  she hugged your hairy body and screamed “what is going on Leo? This doesn’t feel like you..  Your cock is so enlarged and I can feel hair on your chest..  This feeling is wonderful!

 

Messi looked at you with all sadness and the madness in this world and answered her “ you most be imagining honey,  it’s just me”

 

You kept squeezing her breast and got the milk everywhere while banging her vagina so badly and smiling to Leo Messi 

 

She kept moaning “ I can’t believe it’s you Lionel..  This is far more pervert and perfect than your usual.. If that's the case.. I want you to fuck me with my eyes closed every time ”

 

Messi followed while looking at you “I decided to treat you as you wish honey, I don’t like rough sex but I am doing it just for you ”

You whispered for Messi to come closer and told him “I wanna French Kiss you while coming in your wife’s vagina”

Messi got in the bed beside you..  and he seemed emotionally destroyed, and when your lips touched his,  he started tearing aggressively in silence 

 

His true sad tears didn’t slow you a bit from humiliating him even more, when you pulled Messi’s hand and put it in the shaft of your penis while thrusting it  inside his wife and whispered “ hold it tightly,  so you can feel the movement of the semen when I ejaculate ”

 

You hugged him and kept French kissing him while fucking his blindfolded wife for quite a long time and Messi didn’t stop crying for a second and he kept holding your penis as you ordered till you jerked off with his hand grappling your dick 

 

He felt every pulsation of your dick and every drop of semen being pumped inside his wife with his own hands and the last drop of your semen was also the last drop of Messi’s dignity. He can’t resist, he can’t even stop French kissing man who just fucked his wife in the presence of him

You pulled your cock out of Antonella’s vagina slowly while looking at Messi’s emotionless face and whispered “I’m done here, she’s all yours”

 

Then, you squeezed Messi’s buttock while getting closer to him and whispered “I promised you that I won’t hurt your family.. And it’s clear that your wife enjoyed my penis..  So, I’m keeping my promise cutie”

After that..  You hold Messi’s testicles and followed “keep acting as a man in front of her..  You both need that”

Then you left the room while Messi cleaned his ass quickly and lied in the bed beside his wife and asked her while removing the blindfold of her eyes “did you enjoy the night? ”

Antonella looked at her body covered with a lot of semen, sweat, saliva and milk and whispered while holding Messi’s penis “it was absolutely perfect”

Then she started kissing Messi who looked totally out of the mood and hugged him and accidentally felt a semen in the back of his neck, it sticks on her hand

She asked with smiley face while hugging Messi tightly “I wonder how did the semen reached the back of your neck?”

Messi looked at her with his exhausted eyes and thought "because I've been banged just like you honey" before whispering “I fucked you in a crazy way like I’ve never done before, so it might just reached to my neck someway”

Antonella and Leo looked at each other and laughed out loud and embrace each other till she slept deeply and happily. Few minutes later, Messi buried his head under the pillow and started crying unable to think of anything at all.. After few hours of tearing and beating himself up. He got so tired and was about to sleep too, when you called him over the headset in his ear and said “I am not done yet with you Lionel! Come to my room..  Now!”

Messi was totally out of his mind because of what just happened .. He lost his senses.. he didn’t even put any clothes on him when he left Antonella sleeping on their bed and walked naked all the way through the garden to your room.. Because -for Leo- nothing really matters anymore.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion does matter..  
> Leave me comments/kudos  
> It makes my days...


	19. Crying Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fucking Antonella in front of Lionel Messi, you've left their bedroom keeping her sleeping with Leo crying right beside her.
> 
> He thought that with everything that happened.. You're done with him at least for the night.. But he was wrong because of the fact that you've talked to him over the headset and ordered him to come to your room..right now!

while trying to understand all what happened in the past few hours, Messi walked all the way through the garden and kept thinking while looking at his thighs and his little cock "reality can't be this dark.. I most be dreaming.. It most be a nightmare! Shawn isn't a real human being.. He most be some sort of demonic creature.. Otherwise he wouldn't end up fucking me and my wife after only 3 days with me! It's scary even for a dream! And it's really missing with my head"

While feeling his own semen at his butthole Leo stopped at your door step and knocked the door when you shouted “the door is open, just come in baby”

He wiped out his tears and pushed the door slowly while taking quick deep breaths to get rid of his weak crying voice. He finally entered the room and walked few steps in the dark. Although the lights were dimmed he saw you lying supine and naked in your bed with your legs widely separated and your hands behind your head.

 

With all hatred on earth, Lionel couldn’t stand looking at your face and asked you madly “what else do you want from me? You fucking liar!”

 

As cool as ever, You started massaging your penis and answered “what a disrespectfulness for your master! Hmmm.. Honestly.. I want you to spend the night with me.. I’ll help you to get through this tragedy.. You know that I'm a very kind man.. And I thought that you shouldn’t face this sadness alone, because it will consume you if it stays inside..  you most open up for someone.. I'm here for you asshole! ”

 

Messi glanced at your muscular body and shouted “fuck off.. you’re the bastard who did all this..  Don’t act like you’re protecting me!” while his eyes started to tear

 

You smiled and followed “honey.. Calm down.. I know that you're upset..  Come and lie down with me..  we can discuss everything in a better way while hugging each other.. Come on..  Unless you want us to discuss everything in front of your wife”

 

Leo understood that you’re threatening him that you’re gonna tell his wife..  So he got closer to your bed and lied right beside you . You laughed at his lack of resistance and opened your arms for him and when he got between them and over your chest, you started kissing him while he couldn't stop crying loudly like a little kid . Unlike all his previous depressed moment.. this time was different.. You could feel how traumatized and broken his heart was like if he just saw all his loved ones dying in front of him .. Or even worse!

 

He kept crying and crying for over 15 minutes and kept screaming while hitting your chest with his weak hands “I hate you..  You ruined me..  You ruined my life..  Forever..  Aah ”  while you kept hugging him tightly and kept whispering “let it go baby..  Let it go”

 

Leo stared at you and moaned “tell me..  What should I do..!? How can I live with that” while his eyelids, nose, lips and his entire face turned completely rosy 

 

You couldn’t resist the charm of his innocent crying face and started French kissing him strongly for a very very long time 

 

With each kiss Messi kept remembering that you forced him to kiss you while feeling your penis plumbing semen in his wife’s vagina and cried even more which got you to kiss him more and more

 

You looked at his face between kisses and whispered “You've to get rid of your previous self .. You’ve to forget about your morality and your dignity and manhood.. You’ve to melt your soul in prostitution, you’ve to turn your life around the pleasure that you get of being fucked.. You’ve to focus on your ass and forget about anything else.. That's the only way to get better.. And the only way to survive with sadistic alpha males!”

 

Meanwhile, you gently inserted aphrodisiac drug in Leo’s anus but he couldn’t notice it because of the fact that he was drowning in sadness

 

You kept kissing him while fingering his drugged ass and followed “I know that it’s hard to accept your new reality.. Turning from a successful straight man to a bitch..  Or a faggot or a slave is a tough task for anybody.. But once you realize that you’ve no choices it becomes easier and more comfortable.. Isn’t it?”

 

Messi kissed your lips back and answered “yes it’s” and hold your dick while feeling the effect of the aphrodisiac drug and followed “you tell me.. what should I do now?”

 

You smiled and answered “ride the cock of the man who banged your wife just an hour ago to understand that you and her are nothing but my sluts!”

 

Messi heard you clearly but he was horney enough to ignore your words and start riding your dick while following “I don’t know about my wife” then he cried and continued “but I am absolutely your slut” while sliding your glans penis inside his hole 

 

Leo wasn’t thinking straight, he was kind of drunk or hypnotic that he couldn’t figure out what’s going on with his heart which was filled with eternal sadness

 

He kept jumping up and down over your penis while you took advantage of the moment to smash Leo’s heart even more and turned on the TV to show him a recorded video of you fucking his wife earlier

 

Although Messi’s mind was covered by the drug .. That video kept breaking his shattered heart into smaller pieces.. He wanted to stop riding your cock. .. But he thought that orgasming is the only thing that could make him feel better.. So, he closed his tearing eyes -to avoid watching the video- and kept moaning bitchily when you slapped his buttock and whispered “open your eyes dog! I want you to re to re-witness every moment again.. It tells you frankly what you've turned to.. And by the way, listen to Antonella’s voice.. you and your wife moan in the exact same way..  It’s amazing!" 

 

He continued riding your dick and watching his wife’s video when you pulled his hand and kissed it and followed "but when it comes to honestly.. your butt hole is far more arousing than her pussy”

 

Messi contracted his ass unconsciously while you grappled his penis and followed “and your clitoris is much bigger than her too”

 

After hearing what you’ve said, especially calling his dick a clitoris.. for some reason Messi got aroused by being humiliated.. It was really weird feeling of building up pleasure.. It was so strong that he couldn’t hold his semen and the aphrodisiac drug kept driving him insane. He suddenly lost control and started shooting aggressively where both of your faces got some of his semen which spread all over the bed and kept pumping and pumping forcefully!

As a result of that, Lionel's ass muscles lost power and relaxed and his anal sphincter was no more contracted which got your dick shoved in between them to the further possible depth. It was a great moment to feel his buttocks resting like two fluffy pillow over your groin. But you were obviously mad because of getting your face dirty by the semen of your slave.. He knew that too..So, while keeping the full length of your dick crammed in his intestine. He bent over and started cleaning his load and apologizing for you and kept kissing you everywhere hoping to avoid your unavoidable rising anger!

 

You got closer to Leo’s face and smiled and whispered “no need to try baby..  It’s punishment time ” while he started shivering and followed “I..  I am..  So sorry.. It was out of my hand.. I swea..!”

You pushed him away from your penis and shouted “Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re gonna be punished harshly” then you opened the door of your room and followed “get on your knees dog!”

Leo got off the bed on doggy style and looked at the garden through the gap in the door and questioned “what the hell..?! what are you planning to do?!”

 

You thrust your penis in Messi’s wet asshole again and answered “I’ll be fucking you in doggy style..  And we’ll go to your house through the garden without taking my dick out of your hole! You’ll be my horse for now! Haha!”

 

He asked fearfully “are you serious?!” while you started fucking him and followed “Hell yeah.. And I’ll be banging you in your bedroom..  Beside your wife..  So get ready for that too!" 

 

You smiled and slapped his butt and shouted "move Lionel! Move! Take your master to his palace!”

 

Leo kept groveling while you kept fucking him badly to force him to moan and scream.. The closer you got to the house, the harder you go on him. He kept panting like a thirsty dog and he was sweating like hell which made his ass so slippery and kept your cock sliding faster and faster through his anus

 

In the middle of the way -between your cabin in the garden and the house- Leo was so tired that he was about to faint when you pulled his hair and kept slapping his butt as strong as you can and shouted "move! Move! Move! Keep going you bitch” while he looked at you and whispered “I swear that I can’t move any more, my muscles are torn apart.. I am so sorry sir.. ”

 

You kept hitting Messi’s ass with your hands and your pubes, enjoying the jiggles of its swollen flesh and followed “it’s okay honey.. I’ll keep banging your butt till you regain your strength..  And if you don’t..   I’ll keep fucking you till your family wakes up and watch you in this breathtaking situation.. I'm sure that they'll love it!”

 

Leo started to move his hands to crawl toward the entrance of the house so slowly while thinking “I swear to God that I am not making this up, I really can’t move anymore ”

You kept raping him insanely intending to break his spine and pelvis while pulling his hair -as painful as it gets- with one hand while rubbing his overkilled penis with the other one

 

Leo kept screaming like a dying whore “masteeeer! Aaaaaaaaaaah..  You’re killing me..  I swear that I’m passing out..  You’ve to slow down if you don’t wanna murder me..  Ahhaaahhaaaaaaah…  I don’t wanna end up dead like that please!  Pleeeeease!!”

 

You laughed and followed “I don’t care..  If you die now, I’ll keep you hear and escape.. You better hurry to the house if you wanna survive… hahaha”

Messi’s was shivering in really sick way while his overused ass got totally inflamed and red as hell, and his entire body seemed to be affected by the way you're treating him .. Interestingly enough, every part of him was bouncing that you can feel his heart beats in his anus!

Leo started to be more concerned about his life and survival rather than his relationship with Antonella! He kept moving toward his house while feeling all his muscles straining. With the influence of pain and fear.. He kept shouting “aaah!  Aeeh!  Aaaaaaaaaaah,  please take me to my wife!  And wake her up and fucking fuck me in front of her..  Aahh..  Just don’t kill me like that.. please..!”

 

You kept fucking him harder while rubbing his penis till he ejaculated -a very small amount- at the entrance of the house when you whispered “seriously? You've lost it? you better hold your screams if you don’t wanna wake anybody up”

When he realized that he’s about to get fucked beside his sleeping wife he suddenly lost his entire power and started farting while crying silently. Lionel Messi’s fart was upnormally loud because of the fact that your penis is blocking his hole, you couldn’t stop laughing when you heard it. You got closer to his neck and started licking it up to his ear and down to his chin and kissed him and whispered “have you ever felt the fart of someone while penetrating his ass?”

 

Leo looked at you and closed his crying eyes and whispered “no sir, never” when you followed “it’s a peculiar feeling.. Especially when it comes out of being terrified”

Messi stayed silent while you kept pointing the head of your penis at his drugged prostate to make it almost impossible for him to control his screams. You entered the house and he managed to keep quiet even though you banged him as harsh as possible. After all what happened for him.. The affect of the drug started to vanish and he decided that wants to save the day!

You continued fucking Leo in the living room for a quiet a long time that he started to get anxious about being exposed to his wife or kids. So, he whispered “master please.. That’s getting serious..  What if Antonella woke up now..  She’ll find out ”

 

You French kissed him and followed “I’ve no problem with banging you in front of her.. Actually I would love to..  So, it’s your job to keep quiet and keep praying that she won’t wake up ”

You didn’t stop banging him while sucking his lips, his ears and his nipples and playing with his penis to arouse him and force him to moan, but he kept his lips tightly closed and didn’t produce any sound through it all!

 

Leo kept thinking “ I don’t know what’s going on with me, but it’s really arousing me to be fucked with my family sleeping in the other room,  it’s really dangerous but exciting!”

 

After that, you carried his small body without taking your cock out of his huge ass and whispered “let’s go to your bedroom.. Little one.. ” while he kept thinking “please no..  I can’t keep quiet for longer time.. And Antonella usually wakes up so easy”

 

You opened the door gently and whispered “she’s sleeping” and then you laid Leo beside her in the bed! While kissing him and keeping your dick inside him

 

He kept thinking “I thought that he’ll be fucking me somewhere in the room.. Not beside her in the same bed..  This is crazy!”

 

You started thrusting your penis gently inside Lionel Messi while playing with his nipples with one hand and massaging Antonella’s nipples with the other hand

 

She started moving but she’s still sleeping while you looked at Messi with wide smile and whispered “you know what? she’s adorable”

You kept going faster and faster for a good amount of time while he succeeded in holding his breath and trying not to wake her up.. You both stayed like that till you came inside his ass!

 

While feeling the warmth of the great amount of your semen, Messi knew that he can’t hold on anymore.. Especially with the affect of the aphrodisiac drug around his pussy

He whispered “please sir! tell me we’re done for tonight.. This can’t go any further” while you kissed his nose and followed “absolutely not” then you kept licking his chin and continued “we haven’t even started yet!”

Messi hugged you tightly and tighten his anal sphincter around your penis as much as he can and whispered while looking at Antonella “please.. I’m ready to do anything you want..as long as you want.. But not here..  Choose any other room in the house.. Pleeeeease, I don’t wanna lose her! ”

 

You looked at her and smiled and followed “ okay.. I feel kind of sorry for you.. But I'm not going to any other place..  well.. What about that bathroom..  It will keep us close to her.. But at least..  She won’t see your banged ass  at the moment she wakes up..  Is that OK by you.. bitch?”

Messi was hoping for somewhere farther but he has to accept your offer for now, because otherwise he'll have to stay right where he was. So, you both jumped to the bathroom -again- without taking your dick out of his poor ass!

you locked the door of the bathroom and opened the shower and whispered “I would love to be with you in my bath.. My little cute pet, wouldn't you?”

Leo looked at the clock -which was 3:30 am- and answered “Y.. Yeah, of course” while thinking “how long is he planning to keep fucking me?!”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really in the mood for writing these days .. So, I'm updating pretty fast :) 
> 
> I hope that you're liking the story.. Looking forward to your comments and suggestions and your feedback.. And kudos too ^_^


	20. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugged, exhausted and emotionally destroyed Lionel Messi found himself trapped with you in the bathroom with his wife sleeping around the corner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers.. I guess that many of you has lost the full picture while focusing on the details of the story. So, Just to keep the timeline clear in your minds, I decided to summarize what happened so far. 
> 
> This chapter -20- starts on the fourth day of your relationship with Leo, who spent day 1 tied up in your bed at your apartment while you kept raping him and recording a sex tapes to blackmail him which worked well further more than what you've expectet. 
> 
> On the first night, you sent Messi home with a GPS tracking and a hidden wireless vibrator in his ass and an invisible spy headset to keep communication between you and him. You also gave him a bunch of tiny cameras, forcing him to stream what happens inside his bedroom and controlling his Intercourse with Antonella by giving orders through the headset.
> 
> At the dawn of day 2 Messi headed to your apartment completely naked -as you insisted- and got raped at the side of the road by an anonymous old man. When you knew about that you kept punishing and torturing him -for giving his hole for another man- and told him that the only way to forgive him is to let you live with him in his house. Under a lot of distress, pain and horror, Leo agreed to let you move into his place. 
> 
> On Day 3 -yesterday- Messi worked with you on advertising gay clothes till the evening when he headed back to his house with you. He introduced you to his wife as the new gardener of their gigantic garden. In the third night, while Leo was having sex with his blindfolded wife, you suddenly showed up and fucked him and banged Antonella while he was watching. When you were done, you left their bedroom keeping Lionel pretending that he's the one who ejaculated inside Antonella’s vagina. After that, Psychologically destroyed Messi left the house and headed to your cabin -as you wanted- in the middle of garden where you drugged his butthole and kept banging him for hours while going all through the house back to his bedroom where you kept raping him right beside his sleeping wife. Leo begged you to have sex with him somewhere else -because Antonella might wake up at any minute- and you agreed to take him to the bathroom which is in the same bedroom!

Inside the bathroom, You hugged Messi so fucking tightly and kept rubbing his soft hairless chest again your muscular hairy one while whispering “I know that you’re worried about your wife awakening, but I can assure you that she’s tired as hell.  After the way I banged her, she’ll need long time to rest”

 

Leo smiled and kissed you while thinking “I can’t care less about my wife right now, the feeling of his hairy skin scrubbing my nipples is driving me crazy..  My nipples feels like a glans penis right now! it’s freaking hot that I can’t stop moving my pecs" 

 

You slid your hands, feeling the sides of his butt up to his waist and kept kneading the little fat of his belly and whispered "I love to see these parts of your body jiggling while doing you, it is what keeps me going for a long time”

 

As the fear of being exposed by his wife faded away, Messi was relieved and the systemic effect of the drug started to work on him again. He was totally driven by his high libido and kept saying between French kisses “ I love it too.. It makes me feel like a real woman!”

 

You hugged him even tighter and started inserting your middle finger in his semenful hole looking for his weak point and whispered “ what should we do next honey?”

 

Leo clutched your penis and followed while kissing your neck “if you don’t mind, I would love to worship your giant god damn dick!”

 

You kept looking at Messi’s kind of drunk facial expressions and continued kissing him and whispered while playing with this butt crack “ worship? And how do you wanna do that?”

 

Messi started rubbing his cock against yours and answered “ I don’t know..  I can use my lips or my pussy..  or anything else.. It’s all up to you.. You’re the god of sex and I am your obedient slave.! Fuck me as you wish! ”

You were thinking “he’s totally out of his mind! The emotional shock and the drug turned him to something weird” and followed asking him “what about your wife? Is it OK if I fuck her every single night?”

 

Leo looked at you and laughed loudly and answered “wife? I’ve no wife, no family, all what I have is your dick that I must keep riding forever” then he smelled your hairy chest and followed “all what I care about is my master which gave me a kind and amount of pleasure that I never dreamed about hahaha”

 

Antonella woke up because of Leo’s loud laugh but she was so tired and fatigued that she kept lying awake in the bed

Messi kept licking your nipples down to your dick and started sucking insanely while you felt kind of sorry for his new attitude but it’s still turning you on

 

He kept thinking while serving your cock “ doing this doesn’t feel wrong anymore! It’s amazing! I’m finally free from that feeling of guilt..  I can see clearly that I was born just for this!!”

You lied down on the floor of the bathroom and enjoyed Leo’s mouth till you came inside it while he ate most of your semen and kept sucking with a bitchy smile over his semen-covered lips

 

He kept licking your testis and massaging it with his tongue for a while in a perfect relaxing way and you kept your eyes closed enjoying the behaviors of your well trained slave

 

He gazed at your butt crack and kept thinking “I don’t know why I am acting so pervert .. But it’s my first time to feel attracted to man’s ass, a hairy one!" 

 

Leo separated your legs and looked at you with kind of dizzy and tired face and whispered "master, is it OK if I put my face in your ass?” while smiling his silly innocent smile

 

You wanted to say no, but you couldn’t resist his facial expressions beside that he seems to know what he’s doing. So you whispered “go on baby”

He inserted his big nose inside your hole and kept breathing in and out for a while before pulling it out to start kissing your asshole

 

He kept sucking the edge of your anal sphincter with his lips and started to thrust the tiny tip of his tongue in and out like a hook

You were aroused and surprised that Leo didn’t move his lips off your anus for around 10 minutes.. Literally 10 minutes!

 

He kept playing around with his tongue inside you while you kept dripping precum and thought “I’ll punish him for this behavior,  but he’s doing it perfectly! I’m getting horney even though I’ve just came”

Messi started to kiss the inner sides of your butt crack and managed to push out some of your semen out of his ass into his hand

 

He started lubricating his over-erected penis and suddenly hugged you while inserting it inside your muscular ass and started fucking you grossly

 

You screamed “what the fu..!”  When Messi shut you up by French kissing you while playing with your giant nipples and your gigantic dick all together

 

Messi was thinking “what the hell am I doing? He’ll kill me for that” while Antonella left the bed and kept listening behind the door of the bathroom and thought “what is going on!! he’s obviously not alone inside!" 

 

You couldn’t help it and jerked off again while feeling the pin point head of his dick touching your prostate and watching him so passionate about you

 

After that, the euphoric feeling eventually faded and your senses got back to you, so you put your two middle fingers over the root of his dick to feel the twitches when ever he’s about to cum

Messi was about to ejaculate while thinking "I’ll finally fight back and do it inside his asshole! I’ve really fall in love with him, but I want him to understand that we’re just the same" 

 

when Leo reached the peak, you pushed him away as strong as you can into the floor of the bathroom and hold his cock and twisted it all the way around as forceful as you can and inserted his glans penis in his own anus

As painful as it gets, Messi couldn’t stop himself from ejaculating with his over folded dick inside his own wet warm butthole

You kept smiling while looking at his screaming crying face and whispered "you’re nothing but a faggot! Never forget about that!”

 

At that moment, Antonella knocked the door and shouted “Leo!  Leo!  What’s going on in there?!”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short in comparison to others.. I just found it appropriate to stop right there.. Tell me in the comments if you prefer long/short chapters.. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the support.. I love you all!


	21. The Voice Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you were in the bathroom, Messi stupidly tried to fuck you! After a little moment of thriller with his wife.. it will be the time for him to face the consequences of his terrible behaviors. Which include both of him and Antonella!

You kept looking at the beautiful entrance of Messi’s butt while he was inserting his own dick inside it. It was easy to notice that his wet anal sphincter felt exactly as pink and kissable as his lips and his ass cheeks are just as milky and soft and squeezable as his face cheeks 

The fact that Leo was lying with his back touching the cold tiles of the bathroom with his hairless legs up in the air and his white fleshy thighs touching his chest is embarrassing enough for him. But to keep using his hand to fuck his overexposed poor hole by his own coiled dick in front of you takes his feelings to whole new level of masochism and humiliation!

You got closer to him and took a closer look at his asshole and used your fingers to push his penis deeper inside it and whispered “keep Autofucking yourself honey.. I would enjoy gazing at you -like this- forever ” while Leo followed your order without questioning 

You stayed like that for a while, doing nothing but moving your eyes between Messi’s eyes and hole.. with alpha male one sided smile on your lips, Leo’s embarrassment forced him to unwillingly let out few moans while thinking "how long is he gonna keep staring at my anus! It's killing me! It's killing me.. The look on his eyes, it gets through my veins and arouses me! He's driving me hornier without even touching me.. " 

While Lionel's cock was yet inside his pussy.. You laid your hands gently over his buttocks and started kissing his strangulated testicles so deeply and intimately while massaging the little area between his hole and the origin of his scrotum -where the muscle that control ejaculation is hidden- with both of your thumbs.

You got his entire hairless baby-talcum smelling scrotum inside your mouth and kept squeezing each one of his balls between your tongue and the solid roof of your mouth while he started moaning loudly and kept pushing semen painfully inside his intestine!

You were about to thrust your dick and bang him with his inside! You shoved your glans penis and whispered "you’re nothing but my faggot.. Never forget about that Lionel!".

At that moment, Antonella knocked the door and shouted “Leo!  Leo!  What’s going on in there?! I know that you can hear me, so just answer me!”

Messi pushed you away and pulled his cock out of his hole and got off the floor very quickly while feeling the massive leakage of his semen coming out of his ass and answered “aah, yeeah I am inside honey.. Aa..  I’ll finish in a minute!”

 

Antonella shouted in crying voice " open the door now! I know that you’re not alone in their! And from the way your breathing while answering me… I can tell that you’re having sex with someone!”

You got behind Leo Messi and hugged him while wrapping your hands around his belly and followed while kissing the side of his shoulder “that woman is so smart.. And she’s damn right”

Messi ignored you and shouted telling her “seriously honey? What are you imagining darling?! You must be experiencing some sort of nightmare.. Think about it.. Even if I would betray you , why would I do it in our bathroom?!”

Antonella kept crying “please stop it! If that’s true.. Why don’t you just open that damn door? Please Leo.. My heart is so broken down.. I can hear the whispers of someone else beside you”

 

You started biting Messi’s ear and whispered “moment of truth Lionel!” while he shouted “seriously? Where is all this coming from? Anyway darling.. I am on the toilet right now.. Just give me a second and I’ll open that door”

Leo stared at you in absolute terror and whispered “what? What should I do now?” while you smiled and fisted your hand around his shrunken dick and whispered "why are you expecting me to help you?" then you kissed the back of his sweating neck and followed while moving your dick like a brush across his butt crack “it’s your personal life.. I can’t interfere.. And you’re your own man!..  It’s all up to you..  cutie”

Leo kept breathing deeply while looking at Antonella’s shadow behind the glassy door and thinking in silence "is this the end of our marriage? Is this the end of my relationship with my family and all what I've tried to protect?! Probably yeah! Because if she's gonna see me standing naked beside Shawn with semen leaking out of me.. It wouldn't matter to her if I chose to get fucked or if I was forced to do so.. Because either ways, I'm not man enough to be her husband or the father of her kids.. I know that I don't deserve her or my kids anymore.. I just can't stand losing them.. What if Antonella told my parents and my entire family abandoned me?! I'll have to serve Shawn for the rest of my life!"

At that time, Messi’s 3 year old son (Thiago) woke up and got to his parents room and mumbled “mom.. Mom..  I need to pee..  Can you take me to the toilet? Please!”

 

Antonella wiped her tears out and hugged her son and whispered “of course! come here my little man” and got out of the room to take him to the toilet

Messi kept thinking “OMG.. I'm the luckiest man ever!” and whispered telling you “now that I've got chance to fix this.. please go! I don’t wanna get caught with you” while pointing at a large window at the end of the bathroom

 

Although you were excited to bang him infront of his wife, you loved the fact that Messi will have to keep your relationship as a secret for longer time.. Because his fear of being exposed is the easiest way to blackmail him! 

You French kissed him quickly while whispering “I can’t believe that you'll get away with this.. good luck with her” then you jumped through the window into the garden and whispered “You’ll pay for so many sins that you've committed today!.. Just remember that.. Lionel”

 

Leo whispered “ok.. Sir” while closing the window and started immediately to clean his body and the bathroom as fast as he can, trying to keep no evidence of your presence 

He wore one of the jockstraps you bought him and a bathrobe and tried to get to his normal state to show his wife that she’s entirely making things up

 

After that Antonella got back to the bedroom with her son (Thiago) and Messi tried to convince her that she was totally wrong, she didn’t by it.. But Leo was so happy that his son gave him the chance to get through this trouble!

While Thiago left the room, Leo kept kissing her and making love to her while she kept telling him “this doesn’t change the fact that you’re hiding something from me” and ended the conversation by saying “I need to have a bath.. Alone!”

Messi smiled and kissed her forehead and followed “okay honey.. Think about what I said, and try to be rational about it” and then he moved to the living room to play with Thiago

When she got into the bath, Leo got back to their bedroom and lucked the door and undressed his bathrobe and kept staring at his body in the mirror while thinking “I was trying to deny that for a very long time.. But to be honest to God.. I don’t deserve to have a dick.. I don’t even want it anymore.. And I wish that I was a woman! I never thought that it would be a wonderful feeling to get fucked all the night.. Especially by a muscular heartless man.. I wish that I never got married and never had a family or kids..  So I can be a full time prostitute!”

 

Messi wore a tight pants and transparent t-shirt -from the collection of clothes that you bought him- and moved toward the living room to pretend to be playing with his son while thinking of you “part of me wanna kill him..  Want him to pay for all what he did to me..  And part of me can’t stop loving him..  Can’t forget how he looks at me as the sexiest thing on earth..  How he squeezes my flesh.. How his penis inside me keep me horney no matter how many times I have jerked off!  Aaaah..!”

 

Leo kept overthinking of you and playing with his son for a while before hearing your voice over the headset “I am at the entrance of the house.. Get your ass up and open the door”

Messi whispered “we can’t do it right now” while Thiago kept looking at his dad wondering, why is he talking to no one ?!

 

You followed "I don’t wanna fuck you.. I just wanna tell you something”

Messi told his son to stay where he was and followed “I’ll be going for seconds Thiago” and opened the door to see you standing there, fully dressed with wide smile over your lips

You inserted your hand directly in Messi’s pant while he looked through the door behind him to make sure that his son isn’t paying attention and his wife is still in the bath. You grabbed his testicles and followed “you know that I’ve never been fucked before..? And you’ll pay for thrusting your clitoris in my butt.. Do you understand the amount of troubles you’re getting yourself into?”

Messi looked at your body from head to toes and followed “of course I do” when you continued “I promise you that you’ll remember the past three days as the best of your miserable life and you’ll wish to have the kind version of me back again!”

Leo followed “you don’t have to threaten me..  I am all yours” when his son showed up at the doorstep, right behind him and asked “dady! Dady! Aren’t you coming back to play with me?”

 

Messi couldn’t turn around because you’re still holding his testicles and answered “I’m coming honey.. Just a moment”

Thiago got back to play while you inserted your hand deeper inside Leo’s jeans and reached the lower end of his butt crack and started sliding your middle finger slowly and followed “what I came to tell you that Michael -my black friend- called me asking about when he can come here and bang you..”

Lionel kept thinking “WTF.. poor me.. I thought that by bringing Shawn to the house.. I’ll never need to deal with Michael again.. even bitches have more control on their vaginas than I do,  they are playing me around like a ball” and followed with obvious disgust over his facial expressions“so?”

 

You pulled your hand out of Messi’s jeans and took something out of your pocket and answered “so, he gave me this new equipment” while showing him a white tiny piece of hardware 

 

You smiled and followed “it’s pretty great invention, it gets attached to the inner side of the tooth and changes the voice of whoever use it into Lionel Messi’s voice.. Haha.. I mean into your voice”

Leo looked at you while zipping up his jeans and followed “and what the fuck are you planning to do with this voice changer?”

You smiled and followed “from now on.. I’ll be wearing it while fucking your wife.. All what you’ve to do is to blindfold her eyes and leave her to me.. With this voice changer, I can talk to her with your voice.. So she’ll think it’s you having sex with her”

 

Messi interrupted “what the hell are you trying to tell me?! why are you doing all this? You said that you enjoy my body more than my wife's.. So why to go after her and not me?”

You explained “it’s not that I don’t find you hotter than her.. It’s just Michael idea.. So he have full night with you”

Leo followed “I don’t understand” when you interrupted “since your wife loved the idea of having sex while being blindfolded.. Michael wants me to use the voice changer to fuck her instead of you for the entire night.. While he keeps fucking you at the same time.. Do you get it now?”

 

Leo’s eyes started tearing while thinking “this is the evilest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life” while you followed “ as I promised Michael, we’ll start from tonight”

Messi stopped himself from crying and questioned “tonight? Seriously? And what do you mean by start?” while his wife just got out of the bathroom

You looked at her lower parts through the gap in the door and answered “we’ll keep doing this for quite some time..  Absolutely”

Then you whispered “until then.. Enjoy yourself” while leaving toward your cabin at the end of the garden

Messi got back into the house with blunted affect all over his face and started to feel the vibrator -which you’ve just turned on wirelessly- jerking inside his ass

He kept playing with Thiago -just like the idea of someone else fucking his wife is not a big deal anymore- and meanwhile he got a text massage from you saying “10 p.m. is the time.. Be prepared.. Both of you ;)”

Leo didn’t care about anything anymore.. Even tears seemed to be pointless at this point.. He hasn't slept for over 36 hours and he has been fucked for over 10 hours by now.. He was so tired that he slept in the living room beside his son with his phone in his hand till you woke him up by calling him at 10 p.m.

 

Messi answered you and told you that he just woke up –so he will need sometime- then he looked around to find his wife watching TV alone

Their son, Thiago was already sleeping.. So Leo took the chance and kept teasing his wife for a while before asking her “what about closed-eyes sex?”

Antonella wasn’t totally in the mood especially after the fight in the morning but she answered “this is one of the few things that I can’t refuse” then she kissed Leo’s nose and followed “at all!”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your mind blowing kudos! I just wish to know your feedback about the story.. If you've time, please share your thoughts in the comments below ^_^


	22. Black Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of Messi and Antonella are going to be fucked.. But unlike his wife, Leo is about to experience a new level of anal sex with Michael!
> 
> There is also one more thing that will happen at the end of the chapter that will blow Lionel's mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. Fis = His of the fucker. Fim = Him of the Fucker. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi. 
> 
> I want to make this crystal clear so you don’t get confused.. Even if Messi’s name wasn't mentioned in the previous lines if I write (He,Him or His) I'm referring to Lionel. Whenever I write (Fe, Fim or Fis) I'm referring to the man who's Fucking Leo, even if fe wasn't mentioned earlier.
> 
> The "Fe" Pronoun might be confusing at first, but I needed to use it to avoid writing Messi’s an his fucker's name for around 5 times in each paragraph.. With that out of the way.. Enjoy ^_^

It’s almost 11 p.m. in the evening of the 4th day of your relationship with the little Argentine. His son; Thiago was already sleeping and the entire house was so quite except for the sound of kisses between him and his wife. Shawn and Michael were both in the cabin watching Messi’s bedroom through the cameras and waiting for the couple to get in.

After a short period of foreplay, Leo found himself carrying Antonella to their bedroom. The fact that he's getting his wife ready for another man was the weirdest thing that he has ever done. He laid her down and kept smelling her and couldn't stop feeling sorry for her and himself. 

While closing her eyes with the blindfold, Shawn whispered over the headset “don’t waste our time.. You're already one hour late.. get out of the room and let me in.. Now!”

Messi kept moving his eyes across the room.. Looking at his wife in escalating sadness.. just like he's leaving her to die there.. Looking at their bed where he spent years with her.. Looking at their photos -laughing together- over the nightstand.. All their memories.. All their love felt like a dream which came to an end.. Leo was so emotional when he gently put his lips over Antonella’s without kissing her.. He was so ashamed to kiss her.. He just wanted to feel her skin one more time.. He wanted to remember every good thing about her.. He stopped right there for a moment while thinking "You were the best thing that ever happened to me Anto.. The past 10 years was the best of my life.. Thanks to you".. Then he detached his lips from her's, realizing that she doesn't belong to him anymore.

During that time, Shawn and Michael headed to the living room and got entirely naked while waiting for the little bitch boy to get out of the bedroom. So,they can start their show! Michael started to miss around the house -supposedly- to get used to the place.. He checked the kitchen, the dining room, the bathrooms, and even where Thiago was sleeping.. For some reason it seemed like Michael was planning to do something with the house.. Something that nobody thought of before!

In the other hand, Leo looked at his blindfolded wife one last look while checking the details of -what seemed to him- as the most beautiful angelic body and he kept thinking “I’m sorry honey.. How am I supposed to protect your body when I couldn’t protect mine.. I'm so so sorry.. I am a real son of bitch that doesn’t deserve you” while holding his tears and leaving the room.

 

what a coincidence?! Naked Shawn entered the room while -yet dressed- Leo was leaving. It’s noticeable that Shawn has shaved his beard and his body hair so Antonella would not recognize that he isn't her husband. But that doesn’t change his brain.. He is still the same sadistic bastard.

While entering the room, Shawn squeezed Messi’s buttock and winked quickly, while Lionel kept looking at his happy face and his fully erected penis and thought “that motherfucker! I can't understand that I've believed him when he promised that he'll never get near my family.. He has fucked my wife.. And he's gonna sleep with her again and again! If he keeps doing so without wearing any condom.. She’ll definitely get pregnant in no time! God knows, When I felt the massive stream of his load inside me.. I thought that I'll get pregnant!”

Even though she can’t see anything, Antonella felt a strange movement in the room and questioned “Leo! Leo.. where have you gone honey?” when Shawn answered her with (Messi’s voice), using the voice changer “I’m right here beauty”

Then he jumped over her body and started kissing her and followed “and tonight.. I am gonna fuck you like a gang bang movie!” while Messi was closing the door and looking at him through the gap when Michael interrupted “forget about what you’ve lost and focus on what you have!”

 

Messi turned around to see Michael standing naked and pointing fis forefinger at fis demonic huge piece of black penis. It was a pit strange, because all the lights in the living room where turned on.. Leo expected to be fucked in dimmed lights.. So, he doesn't have to see the horrible dick of Michael.. But quite the contrary, fe wanted to see the smallest details of fis next victim!

 

Leo kept looking at fim without being able to move his eyes away from fis cock.. It was thicker than his arms and the amount of dilated veins all over its surface makes it definitely seems like a muscle! 

Messi kept gazing at Michael's cock -knowing that it’s his fate- and started to sweat while thinking “What the hell is that?! I know that black people have huge dicks in general! But I've never seen something like that.. Not even in porn movies!! his penis isn’t even erect yet.. But it’s bigger than any fully erected penis I’ve ever seen in my entire life!”

 

Fe whispered “come closer..  White boy” while Lionel has no choices rather than getting closer to fim in slow fearful steps. He was so missed up and confused that he even tried hugging Michael to calm fis obvious madness down

While rubbing it against Messi’s clothes, Michael's penis started to get erected and fe whispered while looking at Leo’s shining puppy eyes “ listen to me baby.. Unlike Shawn.. I’ve fucked hundreds of men before. And -so far- I’ve killed 16 of them while raping them.. Yet I don’t regret it.. So, don't you ever miss with me..  I don’t care who you are.. or what you do mean to your fans or your family..  if I get angry for any reason.. Even a small one.. You’re asshole will be bleeding to death.. Do you understand that?”

 

Messi wasn't sure if Michael was telling the truth or just trying to intimidate him.. But either ways, he couldn’t stop shivering in fear and answered “yes sir” while thinking “if he ever thrust his penis in my ass, I’ll end up dead anyway..  No one can survive taking such a beast inside him!”

 

Fe pushed Leo away and sat down on the sofa and followed “undress” while he started getting naked without questioning, he took off his pants, his shirt and his jockstrap immediately

 

With half smile on fis dark face Michael whispered “turn around” while Messi followed in shyness “ok master” and turned around slowly

 

Fe looked at the perfect curves of Lionel's body and whispered with the calmest voice ever “get on your knees.. and separate your buttocks.. and point your pussy toward me.. So I can evaluate it”

Messi got himself in doggy style and separated his buttocks and stretched his ass flesh with both hands to show Michael his gorgeous pinkish anus 

 

Michael kept looking at Lionel’s inflamed swollen anal ring and thought “as I expected.. this asshole would be a really good investment in the gay slave market.. Many gay billionaires would love to pay zillions to fuck him, even for just one night!”

Where Leo was still on four, Michael got fis foot between Messi’s thighs and squeezed his shrunken dick between fis big toe and fis second toe and kept pushing fis leg upward against the little man's pubes to force him to elevate his pelvis!

While rising his ass for Michael, Messi kept his head down and started thinking “why the fuck do Shawn and Michael enjoy staring at me in silence like that...  It’s embarrassing like hell that I can’t even stop sweating.. I don’t know what is he planning.. But I can’t keep my ass wide opened for someone to check the details of the most private and sensitive part of my body!”

 

Fe pulled his foot back and swiped fis finger starting from Lionel's balls upward along his butt crack and kept thinking while looking at his involuntary twitching anal sphincter “I’ve seen him playing soccer a long time ago.. I’ve known that Messi’s ass has a perfect bouncing and optimum balance between fat and muscles with a rounded shape covered with very soft milky skin.. But I’ve never thought that his anus would be phenomenal too!”

While Leo was still showing his body to Michael, the voice of Antonella started to get louder and her moaning kept repeating in his head while thinking “Shawn! That bastard.. He’s banging my darling wife.. I should do something about it.. I can’t keep waiting for the next dick.. For the next fuck.. I must fight back.. I must find a way to stop these psychopaths from ruining the rest of my life.. I really will”

Michael hooked fis finger in Messi’s anus and saw the fast response of his penis being suddenly full sized and his testicular bubbles turning to rosy color and his ears getting red while his breathing pattern changed and his tits got erected too and he was melting in erotic shyness. It was obvious that Lionel's body is so sensitive.. Which something admirable by all alpha males. 

 

Leo’s asshole kept twitching and sucking Michael's finger while he kept thinking “that’s really bad.. I’m being over aroused by another man looking at my booty and I am so perverted that I can’t control my hole anymore..”

Michael pulled out fis finger while Lionel's anus didn't stop twitching. Fe kept gazing at the details of Messi’s hairless flesh while thinking “Shawn is so fucking retarded..  He just keeps fucking that perfect piece of ass..  He never thought of using it in business.. Even though it’s clear that Lionel Messi has a body that make us billionaires in no time!"

 

Michael kept squeezing and looking at Messi’s butt from every possible angle.. While he felt that his emotions don't matter anymore.. He wasn't treated like a human being at all.. More of an object.. Something like an expensive car.. His buttocks felt like an engine that has to be checked before being used!

It's finally the testing time. Leo expected his anus to get fingered, rimmed or lubricated but non of this happened! Michael stood up right behind him and touched his hole with the head of fis monsteric penis when he couldn’t stop his tears while looking at fim and begging “what are you doing? I can’t take it..  I swear to God.. I can’t take it inside me!”

 

Michael followed while pushing fis dick and trying to insert fis glans penis inside him “you don’t know what you’re capable of Lionel”

Despite the fact that Leo has been fucked heavily in the past 3 days and that his butthole is widely gapped, it felt very tight when it comes to Michael's dick! 

After a great long struggle, Michael finally succeeded to thrust the tip of fis grand cock inside Messi’s hole which kept stretching and scratching the inner walls of his anus with few drops of blood leaking out of many wounds within his butt

Leo was panicking and kept screaming “aaah..  Noooh.. Stoaah..  Stop..  Please.. I can’t take it anymore.. I can feel my aaah.. My ass is tearing apart and bleeding.. Aaaah.. You don't have to do this! ”

Michael fisted his hands around Messi’s buttocks which felt as a small pieces of fruit inside fis gigantic palms and tried to push fis glans penis to insert the shaft of fis dick but it was totally stuck and fe can feel Lionel's anal sphincter losing it’s elasticity very slowly

 

Leo kept begging “Your dick will never proceed like that..  please take it out and lubricate my hole.. Then, maybe you can thrust it entirely!”

Michael whispered “actually I’m stuck in your pussy at the point that pulling my cock would hurt as much as inserting it deeper” while pushing fis penis deeper and feeling the warmth of Lionel’s intestine

 

While the little man couldn’t stop wailing, Michael followed “I intentionally fucked your hole in total dryness, to make sure that you’ll feel no pleasure..  And nothing but pain!”

Messi kept yelling “please..  listen.. Please.. Pleeeeease.. " he continued while feeling pain in his vocals cords due to aggressive screaming "listen to me Michael.. I know that you don't care about me .. But I’m a footballer..  And being fucked without any lubricant by something like your dick.. Aaaah.. It could lead to an injury that can easily ends my career.. Do you understand that?”

Fe inserted the whole length of fis dick inside him and followed “You've already achieved everything in football.. And you’re a millionaire.. You don't really need to play anymore.. Actually, I would love to end your career as a footballer and start a new one, what about working for me as a prostitute?”

At that point, Lionel Messi stopped moving at all ..his entire body was spasming around Michael's cock which felt like getting full grown baby back inside his mom's womb.. It’s the opposite feeling of giving birth.. But more painful and more terrifying! 

That's how fis cock seemed inside Leo’s body.. Which kept him astonishingly quite.. He couldn't breath.. He tried to scream.. But his voice couldn't come out.. Even his tears weren't ready yet to fall down.. The realization that his anal sphincter was no more a sphincter.. That's the only thing that the little Argentine could recognize at the time!

Messi closed his hands and kept pressing them against the floor like an angry dog.. His jaws were widely opened and he wasn't able to close them.. all what he could do is focusing on the floor right infront of his eyes.. Where he kept seeing his saliva uncontrollably falling from his mouth while thinking "I can't move my body.. I wish that I could look around.. Because what's inside me doesn't feel like a dick.. It’s taking much bigger space.. It most be his hand.. Or even his leg.. Or something thicker!"

As the shoving proceeded, Leo felt Michael's dick coiling inside his intestine and kept thinking “what the hell is going on? His cock feels like a snake.. If it will keep coiling like that..  It could reach any point inside me!”

When Michael started moving in and out, Leo felt that the entire skin of his butt is getting inside with fis cock and his entire viscera moving out when fe pulls out! 

Surprisingly, after everything that Leo felt, Michael's penis started to get erected! Because it wasn't! With that erection, it stopped coiling inside the milky little man.. Instead, his intestine kept straightening around that glorious black cock which made him wanna puke with each thrust! 

Eventually, Leo managed to breathe and moan while Michael kept going faster as the hole widened! Fe kept fucking him while he kept screaming bitchily with each thrust. and unlike usual dicks, it doesn’t feel better with time. it just keep getting more painful and harder to bear

 

Michael stopped for a moment -with his cock fully shoved inside- and questioned “tell me bitch.. does it feel good now?” while so fucking tired Leo answered “ I don’t know.. I don’t think so.. You’re dick is hitting so deep..  It’s pushing my stomach..  I’m about to vomit.. Please take it out!  It’s tearing my viscera!!”

Fe laughed and followed “you better get used to that feeling sluty Leo, because there are many people with huge long dicks all around the globe..  And they all prefer anal sex ..  Because it can take the entire length of their dicks..! And of anything else.. Hahaha!”

 

Despite all his trials to have a break, Michael kept fucking Lionel Messi harder and harder while he kept moaning in the middle of the living room with his wife being banged in the other room

 

They are both moaning harmonically, but unlike Antonella, Messi couldn’t stay awake with all the hell he is getting through.. It wasn’t sex..  It wasn’t violence or even torture.. It was kind of mass destruction of his lovely ass!

 

Michael tried fis best by slapping his ass, squeezing his penis and pulling his hair to keep him from falling asleep, but with everything going inside his intestine.. His body collapsed and he ended up unconscious

 

Michael planned all this.. When Messi lost his consciousness, while Shawn was busy fucking Antonella.. Fe took advantage of the moment and pulled his dick out of the little man's poor pussy. Fe left him lying naked in the living room and got back to the cabin at the middle of the garden and brought a contract paper that fe prepared earlier..

Except Michael.. No one knows about the content of this mysterious contract paper.. Not even Shawn..  And no one knows what’s the nature and the rules of this contract..

   
Fe got back to the house very quickly and re-thrusted fis penis in Lionel's widened asshole and kept fucking him while keeping the contract paper all set and ready right beside fim!

Antonella in the other room started screaming while Shawn screwed her body up and started fucking her in the ass as rough as he can

Messi walked up because of Antonella screams and she was shouting “Leo please stop..  I’m your wife not your whore! Aaaaaaahaaaahhhaaah!”

 

He looked at you in the eyes while feeling your dick hitting his prostate and whispered “he is torturing her..  And you’re torturing me.. We're humans. We aren't your sex toys! When are you planning to stop this dirty game?”

 

At that moment, Shawn opened the door and got out of the bed room carrying Antonella -who was still blindfolded- to the garden and whispered “what about sex on the grass honey?” while she screamed “I don’t wanna have sex anymore..  It’s getting disgusting!”

 

Michael looked at Shawn leaving the house and answered “I don’t know about him.. But I won’t stop as long as you can still walk.. Even if it takes days or weeks..  Actually.. I am used to this kind of sex”

 

Fe kept fucking Messi without stopping for hours till he lost his consciousness again with tears all over his hopeless face. 

This time, it wasn't a quick nap.. Leo falls into deep sleep for 10 hour.. and when he woke up it was 1 p.m. in the afternoon!

When he opened his beautiful eyes.. He couldn't stop wondering how could Michael be fucking him in the living room at this time of the day.. He most be seen by his family by now!

He looked around to find out that he was sleeping over fis pubic hair with fis penis over his neck and fis semen all over his face

Michael looked at him and smiled and followed “you finally woke up”  while Lionel raised his head of fis pubes and shouted “what the hell are we doing at this time? At the middle of the house? Where’s my wife? Did she..  Did she knew about me and you?”

Fe laughed and followed “get your head back to where it belongs if you want me to answer you” while separating fis thighs and rising fis pubes

 

Messi got frustrated and shouted “please Michael! This isn’t the right time or place for your games.. Answer me now!”

Fe rubbed the jungle of fis pubic hair and followed “suck my penis.. And lie your head in my pubes.. Otherwise I have no answers for you bitch!”

Leo took a deep breath and put Michael's penis in his mouth while using fis pubic hair as pillow and looked at fis eyes waiting for explanation

Fe kept playing with his cool hair and answered “she didn’t find out about you... Not yet,, she’s sleeping since Shawn got her back from the garden ..  But she might wake up at any second”

Messi was thinking “we should go somewhere private.. Now” when he asked without taking Michael's dick out of his mouth “what about my son? Thiago? Where is he? He must be awake by now!”

Fe said “yeah.. He’s awake..  And he’s playing with Shawn in the swimming pool.. And for the record, when he first woke up.. He saw me fucking you and he ran back to his room.. So I called Shawn to deal with him!”

Messi raised his head and looked so shocked and kept mumbling “he.. My son!! He saw me.. He saw me getting fucked.. ! Please tell me that you’re making this up! Please Michael! I.. I can’t believe it.. How can I deal with him from now on? How can I look at his face?!”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised.. For those who were supper excited for update.. Here it is! 
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and support.. Share your expectations of Messi’s future in the comments.. I would love to hear back from you :)


	23. The Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Leo make one more stupid mistake that could cost him a lot? Will he sign the contract paper which Michael prepared? 
> 
> Warning: Messi’s kid -Thiago- is heavily involved in that chapter.. He won’t be physically hurt but he'll play a major role.. If you're not into this kind of things.. Feel free to skip this .. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi.

With Shawn and Michael around the house, Lionel was expecting anything to happen.. Absolutely anything! Including getting caught by his wife.. But it never crossed his mind that the first one to see him banged will be his 3 year old son.. He used to be a good father to Thiago.. But now, it seems like the entire world will fall apart around the Argentine!

Messi raised his head and stopped sucking Michael's cock while staring at fis eyes. He was so shocked and kept mumbling “he.. My son!! He saw me.. He saw me like that.. ! Please tell me that you’re making this up! Please Michael! I.. I can’t believe it.. How can I deal with him from now on? How can I look at his face?!”

Fe smiled widely and followed “don’t panic and don’t worry about that.. He was scared at first but Shawn told him that we are just training you to be a stronger footballer”

Messi looked at fim in silence for a while then followed madly “you told him that anal sex is just an exercise! And he believed it! You just ruined his mind and his childhood!”

 

Michael whispered while lying on the floor and putting Lionel in riding position “yeah” then fe pushed his ass down over fis cock and followed “that weird kid.. he was totally ok with it.. He even got closer and touched your ass while I was fucking you.. He didn’t feel disgusting at all.. He was smiling”

 

While feeling his hole getting stretched by Michael's dick, Leo was absolutely stunned and thought “I can’t even digest the idea, that my 3 year old kid saw my ass covered with semen.. And saw the black penis of Michael penetrating it.. I don’t know how he feels right now.. I don’t know how he can describe it.. And most importantly, I don’t know if he will ever tell his mom or not..!”

 

Messi started jumping over Michael's dick unbelieving what fe just said and followed with crying voice “do you know what kind of crime you’ve both committed.. He’s an innocent child you psychopaths!”

 

Michael squeezed Leo’s ass and followed “do you want him to grow up as a homophobe like his father?”

 

While feeling fis dick bouncing inside him, Leo answered “no! I'm not a homophobe! But I don’t want him to be a cock rider like me neither!”

Michael pulled fis penis out of his ass and hugged him while cumming all over his back and followed “I’m sure he’ll be incredibly hot.. Just like you.. I can’t wait to see him growing up” and rethrusted fis sword inside him

One of the unique things about Michael, that cumming for fim can be as easy as breathing.. Fe can push liters of semen without even changing the toon if his voice.. Fe is a real fucking machine!

Messi contracted his ass around fis beast cock and shouted “stop talking about my son like that..!” When fe slapped his face and followed “your son? Seriously? you own nothing Lionel.. Whatever you think is yours.. is actually ours.. Don’t you get that yet?”

At that moment, Leo was riding Michael's cock while facing fim. He was about to say something.. He was about to argue about his son.. when fe suddenly grabbed his waist and turned him around fis cock and kept banging him while facing his ass. The feeling of his hole spinning around a cock while it was drilling his intestine and the fact that Michael can see his ass cheeks hitting fis pubes shut his mouth up.

Messi hates it, when he rides a cock while pointing his butt toward his master. Because he knows that it looks incredibly huge in that position .. Which keeps embarrassing him with each thrust!

With no mercy, Michael held Lionel's ass and continued banging it, ignoring that it’s almost 2 p.m and his wife most be awake by now..  While he kept looking at the door of his bedroom every single second to make sure that Antonella didn’t wake up yet

 

Despite being in unbearable pain, all what Messi was asking for is to change the place so his wife doesn’t see him being fucked just like his son did earlier!

Michael kept going crazy on his butthole and whispered “I might stop fucking you under one condition” while thrusting as fast and harsh as fe can, till fe ejaculated for the 21st time inside his hole!

That might sound a lot, but that's just Michael's average.. Fe trains all the years and take a lot of drugs just to be a sexual destruction machine.. And hell fe is!

 

Lionel couldn’t breathe anymore while feeling the lava-like hot semen of fim flowing inside his overloaded stomach, he begged “I would do whatever it takes to stop this sadistic Intercourse! It's making m e sick”

Michael pushed Messi into doggy style and showed the contract paper -which fe have prepared earlier- to him and pulled his hair forcefully and followed “what about signing this piece of paper for me? It's all I ask..”

 

Leo questioned “What’s in that paper?” while fe answered “You don’t have to know.. Just sign it and I will leave you right here.. right now!”

Leo knew that it’s something critical, otherwise Michael wouldn't be fighting him to sign it.. he followed under a lot pain “I can’t sign such a contract without knowing the full details.. I can’t do it!” while feeling fis whale-like penis swimming inside the sea of semen inside his belly!

 

Michael carried Leo Messi off the floor while fucking him willing to take him to the bedroom and whispered “so be prepared to explain to your wife.. The fact that you’re bringing people to fuck you and her in the middle of your house”

 

Leo looked at fim and whispered “stop..  You can’t be doing this to me.. seriously!” while fe opened the door of the bedroom - where Antonella was sleeping - and followed “I’m dead serous!”

The little man whispered while looking at Antonella and Michael “no! Please don’t do it..  I’ll sign that paper.. Just tell me what’s it all about..”

Michael put the contract paper over the nightstand right beside the bed and whispered while fucking him “can’t you see that I am banging you right in front of your wife.. Eventually the sound of my body hitting your ass will wake her up.. So if you don’t want to lose her forever..  You’ve to sign that fucking paper.. Now!”

Both of them were exactly in the middle of the field of view of Antonella. All what she has to do is to open her eyes to see everything.

Michael gave Messi a pen with the widest smile on earth and followed “what do you say? Are you signing it or not?” while hitting his ass harder to produce louder sounds

 

Leo whispered “ok” while signing it without reading any word of its details and looked at fim and followed “can you just go now?”

Michael took the contract paper and checked Messi’s signature and then, fe pulled fis dick out of his ass and Frenched kissef him -for the first time - and answered “absolutely” while leaving the bedroom and the house immediately!

Leo was afraid.. Because he doesn't know what he just signed.. He has many valuable expensive properties.. Cars.. Yachts.. Houses.. He’s a millionaire and he can’t figure out what Michael was exactly after by that contract.. God knows, he might just signed with another sport club! But for now.. It seems like he'll never know.

Messi wasn't that naive delicate guy anymore.. Dicks have certainly changed him.. He turned out to be so gross.. Even with himself.. Even with his own body..As Michael left, He plugged a perfume bottle in his anus to prevent pouring of the semen out of it and started walking around the place.. cleaning the living room and the rest of the house while thinking “I’ve to stop them as soon as possible.. I need to do it now..  I can’t lose anything else.. I finally figured it out.. I know exactly what I should do..   I’ll pay a gang to kill both of Shawn and Michael..  To end this forever!.. I’m done obeying! I'm done serving! They'll both end up dead! Very very soon!”

 

After cleaning the house, Leo checked on Antonella which was still sleeping and headed to the bathroom to clean himself. Before turning the shower on.. he stood up in the bathtub and separated his thighs and started defecating a huge amount of semen out of his ass

Messi kept one hand pushing his belly inward, while the fingers of the other hand openung his hole. He kept straining and pushing Michael's semen forcefully.. It seemed to be infinitely coming out, like forever!

Since it was taking a long time, the little Argentine started looking around the bathroom and thinking deeply. He felt ashamed of himself for letting things go this far. He still wishes that Michael was lying about Thiago because if that little kid doesn't know about him.. Leo believes that he still can fix everything!

While he was yet evacuating Michael's seeds out of him, Messi looked through the huge window at the end of the bathroom to surprisingly see fim and Shawn holding his naked son and telling him “look at daddy Leo pushing out what we’ve pumped in his ass earlier”

 

Thiago laughed and said while waving to his dad “it looks like a waterfall! It’s awesome!” and kept thinking “daddy is having a lot of fun!”

Leo didn’t know what to do or how to deal with this situation while looking at his 3 year old son standing without any clothes between two naked men (Michael and Shawn) raising both of his hands and grabbing their dicks!

Messi was scared to death while looking at Thiago’s body.. He wasn't sure if Michael and Shawn are evil enough to fuck his son or not! In fact it was obvious that they didn't touch him at all.. He was physically intact which made his father relived a little bit.. But the amount of misconceptions that Shawn has already filled that little kid's mind with.. It was terrifying!

Thiago let go of both of their cocks and got closer to the window and shouted while hitting its glass “dad! Dad! Open the window! I wanna be with you in the bath.. Just like you let uncle Shawn before..” and kept smiling silly happy smile

 

Messi tried to act normal and opened the window when Thiago hugged him and shouted “daddy! I love you” while Leo kept kissing him and looking at both of his masters smiling faces and thought “he’s a kid..  he should never know such things at this age!”

 

Thiago questioned “daddy? Is getting something in your back make you stronger?” while embarrassed Lionel looked at his son’s eyes for a moment and answered “aah.. Ahem.. yeah.. I guess..”

 

Thiago kept jumping and asked again “really? So can I put my hand in your back? Uncle Shawn told me that you would love it..  And that it makes you stronger!”

Leo kept thinking “this is so wrong.. But it’s too late to change his mind.. I'm sure that Shawn wanted this.. And if I try to miss around, he'll force me to do it.. I better keep obeying smoothly.. Maybe I can’t fix Thiago’s idea about anal sex now..  But I’ve to make a deal with him..  Not to tell his mom about this” and followed “yes you can..  But before you do it..  Let me tell you a little secret about us, boys”

Thiago looked excited and asked “what?” while Messi followed “getting something in my.. Back..  Will make me stronger..  But.. if your mom knows about this.. It will make her so sad.. Which will make me weaker..  So you’ve to keep it between us if you want daddy to be strong..  Okay?”

Thiago wasn’t understanding Messi’s words but he followed “okay daddy..  can you now just turn around?”  while Michael and Shawn kept laughing at how exciting the kid was

 

Lionel turned around while telling him “this thing is for boys like me and you..  Girls like your mom hate it.. and get sad if they ever know that we’re doing it..  So never tell your mom..  Because we don’t want her to get sad okay? Deal?”

Thiago answered “deal” and kept looking at his father’s ass and thought “as Uncle Shawn told me, the gate of happiness is somewhere in my daddy’s back.. But I can’t see it!”

 

Then Thiago looked at Shawn and asked him “Uncle.. I can’t find the gate.. Where is it?” while Shawn answered “Your daddy's ass is huge enough to hide it” then he slapped Messi’s buttock and shouted “separate you buttocks and show him your pussy!”

 

Thiago didn't know the meaning of the word.. He just slapped his father ass with his tiny hand and followed “yeaah..  Show me your fussy!” while Michael and Shawn couldn’t stop laughing at his naughty behaviors and his cuteness

 

Leo separated his buttocks and his anus was exposed.. so, Thiago shouted “Haeee..  There it is..!” and inserted the full length of his hand -to his armpit- inside his father’s hole!

 

Shawn put one hand over Messi’s butt and the other hand over Thiago’s head and asked him “how does it feel?” while Thiago kept laughing insanely and followed “it’s warmth and funny hahaha! It’s titillating my arm!”

 

Messi kept getting angry while thinking “they are training my little son to be my master..  That’s insane!” and started involuntary contraction of his ass muscles around his son’s hand!

 

Thiago kept moving his hand inside Lionel's anal canal for a moment and then he shouted “Uncle Shawn! Uncle Shawn! I found it! I find the ball of strength!” while he grabbed Messi’s prostate with his tiny hand

Michael couldn’t stop laughing while Shawn told fim “I told Thiago about the prostate..  I just called it the ball of strength..  Because it makes his father stronger.. Hahaha”

Leo started to get horny and his penis started to get erected because of the fact that his son is squeezing his prostate with his tiny little hand

 

Thiago hold Leo’s enlarging dick with his other hand and shouted “Uncle.. Look! My daddy’s cannon is getting bigger! I won! I won! He is getting stronger! I won!”

As obvious, Shawn told Thiago that if he can make his father’s cannon -penis- get bigger.. He’s making him stronger

Shawn also promised him earlier to play cannon shooting game with his daddy if he succeeds in making his father stronger.. And he did!

Thiago shouted while taking his hand out of his father’s ass and jumping toward Michael and Shawn “I wanna see the cannon challenge..  I wanna see who has the strongest cannon.. You Michael or Uncle Shawn?”

Shawn looked at Michael and then looked at Thiago and answered “yeah we will do the cannon challenge.. but not now.. Maybe later..  Your mom might wake up now and find out about us”

Thiago started to cry “Uncle! Please..  Do it now.. You promised me.. I wanna see who got stronger cannon.. Pleaaaase!” while he grabbed both of Michael and Shawn’s penises again!

 

Messi kept looking at all of them.. stunned! .. He is shocked and he can’t respond or even cry..  He feels empty.. His heart was so hollow.. He feels nothing.. He is losing faith in life.. And for ever.. He was wondering how did they taught his son that sex is ok.. That sadism is ok! The kid was even holding their dicks so comfortably.. He was asking them to fuck his father.. And he believes it's a good thing todo!

While Shawn tried to postpone fucking Messi in front of his son for later time, Michael got down and kissed Thiago’s head and followed “we’ll do it right now little man.. Uncle Shawn is just kidding” then fe looked at Shawn and followed “don’t ruined the child’s day..  He’s really enjoying his dad!”

 

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should publish this particular chapter or not.. Because I don't know if readers will accept the idea or not.
> 
> But then, I thought that if everyone keeps afraid of pushing the boundaries.. No one will..So, I decided to write what I want to read.. And here it is :)
> 
> The next chapter will continue in the same direction with a little bit dark events.. I know that some of you might be angry at me right now.. But it’s fiction at the end of the day.. It’s just fiction.. So please don't take it seriously
> 
> Have a great day!


	24. The Cannons Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the time for Lionel Messi to pay back for attempting to fuck Shawn who chose to take his revenge in front of Leo's 3 year old son.. Thiago!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal by now.. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. And so on...

Thiago hugged Michael's legs while fis black dick was touching the kid's hair who kept shouting “yaay! thanks uncle Michael.. Thank you very much.... That's awethome.. I luv you!”

Fe kept smiling and asked Shawn “so, what’s the rules of the cannon challenge? And what is it all about?”  while he answered “it’s quite simple, me and you will be fucking Leo.. One, in his mouth and the other one, in his ass..  and whoever shoot the largest amount of semen will win”

Michael asked while carrying naked Thiago and holding him against fis chest “and who will be the judge?” while Thiago poked fis nose and said “me!” with the cutest smile on earth

Fe squeezed both of Thiago’s small buttocks in one hand and asked “which cannon will be at your father’s back?” while he pointed at Shawn and answered “Uncle Shawn’s cannon!”

Michael touched Thiago’s tiny cute lips with fis finger and followed “and who will be at your father’s mouth?” while he jumped off fis hands and hold fis cock and answered “your huuuuuuge cannon! Haeee!”

Messi -who seemed to be absolutely isolated- was positioned in doggy style in the middle of the bathroom while thinking “I can’t believe that I am listening to this conversation for real, it can’t be true that my son is involved in my slavery life..  I must wake up now to end this nightmare!” 

Thiago get closer to his father's face and asked “daddy..is it OK by you to play this game? I really want you to say yes.. Uncle Shawn said that you luv his cannon more than anything in the world.. So please say yes.. Pleeeeease” while pulling Messi’s biceps to convince him to do it 

 

Leo stared at Michael and Shawn before looking at Thiago while thinking of him “I fully understand that it’s criminal and non ethical to expose a kid like him to this kind of sex and violence. But after all what he have already seen, could stopping this makes any difference? I don't think so.. Actually.. If I don’t play this vile game.. I know my son.. he’ll keep asking me to play it forever.. And it will never get out of his mind.. So let’s just do it for once.. Hoping that this will make him less talkative about it.. And eventually forget about it.. ”

Lionel Messi winked and smiled at his little kid and followed “it’s totally ok honey.. As long as your mom doesn’t know about it..  You remember?”

 

Thiago put his hands at his tiny waist and looked at Shawn, Michael and Leo and followed cutely “ok my mom will never know.. Let’s just start.. Okay?”

Michael stood in front of Messi and Shawn stood behind him while Thiago kept looking from beside to see his father being fucked at both ends and judge which one will ejaculate more semen inside his body!

Thiago was terrified a little bit and deep down he knew that it is not right to do this.. but after his father’s approval, he wanted to believes that having a cannon or dick in either the ass or the mouth is totally fine.. It even makes people stronger as Shawn explained to him!

 

Yet Thiago doesn’t understand why would his mom be angry or sad if she finds out about his father’s secret.. But he doesn’t really care.. Because of the fact that after being early exposed to sexual materials. It awakened his libido at a very young age and started to control his behaviors and desires. Beside knowing that his father and two other older people agree on something means that it’s absolutely right.. That's how the kid's brain works!

Michael got closer to Leo and whispered while inserting fis thumb in his mouth “it’s mind blowing that the first sexual Intercourse your son would ever watch is not of a porn clip,, but in real life.. And he’ll be sexually aroused for the first time by seeing the body of his hot daddy” then fe French kissed Messi while he started crying immediately without making any eye contact with the kid

 

Thiago kept looking at Michael kissing his crying father while thinking “he’s tearing.. I can’t understand why?” while fe followed “now suck my cock in front of your son like no bitch ever did! Show him how slavish you are! ”

 

Messi started sucking slowly while focusing at Michael and glancing at his son’s facial expressions who seemed confused and anxious.. Leo wishes that -someway- he could take him out of the bathroom before things get really nasty..but it’s sadly impossible..

Shawn got Lionel's waist up in the air by lifting both of his thighs and keeping him totally depending on his hands to avoid falling -his hips, knees and legs were all raised and they can't touch the floor of the bathroom- and his entire wight was carried by his poor exhausted biceps! 

Shawn cock started penetrating Messi’s firmly contracted butt and whispered "I didn't want to do this to you cutie.. But that's what you get for trying to fuck your master!" While Leo closed his eyes trying to hide his tears and kept thinking "I wish that you've killed me Shawn! instead of banging me in front of my little boy!"

 

Thiago was clearly uncomfortable with all this mess and shouted “you’re hurting my dad.. Stop it please..! He’s crying! Uncle Shawn.. Stop!” while Shawn squeezed Messi’s penis and whispered “say something to him… I won’t stop now… not after getting horny like this!”

 

Leo stopped sucking Michael's penis and looked at his son with fis precum leaking over his face and followed “it’s OK honey.. I've to get hurt to be stronger.. They are just training me.. So don’t worry if I cry.. It’s all normal! ”

 

Thiago was obviously lost and questioned “really dad?” when Leo kissed Michael testicles and followed “absolutely” and started sucking again while crying massively

Since Messi’s legs were hanging on Shawn’s grips.. He was depending on his arms to push his trunk up to reach the level of Michael's dick.. Which means that he got no free hands to hold into Michael's body to keep his head steady while fe fuck it.

The fact that Lionel's head was totally mobile without any muscular support -except from his fatigued neck muscles- gave Michael the chance to fuck his mouth like fucking an asshole.. and much worse. Messi’s jaws kept hurting tremendously with each thrust.. And he couldn't cough or regurgitate -although he needed to- because the black dick was absolutely blocking the way! 

It wasn’t long time before the cannon challenge turned into the nastiest violent rape ever, where Shawn kept banging as hard as he can and Michael hold Messi’s ears and literally fucked his mouth

 

Fe whispered to Thiago to come between fis legs to take a closer look at his father’s messed-up face where Leo kept looking away from him while thinking “there is no point of trying to make Thiago forget about this, I am his father.. His ideal..  And I am sure that the scene of me sucking Michael’s dick will stick in his memory.. My tears.. My moaning.. The way that my ass is bouncing with each hit.. Will be with him forever..! ”

 

Leo kept his eyes closed to avoid looking at his son while crying massively all through that rape till he suddenly felt someone with tiny mouth sucking his erected precuming penis!

 

Messi opened his eyes and looked at Michael - without being able to talk because of the fact that fis dick filling his mouth - while fe rubbed his hair and told him “it’s gonna be okay bitch.. it’s just your son sucking your clitoris.. Nothing that special .. Right?”

While swallowing Michael's dick in his mouth and feeling Shawn’s dick hitting his prostate and the saliva of Thiago around his glans penis, Messi has no other choice rather than shooting in his son’s mouth

It wasn’t just the physical contact that aroused Leo and pushed him to cum.. It’s more of the overall situation.. And the fact that he's being helplessly humiliated in front of a kid.. It really turns him on.. In his mind.. He wasn't even denying that.. He’s just too horney to think about it!

Thiago moved from the dick of his father while shouting “ewww that was awful.. And disgusting… This isn’t as tasty as you told me uncle Shawn”

Shawn put his hand over the kid's head while fucking the hell out of his father’s jelly ass and followed “I’m sorry son.. Your dad’s cannon is too small.. This is why it has an awful taste.. The larger the cannon.. The better the taste.. And that is why your father is enjoying our cannons right now.. Hahaha”

Thiago moved to Leo’s head and asked “really daddy?” while exhausted crying Messi tried to say yes without taking Michael's penis out of his wonderful mouth

 

Michael looked at Shawn and whispered “let’s finish him.. Are you ready to cum?” while Shawn kept slapping Lionel’s ass and followed “hell yeah!”

They both kept fucking Messi’s mouth hole and asshole as fast as they can and ejaculated inside him where his lips and his hole kept swallowing semen harmonically

 

They both pulled out their dicks and covered Leo’s face and ass with their seeds while Thiago couldn’t help it and started peeing... As a kid it's the only thing he can do to relieve his sexual powers... which explains how horny he was while watching what just happened !

 

The 3 men (Shawn, Michael and Thiago) all rested for quite some time while their whore lied semi-conscious over the tile of the bathroom and kept looking at all of them while thinking “this makes no sense at all!”

 

Thiago kept looking at Messi’s messy hair, wet sweating body.. And gazed at his fast breathing chest and his distended belly and felt something arousing deep inside his heart but he couldn’t realize yet that it’s pure sadism

After that, Michael carried Leo Messi (from his behind) and separated his thighs and squeezed his face cheeks to force him to open his mouth and asked his son “it’s time to judge kiddo.. who has a stronger cannon? Me or Uncle Shawn? ”

 

Thiago was totally shocked when he saw the semen pumping out Leo’s mouth, nose, penis and anus.. and started crying while looking at his father’s destroyed body and answered “I.. I don’t know.. But my father is very weak!”

 

Thiago kept hiding his tiny little dick with both hands while Shawn started laughing and followed “why are you holding your cannon? Do you wanna pee? We can pee in daddy’s face together.. What do you think?”

Thiago looked at his dad and kept tearing knowing that he’s not fine at all and followed “no.. I.. I don’t.. Want to.. Let him rest please..  He’s so tired!”

Everyone in the bathroom kept looking at the others in total silence for a while.. The kid's words kept repeating in their heads .. He might be so naive but unlike the corrupted adults.. He knew that what they just did was extremely uglyy.. He just didn't know how to phrase it!

As things started to get a little bit emotional, as an emotionless human being, Michael carried Messi and got him in the bathtub while Shawn tried to fix things and hugged Thiago and took a very deep breath and asked him “okay.. Since the cannons challenge is over.. we’re leaving now..  do you wanna have a shower with your dad.. Or come with us to my room? I'll teach you a lot of awesome things about your cannon!"

Thiago looked at his tired daddy lying in a pool of semen and felt like it would be a bad idea to stay with him in this situation and he answered “I wanna go with you.. Uncle Shawn!.. But I don’t wanna learn anything about cannons! I just wanna play” while looking at the ground and crying more and more. 

Shawn laughed and followed while wiping out Thiago’s tears “ok! you.. little man! Your father is gonna be fine.. no need to worry about him.. Trust me in that.. And now.. Let’s go get some clothes and play football! Come on! ” and then, he got out of the window with the little kid and asked “aren’t you coming with us Michael?”

Fe smiled and followed “I’m not done here yet!” then fe looked at Thiago and continued “I’ve to take care of your tiered daddy”

Shawn never felt sorry for Lionel before.. Neither now.. But the tears of Thiago has shaked something inside his heart.. He looked at Michael and whispered “you’ve to give him a chance to rest ! You can’t keep doing him forever.. Come and play with us for now.. Please.. Leave him alone just for now.. Just for few hours..  Okay?”

Fe gazed at Leo’s ass and answered madly while leaving the bathroom through the window “as you like Shawn.. As you fucking like.. He belongs to you anyway..”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes.. I don’t know if I should update or wait.. I feel like I am posting many chapters in a short period of time which gives people no chance to follow the story.. So if you want me to update tell me in the comments.. Otherwise I'll slow the rhythm a little bit so you can enjoy each chapter without being overwhelmed by the huge text -ahead of you- and get tired of reading it.


	25. Screwed Up Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Messi kept beating himself up, Antonella will get herself in huge trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal by now.. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. And so on...

Messi kept lying on the bathtub while looking through the huge window at the end of the bathroom where everyone left, including his little son. His mind was so empty.. Weirdly.. Emptiness can be very heavy sometimes.. His chest seemed so hollow too.. Just like his heart isn't there anymore.. He can’t think of anything right now.. All what he wanted is to disappear.. To go to somewhere where no one knows him.. No one recognize him.. He wanted to leave everything.. His family.. His fame.. His money.. And start his life as an ordinary guy.. Like someone who doesn't have a perfect seductive body like him!

Every part of him felt so sticky.. his hair, face and neck..  His chest and belly.. His arms, hands, thighs and legs.. It’s all covered with frothy semen

He felt Shawn’s load leaking out of him.. Occupying the space between his ass bubbles.. Keeping him regretting that he was born with such a sexy attractive piece of flesh.

At the other hole, his lips was hurting like hell.. Thanks to Michael’s penis who kept scratching them for a very long time. Leo can feel some of fis pubic hair inside his mouth.. But he’s so exhausted that he can’t even spit it out..  And the long lasting taste of fis embittered semen keep humiliating him, even though Michael was not around anymore

The captain of Argentina national team was still lying there, crying and crying and crying knowing that he’ll never be happy again .. He'll never be even fine anymore.. 

He turned around to lie on prone position with his tearing eyes covered by the inner side of his elbow while thinking “I screwed up.. OMG! I screwed up really bad and caused myself and my family an irreversible damage.. I..  I am in a huge mess.. It’s unbelievable.. unbearable.. I.. I..  I can’t understand anything..  How can they ruin someone's entire life within 5 days..  I was just a normal human being..  I’ve a wife..  A son.. And a great family who supports me.. I was the best at my career! The best in my era! Things couldn’t be any better.. How could life be so unfair? With one little mistake..  All of a sudden.. I ended up riding their dicks..  I whored myself out for them..  Even in front of my little lovely son..  Goaad! He saw every single detail! He saw me being used at both ends.. He most be as shocked and as confused as me right now.. But he's a kid.. He shouldn't be there at this age.. Nor any age!”

 

Messi continued crying and thinking “I can’t digest the fact that I let them control my life like that..  I have even let Shawn fuck my wife twice for now..  And he can fuck her whenever he likes..  I am not man enough to protect her.. And I heard her screaming and moaning while I was moaning too..  While feeling the flow of Michael’s seeds inside me..  I realized that I am not man at all..  I am a whore.. Being married and having kids was a mistake.. Since I can’t protect them, I don’t deserve them”

Leo raised his head off the bathtub and looked at the floor of the bathroom..  for anyone else it would be just a meaningless dirty tiles.. But for Messi it meant much more than that.. He saw two spots of semen and one spot of urine..  Thiago’s urine! He remembered that his son was peeing while watching his bitch father getting fucked and kept telling himself “ can’t you see how faggot you’re Leo? Even your son enjoyed your body.. Even your son thrusted his hand into your pussy..  You can’t deny it..  And you’ll feel shameful about it forever!”

After crying for a very long time, Lionel Messi finally stood up and turned on the shower and started cleaning his bruised butt and his fucked up body while thinking "that's not who I wanted to be.. But that's who I am.. And it's ok by me.. I just need to take my family out of it.."

While washing his hair and getting rid of all what's sticking on it, the little man looked through the window to see Thiago playing with his bicycle in the garden with Shawn following him and laughing happily.. They really started to be friends!

Leo kept hitting the glassy window madly and couldn’t stop crying while thinking “I don’t know how to treat my son anymore.. He’s exploring the homosexuality very early..  And with the guidance of Shawn, it’s almost impossible to fix things between us.. This 3 year kid saw what I didn’t see in the first 18 years of my life..  This will ruin his mentality.. I don’t know how to help him getting through this and forgetting about today’s mess”

 

After a long struggle with his tortured body, Messi finally managed to bear the pain of his muscles and be brave enough to touch them and cleaned all of them. His ass was smashed more than anything else that even the water flow over its milky skin was extremely hurting! 

The little Argentine got dressed and left the bathroom while leaning on the walls to avoid falling. When he got out, he found Antonella sleeping deeply.. It’s almost 5 p.m. but she didn’t wake up yet. She was obviously recovering after Shawn’s rape. But unlike his usual self, Lionel was so emotionless that he didn't even feel sorry for her.. he was definitely in worse position.. Because what she's feeling of physical pain isn't comparable to his psychological pain!

Since she's sleeping.. He took the chance and rechecked the place to make sure that everything is normal .. Because it really feels like he had been fucked in every single room in the house.. Especially that Michael kept banging him for hours while he was sleeping.. So, his body might have been used anywhere during his unconsciousness!

 

While looking around, Messi checkd the living room.. The dining room.. Thiago’s and all the places in his house which were all clean. When he crossed by the kitchen, he got shocked by the amount of the excessive milk separated everywhere.. what really strucked him that it was clearly Antonella’s milk!

Lionel's knows his wife very well.. Especially when it comes to her body.. He knows that she never runs out of milk.. Quite the contrary, she often asks him to suck her nipples because her mammary glands are producing so much milk which gets painful if it is kept trapped inside.. Probably, Shawn found out that Antonella can be milking like massively and started using that to humiliate her!

 

Leo kept thinking “oh my goodness! Shawn must have fucked her badly right here..  the milk is on the walls, the floor, the oven, the refrigerator and the dishes.. It is even on the roof.. I’ve to go check on her body.. she might be hurt so badly!”

Messi got back to the bedroom and removed the bed cover and checked Antonella’s body to find her nibbles enlarged and inflamed like hell and her ass is reddened and obviously spanked.. He knew that things might not stopped at that. So, he also checked her asshole and her vagina.. Surprisingly,  both of them were filled with grass!

Leo kept thinking “what the hell did Shawn do to her?! Why to put grass inside her..? That maniac never settle to ordinary sex! Never” 

Messi left her running to the living room and asked Shawn over the headset “hey..  you bastard.. I found a grass in my wife’s body..  What were you doing to her?”

Shawn laughed out loud and answered “Oh..  helllllllloooo bitchy father..  Or should I say bitchy family..? How do you feel right now Lionel?”

Messi kept thinking “that sadistic idiot!” and followed “I’m fuckin fine.. Just tell me what did you do to her?”

Shawn laughed and questioned mockingly "You seem to be really concerned about her.. Are you guys couple or something? Oh wait! You both serve the same master.. I almost forgot about that.. Hahaha"

Leo kept thinking "Dammit" while Shawn followed “well.. After banging her for a long time.. And after cumming inside and her over a zillion times..  While we were both sweating..  Her body become so slippery that I can’t feel any friction while fucking her..  And unlike you, she can’t tighten her holes .. So I wanted to put something to dry them and make them feel more scratchy..  I was in the garden and there’s only the grass around me..  So I used it and it fits perfectly!”

Leo whispered “OMG.. This most hurt like hell” while Shawn followed “I don’t know because she was crying all the time! And kept yelling (stop touching my breast.. It’s about to explode)  And I continued milking her all the night.. She was magnificent”

Messi shouted “stop telling me the details.. You sick!” while Shawn followed “the most interesting thing is that she believes it is you who’s fucking and torturing her..  She must hate you by now! If things get really bad between you. If she asks for divorce.. I'm ready to marry her.. Hahaha”

 

Leo whispered “shut the fuck up” and entered the room while Antonella just woke up. So, he got closer to her and whispered “I’m really sorry honey.. About last night..  I screwed up in many levels..  I can’t tell you how sorry I am”

While Antonella was surprised that Messi was apologizing and hugged him as tight as she can and French kissed him and followed “don’t be sorry.. I loved every second of the last night..  It was the best night in my entire life!  I will never forget it”

Messi looked at her inflamed nibbles and questioned “seriously?” while she kept kissing him and followed “yeaah..”  Then she put her hand over Leo’s groin and followed “this is the kind of sex that I’ve always dreamed about”

Shawn whispered over the headset "I guess it’s clear now that I am doing you a favor by banging your wife .. can't you see that I gave her what she always wanted? She’s a fully grown woman.. She wants a wild man.. And she easily picked my dick over your miserable clitoris, Lionel! You don't deserve to sleep with her in the first place.. Neither any other woman.. You know that you were born with that kind off buttocks for a reason, which is getting fucked by alpha males.. That's where you belong cutie.. That where you belong!

 

Leo ignored Shawn’s words and kissed Antonella’s forehead for a long time while thinking of her “I don’t know what you would do if you know the truth” and followed “I am glad that you like it honey!”

She laughed while leaving the bed heading to the bathroom and questioned “where is Thiago? is he playing around or what?”

Lionel answered “yeah.. he’s playing with Shawn in the garden.. They seems to be a good friends!” while Antonella got closer to the bed and kissed him and followed “that’s nice..  It will give us more time to spend together”

 

After an intimate French kiss between the raped couple.. Antonella got in the shower and Messi lied in the bed while looking at the door of the bathroom unable to stop thinking of how fucked up he was.. he kept crying.. He was still heartbroken and badly hurt.. Because he always believed that he's second to none on everything.. But now he knows that his wife prefer Shawn over him.. and knows that Shawn has beaten him on every single aspect of his life.. That's how the little Argentine believes.. And it's killing him!

30 minutes later, Antonella got out of the bathroom singing happily .. She was expecting her husband to be waiting for her.. Because she thought that he was sleeping all the day just like her.. While he was serving Shawn and Michael during that time and he definitely needs to rest.

She found Leo sleeping while burying his head under the pillow which is something he does when he's extremely upset and tearful.. Like when he loses important games.. But, she couldn't figure out what is ruining his mood.. because he seemed to be having a lot of fun while fucking her yesterday!

She adjusted his position.. She basically raised his head and put it over the pillow and kissed his baby smelling face cheeks while covering his body and whispered "have a good night honey.. I really wish that we can have sex today.. But you seem really exhausted" . Then, she kissed him over his hair while leaving the room.. and that's how the 5th day of Messi’s relationship with Shawn and Michael ended.

Yet it's not over for his wife.. at around 6 p.m. She took Thiago - which was playing with Shawn - to his bed and kept singing for him till he slept too

She was feeling lonely, board and horny at the same time , especially after last night drama! but Messi is sleeping and she can’t have sex right now.. so, she got out of the house heading to the garden and started swimming in the pool at the backyard of the house. She is doing that to keep her body looking sexy.. To attract Lionel forever.. To enjoy having sex with him forever.. That's what poor Antonella kept thinking of. 

It wasn’t long time till Shawn saw her and decided to surprise her by joining her in the swimming pool and trying to have some fun. He might be stranger to Antonella.. But for him, he knows everything about her. 

Right out of the blue.. He suddenly jumped into the water while she was already swimming. He pretended that he was surprised to see her in the pool and asked her politely “oh.. I'm sorry for getting in uninvited.. I just thought that there's no one here.. is it OK to join you?”

 

Antonella was obviously annoyed by the idea of swimming with a man alone in this time of the night -especially that she found him very attractive- but she tried to stay cool and said “yes of course”

She kept trying to avoid even looking at Shawn’s sexy body and kept swimming far away from him till he got closer to her and started to use his usual tricks and asked her “is it OK if I challenged you?”

Antonella couldn’t stop looking at his big dar brownish nipples which were half above the surface of the water and half below.. She answered “yeah.. What? ” while Shawn followed “mmmmmm.. what about going to the DEEPEST point of the pool.. the one who can stay longer there will win..  OK?” while she asked “cool! annd what will be the reward?”

Shawn rubbed his underwater dick and followed “I..  I don’t really know..  We’ll decide later..  Let’s just play and have fun for now..  aah should we start?”

Antonella said “yes” and after counting (3.. 2.. 1.. Go!) she started diving deep in the water while Shawn followed her and used his highly skilled hands to untie both of her bra and her bikini while she was swimming.. He did it so lightly that she couldn’t even notice it!

 

In the middle of the depth of the swimming pool, Antonella got totally exhausted and couldn’t continue diving to the floor. She also noticed that she lost her clothes. So, she started swimming upward to the surface.. while Shawn got down and made sure that her bra and her bikini is hidden at the bottom of the pool. then he swum toward the surface too

When he got his head out of the water Antonella was obviously embarrassed and she was hiding her breast behind her hands while Shawn kept swimming toward her and shouted “I won.. I staid longer than you at the bottom.. I.. Wait..  What happened to your bra?!!”

Antonella looked at his chest and followed “I accidentally lost it while diving downward.. I must've forgot to tie it tightly”

Shawn looked down and smiled and followed “OMG..  You lost your bikini too..  This must be embarrassing..  I’m really so sorry for you”

 

He followed “just hold on where you are..  I’ll bring them back to you Antonella” then he took of his boxer and followed “you can wear my boxer for now”

Antonella was surprised by Shawn’s behavior.. It was noble but weird at the same time.. and she was dying to get under the water to see his dick.. But she couldn’t do it.. So, she kept looking through the surface, trying to figure out its size and shape

While swimming closer toward Antonella, Shawn dropped the boxer off his hand intentionally and watched it drowning and followed “ops..  it slipped of my hand.. Hahaha.. I have to bring all of them now”

Antonella whispered while looking around the garden “please hurry up! We can’t stay like that for longer time” When Shawn took advantage of the moment -that he intentionally made- and kept getting closer to her while she was at the corner of the swimming pool

He was about to touch her when he whispered “Before I go down to the bottom, I’ve to remind you that I won the challenge and I want my reward!”

Antonella didn’t understand anything and questioned “what do you exactly want?” while he followed “a cuddle and a kiss! Nothing more..”

She whispered “don’t be crazy.. I can’t do such a thing.. Not right now.. We are both naked! And I’m a married woman.. I am in love with my husband.. I can’t do it” while her body definitely wanted to hug Shawn's

He didn't hesitate for a moment and cuddled her while his erect penis started rubbing against her vagina and he followed “I’m a married man too.. But I can see how horny you are..  And you’re the one who kept crushing on me from the very beginning.. You couldn’t stop looking at my hairy chest for a second.. That's why I shaved it.. Yet you're still liking it.. I can see it in your eyes, Madame!”

 

Antonella tried to push him away and shouted “that’s not true” while he started French kissing her while fingering her vagina and rubbing his chest against her breast and whispered "we both want this.. Let’s just do it" 

 

He inserted the tip of his penis in her vagina and asked her while massaging her nibbles “are you sure that you want me to stop?”

 

She shouted “get away from me!” while he kept injecting his dick while kissing her neck and squeezing her ass with his hands and asked while hitting her g-spot with his glans penis “are you sure?”

Antonella seemed so dizzy and aroused.. Yet, she was so afraid to do it.. She kept looking around the pool.. She just wanted to make sure that no one is watching them.. the place was dark.. The lights of the house were all turned off.. and neither Leo nor Thiago will wake up any soon.. She looked back at Shawn and kissed him back and answered shyly “fucking no” while he thrusted the full length of his penis in her pussy and started fucking her

She was mentally attached to Shawn.. Without knowing that he's the one who was having sex with her in the past two days.. Everything was so confusing for her.. But she loved it! 

He kept fucking her for a while and started sucking the milk out of her breast while she kept moaning “not my nibbles..  Pleaaaase!”

 

Shawn laughed and followed “you’re milking like a cow.. Which is fucking hot!” and kept sucking forcefully while fingering her asshole

 

Antonella shouted “stop please.. You’re about to cum.. And we’ve gone so far already” while he hugged her tightly and followed “not before I cum!..  I’m at the point of no return honey!!”

She screamed “stop it Shawn.. You’re going so far with this!” while he followed “it will all end when you allow me to cum inside your vagina.. Can I? ”

 

Antonella was scared to death and kept crying “no! No no no! Please no! Don’t! Don’t go crazy on me.. No..! Stop it! Not in my womb!”

Shawn French kissed her and whispered “it’s gonna be OK honey” and kept ejaculating inside her while milking her breast

 

Antonella kept kissing him back while thinking “ what the fuck did I just do.. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow to have sex.. I screwed up…..  A good mom and a wife should never do what I’m doing.. I betrayed lovely Leo.. I betrayed my family!”

Shawn finally stopped fucking her and looked at her kind of tearing eyes and kept smiling while telling her “you were amazing!” then he kissed her forehead and followed “I hope that you’ve enjoyed as much as I’ve”

She stayed silence for a moment and then looked at him shyly and said “can you bring my underwears from the bottom of the pool now?” and he answered while playing with her wet hair “yes..  But not before we take a naked selfie together!”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything ^_^


	26. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the most life-changing 5 days in Lionel Messi’s entire existence! 
> 
> It's time to move the story wheel a little faster.. To see how the little man will be after two more weeks of secret slavery!
> 
> It's also the end of his vacation and he has to go back to FC Barcelona. Can he really focus on football once again despite everything that happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal by now.. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. And so on...
> 
> One more thing.. If some of you are wondering.. Where is Messi’s younger son (Mateo). He wasn’t born yet because the story is happening to Leo at the age of 27.. Around 18 mouth before Mateo's birth
> 
> I know that this is minor detail.. Just for those who follow everything about Lionel and wanna know exactly when the story was happening.

After having sex with Antonella in the swimming pool, Shawn asked her to take a naked selfie with him, she tried her best to refuse.. But -as usual- when it comes to the blackmailing, he has the upper hand.

He kept threatening her that he’ll be telling Leo. So she ended up taking not just a single photo, but many.. with Shawn playing with every part of her nude body.. Her libs, her breast, her vagina and her asshole, and the list goes on

Just like Messi, Antonella wasn’t aware of Shawn’s -big- plan for her. She believed him that he’s keeping her pictures for personal -masturbating- uses. While he’s planning to use them to take total control over the Messi family, including Leo and Antonella and their little son

When Shawn was done with her. He got out of the water leaving to the cabin. Antonella got closer to the side of the pool and asked frighteningly "aren't you bringing my bra and bikini?!"

Shawn walked back to the edge of the pool where Antonella was holding with both hands. He got himself in squatting position where his dick was right in front of her face. He put his hand over her wet hair and followed "I might bring them back in one condition.. I guess you know what it is"

She knew that Shawn wanted her to suck his cock which was few centimeters from his eyes. It was thick and hot as hell.. She really wanted to get it inside her mouth. But she didn’t want to betray Messi anymore.. She didn't want to ruin her memories of giving him blow-jobs by being involved with sexier man!

She swum away from the edge and shouted "I would rather walk back to the house like that.. Than whoring myself out for you.. Don’t you even try.. I won't do such a nasty thing just to satisfy you" 

Shawn stood up and followed "well.. Well.. as you like loyal girl" and got back to the cabin - where he usually sleeps - and the first thing he did was to turn on the vibrator in Messi’s ass.. It was just for few minutes.. He just wanted to make sure that the little Argentine will be awake when his naked wife gets back to their bedroom!

Antonella kept cleaning her body -mainly her vagina- in the middle of the pool because she can’t walk back to the house like that. She tried to dive deeply to find her clothes but with no luck. Shawn has done a good job hiding them in the bottom.. She basically never gonna find them.

At the other end, it was around 2 a.m. when Messi woke up alone in the bedroom. He was surprised that Antonella wasn’t in bed yet, but he was so exhausted that he couldn’t get off the bed looking for her.

 

The slutty man started thinking, and once he does.. He starts crying because all what he can think of is how screwed up his life is ..  Even though he’s still hoping for the best.. He’s kind of stuck in the middle of a nightmare at the very moment.

He kept eating himself up, blaming himself for being so good and so kind. He kept telling himself “since the first time that Shawn dick entered my ass, I had a weird feeling that it wasn’t just an accidental rape.. When I looked at the huge amount of cameras he used to capture our first Intercourse.. I knew back then that he’s planning for something huge..”

 

Messi lied on his side and started massaging his inflamed ass and continued thinking “ Shawn was acting so fast that he got to control me in less than 3 days..  I didn’t get the chance to fight back.. I didn’t even get the chance to think! And suddenly, all my wealth and power became useless.. And he even used my fame to paralyze me..  yes he did!”

Lionel Messi end up burying his head under the pillow, crying like a little boy while telling himself “it didn’t stop there.. when I decided to forget about being a man and accepted the idea of being fucked, Shawn decided to humiliate me even more and gave me the feeling that I don’t deserve to be a human at all!”

He continued “when he forced me to hold his penis while fucking my wife.. And when I get fucked and kept moaning at the same time with her..  And when my little Thiago penetrated my ass with his hand.. I realized that my life is shifting into a strange dark zone that I can’t get out of by myself”

 

While picturing all these events.. Messi’s masochism started to arouse him and he couldn't help it and started fingering his own anus while crying “my real problem is that whenever I start figuring out a solution.. Whenever I start to think rationally .. A penis enter my ass and ruin everything. It starts womanizing me..  The pleasure take the lead over my mind and.. I lose the track once again”

 

Leo started rubbing his cock while fingering himself and thinking “Shawn and Michael fully understand my psyche.. They know that I need sometime to think straight..  And they’re intending not to give me any chance to recover.. This is why they keep fucking me intensely.. Beside the fact that they insanely enjoy my body!”

Messi continued “After being fucked in such a way and with these sizes of dicks.. I can’t think straight anymore, I can’t even walk straight anymore.. There will be always a gap in my ass waiting for a penis.. I can’t deny it that when ever I touch my cock, my anus starts twitching.. And whenever I touch my nibbles.. I wish that they were milking!”

 

After that, he kept remembering that single moment when he was sucking Michael's dick and being fucked by Shawn while his son Thiago was witnessing everything.. which was the only event that broke Messi’s heart to the most. It drove him totally out of his mind when he started crying loudly and fingering himself and cumming, all together!

Lionel Messi felt so screwed up and he was tired of being alive. Everything seemed so stagnant and unchangeable for him. After a painful ejaculating.. He stayed in his bed like a statue.. Lying on his side with one hand on his pale ass and the other one on his pinky cock.. His eyes kept tearing for a very long time forming a huge spot of tears over his bed sheet.. He was almost dead like that for 2 hours before getting back to sleep without leaving the bed

 

Antonella finally got back to the house and checked on Thiago who was sleeping and headed directly to the bedroom after a long bad day

She looked at his adorable husband sleeping like a tired cute little kid and couldn’t hold her tears while getting closer to the bed and lying beside him. She was so sad to notice that Messi’s hands were positioned weirdly.. She was so guilty to notice that he was obviously crying recently!

She kissed Leo’s cheeks and kept thinking “I don’t know how can I get through this mess without you Lionel :( in my entire life, since we were little kids.. you were beside me and you were rescuing me every time I get in troubles..  But now I’ve to go through this alone! I can’t tell you that I’ve betrayed you with Shawn..  I can’t do it..  It will break your heart”

 

Then she started kissing Lionel's lips while tearing aggressively and kept looking at his innocent sleeping face.. Anto was already so exhausted.. And it wasn’t long time till she fell asleep too. That's how the 5th day of the Messi family relationship with Shawn and Michael ended.

 

2 weeks past since that night, and the Messi family kept suffering from the two psychopaths non humanistic sexual desires.!

Shawn kept blackmailing and banging Antonella every night, and she kept following his orders to cover up her betrayal , not knowing that Messi is betraying her and having sex with Michael every night too!

 

Surprisingly, Shawn and Michael kept raping Messi and Antonella all the time, but the raped parent never got the chance to notice any changes in their daily lives as a couple because of the fact that they just see each other for few hours during the day before lying to each other about being busy with something -fake- while the truth is that Antonella spend most of the day in the cabin with Shawn while Michael jump into the house whenever she leaves to enjoy Leo’s body!

 

Michael eventually moved to live in the basement of the house. Fe kept fucking Lionel Messi every single day, Fe didn’t waste any moment! It never mattered for fim if it was day or night.. Whenever adults wasn’t around even for just a five minutes..  Leo start taking fis dick in his ass! Even if Thiago was in the same room! It just became normal to see his father doing this kind of things.. Very normal!

 

Michael wasn't getting Messi totally naked for such an Intercourse.. Because things happen within seconds usually.. Fe just pulls down the little man's jeans or jogger or short or whatever he’s wearing at that specific moment and inserts the entire length of fis cock inside him without any lubricant or any preparations!

 

Since Leo wasn’t allowed to wear regular boxers, and he can choose only from thongs and jockstraps, it was much faster and easier and kind of sexier to fuck him with his clothes on

 

Although most of Michael sex with Messi was -in a hurry- during the day -with somebody around the corner- this didn’t stop fim from cumming inside him and putting him in an embarrassing situations where he has to act normally with people while feeling the viscosity of Michael’s semen between his clothes and his anal sphincter and butt crack! It was Lionel's vacation.. So it's just normal for him to have a lot of friends and family members visiting him at this time of the year.. Which made it the most stressful 14 days in his entire life.. For him and for his wife too! 

 

During the past two weeks, Messi lost interest in women entirely.. And he has no attraction for his wife at all.. Even when he goes out of the house with his family..  All what he does is looking at men’s bulges.. And imagining them fucking him and hitting his dick-loving prostate!

 

He can’t care about his family anymore. He might be not ready to break his marriage yet , but all what he really cares about is anal sex and football! The rest is just pretending.. 

 

Despite everything else, Football was always Messi’s passion, he loves the game since his early childhood and it grows up with him.. but now..  There is something extra..  He can’t wait to be in the locker room again and look at his teammates sexy bodies..  he knows that he will see a different side of them..  He’ll enjoy their muscles and their large bulges.. He'll feel exactly like a fan girl who finally got the chance to be with her favorite footballers

In the past 2 weeks, while Michael was fucking him.. Leo kept fantasizing about being fucked by many of his lovely teammates.. Just to mention few.. Whenever Michael go hard on him he keeps imagining Arda Turan or Javier Mascherano fucking him!

 

Whenever fe go naughty and tricky while raping him he thinks of being fucked by Daniel Alves or Gérard Pique..

 

Whenever fe bite Messi at any part of his fleshy body he starts thinking of Luis Suarez!

Whenever fe go kind of gentle on his ass he fantasize about Ivan Rakitić and Ter Stegen!

 

And when Michael start hugging him warmly and French kissing him in the most romantic way while touching his sensitive parts lightly, he can’t stop thinking about his best buddy NeymarJR!

 

Even though Leo’s ass is willing to take any type of penises happily, Neymar is his favorite.. His ideal and the top of his dreams.. And unlike Messi’s early days as a gay whore -when he used to close his eyes to avoid eye contact while sucking- nowadays he closes them just to imagine himself sucking the Brazilian dick of Neymar!

 

After 2 weeks, Messi’s vacation is finally came to an end..  He has to get back to FC Barcelona and start training to be prepared for the new football season. But before getting to the training, Leo has to be checked out at Barcelona clinic. 

Upon medical examination, the doctor was shocked by the severe deterioration of Messi’s fitness! The doctor also noticed that Lionel gained 25 pound in the past 3 weeks of his vacation.. most of the gained fat was in his hips -which is unbelievable and unacceptable!- And he was obviously exhausted like he never rested during this time at all!

 

Since it's physical examination, the little Argentine was wearing nothing but his shorts. The doctor checked the rest of his body carefully. Beside his undeniably huge butt, he also noticed strange enlargement in Messi’s nibbles and he gave him some ointment to apply localy.

After doing full examination, The doctor looked at Messi’s embarrassed face and followed “I don’t know what to say! I’m really surprised.. What happened to you in that vacation? You never gained weight in that fast pattern before!”

Leo was so lost and answered while looking at the -sexy- hair of the doctor’s hand “my apologies doc.. I acted really none professionally lately..  And I kept partying without paying any attention to my weight nor my career” and yeah Messi can get aroused by any part of men's body now, including hands!

 

The doctor wasn’t sure what’s really going on, because Messi was always committed to his career with his heart and soul .. The doc took a deep breath and said “I’m sorry Leo.. but you’ll start on the hardest and the most advanced rehabilitation exercises we have.. Otherwise you won't be fit to play.. Not like that”

At that moment -out of nowhere- Michael whispered in Messi’s ear over the headset “ I promise you that you’ll have the hardest exercises at both the club and with me ” then fe kept laughing while turning on the wireless vibrator inside Lionel's ass

Messi’s face turned entirely red while he started to get horny when he grabbed the doctor’s hand unconsciously and followed “I’m ready to start training from now! Just give me the approval and I am in!”

The doctor looked at the sides of the Argentine hips and the chair which he’s sitting on..  It was all kind of vibrating. The doctor couldn’t help it and asked “are you sure that you’re okay Leo?”

Lionel Messi kept hiding his erected dick between his thighs and followed “yeaah” while Michael whispered over the headset “hell yeah!”  and increased both of the speed and the force of the vibration!

 

The doctor followed “okay then.. You can leave now..  We'll start the training by tomorrow’s morning” while thinking “he’s hiding something.. And it’s putting pressure on him.. Hopefully.. This won’t affect his performance during the season”

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad for all the kudos and the support.. It really keeps pushing me forward... Especially that I used to believe that no one would like my attitude of writing..
> 
> I can’t ask for more.. I'm really happy to see people enjoying this.. I just want to know your exact feelings toward the events.. Even if you don’t have AO3 account .. You still can share your thoughts in the comments below.. Nothing keeps me motivated like anhonest feedback.. 
> 
> I might have good ideas.. But I know that I'm not a good writer.. And without your help.. Without your feedback.. I'll never be.


	27. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new football season will start soon.. It’s the time to inform Messi about one extra rule that he has to follow as a slave!
> 
> And it's the time for Antonella to know the full truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This is one of the longest chapters that I've ever wrote.. I hope you enjoy it! If there's any mistake.. Please feel free tell me in the comments 
> 
>  
> 
> You guys know the deal by now.. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. And so on...

After having an embarrassing conversation with his doctor at FC Barcelona, Messi has to leave the clinic to get prepared for tomorrow’s training. What stopped him from doing so was the fact that the vibrator kept shaking his inside, and despite the fact that his ass was jiggling .. His dick was semi erected and if he stands up at the moment, the doctor will definitely notice his erection!

Leo was sitting silently waiting for his penis to calm down while the doctor kept filling his file with information about his current body condition. It wasn’t long time till Michael whispered over the headset “move it baby.. What are waiting for?”

Messi kept thinking in silence “shit! I can’t answer Michael in front of the doctor..  but I can’t disobey his orders either!” while fe followed “I know that you’re horny.. And I want you to move your ass off that chair and leave the clinic while the doctor is watching your elongated dick! Wouldn't that be funny? Just do it slutty bitch!”

Messi took a deep breath and stood up while looking at his groin and said “ok doc, see you tomorrow” while the doctor looked at Leo’s very clear bulge and followed “well.. ok.. You can go” wondering why the hell was he bulging like that!

 

Leo turned around slowly while hardening his big booty muscles to hide the vibrations and walked out of the clinic, while the doctor kept thinking “this can’t be Lionel Messi that I know ..  I don’t understand what could make this drastic change in his personality in 3 weeks’ vacation! There is a big secret behind all his weirdness! I just hope that he will be fine”

Messi kept walking through the ward while thinking “it’s true that I really love to get fucked.. I love sucking and riding cocks.. But I can’t lose my career to satisfy Michael and Shawn.. They need to understand that I've to focus on football now ” when Michael whispered over the headset again “ahem.. listen to me Leo, I need to tell you something very very important.. since you got back to the club.. there is a bunch of new rules that you’ve to follow as our lovely slave!”

 

Shirtless Leo headed to his car without wearing anything -because he can't let anyone sees him like that- He was leaving FC Barcelona clinic when he asked “now what Michael?” while fe followed “first of all, you've to understand that from now on you’re not allowed to wear any kind of underwear while playing football.. Not during training nor during matches..”

Messi turned on his car engine and questioned madly “seriously? Why? Shawn told me previously that I can wear thongs and jockstraps.. What happened? Why are you changing the rules all of a sudden ?”

 

Michael laughed and followed “well.. Actually I didn’t change anything.. You can still wear thongs and jockstraps at home or anywhere else.. Except when it comes to playing football.. you have to attend to each training and match with no underwear..  Just your jersey and your shorts”

Leo felt really oppressed to be forced to get through this while thinking “yeah.. I saw something like that coming.. I was expecting that after ruining me and my family.. Shawn and Michael will go after my career.. And here they are doing everything they promised me they won't.. I can’t stand them.. and I can’t stand my life.. anymore! I better be a full time slave instead of this!”

Michael followed “the rule should be applied in all conditions, during summer and even winter..  Do you understand that Lionel?! You've no excuses!”

Messi slapped his own thigh ragefully and asked while driving home “can you give me one reason.. One good reason.. Why are we doing this to me?! You own me.. You fuck me many times per day! God knows I even let both of you have sex with my wife.. Wasn't that enough for you guys! Why to go after my public life when you've got all my private one?”

Michael produced a kiss sound over the headset and followed while increasing the strength of the vibrator “hehehe.. I love it when you get angry babe.. It reminds me of when you used to think of yourself as a man.. Annnd yeah I have a very good reason for doing this..  That I wanna watch your ass shaking freely while you’re running on the pitch.. And if you wear any underwear it will limit the movement of the flesh of your lovely butt!”

 

Messi eyes started tearing helplessly while thinking “I can’t believe that I’m discussing my body in such a dirty way with a motherfucker like Michael!” and told fim “I can wear a jockstrap.. And my buttocks will be..” Leo started to cry and followed “ and my buttocks will be moving as you want ”

Michael followed “no! That’s not enough..  What about your cock and your testicles..  I wanna see them jumping up and down too”

Leo was so frustrated while asking “what the hell are you asking me to do?! do you know how many time the defenders pull my shorts down in a single match? Do you understand how many time I fall and keep rolling over the playground? While my shorts either get off my body or at least get stretched over my private areas?! My ass and my dick will be exposed on every single match!!”

 

Michael laughed and followed “hell yeah..  And that’s why I am doing this.. Because I don’t want football to distract you from being our loyal whore.. I want you to pay attention to your big ass all the time.. I want your fan to start looking at you as we do.. I promise you that this new season will be your best in terms of entertaining the people.. Hahaha.. Even Real Madrid fans will start to admire you!”

Messi kept clinching his teeth in anger till he finally parked his car at his house and followed “aaah.. Anyway.. ok, I will do whatever you order.. What else do you want master?!”

Fe followed “one more thing.. I want a special VIP membership at FC Barcelona so I can attend your trainings and the matches..  OK?” while Leo answered “okay..  I can afford that very easily”

Michael seemed to be satisfied and followed while playing with fis own testicles “good dog..  And I want you to transfer 5 million euro to my bank account now! I don’t care if it’s huge amount for you ..  Do it or you know what will happen..  I’ve no time to waste threatening a bitch like you..  OK?”

Messi remained silent for few seconds while thinking "what?!.. fe just asked me to give fim 300,000 euro two days ago! what the hell would fe uses the 5 million for? Any fucking way.. It’s non of my business.. I just have to find a good excuse to explain to my father why I transferred such a big number" 

The little man took a nice deep breath and answered politely “ok sir..  As you wish sir” while Michael finally turned the vibrator off and followed “haha.. I loved the fact that you didn't even ask why I need the money... That's a good faggotic skill.. anyhow .. I might stop by and fuck you later tonight..  Keep your ass ready cutie!”

 

Leo agreed on whatever Michael said and left his car going to the house, not knowing that many terrible things happened when he was away!

While Messi was gone at the club earlier.. Shawn headed to the house and started teasing Antonella and pressuring her to have sex with him -as he does every other day- but for some reason, she refused to let him do it this time and kept yelling “I can’t betray Leo anymore! I'm not your slave! Get out of our house!”

No matter how much Shawn tried to convince her or threaten her, Antonella was pushing him away a! She kept repeating the exact same words “don’t you hear me? I can’t betray Leo anymore.. Do whatever you wanna do!”. She was so determined to stop Shawn from even touching her which made life really hard for him because it's impossible to seduce her like that!

Shawn lost his patience while trying to convince her to have sex with him and shouted “you stubborn bitch.. Leo is betraying you as much as you're betraying him! Stop being loyal to him.. He doesn't deserve it!”

Antonella kept pushing Shawn away while feeling his huge dick rubbing against her flat abs and kept telling him “you’re just lying..  Get off my body you lying bastard! I know how psychopathic you are! You would make up anything to get to have sex with me!”

 

Shawn squeezed Antonella face cheek and whispered confidently “come with me to the cabin and I will show you your husband sucking my dick so happily..  I will show you him taking my penis in his ass and asking for more! I have videos Antonella! I have videos!”

 

She was shocked because Shawn seemed to have solid evidences but she kept mumbling “no way..  You’re just lying..  This can’t be true.. Now get the hell out of here.. you son of bitch!”

She was really scared and alarmed by Shawn’s words because she always knew deep down her heart that Leo is absolutely fitting to be bottom.. He's sweet, easy going and cute.. He got a naturally hairless soft body.. He’s skinny and tiny.. Yet he got a huge chubby butt covered by baby smelling milky skin.. She understands that any alpha male could get attracted to him.. But she’s trying to deny that.. Because it will break her heart if it's happening for real!

Shawn tried to hold her hand to guide her to his room but she kept refusing. He tried to carry her but she kept resisting and ended up slapping him in the face while getting out of his arms!

That's when Shawn felt insulted and went insanely violent. He pulled Antonella by pulling her hair and walked all the way through the garden to the cabin and kept telling her while slapping her ass “do you remember when he pretended to be falling from a ladder while calling you at the filming location.. I was actually cumming inside him! do you remember when you suspected that Leo is hiding someone with him in your bathroom? That was me! I was fucking him!”

 

Antonella kept crying “no! No! That’s your sick imaginations! That's what you are dreaming of!” while Shawn kept pulling her hair forcefully and followed “you’ll see everything..  I have videos..  4K videos! .. You can fully recognize your whore husband very easy..  actually you can’t miss him!”

 

Shawn got Antonella to the cabin and used a bunch of ropes and tied her up to a wooden chair in front of his TV. He took off her clothes and kissed her while asking "are you ready to see the truth?" 

Antonella shouted "that can’t be true.. Leo never was into gay stuff!" While Shawn got behind her and followed while tieing her hands to the back of the chair "now you're lying to yourself obviously.. Didn't he ask you to finger him and rim his hole for many times .. Didn't he ask you to thrust a perfume bottle in his anus around 2 weeks ago ? Wasn't that gay enough for you to notice? 

She kept looking at Shawn astonishingly and questioned" how could you know about all that?! " while he held the TV remote control and started shoving its lower end inside her vagina and followed "You will understand everything pretty soon"

While using it as a dildo inside Antonella’s womb, Shawn pressed the red button at the top of the remote control and turned on the TV, showing her videos of himself fucking Leo!

Shawn prepared this clips a week ago.. Yet he wasn't planning to use it.. He just made it to view it in case he needed to open up for Anto about his relationship with Messi.. He picked up the clips very carefully to make Leo looks guilty while he looks innocent!

As a wife and a mother, watching the man that she spent over 20 years admiring! .. The man who kept telling her every single day how much he loves her and cares about her.. The man that many fan girls wanted him to be their boyfriend.. Yet he ignored all of them for her sake.. The man who kept getting flirted by many celebrities yet he chose her.. Yeah after all this year.. At the age of 27.. Lionel decided to betray her by sliding a dick into his asshole! Unbearable.. Unexplainable! Maybe he wasn't even loyal through the past years.. Maybe he refused to be with other women because he was just gay! But he wasn't brave enough to come out.. That's what Antonella kept telling herself

 

Since she was totally shocked and out of her rational mind, Shawn knew that whatever he tells right now will be received as a fact by her. That's how the human brains works!

She started crying silently while gazing at Messi -being banged- in the TV while Shawn started filling her head with his lies and whispered “ me and Leo, we're not old close friends as he told you.. we just met for the first time at a party few weeks ago.. He was obviously crushing on me.. But I didn’t notice it at first..  till he asked for my phone number.. It was weird but of course I gave to him.. He used to be my ideal.. 

Shawn started to move the remote control in and out of her pussy and followed " two days later he called me and told me to meet him at an apartment because he has a job offer for me.. And he told you that he’s capturing an advertising video at the same apartment.. He lied for both of us! ”

 

Shawn changed the video in the monitor to another one where Messi is riding his cock and kissing him insanely and kept telling Antonella “ it seems to me that Leo has been watching gay porn for a very long time..  But why did he chose me? I have no idea..  Anyway..  At the apartment, he asked me to work for him as a fucker! I couldn't accept such a job.. So, he shamelessly got naked and kept seducing me to fuck him in the ass right there! and although he was sexy like hell! I refused again..  that's when offered me to do it for 1 million euro..  So I did it! ”

 

Shawn changed the video in the TV to another one where Messi is sucking his penis and continued “ since then, he started coming to my place everyday..  He kept giving me more money while begging me to be his master.. He said that he dreamed about being a slave!.. This is why he recorded all these videos by himself and gave it to me..  So I can control him! You're husband has serious issues with masochism.. Anto”

 

While thrusting the remote control deep inside her, Shawn started playing with her nipples and followed “After few days.. He asked me to bring other men to bang him.. But I told him that we should stop this and that he should focus on his family instead of thinking of other men’s dicks..  At that moment.. He wanted to prove to me that he is totally into bottoming and he doesn't care about anything else .. So, he asked me to fuck you! Can you believe it? He thought that it would be (funny) to watch another man banging his wife! I wasn’t convinced at all.. Because it's vile thing to do.. But Leo has no sense of morality at all.. He thought that I'm not convinced because I don't like your body. so he decided to send me a video of him fucking you..  To show me how sexy you are.. Do you wanna see this video?”

 

Antonella was tearing aggressively without being able to move her eyes away from the TV when Shawn kissed her shoulder and followed “I know that you wanna see it” and changed the video to the one where he forced Messi to capture it while having sex with her

 

Shawn followed “After that your husband fired his old gardener and hired me instead of him and that's when he started blindfolding you..  And I was the one who’s fucking you every time you were blindfolded.. He gave me 100 euro for every time I cummed inside you! He used to stay with me and enjoy it first! But then, Leo started to use the blindfold as a trick to keep you busy with me .. While he spent the same time riding the dick of his new crush.. Someone called Michael! ..  Can’t you see how bitch he is?”

 

Antonella started crying loudly and kept breathing fast and shouted “enough talking about that psychopath.. I.. Can't stand listening to you anymore.. I don’t need to know how immoral he is.. I just wanna get divorced right now.. I can’t.. I can’t..  I can’t believe that I have loved him once.. He seemed so innocent.. But he’s so sick! He is nothing but a whoooore!!! I.. I…  I should take my son and leave him the hell alone!”

Shawn smiled and followed “I know that it’s so hard on you already... But I have to show you one more thing” and then he picked up his phone to show her a picture of her 3 year old son with his hand fully inserted inside Messi’s ass and followed “Leo has even involved sweet little Thiago in his sexual insanity! I'm really sorry.. But the truth is that he cares about nothing but his butthole!”

 

When she saw that tragic photo of Thiago fisting his dad, Antonella’s body started convulsing suddenly and she collapsed! Shawn was really scared for her unexpected response! He pulled the remote control out of her pussy and untied her immediately and carried her to his bed and kept hugging her freezing body warmly. 

For a moment she lost her conscious.. She was about to lose her mind too.. All what Messi did to her isn't comparable to what that single photo expressed.. Leo can justify everything else.. Maybe by admitting that he was always gay and that he married her just to hide his homosexuality from the eyes of the sport media.. It would be a horrible excuse yet Antonella could understand it.. But what she would never digest is why did he involve Thiago on this.. By doing so.. He gave Antonella no chance to forgive him.. Not at all!

While Shawn kept shaking her body aggressively, she woke up and kept screaming “get off my body..  You men are all liars.. I can’t stand being with any male right now! Get out of my sight!”

Shawn was so relieved to see her alive that he couldn’t hold himself from hugging her like if he was squeezing her entire body! He ignored all her screams to leave her alone and French kissed her for a while and followed “I won’t.. I can’t.. I know how hurt you are right now..  And I can’t leave you alone after telling you the truth.. It must be hard for you, and you must be hating everyone involved on this right now.. But you’ve to know that I will always be by your side.. Even if you pushed me away.. I'll never walk away!"

 

Shawn kissed her lips again so passionately and mentioned between kisses "I know that we've met in the worst possible scenario.. But I swear to God that even our first night at the swimming pool.. When I technically raped you.. It was Leo’s plan.. I shouldn't do that.. But it was my job.. And I'm so sorry!" 

He started rubbing his pecs against her boobs knowing how much she likes his huge brown nipples and followed "stop crying.. Stop crying and listen to me baby.. We might have met in the sickest way.. But that doesn’t change the fact that I loved you.. And that you've something for me in your heart! Since the first time I noticed how you looked at my hairy muscles I realize that Lionel is a fool who couldn't satisfy your high standards in men! It was obvious from the very beginning.. That you deserve a better man.. Someone who can protect you.. Someone who respect you and adore you... Someone who's capable of giving your body the kind of pleasure it so badly needs"

Shawn wrapped his arms around Antonella and kept kissing her and continued "I wanna be your man! I wanna be your hero! I swear to God that I am not saying this to have sex with you ..  I just want you to put your hands on my body and keep your head on my chest and cry as long as you need.. Forget about me.. Or think of me as your bed.. Trust me.. Even if takes days.. Or weeks.. I'll be right here.. Hugging you and kissing you till you start feeling alright.. I promise! ”

Antonella looked at him in the eyes, his words felt so real and she needed someone to lean on.. Although he was a major cause for her misery, she hugged him tightly and cried “I.. I wanna believe you.. I just can't do it right now! you were part of this too.. Don’t act like you've done nothing wrong” while Shawn kissed her tearing eyes and followed “it was totally wrong.. But at the beginning..I was forced to do it.. I didn’t have any cash and Messi’s offer was something that I couldn't refuse! Yet, If I used to know you as I do now.. I wouldn't accept it no matter what! ”

 

She kept hitting Shawn’s abs to relieve her anger and followed “but you enjoyed him.. I saw the happiness in your face while you were fucking him ”when Shawn inserted his glans penis in her vagina and followed “that’s true.. I can’t deny that his body is so hot.. But if I have to choose between Leo and you baby, I will absolutely be with you!”

Antonella finally managed to stop crying. Yet, she can barely sees through her accumulated tears.. But with the effect of the trustful French kisses and the good feeling of the tip of Shawn's cock inside her, she started to calm down and looked at him and followed “ You've just told me that you aren't teasing me to end up having sex with me .. but you certainly are..”

Shawn interrupted and kissed her while thrusting the entire shaft of his penis inside her and followed while squeezing her boobs “I’ll do whatever makes you feel better..sweetheart!”

 

Antonella said while pushing him away so gently with her eyes suddenly filled with hatred “ I don’t want to have sex.. Not right now.. It’s so disappointing.. It breaks my heart even more .. the only thing that could make me feel better at the moment is taking revenge.. Aahh.. I wanna see my fucking faithless husband.. My childhood best friend.. I really wanna see him suffer.. I wanna see Leo pay for what he did to me and my son” and then she astonishingly kissed Shawn back for the first time since she knew the truth and followed “and I want him to pay for what he did to you too!”

She was probably confused! She could be living some sort of denial of what she unconditionally believes in.. Like the fact that she absolutely loves Messi to the very end! She forgot every good thing about him.. She also forgot every horrible thing about Shawn.. Including his selfish sadistic behaviors.. She might change her mind if she just thinks it through.. But for now.. She feels so hurt that she's running to the absolute criminal in all what happened!

She wouldn't even give Lionel any chance to defend himself.. She saw him smiling and laughing while riding another man's cock! She saw him kissing Shawn and sucking his dick passionately.. It obvious to her that Leo chose to do this.. The clips made it look like he wasn't forced at all.. Thanks to Shawn’s intelligence in showing her the very few moments where her husband wasn't crying and begging him to stop.. The few moment that Messi really enjoyed being buttom!

Yet, It’s unbelievable even for Shawn himself that she'll be on his side against Leo. He kept hugging her while thinking "Michael once taught me.. that if I pressure my victims enough to destroy them emotionally and psychologically.. And then take care of them immediately.. they will do exactly what I want even if it's quite the opposite of their own interests… I can see this proved to be true with Antonella.. She obviously lost her track of right and wrong.. she's following me blindly.. Which is awesome!"

Shawn pulled his cock out of her while throwing kisses all over her body. He kept going all the way down and started sucking the folds of her vagina and said -talking to her genital- "Dear pussy, I used to treat you violently because I was instructed to do so by my boss Lionel.. But from now on.. Since I've told his wife the full truth.. It’s her call to tell me when and how can I fuck you.. Ok?

That stupid conversation put a little smile on Antonella’s depressed face while Shawn inserted his tongue muscle inside her vagina looking for her weakest point with the left hand's forefinger sucked in her mouth and the right hand's middle finger shoved in her asshole!

Antonella was shivering in pleasure while trying to close her thighs and sandwiching Shawn’s head in between them.. Her labia kept flapping around his tongue and her vaginal secretions kept flowing massively.. She kept pulling the hair of Shawn’s head while he was literally French kissing her pussy!

It was a weird feeling for Shawn. Because he didn't turn off the TV, he can hear the sound of Messi’s ass hitting his body in the recorded.. It reminded him of the night that he fucked Leo after fucking his wife. He was banging him while listening to Antonella’s moans in the TV.. Now he's doing exactly the opposite!

She kept trying to push his head away from her groin and she let go of his finger out of her mouth while moaning "Shawn! Shawn! If you really love me, please stop.. I need your help with something more important.. Before you go any further with this" 

Shawn finally pulled his tongue out and jumped over her and started kissing her aggressively, mixing her vaginal secretions with their saliva and followed "what is it honey?"

She put her thumb on Shawn’s lower lip and answered "I don’t wanna have sex before I get done with Leo .. I want you to help me.. Getting divorced.. You’re the only one that I can trust with this.. So, please tell me that you can convince him to let me go!'

 

Shawn realized that he won't be able to bang Antonella for now.. So, he threw his body right beside her in the bed and kept breathing fast for a while and followed “well.. If you are willing to take revenge.. I have a good plan to destroy your betraying husband..  before getting to the divorce.. And I’m sure that you’ll absolutely love it”

Antonella touched Shawn's shoulder with her face cheek and asked like a little girl while wrapping her hands around his biceps intimately “really? You never stopped to impress me! I know that you’re capable of doing terrible things.. I know it’s totally wrong.. But I want you to do it just one more time.. I wanna see Leo crying in pain..  That fucking bitch..! I wish that I can kill him with my bare hands! Tell me please.. What are you thinking of,? What’s your plan and when can we start doing it, Shawn?.. I can’t wait anymore!"

Shawn kept playing with her hair tuff and kissed her forehead while thinking” you’re a really stupid woman.. I can’t believe that you believed my fake story!“ and answered "what about TONIGHT?!!”

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter.. Please leave a comment ^_^


	28. A Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all done! Antonella knows everything about Lionel Messi secret slavery life! How will she spends her last day with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal by now.. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for Michael in that chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael. And so on...

Shawn big plan reached its peak, and Messi is about to face the darkest night -or rather day- in his entire life.. He’s about to find out that he has lost his wife forever and that the only family he could ever gets will be with those who keep banging his ass!

 

Shawn called Michael and told fim about fis role in the plan and asked fim to be ready to fuck the hell out of Lionel to force him to sign a divorce paper right in front of Antonella!

 

Michael was a little bit surprised by how fast Shawn managed to tell Antonella the truth and how on earth did he -in the same time- succeed to convince her to work with him in bringing Leo down!

 

Fe called Messi -as planned- and told him that fe wanna have him for tonight and followed “ this time is gonna be completely different.. it’s gonna be a special one..  I want you to feel my dick while you’re blindfolded.. I want you to experience what your wife is enjoying.. All clear puppy?”

 

The little Argentine wondered why would Michael do something like this? Why would fe blindfold him when fe always loved to show fis body to terrify him! It might be sort of changing routine.. But there must be a reason behind this.. Especially that fe never informed him about something that early -in the morning- without a good purpose behind it!

Anyway, Leo agreed without questioning -as slaves usually do- hoping that all this blindfold idea has nothing to do with the beginning of the new football season.. He really got no clue about what he's gonna encounter!

 

In the other hand, Shawn prepared Antonella psychologically to see her ex-husband crying while being tortured and warned her “it’s gonna be gross!” he also prepared a drug for her that will keep her mind absent through the night! Because she'll definitely need it!

Antonella agreed with Shawn's plan despite his highly sadistic approach of getting the job done.. But she asked him for one little thing.. To promise her that Thiago will never witness anything of what will happen tonight.. And Shawn was kind enough to promise her to do so. 

Shawn left the house around 1 p.m. after asking Antonella to stay quite and act normal as much as possible till the midnight -which is the time of applying the plan- and she was ok with that apparently, but can she really wait till then?! Can she deal with her betraying husband for one more day without spoiling the truth to his face? She’s angry and so badly hurt.. She could definitely do anything! Absolutely anything!

At 2 p.m. Messi got back from the club and walked through the garden where he stopped by the cabin looking for a shirt. He ran out of Barcelona clinic shirtlessly because his ass was vibrating and his dick was hard and he needed to leave before being noticed. The cabin is where he keeps some clothes to wear before entering the house in similar situations. With his 2 masters repeated unexpected Intercourses, he got used to find himself completely naked right out of the blue! So, keeping clothes in Shawn’s place was a good idea to save the day!

Speaking of which, Shawn wasn't there when Leo arrived.. He was hanging out with Michael, discussing the details of his plan in a nearby coffee.

Lionel opened the door of the cabin and kept walking toward the closet where he keeps his clothes, when he glanced at the wooden chair which was positioned right in front of the TV with ropes all around it and wondered "are they planing to tie me up to this chair or what? Meh .. Like it really matters.. I'll find out tonight anyway"

The little man picked up a random shirt and put it on his body.. It was easy for him to notice that the entire cabin smells like Antonella.. Messi knows her perfume and more importantly he knows her pheromones! But it wasn’t a big deal for a bitch like him.. He looked at the bed and thought "I hope that she's coping with Shawn's way of having sex.."

He strangely believed that this strong obviously recent oder was from yesterday when he blindfolded his wife and handed her to Shawn to fuck her.. While it was actually just few hours ago, right before he arrives when Shawn pulled Antonella to the cabin and told her the truth about Lionel and how great his hole is!

Messi left the place heading to the house while telling himself "thank God that the past couple of weeks went without mistakes.. It’s a miracle that neither Antonella nor anybody else figured out that I'm being used! Now the season is starting.. non of my family will be visiting me frequently .. It’s time to focus on serving and worshiping Michael.. Hahaha.. Just like I've ever stopped doing so.. Man.. God knows how much I love fim.. I admire the way fe womanizes me.. I really like everything about fim except the fact that fe forced me to stay here during the holidays.. It’s not that I don’t wanna be in his arms all the time.. It’s just people's suspicion that annoyed me.. it must feel strange for everyone that I spent my vacation in Barcelona instead of going back to Rosario.. Because they never knew that this was what my masters wanted.. It was absolutely insane adventure!.. I was really about to be exposed while being fucked so many times.. I was scared and I hated Michael at the moment.. But now it all seems like a good memories to me! Which is kinda weird I guess!"

Clueless Leo kept smiling while remembering the details of the past two weeks and got inside the house to see Antonella waiting for him. Meeting her was a huge shift in mode for the new version of Messi because heterosexual activities really turns him off. He kissed her lips so quickly and whispered "I already missed you honey" pretending that he spent the last night with her while she was actually with Shawn

It became so easy for him to lie to her face. With everything he's doing behind her back, lying to her isn't the most awful thing he does. A man who got fucked in front of his 3 years old son -so many times- can not be moral enough to care about his honestly! It's just impossible!

The good news for Lionel was that Antonella seemed to be believing him when he said that he missed her.. But the bad news was that she actually knows the truth.. She knows that he wasn't with her last night and that he was riding Michael's cock. She just wanted to manipulate the little man to see how far can he go with his lies. She whispered "I missed you.. And I can’t wait to see you in action.. doing what you promised me to do!"

Messi was like "WTF" he doesn't know what Shawn promised her to do while using the voice changer.. Yet he can’t ask her about it. So he followed "of course I will.. I just need a quick shower before doing so"

Antonella hugged him and slid her hands immediately beneath his shorts and since he was wearing a jockstrap, she got direct access to the flesh of his ass. She grabbed his buttocks and pushed them toward one another in a way that only alpha males would do and followed "yeah.. I will come with you to the bathroom.. It’s the perfect place to do what you've promised me to do!" then she separated Leo’s buttocks widely letting the air flow to his hole gap and questioned "don't you agree honey?"

Messi struggled to swallow his own saliva and answered "yeah" while thinking "why doesn't she just mention what she wants me to do for her?!! I never got got the chance to meet up with Shawn today.. How the hell could I know what he promised her..? I'll just have to keep acting normal till she gives me some hints.."

Antonella kept staring at Messi’s lying face like a ruthless serial killer looking at her next victim! She raised Leo’s buttocks while hugging him, carrying the entire weight of his booty fats in her hands and asked "shall we do it?" and he answered with obvious confusion "yep.. Why not?"

Lionel start walking toward the bathroom expecting his wife to take her hands off his ass at least while he walks.. She took one of her hands out of his shorts while keeping the other one right in between his buttocks.. She wasn't fingering him or anything.. She was just feeling his butt crack!

Messi knows that Antonella has always crushed on his ass but to keep pushing him to the bathroom like that was really out of the line in a very creepy way! He stopped and said "seriously Anto? You'll keep you palm in there?" 

She handled Lionel's chin between the thumb and the forefinger of her free hand and turned his face toward her. She inserted the forefinger and the middle finger of her other hand inside his anus and opened them up like a scissors! 

Messi kept feeling his asshole ring getting stretched speechlessly while looking at Antonella’s smiling face. She French kissed him and followed "After what you've told me about yourself yesterday night.. After what you've promised me to do with your body right in front of me.. I guess that having a finger or two in your ass is totally ok by someone like you" 

She kept her face so close to his husband's that their noses were touching one another. She looked at him in the eyes and said "if that's what you enjoy!" Then she pushed her fingers deep inside his hole and followed "if that's your passion" then she kissed his trembling lips again and continued while sliding her free hand from his chin down to his bulge "I would love to be the one to satisfy you.. Lionel!" referring to the fact that he's entertaining himself with somebody else!

Messi kept raising his eyebrows while feeling Antonella’s kisses against his drying lips. Everything seemed so wrong for him.. She's fingering him while massaging his bulge.. She's acting like if she already knew about him being a cock riding slut.. Yet it's impossible for Leo to believe that she would stay around after knowing such a fact!

The little man kept thinking "is she playing some kind of game with me or what? I can't understand anything anymore.. Antonella is so determined not to mention what I promised her .. annnd.. What the hell did Shawn tells her about me that made her fingers me so comfortably?!! He probably didn't tell her that I take penises in the ass because if he did, she’ll be crying right now.. She wouldn't be that strong.. hell! She's even acting like a dominant man! I've never seen her this invasive before!" 

Messi had no idea that Antonella was making up all the promise story just to enjoy humiliating him.. She wanted him to pay back -emotionally- for the pain he caused her. 

Leo tried to hide his embarrassment by kissing back but it was so fake that he stopped it by himself. He wrapped his shivering hands around Antonella’s -so close- head and whispered while struggling to find his voice "honey.. I don’t remember what I told you about myself yesterday but I might have been drunk or something.. Because what you're doing right now is not something that I would encourage you to do! Never ever!"

Antonella smiled and started tilting her middle finger repeatedly inside his anal canal while following " You weren't drunk at all.. You told me details which a drunk person can’t tell.. "

Messi shut his mouth up.. Knowing that any further conversations between him and her might uncover the fact that he wasn't the man who's having sex with her last night!

She let go of his enlarging bulge and slid her hand under his shirt and kept poking his nipple so deeply toward his chest and followed "isn't it weird that whenever you blindfold me I feel some hair on your chest.. While now.. I can see it clear and smooth like a glass!"

Leo said hesitantly "I don’t know darling.. It must be the effect of your imagination with the blindfold covering your vision" and he sounded like he's giving up on his ability to continue pretending!

She kept tickling the inner skin of his butthole with her middle finger and followed "yeah.. My imaginations are so.. Strong.. let's say.. Because they make me imagine many different things.. For example whenever I put the blindfold on my eyes.. Your body suddenly gets heavier with twice the size of the muscles.. You smell completely different.. Even your dick gets thicker and taller than what it could ever be!" 

Leo kept staring at her while repeating her words in his head waiting for her to change the subject when she whispered "your.. Hh.." she laughed and followed "Your Hole started sweating around my finger.. Are you uncomfortable with me comparing you to the imaginary man that fucks me every night?!" while holding her laughs!

Messi looked down in shame unable to tell anymore if his wife knows the truth or not but he just have to keep pretending that he's ok. Although their faces were touching each other, he couldn’t look at her while whispering "no it has nothing to do with that.. It’s just you.. The way you're treating me.. The way your pushing your finger in.." Leo was so shy to complete his sentence when Antonella helped him by saying "Your butthole?!"

 

While the little man's face blushed, he continued "y.. Y.. Yeah.. It’s driving me anxious and I can’t.." 

Antonella interrupted "no! No.. No.. No.. Anxious isn't the right word.. You mean horny?" while digging her middle finger in his butthole looking for his weak point 

Messi wanted to put words together to say something but for some reason he kept getting weaker and weaker.. His semi opened eyes seemed so dizzy.. His facial cheeks were reddened as a drunk.. His lips were separated and the tip of his tongue was sticking out at the right of his salivating mouth. He started panting like a puppy and it was crystal clear that he needed a dick in between both of his face and his ass cheeks .. That's when Antonella realized that the little lump that she has been playing with at the wall of Lionel's anal canal for a while was nothing but his enlarged extremely sensitive prostate!

He looked at her and grabbed her hand -the one that was fingering him- and technically begged "please Anto.. I need you to stop!" 

She didn't.. She just lied to him by saying "you told me just yesterday that you used to thrust dicks!" When Leo opened his eyes widely while she kissed his lips and hugged him tightly and pushed his prostate deeply all together and continued "haha.. sorry! I mean that you used to thrust your fingers and many other stuff in your hole to enjoy yourself.. you told me that you never stopped doing this in a daily basis.. So, why would my little middle finger be the exception?!"

Messi kept thinking "Shawn! That bastard! Why the hell did he say something like that to her? He wanted to put me in this sick situation!" and answered "that's true honey.. I do practice these things.. everyday.. But.. You shouldn’t see me like that.. I'm your husband.." while keeping a scared smiley face! 

Antonella stopped hugging him and opened the door of the bathroom and pushed him inside by pushing her middle finger inside his ass and followed " you mean that I shouldn't see you this vulnerable? I'm totally used to that.. Actually you never seemed that strong to me! Despite the fact that you promised me yesterday to let me watch while you cum without touching your dick.. Just by playing with your asshole! You'll definitely look weaker while doing this.. wouldn't you? " 

Messi kept thinking "Holy shit!! Shawn told her in my voice that I am masturbating by shoving stuff inside me!? And promised her to do it while she's looking at me!!! That's even more embarrassing than being fucked!"

 

He said while feeling Antonella’s finger sliding out of his pussy "I.. I really.. Promised you to do that?!! I will never have the guts to do it... I must've been kidding honey!"

She put her hands around the waistband of his shorts and whispered "maybe" then she pulled it all the way down and followed "But I seriously wanna see you playing with your butthole.. I seriously wanna see you cum because of that!"

Antonella got down to take the shorts out of Lionel's feet while thinking "that slut! He keeps acting like he never showed his ass to anyone while he got naked by himself to seduce Shawn to fuck him in that damn apartment!"

She kissed both of Leo’s knees while throwing his shorts away and followed "I've been with you for more than 10 years.. As a girlfriend and as a wife.. I've loved you unconditionally despite all your flaws.. Including that you enjoy sticking (things) up to your asshole.. I deserve more than anyone to see that gayish side of you Leo?"

While feeling the waistband of his jockstrap sliding down across his milky ass and feeling his tiny thick cock being exposed, Messi put his hands on Antonella’s shoulder and whispered "sweetheart.. I remember asking you to insert a perfume bottle in my butthole few weeks ago.. You refused and told me that a father should never do that.. So, what changed your mind now?"

 

That was Lionel's last trial to stop Anto from putting him in the most awkward situation ever. She threw his jockstrap away and answered while taking of his T-shirt "back then, I thought that you just wanna try something new! .. But now I realized that it’s your passion.. It’s what you love.. And I wanna be heavily involved in whatever you love.. That's what couple do.. Right?

Messi whispered "yeah" while trying to unbutton his wife’s jeans when she pushed his hands away and followed" no.. No no.. I understand that this must be embarrassing for you .. But today is all about you.. I will be standing right here.. Fully dressed.. You’re not gonna drag me to have sex with you.. Instead you're gonna set in the bathtub and keep fucking yourself while I watch you.. Ok?"

Leo kept thinking "fuck myself?!" and followed "as you want honey!" unbelieving what he's about to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are excited for the upcoming chapters!


	29. Faggoty Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonella decided to teach Messi a hard lesson in manipulation and sadism!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to publish one long chapter next week. But then I decided to split it into two chapters. Here we go with the first half .. Merry Christmas!

Messi kept looking at Antonella without saying any words while his puppy eyes were begging her to stop, to change her mind, but she was so determined to get him through this embarrassing experience!

Leo is so used to get fucked, to get tortured and -specifically- humiliated. Having his body being played with isn't something that new to him, but doing it in front of his wife feels like loosing his manhood for her!

She looked at his semi opened eyes and whispered "what are you waiting for? Honey" while he raised his shoulders trying to say "I don’t know" and turned around and kept walking toward the bathtub. 

Antonella was looking at the fine jiggles of each of his buttocks with each step he takes while tearing silently. She wanted to forgive him and forget everything he did. She needed to hug him and cry out loud on his seamless hairless chest. She just couldn't do it! 

Weirdly, she was doing all this, hoping that watching him indignifying himself would be the moment that will replace all her good memories with him! She knew that she'll be missing Leo a lot. She wanted to remember him in that pervert situation. So, she never have the guts to get back to him!

Lionel didn’t notice her sadness at all because he was busy looking at the edge of the bathtub. What he saw over there was extremely unexpected and unbelievably creepy. It was really odd that his wife has prepared all these stuff just for his tiny little hole!

All around the the circular edge of the huge luxurious bathtub, Antonella arranged all kinds of shovable objects in the house.. Just to name few, things like whiskey and perfume bottles.. Makeup products and creams cans.. Shampoo and body lotion containers.. Sticks and different wooden and metallic tools.. Spoons and forks.. Basically whatever can fit inside Messi’s booty bubbles was right there.. Over 200 dildo-like item was covering the entire surface of the edge!

The little man was really scared and uncomfortable with the new attitude of his wife. He turned around again and looked at her eyes and managed to whispere " huh.. Wow! You put all this just because I promised you to show you myself playing with my bumbum? That's a lot!" 

She took two steps toward him and looked at his thighs and answered "yeah.. I respect your hobby and I want you to be happy.. That's why I collected all these just for you.. I wanna see you using all them.. One by one!" 

Leo followed shockingly "that would take a lot of time darling.. We should.. Aah!" but he couldn’t keep talking because of the fact that Antonella slid her hand between his thighs and inserted her fingers in his anus invasively again and stated "that will depend on how wide is your ring and how deep things can go in there! I'm no expert but it seems like we've plenty of space inside you!" She kissed his butt-like chin and questioned "am I right?"

Messi’s face blushed while feeling her nails stabbing the inner skin of his ass and answered "yeah.. You’re absolutely right.. But before we start doing this.. I.. I really need to eat.. I've been training at the club and I haven't ate anything since the morning.. I'm kind of tried a little bit too.. Let’s have a quick lunch while I sit down and relax.. It wouldn't take long.. I promise!" 

Leo wasn’t really hungry nor tired. He just needed to buy some time to think of what he should do next but Antonella didn’t give him any. She kissed his reddened face cheeks and continued while taking her fingers out of his wet anus "Ok.. If that's what you want.. You can wait for me in the bathtub.. I'll bring you the food right here!"

She left the bathroom keeping Lionel thinking "What the hell is wrong with her?! She wants me to eat my lunch while sitting naked in the bathroom! That woman is going crazy!"

He couldn’t go after her because he was in total nudity and he can’t tell if Thiago has awaken or not and it's inappropriate to walk around the house like that. Leo wasn’t concerned about being exposed to his son. The little kid saw him bending over and getting fucked many many times.. It’s just that he can’t show himself to his son in front of Antonella.. Because he still believes that she doesn't know about his slavery for Michael and Shawn.

When she got back.. She wasn't wearing her shirt nor jeans anymore.. But she was keeping her underwear on.. And she was carrying one big dish of salads.. Messi looked at her body while she stated "don't get me wrong.. I just took off my clothes because I don't want them to get wet.. You can’t touch my body today.. Remember?"

Leo smiled innocently and answered "yep" while she followed "actually, I was busy preparing the bathroom for you all the day.. So I couldn’t make multiple dishes.. I just prepared this salads" 

He whispered "that's fine.. We can order some food later on" while she followed "yes we can" and put the dish on the edge of the tub and questioned "didn't I told you to wait for me in the bathtub.. What are you doing outside it.. Now, go there and lie on your belly.. Do it!"

He asked "Allright but why?" and she answered "you said that you’re tired.. I'll massage your body!" 

The little Argentine followed "okay.. But right now all what I need to do is to eaaaaaaat! I'm so hungry honey" while she kept pushing him gently to the bathtub and laughed "I'll let you eat in a moment.. Just do what I told you"

He looked at her lusty facial expressions and whispered "ok" and lied down in prone position in the middle of the bathtub. It was really bizarre to see Lionel Messi extended all over the base of the tub. His upper body was so skinny and thin enough to keep his bones visible. The back of his chest and abdomen was unbelievably flat especially in comparison to the two hills of his buttocks which were nothing but huge rounded chubby domes of fat. His thighs and calves were big too but not as fatty as his jelly-like ass. It’s miraculous combination between an upper body of a footballer and a lower body of a bitch!

Antonella repositioned herself over Leo’s body in something similar to doggy style where her hands were pressing against and massaging the back of his shoulders while tamping the bony prominence of one of her knees in between his warm buttocks where her other leg was hanging over the edge of the bathtub. 

With that unprecedented position Antonella used her knee as a blunt instrument while using most of her body weight as a force to push it inside and crush Messi’s anus. Luckily for him, Anto's knee was too big to reach the depth of the little Argentine's hole but it was heavy enough to cause a tremendous pain that kept him tearing helplessly while hiding his head in the floor!

Antonella put her hands at the back of Lionel's abdomen squeezing it between them and the floor of the bathtub and pushing all the gas inside his intestine right behind his anal sphincter and started jumping over her thrusted knee and asked "how does that kind of massage feels?"

Messi started farting aggressively. He could easily feel his ass cheeks flapping around Antonella’s knee while the gas pumps out. He couldn't answer her question because it was embarrassing and painful like hell for him. Although she can’t see his face, his ears and neck turned red which means that he's absolutely blushing right now! It wasn’t one little fart.. Leo kept farting over 10 separated times with each push of her hands against the back of his abdomen!

Antonella pulled the back of Lionel's hair to the left side forcing him to turn his head to the right side and showing her his lovely cute baby face. He kept looking at her with one eye while his other eye and cheek were squeezed between his head and the floor of the bathtub. She got closer to him and whispered "honey.. I want you to kiss me while farting against my knee.. Can you synchronize your kiss accurately with your fart?"

Messi looked at her glowing eyes and kept telling himself "I have no idea what's going on with me.. All I know is that this woman is taking sadism to a level that men never thought of!" then he answered "yeah" and closed his eye and French kissed her and managed to fart few seconds later! 

She laughed and followed while her lips were still touching Messi’s lips "That wasn’t bad.. But your anus was a little bit late.. It was just a few milliseconds but I want your fart to start in the exact time that your lips press against mine and stop when you release them.. that's what true love is all about.. Hahaha!"

Leo kept thinking while feeling her tongue licking his lower lip "why is she making fun of our love?! Just like she doesn't believe in it anymore!" but his masochism was much stronger than his rationalism. So, he followed Antonella’s order and started kissing her in the exact moment that his butthole started pushing gas and stopped in the same time too

Anto pulled his hair to raise his head off the floor and kept sucking his tongue out of his astonishingly opened mouth and followed "that was wonderful! It doesn't smell good but I would love to see you doing this forever! Can you do it again?" while he smiled so tiredly and followed "I don’t have any gas left inside me.. I'm sorry"

She pulled her knee out of his butt crack and followed "awww.. That was really funny.. But if that's the case.. Let me make your ass smells great again!" then she picked a perfume bottle and started spraying it all over his hole and applying some even inside his intestine!

Lionel has tolerated a lot already. The fact that his pussy was squashed and he managed to hold his crying voice was shocking even for him. He just wanted to look strong in front of his wife but he can't keep it together anymore. He can’t bear the burning sensation of having perfume applied over his anal ring. It’s already bruised with many micro wounds -thanks to Antonella’s knee- and it started feeling like a flame immediately!

Messi started escalating moaning "hmm! Hmmm! Hmmah.. Ahh.. Please honey! My pussy.. Shit! I mean my hole is really burning up.. Pleeeeease stop! Aaah! Aaahmm!"

Antonella stopped for a moment and asked mockingly "did you just call your hole a pussy?! Wow! I didn't expect you to be so perverted like that!" then she slapped his butt and followed "I love it anyway" 

Messi hardened his booty muscles which made his ass balls get together and hide his anus while thinking "that's so wrong! My wife should never slap my butt like this.. I don’t know why I'm letting her do all this to me in the first place .. She isn't even my master.. She doesn't have any sort of control over me.. It’s just something in my psyche that is preventing me from stopping her! I guess that deep in my heart I really love to be humiliated!"

Antonella kept separating his firm buttocks with both hands till Leo gave up and relaxed his muscles and his hole got exposed again. That's when she started blowing air toward it to dry the perfume solution. With the burning wounds and the cold air flowing through Messi’s asshole, it started twitching and his sphincter muscles went totally out of his control!

She stopped blowing for a moment and shouted happily "OMG! Look at this little baby pussy of you Lionel! It's so so cute!" then she protruded her tongue and touched the rim of his entrance gently. That's when the real magic happened! With few circular contractions, Messi’s anal sphincter swallowed Antonella’s entire tongue inside his anal canal and kept narrowing around the root of her tongue muscle! It was so perfect that she couldn’t breathe anymore and kept kissing the soft milky hairless skin of his butt intuitively!

Leo kept telling himself "holyshit! That's happening for me for the zillion time! No matter how many times I got fucked, my ass never stopped being so sensitive.. Why the hell do I lose control over my anus when I need it the most? I can't stop it from pulling Antonella’s so wet and arousing tongue inside me! I can’t stop whoring myself out for my own wife!! I'm not sure if Shawn or Michael or Antonella are sadistic people.. Sometimes it feels like I really enjoy being treated like that!"

Antonella pulled her tongue and finally managed to breathe. She wiped the mixture of her saliva and the perfume and Lionel's sweat out of her lips and laughed "holy cow! You seem to be really hungry.. What about feeding you from here?" while inserting her thumb in his butthole!

Messi begged "please don't! that is a horrible idea" while she followed "let's try it.. If we don't like it.. We will stop" 

He followed "that's sick! I'll never like it" while Antonella slid her hand between the bathtub floor and his groin and pulled his cock -which was already erected- and pulled it all the way down keeping it's head pointing toward his feet and followed "I never saw your boner as big as now in my entire life.. You never got this horny even while having sex with me! You're definitely enjoying what I'm doing for you.. This is your kind of sex .. right?"

The little Argentine kept thinking "yeah.. You’re doing amazing job Anto.. I just can't admit it to you!" and answered "I don’t know honey" while she wrapped her hands around his waist and started throwing kisses all over his ass. What really humiliated Messi the most wasn't the kisses themselves but how long they took! 

Things wasn't happening that snappy which made the embarrassment even worse. With each kiss, Antonella literally buried her head in Lionel's pillow-like buttock and sucked its fat inside her mouth and kept tickling it by her tongue for 5 to 10 seconds. She basically French kissed every single point of Messi’s booty globes leaving red marks all over his pale skin.

Messi covered his face by the inner side of his elbow to hide his crying eyes and started moaning shamelessly. It’s strangely uplifting to listen to a feminine moans with a male voice.. It’s something only few faggots can do, and Leo is obviously in the top of the list!

While eating the hell out of his butt flesh and hearing his sexy sounds, Antonella noticed a white semenal fluid pouring out of his twitching hole. It must've moved to his anal canal with the movement of the gas while he was farting. 

She stopped kissing for a moment and kept looking at the little pool of Michael’s load in Messi’s crack and thought "I can't blame anyone for fucking you Lionel.. You’re so hot down here.. If I were a man I'll absolutely try doing so .. Shawn and Michael weren't wrong at all.. It’s all your fault Leo.. You shouldn’t let any male sees your ass and your hole.. I swear to God that it’s meant to be fucked more than my vagina! And more than anything in this wordo.. Annd the way you reacts is exceptionally seductive!" 

She took a deep breath and started jiggling his bubbles with both hands while looking at the mixture of Leo’s sweat and Michael's semen and whispered "with all the things that have been thrusted in and out of your anus.. It shouldn't be new for you to eat anally.. I guess it’s time for me to feed your hungry butt.. I'm sure that it will love the salads that I made!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter.. Please leave a comment.. It’s the only thing that motivates me to stop doing whatever I'm doing and write a new chapter ^_^


	30. Hardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lionel Messi bear all what's coming to him? Especially that Antonella is planning to try out all her sadistic imaginations at one go!

Antonella succeeded tremendously in changing her feelings and psyche from being the caring respectful wife to a perverted lusty girl that does nothing but whatever arouses her more! 

Despite her delusions, what Anto was about to do has nothing to do with revenge.. It’s a pure sadism.. She doesn't understand it yet.. She might never be able to accept it.. But deep down she always wanted to play with Messi’s ass non-consensually!

All through the past ten years that she spent with Leo, whenever he walked naked around the bedroom, although she loves his dick, she spent all that time gazing at his buttocks, and whenever his hole got exposed even for a few milliseconds, she couldn't stop staring at the details of that little thing.

Antonella got the chance to finger and lick Lionel's butt few times before, but it all happened in dark rooms where she couldn’t see anything. Messi was a very shy person who would never have sex with the lights on neither in day late. Till the age of 27, the man was having issues with showing his body. It was all about his ass but he never admitted it and his wife used to accept that because she believed that there was no other choice!

Things have changed entirely when Shawn fucked Leo for the first time not only with all the lights on but also with cameras pointing toward his naked body! Later on, when Antonella saw these sex tapes and saw how a fully erected cock can slide so easily in his butthole, she realized that she wasn't brave enough to get full access to her husbands body!

Now that she does know how helpless Leo always was, she’s gonna do everything that she ever dreamed of, and even more. Can the little man bear all what's coming to him? Especially that Anto was planning to try literally all her sadistic imaginations at one go! In one day! Because she's planing to get divorced at the midnight, which means that she might never get the chance that she's having right now!

She looked at Messi who was lying in prone position and followed "I'll be right back.. Don’t you ever move! I need you like that!" and left the bathroom keeping him thinking "What's happening to the world? I feel like I don’t know Anto anymore! and I feel like I just started to know who she really is! I get it, I get it, I get! She had a lifelong crush on my butt.. She always wanted to do something with it, and I never let her .. But that doesn’t justify the way she's treating me, like a whore.. I know that I'm a complete cock loving bitch but she doesn't know that about me! Even if she supposedly knew and was totally ok with it.. That doesn't change the fact that all through the past 3 weeks I was having only cocks in my pussy.. Not food or other stuff.. I don’t even wanna know how these things feel inside me!"

She got back to the bathroom with a standing mirror, huge water balloon, condom and two pink crochet strings. Leo couldn’t see what she just brought because his face was covered with the inner side of his crossed elbows .That didn't last for a long time because Antonella pulled both of his hands and used one of the crochet string to tie them together right behind his back. 

After fixing his wrists together at the upper end of his crack, Antonella kept coiling the string around his fingers to make sure that his hand is in fist shape. The nodes was so tight that Messi couldn’t extend any of his fingers except both of his middle ones which were entirely free.

The little Argentine didn't say a word while Anto slapped his ass and followed "I kept your middle fingers free.. Just in case you needed to finger your.. Hahaha.. Your pussy.. You can do it yourself! I know how much you love doing that!" 

Leo couldn’t hide his crying eyes anymore but his wife wanted to make life even harder for him. She was crazy enough to carry 2 meter high standing mirror and put it in the huge luxurious bathtub right infront of Messi’s face! It was really heavy for a woman to carry and Antonella almost got herself hurt while moving it but it was worth it at the end. 

She kept tilting the the mirror till she got the perfect angle and the best view, where Lionel can see her and more importantly can see his own sexy body from head to toe. Antonella wasn’t satisfied with that. She used the huge red water balloon as pillow. She pulled Messi’s hair to pull his head off the ground and slid the balloon between his neck and the floor of the bathtub. 

With his chin and neck squeezing the middle part of the balloon, the water moved to the poles and squeezed Lionel's head from the sides, fixing his face toward the mirror right in front of him. Anto wanted to make sure that she can keep eye contact with him while she enjoys his buttocks, and that's the most convenient and efficient way to do it! 

She also wanted the little man to fully visualize the part of his body that he kept hiding from her for almost 10 years and ended up sharing with another man! She doesn't need his apology for that.. But Leo has to understand that he's nothing but a lying bitch in the eyes of everybody despite their gender and age! He's a bitch in Shawn and Michael's eyes.. He’s definitely a bitch in her eyes.. And even in the eyes of his 3 year old son Thiago!

Antonella finally picked up the condom and looked at Messi’s dick which was extended over the floor of the bathtub between his thighs just like his third leg. It was so easy to slide her forefinger between the shaft of his dick and the floor thanks to the pool of precum that he already pumped out of his glans penis.

She kept tilting his erected cock upward and enjoyed looking at his large testicles getting larger while being squeezed between the origin of his shaft and lower end of his hole. Ironically, the pair of Messi’s testicular balls were very similar to the pair of his buttocks. Actually they resemble each other in many ways, his hairless soft scrotum for example is nothing but a symbolic presentation for his shorts that he wear during the matches, they both cover his bubbles. Yet, they both can’t protect them from people's perverted imaginations!

Antonella kept tilting and raising Leo’s dick till it became visible to him in the mirror. He couldn't stop remembering that particular experience when Shawn forced him to thrust his own dick and cum inside his own hole! Back then Shawn pushed Lionel to come many times before fucking himself, which made his cock flexible and able to coil and fit in his ass. But now he hasn't cum not even once and it's impossible to insert his rigid erected cock inside him.. It will definitely tear apart before reaching his anus!

 

Lionel looked at his wife’s smiling face in the mirror and couldn't help it but to smile back at her, although his eyes were filled with tear, he was really loving every moment of this! He looked back at her hands, one of them was holding the condom and the other one was still raising his cock.. He couldn't do anything.. His wrists were tightly tied.. He can’t move his thighs because Antonella was sitting over them.. All what he can do is to witness and think!

While she started dressing the condom around his penis, Lionel kept thinking "this painful! and absolutely wrong! and I know that the upcoming hours will be entirely hurting and humiliating! Yet I wanna experience it! I want Antonella to keep treating me like her slave.. She deserve that more than Shawn and Michael and more than anyone in the world! I love her and if she's willing to accept my bitchiness.. I would be happy to open up my ass for her whenever she desires!"

Anto slid the entire length of Messi’s short dick inside the condom which was bigger than his size. It was so big that the little Argentine testicles fit inside it just as she planned. 

Antonella picked up the last crochet string and started tying it around the entrance of the condom and around the root of her husband's scrotum. She looked at the pink string and looked Leo in the mirror and shouted "oh! Stupid me! I almost forgot that you’re a boy.. I should've brought you a blue crochet string that suits you!" She was just pointing out to the fact that Messi isn't a real man in anyway!

While his precum started pouring in the condom, the captain of Argentina national team looked at his sadistic wife and whispered "you don't need to change the color.. I liked it.. It’s fine by me" 

She made few more nodes around his testicles and inserted the rest of the crochet string in his butthole so smoothly and followed while keeping her middle finger in his anal ring "does that mean that you wish to be a girl?"

Messi’s face blushed while thinking "no.. I actually love the fact that I have a dick.. So, people can use it against me!" then he raised his shoulders trying to say "I don’t know" and hardened his buttocks around Antonella’s middle finger just like a cute way to say "thank you for treating me like I deserve!"

She laughed and left Lionel's penis exactly where it was (in between his thighs pointing downward just like his third leg) and slapped his ass and asked while inserting her ring finger beside her middle one "did you just.. Did you just contracted your booty intentionally around my finger? That was perversely awesome!" 

She slapped his ass strongly with her free hand and ordered "do it again! Do it again!" while the little man's face turned completely red and he kept biting his lower lip and hardening his ass muscles around her fingers! 

Antonella was really surprised by how good it felt and she expressed that frankly "WOW! I thought that your talent was limited to your feet and legs.. I just realized that it’s extending up to your ass!"

She curled both of her middle and ring fingers inside Messi’s hole giving them the shape of a hook and used her nails to push against the upper wall of his anal canal, pulling his butt up and forcing him to raise it and arch his spine to relieve the irritation especially that she got so close to his week point

Antonella slapped his ass once again and followed "keep hardening your bumbum repeatedly honey.. It’s pleasure to the eyes to see your fat in action!" while her vagina got massively wet with her uncontrollable secretions! She couldn’t help it it and started fingering her own pussy with her free hand

Messi kept contracting and relaxing his muscles around her fingers while thinking "ah.. I hate how easy she slaps my fat! Just like hurting me is totally ok with her!" 

Lionel kept doing the same thing for hundreds of times while thinking "Dammit! Antonella is acting so similar to Shawn.. He always enjoyed keeping his fully erected dick thrusted inside me while I was hardening and softening my ass around it for hours.. It’s more humiliating than being fucked violently.. Because in hardcore sex, it’s the physical power that forced me to open my ass cheeks for him.. But in that particular situation it's fear that pushes me to obey his commands"

Messi started tearing while thinking of the details of his previous ass hardening experience "I remember how calmly Shawn asked me to do it.. I remember his smiling face.. He knew that I'm too coward to resist.. I remember looking at my groin and his.. I knew back then that me and Shawn were born the same.. we're both men, we both have dicks and holes.. yet, I'm forced to use my fuckable hole to serve his fucking dick.. Because our psyches were completely different, he grew up as an alpha male while I grew up as a cute kind man, which turned out to be just another description for a faggot!"

The little Argentine bitch kept hardening and softening around his wife’s fingers and continued thinking "It’s true that Shawn was so muscling huge man and I wasn't.. But it’s not just the appearance that determine which personality someone's has.. I gave up to my shape and loved to be considered so cute and so damn perfect by everyone, and now, I am paying back for the stupid choices that I made and this cuteness turned out to be really awful feature to have!"

Antonella thrusted her forefinger beside her middle and ring one which made them three fingers inside Lionel's loosening hole who didn’t stop doing his job and couldn't stop remembering and thinking "What really made this experience unforgettable for me is the time it took.. God knows how much I hated myself during that time.. It usually takes something between 3 to 9 hours .. It lasted that long because hardening and softening my buttocks around Shawn’s deeply thrusted cock was arousing enough to keep it erected all through these hours.. But not arousing enough to push him to cum inside me! what really humiliated me the most was the fact that Shawn kept doing his usual activities during that time.. He made his phone calls.. He used to chat with his friends in social media.. He used to put his laptop over my ass and do his business work.. He used to watch Netflix and listen to music and do all kinds of things with his dick on my ass while I used my anal and booty contractions to keep it erect!"

The little man closed his tearful eyes and continued thinking "I used to believe that a man can’t keep his dick fully erected for hours but the longer Shawn’s dick stayed inside me the more I realized that it’s so possible.. He told me once that all masters tend to do their daily activities -especially office work- while having their dicks sucked by their slaves.. Yet, unlike every other master, he chose my asshole instead of my mouth because he trained me to control my anus just like my lips! He knew that massaging his cock by the ass is ten times more exhausting than a blow-job yet he believed that being a footballer means that my fitness allows me to serve for much longer periods.. More than any other faggot!"

 

Leo felt Antonella slapping his butt again and again while thinking "What's killing me is that she's doing the exact same thing that Shawn did! Which is kinda weird.. I mean it's obviously his original idea.. Is it really a coincidence to ask me to do such a unique behavior? I don't get it but I have to keep serving her.. I can’t assume that she already know about my slavery life and jump to conclusions that could destroy my family for no good reason" 

 

Antonella looked at Lionel’s exhausted face in the mirror while he was massaging her fingers with his precious hole and smiled and questioned "with all that skills, I wonder if you really never get fucked?" 

When Messi heard that alarming question, he opened his eyes and looked at his butt in the mirror.. He just noticed Michael's semen coming out of his pussy and filling his crack. Leo couldn’t keep it cool at all. So, he shouted frighteningly "that's not what you think it's honey.. I swear that I would never do something like that .. I just shoved a mayonnaise bottle in my hole last night.. And it came out right now"

Antonella pulled her fingers out of his semenful hole and followed "you don't have to swear babe.. I believe you.. I can see in your eyes that you’re telling the truth.. Beside the fact that this isn't as viscose as what you think.. Hahaha" then she started using Michael's semen to draw something on Lionel's back. It took some time while she kept getting back to his anus to take some load and brush it with her fingers all over his pale skin.

Leo told himself "my fucking hole.. I can’t believe it's leaking semen right now.. From all the times.. Thank god that this load seem to be a little bit digest.. Otherwise Antonella would've figured out already!"

When she was finally done, the draw was for one big penis with its head pointing toward Leo’s neck and its testicles were basically his buttocks. Messi looked at the drawing and his face turned blue fearfully realizing that this symbol means that Antonella thinks he's getting fucked! 

While Messi almost lost it, she broke the silence and whispered while pointing to the drawn dick "that's how the mayonnaise bottle felt inside you, right?" but the little man didn't say anything because he was so ashamed and so confused to put words together yet he was so relieved that Anto didn't find out yet!!

She stood up and picked up the salads dish and followed "maybe it's finally the time to mix that mayonnaise with my salads"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire Messi/Antonella events was meant to happen very quickly because I wanted to focus on Shawn’s plan and the divorce thing.
> 
> I changed my mind and decided to give few more chapters to their last day as a married couple because I will hardly find another point at the story timeline to make this happen. 
> 
> I also started to use Lionel's memory flashback to tell you what happened in the two weeks that I passed without giving details.
> 
> I enjoy when things happens for the first time for Leo.. It feels very special and arousing.. Yet I don’t want to spoil it all at the beginning of the story.. That's one of the reasons why I pushed the story two weeks forward without telling you all what happened during that time, beside the fact that I wanted Barcelona new season to start by ending Messi’s vacation.
> 
> That's what I think, what about you dear readers? Are you satisfied with the current direction of the story? Tell me all your thoughts and suggestions in the comments below.. ^_^


	31. Spicy Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonella’s revenge and sadism comes together, which will get her bitchy husband in a very critical situation!

While handcuffed Messi kept lying on his belly with his pussy ready to go, Antonella stood up and looked at how helpless he was and followed "now that you can't touch me, I don’t need my underwears anymore" then she took them off and threw them with everything else over the circular edge of the bathtub

She glanced at the salad in the dish and smiled knowing that its contents will give her husband a tough time. Despite the big pieces of different vegetables that will hardly get through his poor hole, the dominant ingredient was one of the spiciest pepper in the world alongside a lot of salt and lemon. Keeping in mind that the little man's entrance has many abrasions already, it might end up feeling like a living hell for him!

Leo should've not underestimated his wife just for being woman. He believed that after everything that he experienced, she can’t do much damage to him. Yeah, she might not be able to fuck him because she got no penis, but the fact that she doesn't feel the urgency to cum inside him gave her the ability to think of each of her moves better than any man on earth!

Antonella wanted to keep Lionel's booty muscles widely opened for a very long time and since she doesn't have enough strength to do so, her brain has to find a solution. What she chose to do was pretty wired and absolutely painful for cute little Leo. She smartly stepped on his right buttock by her right foot, and stepped on his left buttock by her left foot. She ended up standing on nothing but his ass! 

With her entire weight pressuring Messi’s jelly-like ass fat, he screamed "aaaaaaaaaaah! What the hell are you doing?! This is crazy!". He wasn't ready for such a unique position. He couldn't even understand how did Anto managed to stand on him!

She laughed and followed "It’s about to get even crazier" then she separated her legs and as a result of that the buttocks of the Argentine slut were separated too! The gap of his crack became as big as each of his cheeks!

Lionel's ass has never been intensively gapped like that! Its flesh was so squeezed between Antonella’s feet and the floor of the bathtub that it looked as flat as his upper body. All his fat was collected at the sides of his hips and his crack eventually disappeared as the two bubbles of his butt got fully abducted, giving his horizontally stretched up hole the shape of a closed eye!

As the stretching pain kept escalating across the midline of his booty, Leo couldn’t stop moaning and mumbling "my ass.. Please! my ass.. It hurts so bad.. I can’t do this.. My ass will rupture.. Pleeeeease Antonella.. Why are we doing this.. I need you to stop.. Mercy! Mercy please!"

The little fine twitches across Messi’s eyelids-like anal ring and the way he kept begging was seductive enough to push any alpha male to fill him with a cock immediately , but Antonella wasn’t aware of that. Despite all her sadistic behaviors, she’s a woman at the end of the day!

Lionel kept feeling the tingling sensation of his skin invisible tearing at both ends of his -no more- crack while thinking "there's no point of moaning like a bitch, Anto isn't Shawn or Michael. I can’t seduce her.. She wouldn't stop to bang me.. She is the first person that got real control over me, because I got nothing to do to make her change her plans!"

Antonella started throwing few pieces of the spicy salad in between the petite man's gigantic buttcheeks. When Leo felt the burn of the pepper he curled his toes and kept flexing and extending his legs uncontrollably while jumping up and down, trying to understand the nature of the pain that he was experiencing. The pepper was something between 50K to 100K on Scoville scale! Applying it to the anus directly is absolutely risky! But the little man is the experimental pet of everyone. So, he most find a way to deal with it.

She kept looking at him trying to escape the feeling like a little worm. With a sick smile of satisfaction -despite his helpless movement- Antonella kept focusing on his burning hole while thinking "that's what you deserve.. You faggot!"

Since he can’t use his hands, Lionel tried to shake his butt to move the spicy salad piece away from his stretched out hole but that part of him was firmly fixed underneath Anto's feet. He didn’t give up because the pain was unbearable and it was increasing on unpredictable scary way. He kept thinking "WTF! There must be someway to stop this! I can’t keep this damn food piece touching my hole directly! I can feel my sphincter swallowing with each section! My skin is reacting in a very creepy way to the spices.. I have to stop it! I Have To Stop It! I HAVE TO STOP IT!! NOW!"

Leo started pushing Michael's semen out of his pussy intentionally to dilute the spices and cool down the area. He kept trying to get his wife away from him and looked at her in the eyes -through the mirror- and shouted "what the fuck are you thinking by standing on my butt?! What am I supposed to do?" 

Antonella looked in between her feet and witnessed the magnificent transition of Lionel's anus from the flat pale rosy form to the swollen bloody red one and laughed "forget about your ass now! With my body weight you will never be able to use its muscles.. You've to use your anus contraction to get the food inside.. I know that you've total control over it!" 

Although his eyes was tearing like a little boy, Messi couldn’t keep obeying without questioning "how could you know such a thing about me?!" while she laughed and answered "you can control every part of your feet and your legs and thighs.. Why would your asshole be an exception?" 

She threw another piece in his crack while keeping a wide smile on her face. Lionel couldn't tolerate the anal burning anymore. He got out of his masochism and said with all the seriousness in the world "shut the fuck up and get away from my ass! I'm your husband! Not your pet!" 

She kept laughing insanely while poor Leo tried to look strong and shouted madly "I said.. GET AWAY FROM MY ASS! What part of that you don't understand?!" 

Antonella moved from standing position to squatting position while keeping both of her feet on his buttocks. She finally managed to stop laughing and took a deep breath and followed "well.. I can see your frustration.. But let's be honest with one another.. there is no point of acting angry Lionel.. I've been around long enough to understand your psyche! To know exactly who you are!" 

He kept thinking" What is she taking about" while Anto put the salad's dish over the poor Argentine spine and pulled his hair, forcing him to raise his head off the red balloon and looked at his crying eyes and followed "We both know that you genuinely love being treated like that.. It’s not the burning pain that got you mad at me .. But the fact that you need another man to introduce it for you to love it.. I am obviously not good enough to satisfy your imagination because I don't have a penis.. Right?" 

Messi raised his eyebrows unbelieving that his wife managed to say all this directly to his face. He didn’t know what to answer, his tune suddenly started to swing from the confident husband to the submissive insecure faggot while he questioned "What's that supposed to mean?"

Antonella looked at his reddening asshole for a while. It was really messed up with two pieces of salad, a lot of semen and the pink crochet string shoved inside it. She let go of Lionel's hair and answered "I mean that you should stop hiding your true feelings from me.. I can easily see how hard it's to arouse you by usual sexual activities, I keep hugging you and kissing you and rubbing my vagina against your dick, yet you don't get horny at all.. But whenever I touch your ass, you blush and your dick gets fully erected within milliseconds!"

Messi didn't try to deny, with the overwhelming situation, he just looked down and complained "I don’t know what’s wrong with me" while his wife followed "there is nothing wrong with you.. I guess that you've always been bisexual, honey.. It’s just that you've been having heterosexual relationship with me for a very long time.. You must've got board by now and you probably wanna try bottoming in gay relationship.. Am I right?"

He answered like an embarrassed little kid "that's not true.. I never got bored of you.. It’s just.. I don’t know, but I don't wanna try bottoming neither.. It's disgusting!" 

Antonella swiped her fingers over his crack and picked up some of Michael’s seeds and followed "oh! Really? Is that why you keep thrusting things in your ass every single day? Is that why you pumped mayonnaise, which is very similar to semen, in your hole.. You’re obviously fantasizing about getting fucked by another man! That's a fact, Leo!" 

Messi looked at her and kept his lips tightly shut realizing that she's rightfully upset yet he wasn't ready to confess. She grabbed the back of his neck angrily and shouted " When are you gonna stop lying bitch?! can't you be honest for once?!! Now open your mouth and tell me! Do you fantasize about being fucked?!"

The little man's baby face blushed while he didn’t have any other choices but to answer "yeah, I do". He didn’t want to admit such a thing to Antonella but it was the only way to get out of this confrontation without telling her the full truth.

She spat in his crack and followed with obvious disrespectfulness "now look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth, nothing but the truth? did you ever got a real dick in that hole of you? In your past? Or recently? I just need to know!"

Messi struggled to swallow his own saliva and answered while closing his tearing eyes "no.. Of course not" 

She asked again "are you sure that you never tried riding a cock? Because you anal sphincter seemed to be trained by someone else's observation! Someone who's so expert with faggots and slaves"

Leo ignored all the hurting words Antonella used to describe him and answered "no.. No.. I swear to God that I was always loyal to you, sweetheart.. I really trained my ass by my own.. I fantasized about being banged a lot.. But I never did it.. I was always committed to you!" while thinking "I'm sorry honey.. I can’t tell you the truth.. You'll probably kill me if you know!" 

She kept thinking "he's a real slut.. He's lying to my face while we both can see the semen coming out of his pussy.. Shawn was right about everything he said.. Lionel cares about nothing but his pleasure! He acts so innocent! He seems really decent! While he's the devil himself! I never thought that anyone could be this good at pretending!"

Antonella tried to keep it cool and continued manipulating her lying husband "well, that's the most important thing to me .. But I'm still curious.. Who's the man that you wish to have sex with .. You probably have many, but I'm sure that your ideal top is either Neymar or Aguero, right? You must've fantasized about at least one of them!"

Messi couldn’t hide his smile behind his blushed face cheeks while picturing each of them fucking him and answered "well.. Who I think of while playing with my ass is neither one of them.. It’s usually imaginary man.. Annnd I.. Can't discuss such an embarrassing detail with you darling.. So please, stop it right there" while thinking "god! She knows everything about my personal preferences!"

She pulled the crochet string out of his pussy and followed "okay, I know that you wish to be treated like that by your imaginary top.. So, let's dive together in your fantasy world.. imagine that the top man of your dreams has been fucking you for a while and that he's ready to marry you!"

Leo kept smiling despite the anal burning which he started to get used to and followed "okay, where are you going with this?" while Anto smiled and answered "before marrying you.. He introduced you to his family, and his mom insisted that he can’t marry you unless you like her food! Because you're gonna live with them and eat with them.. Are you following my story so far?"

Messi looked at her with his cute puppy eyes and whispered "yeah.. Does his mom knows that he treats me like shit most of the time?" while she answered "of course she does and she's okay with that, the imaginary man even told her that you're a faggot that eat only by your hole.. she was sadistic enough to love the idea, and she started to feed you her spicy salad anally.." 

 

Leo interrupted "So, this isn't really marriage.. I'll basically be a slave for the imaginary man and his sick mama" while Antonella finally released his neck from her hand and followed "Yeah.. Exactly.. You either take the salad and shove it all in your hole or you'll never enjoy the dick again! What would you choose?"

Lionel laughed and answered " I will definitely escape.. I won't spend my life serving them for the sake of the imaginary man's dick" 

Anto slapped Messi’s butt and followed "well, I forgot to tell you that this imaginary man and his mom are living in the top of a mountain, and that mountain is filled with thousands of horny monkeys, if you try to escape, they'll definitely keep fucking you till you die! That was the fate of all the people who tried to travel across the area.." 

Leo realized that Antonella wouldn't let him go without taking the salad in his ass. So, he followed "if that's the case, I will definitely eat it!" while he started twitching his anal sphincter and the semen soup and the salad pieces started moving inside so magically! He really wanted to put an end to all this bathtub promise thing and the easiest way to do this was to follow his wife’s orders as quickly as possible

Piece by piece, Messi ended up swallowing all the salad by the little contracting gate of his ass which kept sweating like hell thanks to the pepper affect!

While Anto kept yapping about the details of her stupid story and the monkeys mountain, things weren't funny anymore for Leo. It was just a reflection for his sad reality. It was a pure suffering.. Ultimate pain.. that feeling of emptiness inside his chest.. That feeling of unavoidable humiliation.. The chilling around his crying eyes due to drying tears.. The discomfort all around his jaws and chins and the damage all over his vocal cords due to prolonged moaning.. It all seemed eternal.. Everything felt so wrong.. Morally, Mentally, Emotionally, and most importantly physically!

After all what he faced as a slave for the two psychopaths, Lionel's mind is ready to accept everything but his body isn't yet. His anal canal felt so stretched.. So filled up.. So heavy.. The spicy food kept going back to his intestine.. He started experiencing colicky abdominal pain, and It was getting really scary for the little man that even his breaths smelled like pepper!

 

While looking at her own vaginal secretions leaking out and dripping into Leo’s crack, Antonella moved from squatting position and stood beside his shivering body and asked mockingly "I wonder, how does it feel? Your whole body turned red and you’re shaking as a sort of reaction.. Is that your way of having orgasm or what?!" 

Leo was so exhausted to response, he looked at Antonella and kept thinking "how do you expect me to feel? It hurts.. My pussy.. My clitoris.. My nipples.. My muscles.. Even my eyes are burning! The spices must've gone through my veins and fired up all my flesh! Yoe didn’t need a dick to rape me.. You just needed your damn imaginations.. I feel the pain all through my body.. Just like I've been banged for days.. You dominated me.. you.. Aaaah.. This isn't like having sex with Shawn or Michael... This is sick.. just pain without any pleasure.. I hate it.. I hate myself for agreeing to do it!"

The captain of Argentina national team couldn’t stop himself from coughing dryly while sensing the pepper through his throat. Anto ignored his critical condition and collected the remainants of the pepper from the bottom of the salad dish and started applying it on circular motion around his anus and kept looking at her footprints over his buttocks and asked "why don't you talk? Cutie" 

Messi exploded in crying "please stop.. I'm fucked up and hurt.. All what I need right now is water.. I am thirsty.. and I need to wash my hole.. Please Anto.. Stop torturing me.. I know that you’re enjoying this.. But I can’t take it anymore!" 

She whispered "really?" and turned his body around to keep him lying on his back and his tied up wrists, then she slid her hands under his armpits and pulled him up -just like carrying a baby- to put him in something similar to lithotomy position where his separated legs were hanging over the side edges of the huge bathtub -just like lithotomy- except his upper body which was in sitting -instead of supine- position.

So, Messi was basically sitting in one end of the bathtub with his thighs widely opened and raised enough to hang on the edge and touch his abs, and his knees were flexed enough to almost touch the sides of his shoulders!

At the other end of the bathtub, there was the standing mirror which showed Leo his cock trapped inside the condom with what seemed like a zillion node of the pink crochet string around it. It also showed him his inflamed asshole with mixer of saliva, sweat, semen, vaginal secretions and spices pouring out of it!

Despite the little man tears, Antonella walked closer to him with all the heartlessness in this world and inserted her big toe in his irritated butthole and asked while moving it inside him "do you really want me to wash your hole?" 

Messi looked at Antonella standing right in front of him with her pussy few millimeters away from his face, her big toe wasn't that big for him, it didn't really hurt him that much, but the meaning behind it, the obvious domination was what damaged his feeling the most. It wasn’t about being controlled by a female or by his wife. It just the fact that Antonella was always a true friend and very kind person. Leo knows the flesh and the soul of the woman, it’s not logically possible that she's sadistic!

He whispered "yeah, please" while she put her hand over his head, through his hair and pushed him in between her thighs and followed "if you want me to do so, then suck my pussy" 

She got her swelling labia touching his trembling lips. Hestarted kissing them while looking at her emotionless face and thinking "I can't blame Anto for changing.. I mean, when I look at myself 3 weeks ago.. I was a completely different man! So, maybe, the way I've been treating her and the way Shawn has been fucking her have something to do with all that sudden sadism, maybe, she was always like that but I never noticed it earlier.. The fact that she asked me to blindfold her while having sex raised a lot of questions in my head about her true sexuality.. But.. With all what I've done, I'm not the one to judge anybody"

Antonella started moaning with each kiss over her vagina and Leo started thinking that the only way to end this humiliation game was by getting her aroused enough to ask him to have sex with her. He inserted his tongue and she didn’t push him away, quite the opposite, she started thrusting her big toe in and out with obvious intimacy

 

Messi kept moving his tongue inside her pussy, forgetting about the anal burning and the embarrassment and everything.. He just wanted her to ask him to fuck her! 

Antonella looked at Lionel’s cute sadly curved brows while feeling his tongue inside her pussy and watching the tears of unmanliness falling of his rosy eyes. She pulled both of his face cheeks and whispered "it makes no sense at all" 

Leo couldn’t help it but to asked "what?" while keeping his lips on her vagina. She answered while pushing him to continue "I'm not sure but when you blindfold me.. Everything feels so different.. Even the way you move your tongue inside my pussy.. It feels so good.. It shows that the man who's French kissing my vagina is so expert.. Someone who's an alpha male.. a womanizer! But now.. It’s obvious that you have no idea about how to move your tongue.. It feels weirdly naive.. That I am starting to think that you’re bringing someone to fuck me while I'm blindfolded!" 

Messi understood that he's in no position to drive his wife to have sex with him. He kept panicking in silence while her words about bringing another man to bang her kept repeating in his head, his broken heartbeats increased tremendously while thinking "What! The! Hell! Antonella is getting so close to the truth.. She's so fucking smart.. But she won't beat me on this.. I have to play my card right" and he whispered mockingly "huh.. Is that even possible?"

She whispered "with straight people.. No.. But with a pervert like you, I would expect anything" then she started rubbing her wet labia against Leo’s nose and forehead while asking "have you ever fantasized about watching your imaginary top fuck me?" 

While feeling her vaginal secretions covering his face, the little man kissed whatever crossed his mouth and followed "no! Of course not, I will never let something like that happen to you.. What part of -I love you- you don't understand? I'll protect you with all what I have!" 

She kept smiling and followed while moving her big toe to the deepest point inside Messi’s hole "well.. I love you too baby.. But what if all what you have is your ass? Would you let someone fuck you to protect me?"

Lionel closed his eyes unable to look at her while thinking "I've already done that honey, and it ended up really bad!" and answered "enough is enough Anto! Stop your stupid imaginations and clean my hole.. You asked me to suck your pussy and I did.. Please put some water over me.. I can’t stay like that forever!"

Antonella pulled her toe out of his ass and followed "I will wash your burning pussy, but before I do, I want you to choose at least 3 of these objects that I've arranged all over the edge of the bathtub.. I'll shove it in your huge lovely ass" while jiggling it with her foot

Messi couldn’t figure out what to pick, everything seemed so rigid and painful. So, he whispered "I.. I can’t do this to myself.. You better choose for me Anto!"

She sat right beside him in the bathtub and wrapped her hands around his waist while keeping her head on his shoulder and looking at his body in the mirror and followed "you're the bitch here.. You gotta choose the dicks you like.. Right?"

Leo whispered "I can't" while Anto started French kissing him and playing with his nipples with one hand and rubbing his trapped penis with the other and followed "If you don’t choose, I'll basically put everything!"

He kissed her lips again and whispered "I am begging you.. Begging you.. to keep this for another time.. I'm so exhausted.. Leave all these bottles and cans right here.. The first thing that I'll do when I wake up tomorrow is shoving whatever you want inside me.. pleeeeease!"

Antonella French kissed him while thinking "I'm afraid that we've no tomorrow" then she looked at his miserable face and followed with the evilest smile ever "OK.. Then, Let me clean your asshole.. Bitch!"

Messi was obviously relieved and mumbled "of course" and kept looking at the clock which was around 4 p.m. while thinking "that's good.. If Antonella sat me free now.. I'll have few hours to rest before the midnight.. That's when I'll have to serve Michael"

Anto walked toward the big window at the end of the bathroom, which was basically like glassy door that open up to the garden. She got through the window to the garden -entirely naked- while her husband shouted "what the?! Where are you going?"

Few minutes later, she got back from the garden and got through the window to the bathroom bringing a long hose with her. It's originally used to fill the swimming pool but Antonella wanted to use it to fill Lionel's gut with water.

Leo brought his thighs together in fear while shouting "what are you thinking? Are you planning to put this thing in me for real?"

She kissed one of his knees while separating them and followed "absolutely.. I'm gonna clean the hell out of you!". Then, she started screwing the head of the hose inside his anus!

The metallic head of the hose was longer and thicker than Michael's dick, which is the biggest thing that the Argentine butt ever took, yet Antonella shoved all of it mercilessly at one go

Messi didn't scream at all. His mouth was shut by terror! He kept looking at himself in the mirror and saw the thick huge green hose penetrating his soft rosy buttocks while sinking in anticipation! He can’t believe that his wife and the love of his life will use this high pressure of water inside him!

Antonella wrapped her hands around her husband while playing with the hair tuff at the back of his head. She kept throwing kisses all over his face and whispered in between kisses "this gonna be funny, and I know you can bear it!" then she left the bedroom heading to the garden to turn on the water

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in reading a short story about Leo’s imaginary top and his mom and the mountain of horny monkeys, tell me in the comments.. I'll give it a try if you want!


	32. Hot and more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the swimming pool hose stuck up to his ass isn't the worst thing that Messi is about to face. His day is gonna be so long and his night will be even longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's just an intro to a new set of events, I know it's a little bit short but I hope you enjoy it

Messi kept looking at the green hose which felt as wide as a pipeline in between his buttocks. It was connected directly to his rectum with its metallic head stretching his anal ring to the maximum which means that there will be no leakage of water no matter how high the pressure gets inside his ass!

He couldn't keep looking at his body in the mirror. He was so ashamed of himself for being so weak, for being the bitch he is. It is so silly that he let Antonella take control of him. She doesn't have anything to blackmail him like the others, yet -deep down his hart- he feels that she deserve to torture him more than anyone else!

Letting her treat his sexy flesh like that was his only way to apologize.. To make up for what he did.. Leo knows that he's the victim in all what happened, yet he believes that Antonella has been victimized much more than himself

He kept looking at the giant window, waiting for his wife to come back and anticipating the flow of the water inside him. He expected high pressure fluid pumping into his body but things wasn’t as he thought, but even worse!

The good news for Lionel that the water was flowing slowly, but the bad news was that Antonella turned on the hot water only! It was literally boiling inside the little man's rectum filling his entire colon, up to his small bowl!

Messi started crying loudly "ah! Ah! What the hell? Ah! Ah! My gut is burning! Ah!" and since his hands were tied behind his back, he has to use his lower limbs to get the hose out of him

He flexed his hips and knees and picked the metallic head of the hose with his feet. He tried to pull it out but it was sticking so deep inside him and its wall was unbelievably hot that he couldn’t keep touching it without getting burn!

Leo knew that his screams might wake his son up, but he can't bear the pain anymore. So, he started shouting for his wife carelessly "Anto! Anto! Please! Pleeeeease! Stop"

She jumped through the window back to the bathtub and asked while acting surprised "what?! Why are you panicking honey? Is there something wrong?" 

Messi tried to consume his pain just to be able to talk and followed while his eyes kept tearing massively "It’s so hot inside me!"

Antonella followed while pretending that she didn't understand what he meant "of course! you're the sexiest man alive and your butt is the sexiest part of you.. It most be so damn hot inside it!"

Leo tried to say "I mean that water is bo.." while she French kissed him to shut his mouth. He was trying to tell her that the water is boiling. He was thinking that she must've turned on the hot water mistakenly

He can’t push her away because he has no free hands. He got his entire intestine filled with the boiling water, and it started putting pressure in the lower sphincter of his stomach. 

Antonella did stop kissing for a second. Lionel pleaded "Listen" while she sat on his belly to put extra tension on him and started kissing him again! 

While Messi kept feeling the boiling water pouring through the sphincters, filling his stomach and stretching the hell out of his abdomen, Antonella kept wiping his tears with both thumbs while sucking his tongue all the way inside her mouth making sure that he can’t talk nor explain anything!

At that moment, Thiago -Leo and Anto's 3 year old kid- knocked the door of the bathroom and shouted "mommy! Daddy! Are you there?!"

Antonella kissed Leo one more kiss in between his eyes and took a deep breath while smiling and feeling Lionel's stomach getting distended underneath her and answered "yes honey!"

The kid said excitingly "you promithed to take me to the mall today! We're gonna buy a new thpiderman game! Please don't s-thay that you changed your mind!"

Anto stood up and stepped on the hose to increase the pressure inside it and thus increase the flow into the lumens of Messi’s bowl and followed "No! I haven't change my mind"

Thiago celebrated already "Yaaaay! That's awethome! Is dad coming with uth?" while she pulled Lionel's hair and whispered "do you prefer coming with us, or staying right where you are?" 

He whispered answering immediately "what the hell are you thinking? I would definitely die if you keep the hose pumping inside me for the rest of the day? I'll absolutely come with you!"

She shouted "your dad is coming with us darling.. Just give us few minutes.. Ok?" while the little boy followed "okay! Put don't be late"

Antonella turned on the shower and started cleaning her body and Leo’s body too. She put some shampoo on his hair and washed it. She had a full bath without taking the head of the hose out if his hole! It didn't stop pumping.. His stomach kept getting bigger and redder thanks to the volume and the heat of the water.. The pain of his stretched viscera kept killing him! He wanted to puke but nothing came out of his mouth, except a few drops of spicy fluid.. He didn’t eat anything since the morning.. So he's basically vomiting what has come through his anus!! 

 

She's finally done washing her tanned skin. She turned of the shower and turned around to look at her tremendously exhausted husband. She picked up a mayonnaise bottle from the many shovable objects on the edge of the bathtub and stated mockingly "I know how much you love these kind of bottles particularly" then she pulled the hose out of his ass and blocked his hole by the glass bottle immediately, letting few drops of the spicy boiling water leak out.

Messi looked at her and asked frighteningly "why the hell are you doing all this?" while she laughed and followed "you said that you wanna come with me and Thiago to the mall.. That's the only way you're going.. Otherwise I'll be happy to re-plug the hose and keep you feeling the burn till we get back!" 

Leo closed his crying eyes for a moment while realizing that he has to walk around in public with his stretched stomach like a pregnant woman and with a mayonnaise bottle preventing the boiling water from coming out of his pussy and followed "Anto.. Listen to me.. I'm asking you.. I am begging you.. If you ever.. If ever loved me in your entire life.. Don’t do this to me please! Can't you see that you're torturing me?!"

He thought that (Their Love) would be the only thing that will certainly make Antonella back off but she had a very smart statement regard that. She whispered "do you remember when you inserted grass in my pussy and my ass while fucking me -blindfolded- in the garden?" 

Messi looked down while thinking "it wasn’t me.. It was Shawn" and answered lying "yeah" and she followed "back then, I begged you to stop in the same exact way.. I kept crying and asking you that if you ever loved me, stop torturing me.." 

Lionel whispered "I'm sorry" while she continued "things didn't stop right there.. then you took me to the kitchen and kept milking me heartlessly like a cow while fucking my full of grass holes! Do you know what you kept telling me while abusing my body? That as long as you're enjoying yourself it's nice to see me suffer!"

 

The Argentine raised his eyebrows unbelieving that Shawn used the voice changer to say all this mean stuff to Antonella while raping her! 

She pushed the mayonnaise bottle deeper in Messi’s asshole and untied his hands and followed "now it's my time to entertain while you pay for what you did!" She took one long lasting breath and continued "Thiago is waiting for us.. Let’s get ready"

She picked up her bra and bikini -the ones she took off earlier- and gave them to her husband and ordered "you're gonna wear these!"

Especially after knowing how bad Shawn treated Anto, the captain of Argentina national team didn't argue at all. He wore the bra around his chest and hardly got the small bikini to fit over his huge ass. 

It basically wasn’t covering anything of his private areas, his trapped dick was erected enough to stick out of the bikini and the bottle in his butthole was pushing the clothe to the side, exposing his anal ring completely 

Messi stood up and hardly balanced himself while looking at the standing mirror. It was weird feeling to see his body dressed up with violet female underwears, yet not as weird as the infant-like water inside his stomach! With all the salad pieces hitting his abdominal wall after every little move, it really seems like a baby kicks inside him!

The slut held his dick with both hands and looked at his wife with his puppy eyes and asked politely "is it OK if I untie that crochet string.. The condom has been around my cock for so long!" while Anto whispered directly "no! Of course you can’t!" 

He argued "I don’t wanna cum..I just need to pee" while she followed "no you don't.. It’s just your stretched gut pushing your bladder and making you feel that you need to .. Even if you really do, I won't let you!"

Leo was obviously annoyed by her unexplainable harsh treatment but he didn't have the power to fight. So, he just opened the door of the bathroom and headed to his closet looking for a suitable clothes to hide his big belly

He ended up wearing a loose white T-shirt with a dark brown coat in top of it. He struggled to find a jeans that could fit without putting extra pressure on his already squeezed bladder, but unluckily Shawn made sure that all Lionel's jeans are so tight to show the details of his ass. 

He suffered while zipping and buttoning the loosest jeans he found because of the big glassy mayonnaise bottle that he got in between his buttocks, yet he had to push it a little bit deeper by himself to make sure that it's not noticeable

Both of Antonella and Thiago got ready and waited for Leo in the car. After taking his time trying to get comfortable with everything hidden beneath his clothes which includes his wife’s bra, bikini, the condom, the crochet string and the bottle, he finally opened the door of the car and joined his family 

When Messi sat on the seat, he couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping while feeling the bottle going deeper in his anal canal wondering how the hell could he drives to the mall like that

 

Anto kissed his lips and whispered "I can drive if you aren't feeling good.." while he barely managed to say "that will be a lot safer" and moved out of the car to exchange seats with her 

She took the chance while moving around the car to slap Leo’s ass one last time, before sitting on the driving seat forgetting that his son in the back seat saw that weird act of his mom!

While Antonella started driving to the mall, Thiago kept looking at his father’s messed-up face while thinking "why did my mom hit my dad in that area? Uncle Shawn told me that daddy’s back is just for boys to use.. Annnnnnd why is my dad making the same face that he made while doing the canons challenge? That's strange!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many of you find it embarrassing or uncomfortable to comment and discuss the events of such a dirty story.
> 
> Yet, I wanna know from those who doesn't like to talk, how do they evaluate each chapter
> 
> After reading each chapter just leave a little comment telling me how much would you evaluate it out of ten 
> 
> Just write something like 7/10.. And you can add your reasons if you want 
> 
> That will help me a lot in understanding what you wanna read.. Especially that kudos count for the entire work.. Not a specific chapter


	33. Public Display!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shawn and Michael were putting their final touches on their plan to bring Messi’s family to its knees. Antonella and Messi and their son had an awkward time at the downtown of Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: for those who find 3 year old Thiago involvement inappropriate, please skip this chapter. It’s not that much in comparison to what happened in the cannon challenge, chapter (24), but I just wanted you to know 
> 
> Peace ^_^

It's almost 5 p.m. in the evening. While Messi family was heading to the mall, Shawn and Michael just finished their preparation for tonight show. They didn’t know yet what just happened between Leo and Antonella. That's why they believe that they need to play their cards very carefully to make the little slut looks guilty in his wife’s eyes. 

The two psychopaths were very sure that if they succeeded in getting Lionel into signing the divorce papers he will have no chance to get away from them forever! 

Before leaving the cafe where Shawn had a very long talk with Michael and discussed nearly every detail about their slave's future, he checked the tracking app in his phone to see where Messi was at the moment. The GPS vibrator inside the Argentine pussy showed that he's in the car going to the downtown of Barcelona

Shawn checked his laptop -where he can access the live streaming videos of all the cameras that he implemented around Leo- which includes many in his car. It was shocking for both masters to see Antonella driving the car and sharing jokes with everyone so happily! They expected her to be stuck in sadness and stay away from her bitchy husband till the midnight. That's what any woman would do after realizing that she's married to a cock rider! 

Shawn kept looking at laptop screen and questioned madly "what the hell are they doing together?! They are hanging out! With their little son too! That makes no sense to me! How could it be even possible that Antonella got along with Leo?! Even if he apologized for her, how could she accept his apology so quickly?!"

Michael turned the laptop toward him unbelieving what he just heard. He kept looking at the screen for a while and whispered "wait a minute! Can you zoom at Messi’s face.. He looks so exhausted!" while Shawn changed the video to another camera that was focusing on the little man's baby face and followed "what do you mean? Oh, Wait! you're right! You're right! He looks exactly like when we torture him! Yet I can’t understand the situation!"

Michael smiled knowing that Anto probably started torturing poor Lionel and followed immediately "you've cameras all over their house and it records all the time, right? .. So, check out the recorded video and see what actually happened between our slutty couple" 

Shawn smiled and followed "you're a genius Michael!" while the black guy laughed "no I'm not.. You’re not thinking straight, probably because your dirty mind is busy planing for tonight"

Shawn whispered "maybe you're right.. Anyway, let's get to work" then he put his headset and started checking the videos one by one. Soon later, he realized that Antonella was playing her lovely husband without telling him that she knew about his ass-size secret!

They saw what she's capable of. The fact that she came up with the promise story , and how sadisticly she kept fingering Leo all the way to the bathroom, and that she took his clothes and forced him to look at himself in the standing mirror. She trapped his dick inside a condom and kept him unable to cum or even pee, then she ended up standing on his buttocks, feeding his hole the spicy salad before filling his entire intestine with the boiling water hose! 

Michael and Shawn dicks kept dripping while watching all this, but when they realized that Antonella forced Messi to go out with her with his butt plugged and everything that's happening inside his body, they literally started to hand clapping for her!

The two psychopaths loved what they saw, especially that it goes well with their plan. When everything was settled, Michael left the coffee and said "I'll be at Messi’s place before the midnight but for now, I've a very important meeting with a VIP customer". It most be one of those gay slaving billionaires that the black guy can’t keep waiting especially that he's still selling BDSM tools for a living!

Shawn at the other hand headed to Lionel's house to get everything ready while Antonella has just parked the car at the mall where she and Thiago and her kind of pregnant husband will spend their last day as a family! 

Messi opened the door and extended his leg and put it on the floor to get out of the seat while his other one was still inside the car which kept one of his buttocks contracted while the other one was so relaxed giving the mayonnaise bottle a chance to be pushed out of his anus!

With the high pressure inside Leo’s stretched intestine, although the bottle was deeply thrusted it almost slid out. He jumped out of the car panicking and used his hand to push the glass bottle back in his pussy while his son kept looking at him surprisingly especially that the tight sky-blue jeans that Messi was wearing didn't do anything to hide his ass jiggles neither the base of the bottle which was crystal clear before he pushed it inside by his slutty hand!

It wasn’t the first time that Thiago sees his dad do something like that. During his vacation in the past two weeks while Messi family and friends were having a BBQ party at the garden, Lionel and Thiago and Shawn were having fun in the swimming pool. 

With more than 20 person around, girls and boys, parents and kids, Shawn started fucking Leo in the middle of the swimming pool carelessly. It wasn’t quick snappy Intercourse. Quite the opposite, Shawn came 4 times inside Messi’s anal canal while he has to keep smiling for whoever looked at him and pretend that his gardener is just massaging his body!

Luckily enough, no one noticed that Shawn and the little man's bodies were attached to each other so closely for over an hour. Everyone thought that Lionel was having a good time except Thiago who was with him in the water and he fully understands that no one can know about his daddy's relationship with uncle Shawn nor uncle Michael!

Thiago -who was wearing his swimming goggles- refused all his family request to get out of the pool and kept yelling at his mom that he'll leave when his dad's leaves. The kid kept diving underwater just to see his father's flesh getting squashed by Shawn’s pubes. It was really scaring Leo that his son became so used to and so interested in watching him treated like that, yet he can do nothing about it!

As usual of Shawn, he enjoys putting his victims in awkward situations. That's why when he was finally done banging and embarrassing Messi, he wore his underwear and left the pool and joined the BBQ party, just like nothing has happened, keeping the best player in the world to deal with his semenful butt on his own. The captain of Argentina national team knew that he can push most of his master's load in the water, yet he knew that some of it will need hours to come out especially that he has no clothes to hold his buttocks together because it was sinking deep in the bottom of the water right beside Antonella and Shawn's previous underwears! The ones that they left when they had sex for the first time ever.

So, Leo found himself forced to ask Thiago to bring him a towel to wear around his waist and a coke can to plug in his hole to stop the leakage. The 3 year old boy was kind enough to get out of the water and sneak in between his family members to pick up a towel and a coke can to help his father hiding his shameful act!

At that particular day, the little kid was watching his father -who kept messing around the garden wearing nothing but the towel- pretending to scratch his butt every other minute while he was actually re-pushing the can inside his hole! Lionel was absolutely embarrassed back then, yet he seemed much more comfortable than now because having a huge mayonnaise bottle is much more triggering than having a little coke and having Shawn's semen inside him is obviously less exhausting than being fully equipped with boiling water!

 

At the mall, Antonella kept her hands around Leo’s biceps intimately while walking through the place and pretending that she's having a good time while their son who was walking right behind them couldn’t stop moving his eyes between the toys stores and his daddy's booty. With his short high, he can see the fuckable fat from a prospective that most people couldn’t. 

With each step Messi took, one of his ass halves was going up while the other one was going down, giving the blue fabric of his jeans a good chance to fill the area of his crack which let whoever looks at his butt sees the details of it. In the case of Thiago, it wasn’t just the appeal of the moving fabric over the soft skin of that ass what drove his attention, but also the fact that he witnessed it being used and abused so many times and he knows that it can take almost anything inside it! 

The family kept visiting different fashion stores, and stopped by many toys stores too, yet their son was so distracted and didn't buy anything. While they was walking from one place to another, Antonella kept looking at her husband and feeling his belly while smiling to his weary eyes and whispering "how is our baby?" 

Messi wasn't expecting something like this, because no matter how sadisticly Anto treats him in the bedroom or the bathroom.. She's his wife and she wouldn't take these kind of stuff outside.. That's why he was so upset while answering "put your hands off my belly.. We're in public!" while she followed while sliding her palm underneath his t-shirt "so, what? I'm yor wife" 

He whispered angrily "what the hell are you thinking? If you keep touching me like that, everyone will notice that my abdomen is weirdly distended!" while she followed "I can see that everybody is already looking at us curiously.. Yet, it’s ok by me.. it would be my pleasure to tell them that I got you pregnant!"

Leo tried to put angry facial expressions on his exhausted baby face to intimidate her and whispered "stop it already!" while Anto slid her other hand inside his jeans shamelessly. She started moving the bottle in and out and questioned mockingly "what if I don't? What would you do?"

The little man looked around speechlessly for a while before answering with widely opened eyes "do you understand that we're not even sitting in a café or a private place?! Do you realize that we're walking.. WE ARE WALKING! in a mall in Barcelona downtown where every single human being knows us very well?! Do you get it that even our son Thiago is looking at you sliding your hand inside my jeans and playing with my ass?!!"

She smiled and followed "yes I do and I don't care" while he started begging "please, don't go crazy on me now! do you know that this will go viral and controversial? It will put a lot of pressure on us! Stop it now!" 

She stated "actually I'm fine with that" then she pushed the bottle all the way in while looking at the people who kept looking at the placement of her hands astonishingly and followed "I want the world to know that I'm the dominant of our relationship.. I want everybody to know that your butt is so big for a reason.. That's because you use it a lot, and I use too!"

Messi’s face blushed while he held his tears and begged "Anto.. Please!" when she interrupted "fuck off and wrap your hands around me and start kissing me! You helpless bitch!"

He was really hurt by her words but he managed to whispere "I can't.. You've to stop.. I can’t do this.. It will give people a wrong impression about me" while she laughed "really? You mean the right impression? You mean the full truth? Show them that you love being subjugated.. Annnd what's wrong with a couple kissing each other? You're making a big deal out of nothing.. Ahhaha.. Anyway.. you can take your time thinking and giving more people the chance to see me playing with your ass" 

The little Argentine looked around and literally everyone was looking at his buttocks. He tried to forget about all of them and took a deep breath and started French kissing Antonella while thinking "I just wish that nobody will capture this.. Because rumors are much easier to deal with than pictures and videos.. I know that very well!" 

People in the mall thought that Messi is kissing his wife while she's fingering him. As surprising as it gets, nobody noticed that she's actually pushing an object in and out of his hole which would be more controversial in their eyes! 

When he stopped, she whispered "put your head on my shoulder and keep walking while pretending that you’re happy with being fingered by your wife in public" Leo did as she ordered exactly while they kept walking for over 10 minutes with her hand at his crack

Every time Lionel feels uncomfortable looking at people -which kept judging him for being so open about his relationship- he turns back to Antonella and French kiss her just to avoid looking at their eyes.

During all that time,Thiago was walking behind his parents, he missed many toys stores because he couldn’t move his eyes away from his father’s globes anymore! He was terribly confused, because his daddy told him that he should say nothing to his mom about being fucked by Shawn and Michael. He also told him that assholes are something exclusive for men to play with, yet his mother has been using his dad's ass for a while by now.. She even slapped it earlier just like Michael always do. The kid remained silent because he promised to do so, but he really needs explanation from Messi for who and who not can use his anus or as Shawn called it, the gate of happiness!

Leo looked at his wife and questioned "aren't you gonna stop?" and she kissed his sweating forehead which was on her shoulder and whispered "I will.. But not before you bend and start kissing my hand" while Anto moved her non-fingering hand from his belly and placed it in between her thighs and that's the one that the little slut is supposed to kiss!

Messi whispered hopelessly "we look already odd enough.. You don't have to go further with that!" while Antonella kissed his lips and followed "actually I was planning to force you to kiss my foot.. But then I figured out that it would be inappropriate to do it in public.. So I chose something more acceptable for both of us.. You'll be considered kissing your wife's hand at the end of the day.. Right?" 

He shouted "no! It wouldn't look like that.. You’re keeping your hand at your groin which will make it look like I'm sucking your vagina while you're fingering me! Do you know how stupidly sick is that?"

Antonella laughed loudly "you know what? that sound like a good idea" then she moved her hand away from her vagina and whispered "you can start licking my pussy immediately! It will look exactly like what it's!" 

Leo whispered madly "I won’t do something like that in public.. Not in front of our son!" while she got her face so close to his reddening one and followed "you seem to care too much about our son" while thinking "that you let him fist your ass!" then she kissed his lips and followed "anyway.. if you don’t do it now.. I'll take out the bottle out of your butthole.. You know that you can't hold all what I've pumped into your intestine without the lovely mayonnaise.. I know that It will be a total disaster if I do but it’s all up to you baby" 

He whispered "you can’t do that to me" while she put her free hand on the waistband of his jeans and started trying to unbutton it" and followed "I can do more.. I can show people that you’re wearing bikini and bra too"

Messi held his hand and stopped her from unbuttoning his jeans and despite the fact that his big belly was preventing him from being flexible and despite being in the middle of a very crowded mall, he bent down and started licking the vaginal area of Antonella’s jeans while she kept pushing the mayonnaise bottle in and out with one hand and playing with his hair with the other one! 

Thiago’s jaw dropped down and every one else in the zone was traumatized by Lionel's behavior while thinking "Yes he can do whatever he wants with his personal life.. But this isn't even a nightclub.. It’s public place and he can’t take the public display of affection to this far.. Especially that he's a celebrity! He is the icon of the city and the club and he's the super hero and the idol of many kids who are seeing him right now!" 

The fact that Leo kept walking beside his wife like a dog with his mouth stuck in between her thighs while she kept guiding him by what became clear to be a thing in his ass -people noticed that Antonella isn't fingering him but rather holding something like a dildo in between his buttocks!- that kept whoever looked at him a little disgusted and aroused!

Even Antonella Roccuzzo herself was so ashamed of doing something like that, but she already made up her mind that she'll be leaving Barcelona city -forever- by tomorrow morning after getting divorced. So it was worth it, to see her betraying husband reality get uncovered in front of those who believe that he's a perfect human being. She wanted to leave him with a huge mess to deal with while she'll never get any contact with any form of media after today's appearance in the downtown. The only one that she feels sorry for in all this is Thiago -who she'll be taking with her out of the country- hoping that with psychological therapy, he'll manage to forget about his father!

Weirdly enough, there were two paparazzi at the place where Anto practiced that public display of humiliation but they were too shocked even to pick up their cameras and capture what they saw! It wasn’t just the action of Lionel that struck them but more freakingly his body shape.. While he was bending down, his pregnant-like belly became fully visible and it was really huge and mobile enough to attracted everyone's attention!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback!  
> Feedback!  
> Feedback!
> 
> It's the fuel that keeps all content producers alive, without it, we really don't know if we're doing good or bad.
> 
> So, please if you have the time to read the entire chapter.. Take a moment and leave a comment :)


	34. Legalizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael had a very important meeting with a gay billionaire, Messi will find himself stuck in a fitting room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no actual sex scene yet it will introduce 2 new characters that will play a major role in upcoming chapters.. Enjoy!

It was around 6 p.m. in the evening when Michael met Gilberto Vitali, one of the richest billionaires in the slave market in Spain and a man who got connection with everyone in the court of the country and the European Union. 

The black man meeting with Gilberto wasn’t about selling BDSM tools or slaves as usual. It was about discussing the details of the contract paper which Messi signed 3 weeks ago!

Michael needed the help of Gilberto Vitali to legalize the content of that paper because he knows that it’s gonna be a tough fight behind the closed doors of the court and it will probably cost a lot of money for bribery. A money that only billionaires can afford!

Michael and Gilberto had the meeting in casual restaurant secretly. Non of Vitali's employees neither Shawn nor anyone has any idea about it. Because of the criticality of information that Lionel agreed on while being fucked. With all the misjudgment and mistakes that Messi had committed in the past weeks, signing a contract with a gangster and a rapist without knowing it's details was the stupides thing he ever done!

Michael handed the contract to the rich man to see if it's legalizable or not. He was full of hope that this little peace of paper could change his life forever. It could make him as rich as Leo or even wealthier! 

The old billionaire -who used to work as a lawyer before getting all his fortune- kept reading every single word of the contract so passionately and followed " I can legalize this stuff, but it will cost much more than what you think, Michael! Because we're talking about Lionel Messi here!"

The black guy took a deep breath and asked "I do understand that, but how much would it cost Senior Vitali?" while Gilberto gave the paper back to Michael and answered "something between 10 to 50 million euro. Judges are so greedy these days"

Michael tried to stay calm while hearing the numbers considering that beside his gigantic dick and his sadistic abilities, he's nothing but a poor guy who gets few thousand euros by passing slaves from one billionaires to another. Even selling high tech BDSM tools, it raises alot of money, yet most of it goes back to the companies and the factories that made these tools while the black guy takes just a fraction of the revenue which is certainly not enough to buy the judges!

While Mickey kept thinking of a way to pay all these millions of euros, Gilberto looked at him and followed "I can give you this money as a loan, but you’ve to promise me that you'll give it back to me once you get your hands on Messi’s.. Ok?" 

The black guy was afraid that all this contract thing is not gonna work and he'll end up in jail but he has to take the risk, otherwise he'll stay relatively poor forever. So, he made his mind and said "of course I will, and you'll be the first one to share bed with Leo.. I promise!"

Gilberto Vitali laughed and followed "I feel a little bit guilty for getting Messi through this especially that I've a good relationship with the president of FC Barcelona. I'm supposed to support the club while I'm working in the shadows to destroy the best player they ever had.. Hahaha!" 

Michael laughed and followed "we're not really destroying him.. It’s just a little change in his career.. Technically, an extra job beside being the savior of Barca Hahaha!"

While both of them shaked hands for the glory of the deal that they just made, Mickey seemed really concerned while asking "how long would it take to make this contract legal?" while Gilberto answered "well, well.. As long as I pay enough, it would take less than a week!" 

Michael was so happy that he jumped off his seat and hugged the old billionaire -forgetting that he doesn't even know him very well- and followed "this is awesome senior Vitali! I can’t thank you enough! I'm so glad to know someone as rich and more importantly as brave as you.. Others would've feared being caught"

 

Gilberto laughed and followed "I've the law in my hands baby.. I've nothing to fear" then he left the place while saying "I'll contact you soon Michael, you've always brought me happiness by choosing the best slaves for me from all around the globe.. Without you I would still be stuck with the Spanish market.. But thanks to you.. I've tried Asian, Russian, Middle Eastern, European and many Latinos asses.. It’s my turn to make happy, once and forever!"

Michael said while smiling "I appreciate your help senior Vitali and I promise you that you'll try the best in the world as quick as we get this contract legalized! I truly wanna hear your opinion about him!"

They left the restaurant and walked into different paths. Gilberto was worried about the future of FC Barcelona because he really loves the club more than anything, yet he knows that Michael wouldn't stop Leo from playing but it's no doubt that the Argentine wouldn't be able to perform well while being fucked in his own house every single day. Gilberto understand that Messi can tolerate pain like no one else and that his endurance is unmatched but he can't imagine him dealing with all that without losing his focus on football. 

Michael at the other side was full of hope that his adventure with Lionel's body isn't just about cumming inside his flesh. He understands the slaves market very well and he saw the potential in the little man. He saw something that could make him one of the wealthiest people in the world! He got a huge dreams that he'll never give up either Gilberto Vitali helped him or not.

At the other end of the city, Antonella finally got satisfied with the amount of humiliation that she got Messi through. She finally stopped moving the mayonnaise bottle in and out of his anal ring and he stopped licking her groin as she allowed him to. Things might have been less embarrassing if people didn't keep staring at his inflated belly which was fully exposed just few seconds ago while he was bending down to his wife’s vagina! 

Leo took a deep breath and kept walking side by side with Anto while feeling the flashes of few paparazzis here and there. He tried to pull his abdomen back to hide the bulging but it was of no use. He needed to go to a bathroom to pee and more urgently to let go of some of the boiling water inside him but he knew that Antonella wouldn't allow him. So, he waited for the right time to come instead of worsening the situation.

Things started to work in the right direction as Thiago finally got his eyes away from his daddy's ass and went to the kids play area inside the mall while Lionel continued following his dominant wife from one store to another. 

Finally, Antonella decided to leave Messi alone for few seconds by going to the fitting room in D&G -one of the fashie shops- to try on some clothes. Leo couldn’t believe it and ran to another fitting room to unplug the bottle in his hole! He knew that it’s inappropriate to keep the spicy boiling water shedding on the floor but it's the only place he can go to quickly without being missed by his wife! 

He got into the fitting room and was about to close the door when one of the shop employees shouted "hey! Hey! What are you doing in there? You've no clothes to try on?" 

Messi was so upset and whispered just so that Anto doesn't hear him "It’s non of your business" while looking at the employee in the eyes with extreme madness because he is wasting Lionel's only chance to relieve the pain and the distention of his intestine!

While the employee kept walking toward the fitting room, Lionel felt a weird connection toward him. It wasn’t his usual sluttiness toward all men. It seemed like he had met this man before. He was too old and his wrinkled eyelids is obviously of heavy drinker. His voice was so familiar but the Argentine couldn’t tell where he heard him talking before

The old employee got inside the fitting room and whispered "I know why a pervert like you would need a private place like this! Is it your genius master using that hidden vibrator again?" while shocked Leo looked around to make sure that Antonella didn’t get out of her fitting room yet and whispered "what? What are you talking about??!" 

The old employee closed the door and followed "do you remember when you walked on four, naked at the sidewalk, after the midnight? It was two or three weeks ago.. Do you remember getting caught and fucked by an old drunk man back then? That man is me baby.. hehehe.. Fate brought us together again, and If you don't believe me I can show you pictures!"

The old employee picked his phone and showed Lionel a photo of his own face coverd with semen. It was taken at the side of the road right where he was raped. Messi didn't see the face of the man who fucked him 3 weeks ago. So, he couldn’t tell if this was him or one of his friends who got access to the picture that he took, but either way he can’t get away now. He kept looking at the old man's hand locking the door of the fitting room and whispered "who are you? and what do you want from me?"

 

The old man hit the wall next to Leo’s head (doing Kabedon) and got closer to his ear and whispered "After cumming inside you, I guess you've the right to know who I am. My name is Eduardo and I'm 65 years old. I work at this branch of D&G and it's a very stressful job as you can see because at the downtown all customers are either travellers or celebrities which are both arrogant people. Anyway, I have to take this job to live because I've 8 sons and a daughter to take care of.. Well they're all older than you and they've jobs , but I work because I don't want them to take care of me you know.. What else should I tell you about myself? Well.. I've been single since my wife’s death few years ago. I've been spending my nights between bars and clubs till one night my eyes saw cute man groveling at the side of the road!" 

Messi interrupted "that was me.." while Eduardo didn't seem to stop taking "yeah.. When I saw your face I knew that you'll be the one to fill the place of my lovely wife.. You'll be the one that takes care of my old penis! I was so drunk that I didn't take your contact information but I was lucky enough to capture photos for you.. I've seen you visiting this branch of D&G every other month even before fucking you. So, since that night, I waited for you to visit again.. and here you are right in front of me with all your gayish charm!" 

Lionel wondered and kept thinking "I remember that he captured one photo of me! But he keeps saying photos. Did he take other ones while banging me! I couldn't notice it back then because I wasn't focusing on anything at the moment!"

As a well trained slave, the little Argentine understood that Eduardo wants him to serve but he still found himself asking "what the hell do you want from me now?" 

Eduardo hugged Messi so tightly and kissed his neck and asked "a man and a faggot behind a locked door. What would they do?"

Messi was uncomfortable being hugged by the old man especially that he's pressing against his pregnant-like belly. He whispered "we can't have sex now! My wife is out there waiting for me!" 

Eduardo kissed Lionel's lips with his filthy mouth and followed "I know.. I saw you coming in with her, but you ran to this fitting room so urgently to do something. What was that?"

Leo turned his head away from Eduardo's lips and answered "It’s non of your business!" while the old man stopped hugging him and whispered while unlocking the door "ok I'll go and show your sex photos to your wife then"

Messi hold his hand and whispered "get back! I'll tell you what's going on, you bastard!" while Eduardo laughed and followed "now it's my ok to tell me, hehehe!"

Lionel whispered "my wife doesn't know about my relationship with my master" while Eduardo interrupted "obviously" Leo raised his t-shirt to show his big abs and started lying to make sure that he keeps his wife clear "She asked me to go for shopping and it was just few minutes after getting my intestine filled with spicy boiling water.. my master plugged a mayonnaise bottle in my hole to keep the water inside.. annnd it's stretching the hell out of me. So, I came here to unplug it and relieve the tension!" 

Eduardo locked the door again and hold Messi’s exposed belly with both hands and kissed his hairless soft abdominal skin right above his baby-like umbilicus and whispered "I love your master already.. hehehe.. He never stopped to impress me! and I would love to add few extra loads of semen to your pregnancy Hahaha.. It should be fun!" 

 

Messi whispered panicky while imagining Antonella looking for him "I.. my anus is full of spices.. It will burn your dick if you fuck me like that .. I promise you that I'll come and visit you and ride your cock after cleaning my ass.. But we can't doing right now! It will suck for both of us!" 

Eduardo put his palm on Lionel's face cheek and questioned while squeezing it "do you really care about my dick that much? Or is it just your way to escape?"

The little Argentine answered "no! I really do care and I don't want your cock to get hurt" while Eduardo smiled and followed "if that's the case, why don't you get down on your knees and give me a blow-job? You have no spices in your lips which I've just kissed. So, it won't hurt me.. Right?" 

Messi was so upset while getting down and whispered "that better be quick.. Because my wife and my son will start looking for me very soon"

The old man rubbed Lionel's hair and followed "that depends on your skill.. Baby" while Leo started unbuttoning Eduardo's jeans! 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts and expectations in the comments.. You know how much I love discussing these stuff ^_^


	35. Fitting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fitting room of one of D&G branches, Messi found himself forced to serve Eduardo, the same old man who saw him groveling naked in the midnight and fucked him at the side of the road 3 weeks ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi.

It's no secret that Lionel Messi has been turned into a slut that loves to serve men with his body and soul. Getting down to his knees to worship an alpha male dick -like Eduardo's- doesn't bothered him anymore, but doing it in a public fitting room drives him insanely anxious. Especially when he's not alone in this. Especially that his wife and son are shopping at the same place!

Leo knows that sadistic men never keep their promises. Quite the contrary, they use it to manipulate their victims. He was just hoping that Eduardo will let go of him after a quick blow-job, because if fe doesn't, he'll have a hard time explaining the situation to Antonella.

The little Argentine started unbuttoning Eduardo's jeans and unzipped it and pulled fis underwear down. He held the old man's penis and looked at fim in the eyes knowing that he has to keep eye contact while serving fim!

Eduardo put fis hand over Messi’s head unbelieving that fe is controlling the best player in the world again. Fe pushed the tip of fis big cock against Lionel's spongy wet lips and whispered "before you start, I want you to get naked.. Because I wanna relive the first time I raped you!" 

Lionel moved Eduardo's glans penis few inches toward his chin to be able to talk properly and whispered "you said that this is gonna be quick!" while fe followed "I said that it's gonna depend on your skills, and getting naked would arouse me more and make things quicker for you.. it's a part of being skillful bitch.. Right?" 

The little man seemed really worried about the destination of this pointless dialog while saying "come on Eduardo! We don't need to go there! Listen, I'll give you a snappy blow-job for now.. and let's arrange an appointment to meet at your home and ride your cock as long as you want" then he held fis dick with both hands and kissed its base and followed "I promise that if you let me go now I'll pay back to you with my ass"

Eduardo put fis forefinger beneath Messi’s chin and said while looking at his pleading eyes "huh! You haven't offered me anything that I wouldn't force you to do.. Your body isn't yours to share it with me.. It belongs to us, the horny people all around the world! So, fuck off and stand up and start taking off your clothes! Bitch!" while pushing his butt-like chin upward and forcing him to stand!

Leo begun by taking off his coat while thinking "this is getting really bad! I'm wearing female underwears and I'm sure that it will convince Eduardo to get even more sadistic.. This isn't the right time or place to get naked! I.. I don’t know what to do, but I know that I can’t tell fim that my wife forced me to wear it.. I've to make up a different story!"

The old man kept gazing deeply at every movement of every piece of fabric over Lionel's body. It was amazing to see his sensitive skin being gently rubbed by the clothes, changing from pale so rosy just by that! It felt so delicate like a flower leaf. Like an angelic creature who just fall down to the world of dirty demons!

The captain of Argentina national team took off his t-shirt showing his huge pregnant abdomen and showing that he's wearing a bra! It was embarrassing enough to be watched by the old man's eyes, but the fact that he was doing that in a 4' x 5' fitting room with mirrors in all of its four walls made him feel that the earth would swallow him up!

When Eduardo saw that view, fe sat on a little chair in the fitting room and kept smiling unconsciously while staring with semi closed pleasod eyes and thinking "Lionel's master is the best.. Without his intelligence I would have never got the chance to fuck him at all! I don't know the man yet, but I know that he's a true legend! I admire whoever dragged Messi into the world of slavery.. I respect him for his bravery and more importantly for his passion of sadism. I remember how astonished I was when I realized that he forced the number one celebrity in the city of Barcelona to walk around its roads naked with a vibrator in his hole.. That was terrific! And now he didn’t just get him almost pregnant, he even forced him to wear women underwear while hanging out with his wife.. I love that attention to the finest details!" 

Fe picked up his phone and started talking pictures while following "I know that you hate flashes because it got you in so much troubles, but this (event) has to be recorded.. People don't see pregnant Lionel wearing like that everyday! Hahaha! By the way, your owner knows how to dress you.. That bra suit you a lot!"

 

Leo turned around -showing his back to Eduardo- to hang his coat and his t-shirt on the clothes hangers at the fitting room door which was covered with a mirror itself. He kept staring at his own abs and at Antonella’s bra right above it. He struggled to deny his own attraction to his body while looking at the circumferential different between his hips and his waist. His pelvic bones were really as wide as a girl ones. It looks like the constant sex he had during the past few weeks has changed the way he stands and pose himself unconsciously! It really ashamed him how womanized he looks! His face got reddened and he started to feel the daze of shyness all over his spinning head! Especially that he knows that the old man was checking the hugeness of his dick seeking ass.

Then, he turned around and unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled it all the way down showing Eduardo that he's wearing bikini too. At that awkward situation, Messi couldn't raise his head and look at the old man's eyes. He just wished to find a way to get this humiliation moment to pass some how faster! 

Eduardo didn't say a word but his cock was speaking for him. Lionel didn’t put his jeans on the clothes hangers, because he was so confused. He was melting in lust and he was scared that if he turned around to hang his jeans, his butt will seduce the old man and he'll start fucking him! 

Lost in the ocean of silence, waiting for Eduardo to say anything. Messi was sweating like hell. He's skin and underwear were so wet like if he just got out of a swimming pool. Curiosity and embarrassment were behind his massive sweating. He needed to know what the old man thinks of his appearance. He wanted to know the scope of fis sadistic imaginations about him, but he couldn’t ask. He couldn't talk. He kept looking at the tiles right beneath fis legs just to avoid eye contact while feeling his trapped dick getting bigger and longer with the influence of being exposed and presented as a girl to another man!

Finally, someone broke the silence. Someone tried to open the door of the fitting room before he realizing that it was locked and followed immediately "sorry" while Eduardo woke up from fis daydreaming and said "oh.. Yeah! this room is super busy right now.. Yeah" 

The person outside noticed the horniness in Eduardo's voice and saw 4 feet through the bottom gap of the door which was about 8 inches high. It was obvious that 2 feet were wearing clothes -Eduardo's feet- while the other 2 were naked up to the calves -Messi’s feet- and it was crystal clear that the 4 feet belong to 2 men!

The person outside thought that there's a gay couple inside, and he figured out that they're making love while trying on some clothes. He walked away while Eduardo said with a voice loud enough to make sure that he can hear "take off those lovely underwear.. Bitch!"

The person outside pretended to be looking for clothes near the fitting room while his eyes kept staring at Messi’s legs through the gap in the bottom of the door! It was quite interesting situation to watch especially that he knows that things just started between the couple inside.

Leo was scared to death especially after noticing how big is the gap at the bottom of the door. It’s wide enough to let Antonella recognizes him if she got a closer look at the fitting rooms! He followed the orders and took of his bra and his bikini and put them on the chair right beside Eduardo. He was afraid that his wife will be able to see them if he kept them on the floor. 

 

It was nice to see his bulky thighs and his huge buttocks finally getting connected to something homogeneous, to a big inflated belly. It really makes him look edematous, but it suits the kind of human he is especially with the base of mayonnaise bottle protruding out of his hole. It expresses that Messi is nothing but a tank of semen made of fat and flesh!

Poor Lionel was about to get back to where he was. He was about to get down on his rose-colored knees and contenue sucking the old man's penis, but before he does, fe got off fis chair and pushed him all the way to walls of the fitting room. It was so intense and fast. So violent, like a lion attacking his prey. It was obvious for the person outside that the two people inside aren't couple but rather daddy and son, but he didn't care because these kind of relationship do exist in real life and it's non of his business to protect someone who chose to be like that. He felt sorry for Messi without even recognizing him, but he ended up walking away from the room because it really started to get nasty and people in general fear being involved in nasty things.

Eduardo cornered Leo, pushing his skinny waist toward the cold mirrors and keeping his chubby buttocks print over their otherwise clean surfaces. Fe raised the little bitch hands and hold them above his head by grabbing his wrists and whispered "why are you in a hurry? We've all the time in the world! I'm sure that being a father and a husband while being a slave at the same time had taught you how to lie property especially to your family because they are always around .. I'm sure that you'll make up the right story whenever I get done with you, and you'll make up the right one again whenever I want you to come to serve me at my place.. You’re so used to that, aren't you?" 

Messi kept staring at the old man's white bearded face while feeling his heart pumping massively and thinking "I saw this coming, but I couldn't stop fim anyway" then he followed "yes I can get away with this.. But what about you, Eduardo, don't you have to get back to your work?"

Fe tightened fis fist around Leo’s wrists while fis other hand kept feeling the inner hairless skin of his exposed armpit. Fe smelled it for a little while and it was smelling like a lovely baby. Fe started licking it up to the man's shoulder and neck. Fe kept licking his blushed face and kissing his engorged eyes and followed "I can take care of my own business, but before I do, I've to take care of you.. Pregnant angle!"

Messi’s eyes started tearing helplessly while the old man's free hand started palpating his gigantic belly down to his pubes and he suddenly found fim grabbing his dick. Fe started untying the nodes of the crochet string around his strangulated piece of penis while kissing his pale neck and licking his ears and getting the tip of fis tongue inside its orifices

As the crochet string unfolded, Lionel's freed dick was so erected and he needed to cum so badly, yet he can’t move his hands because Eduardo was holding them tightly and his thighs were pushed all the way to the wall by fis muscular legs. Fe looked at the little Argentine cock and looked at the condum -which was still covering it- and gazed back at his eyes and whispered "shouldn't you thank me for freeing your little poor clitoris?"

Messi didn't know what to do especially that he can’t move a muscle. He took a deep breath and asked "what can I do for you, sir?" it was clear that Lionel felt so dominated that he started to show it in his phrases! Eduardo answered while letting go of the bitch's wrists and sliding both of fis hands down to his jiggly bubble butt "first of all, I want you to kiss me like you love me! Kiss passionately!" 

Leo didn’t hesitate to do as ordered especially that he can feel the old man's dick rubbing against his own and he can appreciate how flawlessly fe separates and reunites his buttocks around the bottle! The Argentine kissed out of love of being subjugated, out of love of being used in semi-public situation. It’s weird that he himself loved and hated what he was doing at the same time! 

Eduardo kissed back so violently and contenued riding the kisses train, moving down from Lionel's lips to his pecs, throwing few light kisses over each of his nipples. It was so gentle that fe didn't actually kisses. Fe was just covering each of Messi’s areolae with fis mouth for a while. It was so warm and so romantic that the petite slut was really surprised!

Fe looked at Leo’s eyes and whispered "You deserve more than anyone to be able to lactate" keeping him blushing like fire while fe held his thoracic cage with both hands and started sucking each of his nipples as far as it can go. The Argentine hugged fis head and kept moaning "ah! Ah! Stop please! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold my voice!"

Eduardo whispered "you don't have to" and clinched by his teeth on one nipple while pulling and squeezing the other one with his fingers. Fe stood on one leg and used the knee of his other limb to squash Messi’s scrotum. The poor faggot hugged fim with all what he got and. He screamed while consuming the pain "aaaaaaaaaaahaah! Wooah! That's too much! Aah!"

Leo’s moan was loud enough to be heard by everyone around. One of D&G employee was really concerned about what's happening inside their fitting room. So, he knocked the door and questioned "excuse me guys, is everything ok?" while Eduardo hinted to Lionel to talk because fis co-workers will definitely recognize fis voice. Messi answered while feeling the old man going down to his belly and throwing kisses all over it " aah! Hmmah! Aaahm! I'm sorry.. Aah.. Me and my bodyfriend just went a little bit too far"

The employee understood the fact that there's two men having sex inside the fitting room but he tried to stay professional about it and followed "Oh! I'm the one who should be sorry for the interruption.. Have fun guys!" and walked away while listening to the Argentine non-stopping moans

Eduardo inserted the tip of fis tongue inside Messi’s umbilicus making him wants to pee so badly. Fe kept shaking his belly with every possible way while burying his face inside it like an ass! The little faggot kept trying to his moans and re-plugging the bottle which kept coming out with the high pressure that the old man put over his abdominal wall! 

Finally, Eduardo decided to give Lionel's bulging abs a chance to rest and moved down to his little thick dick. Fe kissed his pubes and asked while looking upward "how could you be so hairless even in here? Do you shave like every single day?" 

Messi whispered shyly while feeling the boiling water inside his stomach getting settled "no I don't.. It just doesn't grow at all" while fe asked again "really? That's awesome! Even your body realizes that you’re a bitch! What about your wife? Does she grow hair in here or not?"

Leo hates those who compare his body with his wife's but he has to answer "yes, she does" while Eduardo slapped his belly and followed "if that's the case, she should be the one to fuck you during bedtime"

Messi kept looking at the floor while thinking "she's really fucking me with her own unique ways.. Without her abuse, I wouldn't come here like that in the first place.. I wouldn't run to the fitting room and I wouldn't get trapped by you, Eduardo!"

Surprisingly, the old man started sucking Lionel's dick while pressuring his jelly-like abdomen with one hand and pushing the mayonnaise bottle inside him with the other hand. By pressing against his abs, fe kept moving the boiling spicy water from his bowl to his anal canal, and by thrusting the bottle inside him, fe was basically moving the fluid from his anal canal back to his bowl.

Eduardo is an absolute alpha male, despite his chronic depression, fe has a huge self-respect, yet fe was ok with sucking Messi’s dick for one good reason. The lusty exhausted face that Leo make through that time is priceless. He looks destroyed, humiliated, hopeless yet he's obviously horny and dizzy in a very seductive appearance. His sleepy, drunkish eyes tells that he wanna be played with even more. He wanna be banged continuously like forever!

The Argentine was having a lot of mixed feelings of fear and hope and excitement and anticipation, starting from the salad pieces that keep hitting the walls of his intestine to the elastic contractions of his anal ring around the bottle to the shocking fact that a 65 year old man was driven insane by the beauty and the perfection of his body!

Messi closed his legs trying to stop his little erected penis from ejaculating while feeling Eduardo's lips squeezing the hell out of it. The inner sides of his thighs were tightly pressing against fis head. Leo kept feeling weaker with each moment. His hips were falling apart and he can’t stand anymore. If he wasn't leaning on the walls by his buttocks, he would've fall down too. He closed his eyes, unable to look at his feminized self in the mirror!

While moving the bottle inside Lionel's ass, Eduardo finally felt the little slut clinching his booty muscles uncontrollably which meant that fe just scratched his prostate. The old man moved the tip of the mayonnaise bottle across the same area inside Messi’s intestine just to know the exact location of his weakest point and when fe did, fe pulled out the bottle almost all the way out and rethrusted it as strong as fe could like missile all the way toward the prostatic bulge of the Argentine! Fe kept doing the same thing for many times just like trying to crush it while biting the root of his dick!

Leo didn’t scream at all. The sensation was so unexpected that he lost his voice. His vision started to go blurred and ended up completely white! It wasn’t tears that took away his vision. It was the pleasure. He can’t hear or smell or feel anything rather than the punches over his prostate. It felt like if someone was crushing his testicles with infinite force. It was awful and damaging. Yet he didn't hate it or even complain about! He didn’t know what’s going on with his psyche, but the pain and the torture never been so arousing to him. Not like that! He used to enjoy few slaps over his butt while being fucked because it makes him feel submissive. He enjoys taking hits by defenders while playing football because it makes him feel unstoppable, but enjoying what he's experiencing at the very moment is completely different story. It's the love of getting destroyed physically, morally and psychosexually! It's sick and evil, yet it's what pushed him to his limits!

When Lionel senses got back to him, he realized that he wasn't silence at all. He was moaning loudly in the middle of a fitting room. He realized that he did came a huge amount of semen. Luckily it was all collected inside the condum that he was wearing. Otherwise he would've been punished so badly. He realized that Eduardo wasn’t sucking neither biting his cock anymore. His vision finally came back to him and he saw the old man sitting on the chair while holding the filled condom on his hand with a wide smile on his lips.

Messi looked down to check that his dick wasn’t wounded, and it wasn’t. When he realized that he's almost fine, with the relive of the tension, he sat down on the floor unconsciously just to relax and take a breath, forgetting that the gap in the bottom of the door is high enough to show most of his body while he was down there. He was so tired to think or move. He was almost fainting till his eyes saw the high heel shoes of Antonella heading towards the room! 

He suddenly realized that his foot were extending outside the room and that his widely separated thighs and his ass were visible through the gap in the door! Which means that his wife can see the mayonnaise bottle that she thrusted in his butthole! Which means that she's about to catch him having sexual activities with an elderly man in a fitting room while he was originally hanging out with her! Things couldn’t be any worst for him!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that one? Is it good or bad?


	36. Her Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being humiliated and objectified can drive anybody to be delusional, and Lionel Messi is no exception. The overall situation at the fitting room of D&G started messing with his mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi.

Lionel Messi was still breathing fast after his unexpected unexplainable ejaculation. Thanks to Eduardo's intense blow-job which pushed him to lose all his senses and let go of his thick threads of semen all the way inside the condum that Antonella forced him to wear few hours earlier!

While the old man took the semenful condom off the Argentine's dick, he collapsed both physically and emotionally after realizing that his bitchy moans were audible by everyone in the store. He needed a break after everything that happened at both of his penile and anal ends. He didn’t sit down. He literally lost his balance with the influence of that strange painful pleasure and fall all the way to the ground. Feeling the coldness of the fitting room tiles against his so loved butt and keeping his milky thighs widely opened and letting his feet sneak out of the room through the gap at the bottom of the door. 

The exhausted bitch pushed his head back to the wall and tilted it a little bit to his shoulder while keeping his mouth widely opened and letting his own saliva leaks all over his chin and neck. The same person who can run for over 120 minutes during matches found himself unable to pull his lips together. For some reason, when his horniness faded away -as he came already- he started feeling the spices through his veins. He begun to realize that the burning sensation all through his skin didn't go anywhere in the first place. His body just managed to hide it with his escalating libido, but now everything became more irritating and annoying, especially that significant heat different between the boiling interior of his ass and the freezing tiles that he was sitting on. 

Leo knew that people out there can easily see his legs and ass up to his umbilicus, but he didn't bother to move any piece of his flesh because he was so messed up and -more importantly- he believes that he's nothing but a slut at the end of the day. As long as his face isn't visible, letting whoever pass by the fitting room sees his naked body and sees his hole being blocked by a bottle wasn’t considered as a big deal for him anymore!

Few seconds later. After talking few extra deep breathes, with more oxygen coming to his fucked up brain, Messi finally remembered that he got a big unique tattoo all over his left leg. A tattoo that all his fans and nearly every human being in Barcelona knows very well. A tattoo that people see and talk about every week. Something that whoever sees will directly know that it belongs to the captain of Argentina national team! 

Panicky Leo started to flex his left knee to pull his peculiar calf inside the fitting room. While doing so, he saw what was more shoking than letting people recognize his tattoo. He looked through the gap in the door and saw the high heel shoes of Antonella heading toward him! 

Messi pulled his thighs together toward his inflated belly and jumped to the furthest corner from the door. In that small fitting room, there was no place to hide, yet the little man has to do his best. He agreed to become a sexual slave just to keep his marriage and family together. He believes that it’s fine to take Shawn and Michael and even Eduardo's dicks in the ass every single day just to save his relationship with Antonella. It wasn’t about morals or ethics, it was all about love. Lionel was ok even with ruining his little son mentality and letting him fist his daddy's hole just to keep the bound that he got with his wife. It’s the most important thing he ever had. He believes that it took him 20 years to get her to love him the way she does right now and he can’t let one single mistake and a little lack of concentration ruin all what they have built together.

Messi tried to hide his tattoo with one hand while pushing the bottle all the way inside his intestine so it's no more visible. Even the base of the bottle got hidden between the two bubbles of his pinkish butt. It was painful and it's like nothing Lionel felt before, because cocks -no matter how big they get- bend a little bit and take the shape of his interior. Cocks are flesh at the very least and not as solid as the glass thing inside him right now. He had a bottle of beer and his phone and his car's key all together in his ass 3 weeks ago when Eduardo found him for the first time. It was awful back then yet his stomach was empty. It wasn’t high pressured with spicy boiling water.. Despite the fact that the mayonnaise bottle that he had now is thicker and taller than the beer bottle that he had then.

Leo glanced at the old man's smiling face before shifting his eyes to fis hand which was swinging the condom that he was forced to wear. He saw the huge amount of load that he just ejaculated. Messi never came like that before. His over sexualized lifestyle must've increased his body production of testosterone and thus semen. It was surprising and weirdly uplifting for him to see something as thick and a lot like Shawn's and Michael's. In the middle of that moment of fear and despaw with Anto taking more steps toward the fitting room, the Argentine heart was looking for any sort of escape from his miserable reality. He was still having hope that this entire nightmare will end up someday and when it does he'll be finally as masculine as his masters. He'll be the alpha male that his wife deserves!

Lionel understand that hoping alone wouldn't save him from his fate. He needs to take actions. He was about to ask Eduardo for help. He wanted to sit beside him on the chair since it's the least visible place through the gap in the door. He moved his thirsty panting mouth to say something, but before he started talking, he looked at fis groin and witnessed how horny fe was and remembered how terrible things ended when he asked aroused sadistic men for help in the past. It never turned out good. Never!

Hopeless helpless Messi gave up on the idea and decided to stay where he was at the corner of the room. Watching and listening to the sound of Antonella’s steps. It certainly felt like the last chapter of their relationship. That feeling of reaching the end with the person that he loves the most forced him to forget about his present and remember their special moments together. He started picturing their first kiss when he was just 10 years old!

Things haven't change that much since then. They were hanging out together after one of Lionel's training, looking at the sunset in there hometown; Rosario. The talented kid was so sad back then while telling his sweetheart that everyone at the club treat him like a little girl because he's so small and so soft. She was the only one that he can talk to limitlessly. He wasn't ashamed even to tell her that every kid in the team talks about his butt as much as they talk about his talent. Although he can beat them all when it comes to football, he can’t stand against them out side the game's rules, especially in the training sessions, whenever he dribbles and pass by those nasty kids, they either slap or grap his buttocks! Keeping him angry and unable to focus on putting the ball in the net.

10 year old Leo was so heartbroken while telling Antonella that even when he told his coach about his teammates continuous harassment, the coach responded with "football is for men! You have to get used for that or you have to stop playing!" 

He seemed really thinking about leaving the club and quitting football despite his skills, because it's getting more frustrating every single day. She held his hand and tried to calm him down and convince him that everything is gonna be ok as you grow up while the young Argentine followed with tears hanging on his eyelids "No! It's not going to be okay! I love playing with the ball but the club is getting worse everyday.. Do you know what my coach nicknamed me lately? The jiggly boy! Referring to my big back! Just like I haven't trained as hard as I can to get rid of it.. It’s just stuck out there! I hate it and I hate him so much for making fun of me like that! Because of him my teammates now keep yelling at me that I'm bad at dribbling and that I just pass through them because they're not looking at the ball but at my back.. I can’t even run comfortably any more because they start making fun of how it shakes!" then he started crying massively without any voice. It was only his eyes tearing like hell.

Antonella seemed to be so naive little girl but she knew that she had to do something to help Messi to get through that moment, especially that he didn't mind telling her every embarrassing detail about his problem with his big butt. She knew that they were both too young for this, but it's the only way she got to help her best friend. While Antonella was just 9 year old, She got the gut to grab his neck and started French kissing him! He closed his crying eyes unbelieving that he got to kiss a girl before all those kids who made fun of him. He felt so damn lucky. He was a little bit afraid that some of his mates might see him and tell his dad about it, yet he didn't move at all. He loved the feeling of her lips against his. It really gave him the confidence that he so badly needed. 

Leo reached the age of puberty around 6 month before kissing Anto for the first time. He had no experience at all. Despite few wet dreams, he had never masturbated! He had never saw any expression of sexual tension or even any public display of affection especially that he comes from a very conservative family. She at the other hands have many brothers and sisters relatives who have boyfriends and girlfriends. She saw many people kissing and teasing each other many many times. She even snuck on one of his cousins while he was having sex with his girlfriend. She saw an actual cock entering a vagina! So unlike Lionel, she was desperate to explore the world of boyish charm already!

While pushing Messi’s head toward her's, she inserted her tongue in between his lips. His face blushed and his tiny dick started to get erected inside his sweaty shorts. His hands were still at the sides of his hips. He didn’t try to hug her or anything and Antonella loved how clueless he was. She stopped kissing him and followed "I don’t care what they say about you.. They hate you because you're better than all of them.. In my eyes you're not a little girl.. You’re not a boy.. You’re my man! Your little body shouldn't make you forget that you’re my hero!"

Leo didn’t know what to say back then especially that he can still tastes Anto's saliva in his mouth and wants more but he managed to speak his heart out and whispered while gazing at her wet lips "you're my everything! Everything!" while feeling the happiness filling his little heart

She kissed him one more time and he closed his eyes again while pushing his own tongue inside her mouth. He was obviously a bad kisser but Antonella was more than satisfied with that at the time. She just wanted to explore him a little more. She also wanted him to understand that he's a real man that can eventually have sex with girls like her.

While French kissing her with his rosy eyes tightly closed. Messi started to feel something moving at his groin. It was unexperienced sensation. He thought that it’s just the fabric of his underwear moving with his erection, but eventually he realized that Antonella was rubbing her palm so gently against his dick! Her tanned face blushed and she was so embarrassed of doing that, yet she was brave enough to go one more step forward and grab Lionel's cock over the clothe of his shorts. She didn't move her hands. She didn't give him a hand-job or anything. She just wanted to know her best friend's dick size and solidity. She was so curious to touch it and she knew that Leo was so weak to refuse. Even then, she was basically taking advantage of his vulnerability!

Messi memory then jumped to another moment which was few hours ago, when Antonella thrusted the metallic head of the hose -that's originally used to fill the swimming pool- in his butthole and started pumping boiling water inside him while kissing him! 19 years passed between the two kisses but the concept remains the same. Lionel finally realized that Anto is just using him as an experimental game. He started to believe that she just pretends to love him, so she can take his money and enjoy his body. He thinks that she's no different than Shawn and Michael, otherwise she wouldn't push him to do horrible things like going out with his intestine pumped like that. 

This believe wasn’t coming from rational thinking. It was just Messi’s only way to adapt with the fact that he'll be losing his true love forever. He kept gazing at Antonella’s shoes while she suddenly shifted her direction of walking from the fitting room and stopped at one of the shelves, looking at some clothes. She wasn't coming toward him after all. She didn't notice his legs and she didn’t recognize his tattoo neither the mayonnaise bottle. She didn't hear his moans. She was just looking for some clothes, probably for him. She's really concerned about where he disappeared, but she didn't look through the gap in the door at all. It was all the screwed up man imaginations of Lionel. The guilt of betraying her the way he did got him so delusional and prevented him from focusing or thinking straight.

 

Messi couldn't believe it! That he got away with one of the most relationship threatening moments in his entire life. He was so happy and so excited that he jumped toward Eduardo's dicks willing to suck the hell out of it, thinking that he still has a chance to fix everything. It doesn't matter how much semen he has to take inside his body, as long as there's a possibility to have his normal life back, he wouldn't give up dreaming. It’s the only thing that actually keeps him alive. 

He held the root of the old man's penis so passionately and swallowed the tip of it when fe stopped him and whispered "not yet.. You can’t suck it yet! Baby bitch.."

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to hear from you the readers about your expectations of the story regarding:
> 
> 1- Messi + Antonella + Thiago relationship  
> 2- Messi + Eduardo's family relationships  
> 3- Messi + Shawn + Michael relationship  
> 4- the role of Gilberto Vitali in the story
> 
> It would be really awesome to hear back from you guys ^_^


	37. A New Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be stuck in fitting room with an alpha male is something, but to be with an ass-hungry old bastard like Eduardo is a completely different thing. 
> 
> Lionel Messi hole has already welcomed the old man's dick and taken all his seeds 3 weeks ago, yet his brain wasn't ready to accept fim as a master. That's why Eduardo has to show him how superior fe is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi.

A straight man and a good father and the best football player in the world and arguably in the history of the game, the beloved, cute, innocent Lionel Messi gave up all his self-respect and dignity and got down to the ground in heel sitting position where his head was in between the inner sides of Eduardo's thighs and his lips were touching the large glans penis of the old man while arching his spine and protruding his ass bubbles backward, letting fim sees the top view of his buttocks without the need to look at the mirror behind him which was gorgeously showing every beautiful detail of his bottom side including his pinkish crack and his apparently normal hole despite having big fat mayonnaise bottle hidden behind its appealing swollen ring. 

Sometimes Leo gets so humiliated that everyone feels sorry for him including the people that feed him their loads and fill his intestine with it, yet that doesn’t stop any of them from being even more sadistic with him as the time passes. It's something about the little man that makes tears, semen and sweat fit him so much in unmatched way even for those who fucked many other victims. It's something about his well-tuned pale easily bruised milky soft skin. It's something about his well-balanced mixture of fat and muscles all around his body but especially in his miraculous buttocks. It's fatty enough to jiggle with each hit like a woman's ass, yet muscular enough to harden around dicks as long and as strong as his fuckers want! It's the weird combination between a skinny slim upper body and a chubby fatty thick lower one. It's something about the facial expressions that he makes while being used. It's heartbreaking how his glowing eyes begs for mercy, but it's also arousing and seductive to see his helplessness while he raises his eyebrows and pull them together and cry silently like a poor little kid knowing that he would never have what he begged for which is usually nothing but a few seconds break! 

It's not just the previous aspects of Leo that keeps whoever tops him going on and on despite feeling sorry for him. His moaning-breathing sounds are one of the major drivers of Shawn, Michael and Eduardo's libido while banging him. Messi tries to hold these kinds of voices as long as he can because when it comes out of his mouth, it embarrasses the hell out of him and convince his rapist to beat him even harder to get more of it. Just like an addiction! What's unique about his moans that unlike all the faking bitches and porn stars, Lionel's are so real. It just comes out naturally because of his -despite the daily sex- hypersensitive anus which is one of the most important features that makes him so special too. Just like his feet, his ass never lost its phenomenal virgin-like sensitivity!

Leo uses very few words when things get rough in between his ass cheeks. Phrases like "my god! My hole! Please stop! Gimme a break!" sound meaningless on paper, but when it comes out of his lips while panting for air, it tells a full story of a male losing his manhood for another one! With each thrust-in, Messi feels like they are pushing femininity inside his body, and with each thrust-out, it feels like they're pulling masculinity out of him. It sounds like a weird psychological connection between his body and his thoughts but that's exactly what happens inside the mind of the petite man.

Lionel's mental and physical flexibility together are what made it possible to keep banging him for hours and days without worrying about him at all. Mentality-wise, one of the coolest things about him is that no matter how submissive he acts, no matter how much he enjoys cocks, deep down he's so angry and demanding for any chance to reclaim his manhood and it shows up on his actions from time to another and that's what alpha males admires about him. Physically speaking, he is so weak when it comes to how easy he can lose control over his own body with the finest anal arousal. Except for that very interesting little weakness in his butthole, he's so strong and has unbelievable endurance otherwise! Unlike all other victims of rape and slavery, he rarely pass out and he can bear any kind of physical pain like forever and the unprecedented mixture of his fame, wealth, naivety and kindness is what gave his masters the ability to control him in the first place. 

What happened between them in the past 3 weeks is nobody's fault. Not even Lionel's. It's like a natural selection! It’s just the curse of being so perfect in every possible way in a world that enjoys ruining perfection. Shawn is definitely a psychopath and a criminal but even if he didn't brought Messi down, someone else would definitely do! It's not logically possible for a person with all what's mentioned earlier and with an ass like Leo’s who shows it in stretched tight shorts to the public during each match on every single week not to end up riding cocks, especially in a city like Barcelona which thanks to Gilberto Vitali and other bunch of gay billionaires has turned into the capital of gay slavery in Europe!

It's true that things are happening in the shadows and nobody knows about it except the wealthy people involved, but that doesn’t change the fact that these major power in the country are watching and appreciating the kind of body that the Argentine has. God knows, many of them are secretly Real Madrid die hard fans, yet they attend at FC Barcelona stadium -camp nou- every single week just to witness his buttocks shaking live!

Because of all that, even some ordinary man like Eduardo finds it totally ok to corner Messi in a fitting room in one of the most crowded branches of D&G without worrying about being exposed. Fe doesn't have a long time plans to own Leo like Shawn does. Fe isn't an expert in the slave market like Michael. Fe isn't as fearless as fe looks. It's just the fact that Lionel's ass is worth the risk.

Eduardo knows that "if fe ever got caught" fe could go to jail for the rest of fis miserable life. That's why fe wanna live each moment to its ultimate! That's why fe pushed Leo’s head away when he tried to suck fis ugly huge dick. Fe kept swinging the semenful condum -which was full of Messi's load- with fis right hand and slowly put the palm of fis left hand on the Argentine's face cheek and whispered while gently sliding his thumb across his eyebrow "open up your lips, son"

Messi looked at the wrinkles on the old man's hand and face, unbelieving that his body is sexy enough to attract someone in fis age especially with his pregnant-like abdomen. Certainly, he followed fis order and opened his mouth thinking that fe might wanna fuck his face instead of letting him give fim a blow-job. Eduardo smiled while getting the condum in between Lionel's lips and teeth and whispered "I want you to clench on the plastic of that lovely condom.. Okay?" 

Eduardo couldn't stand looking at the little man's calming puppy eyes while he stuck out his tongue like a cute dog. It was so arousing that fe almost came all over his face. yet, fe held his semen at the last moment while getting the opening of the condum between his lips and feeling fis cock bouncing like a jumping bunny.

Leo wanted to suck it so badly, but he did as ordered and held the condum by his teeth at the side of his mouth and asked without separating his jaws while getting his blushed face closer to Eduardo's white pubic hair "why are you doing this to me?" and kept thinking "if you feel horny, pump your semen in my mouth or my pussy and let go of me! I don't have the whole day to spend with you.. I've to get back to my family before it gets too suspicious, and I've to get my body cleaned before the evening.. I've no doubt in my mind that Michael would kill me if the spicy water in my intestine ended up burning his dick! "

Eduardo whispered mockingly "whoooh! You've the bravery to ask why! That's very impolite of you cute boy.. You know that even if I opened that door and let every man in the mall to get in and bang you and cum as long and as many times as he wants, you don't have the right to complain or ask why!" then fe raised his dick and put its head on the midline of Leo’s forehead and followed "I know that you’re feeling humiliated, but that's the point! As a slave that's what you're supposed to do! Your master should've taught you this by now, didn't he?"

Messi was so angry while sensing the skin of the old man's glans penis touching his forehead, and smelling the unbearable oder of his groin. The whole thing wasn't about arousing fim. It's obvious that Eduardo wants the petite man to worship his dick and treat it like some sort of god! It was irritating like hell even for someone like Leo to be forced to look at Eduardo's face while having the shaft of fis dick separating his view of field into two. It was some kind of declaration of domination that Lionel couldn’t accept, because he knows that the old man isn't expert like Shawn nor Michael. Fe was just lucky enough to find him walking naked in that damn night and fe doesn't deserve in anyway to be his master like the others! That's what drove the Argentine out of his mind while replying "no! They didn't! They taught me quite the contrary! that I belong to them and that they would never let random people touch my body!"

Eduardo smiled widely while getting fis cock closer to Messi’s face and letting his scrotum lie over the boy clenched lips. Fe glanced at his butt and followed "wait a minute! What do you mean by (they)? Are you mastered by more than one person?!"

Leo couldn’t believe that he stupidly gave such a valuable information to Eduardo and followed "yes.. They are two" while feeling his ears and neck getting bloody red with anger and hate for his naivety especially that the old man's testicles was still touching his mouth while he talks. It felt so damn wrong to admit having multiple masters while being dominated like that! Yet, there was no point of denying after repeating the word (they) so many times.

Eduardo looked at Lionel’s upset kind of tearing eyes and asked mockingly while rubbing the tip of fis big cock vertically from the tip of his nose across his nasal bridge and between his eyes up to his forehead "You do understand that serving more than one man at the same time makes you an absolute bitch, right?"

Messi remained silent to avoid any more disgrace while the old man stood up and pulled his hair forcing him to stand up too and followed "When I ask a question, you've no right to delay your answer! Not for a millisecond! OK?"

Leo looked at his pulled hair in the mirror and noticed that Eduardo's voice started to get louder. He needed to avoid any attention from the people outside the fitting room. So, he answered "ok, I am sorry"

The old man grabbed his big belly with both hands and pushed him to the mirror-wall and asked while looking at the condum tilting at the side of his mouth "are you a bitch or not?" 

Lionel was so annoyed looking at someone who's definitely about to fuck him in the ass and answering "yes! Of course I am!" 

Eduardo throw a quick kiss over the little man's closed lips and went even more with his sick questions and asked while raising his distended abdomen in fis hands "how bitch are you?"

One of Messi’s eyes dropped a drop of tear while he hugged the old man to avoid eye contact and answered "as much as you want me to be" knowing subconsciously that obeying is the only way to end any sadistic interaction. It's the only way that worked for Lionel in the past weeks! There's also some degree of supremacy that whenever any male reaches and expeess, the Argentine is emotionally programmed to start following fis orders without thinking ever after!

Eduardo was so attracted to the pregnant-like body of Leo. It reminds fim a lot of fis dead wife, yet fe can force Messi to do things that fe would never have asked fis wife to do. Fe asked Lionel to unbutton fis shirt and smoothly moved his palms across his waist back to his fleshy globes. Fe squeezed and separated his buttocks with both hands and followed while rubbing fis hairy chest and abs against the Argentine's "you know that bitches and whores and prostitutes like you don't just take cocks in the booty? Right? They do other things too"

Messi heartbeats started to get more forceful while thinking "Lord! Help me please.. I'm really stuck in this man's arms" and answered "I guess so.. But, what do you exactly mean?" 

The old man inserted fis thumb and forefinger inside the Argentine entrance and pulled the mayonnaise bottle out enough to be hanging on his anal sphincter in between his already separated ass cheeks. Fe got fis face so close to Lionel's that their nose were almost touching each other. Fe felt the viscosity of the precum that fe leaked on his face earlier and kissed him and followed "as a bitch, you should be able to get any man aroused enough to fuck you.. You've to learn all forms of teasing and seducing behaviors! Right?" 

Leo was shivering in between Eduardo's arms and asked with widely opened eyes "aren't you already convinced to fuck me?! I mean, other than a blow-job or a hand-job, what do you expect me to do for you?" 

Fe smiled and smelled his neck and kissed his lips again, but this one was a little longer. Fe finally let go of his buttocks and carefully watched them in the mirror slap each other while getting back together. Fe slid his hand from the skin of his squeezable ass back to the little fat around his waist and whispered "now son, I'll teach you how to get my dick fully erected without touching it.. it's a very very very simple technique for someone like.. basically by dancing for me!"

Lionel's face turned all red just because of the idea of dancing for another man. He mumbled "I.. I can’t do something like that.. Actually.. I am so bad at dancing" while thinking "that son of a bitch is asking for too much! I can't let myself do this in front of fim! Not naked with my awkwardly big belly!"

Eduardo laughed and followed "it doesn't need that much of a skill.. Just shake the parts of you that we men love to hit hardly while banging you! Shake your ass and your hips and do some belly dance.. Young brats like you definitely know how to do such a thing.. Don't keep me waiting baby boy.. Do you hear the music in the background? Start moving your body with the rhythm.. I'll guide you to do it properly"

Messi got his sound to the lowest he can and asked seriously "do you really wanna teach me dancing right now?! Right here?" while the old man stopped hugging him and picked up all his clothes and threw them over the top of the fitting room to the one right beside it and followed "now that we've got rid of your useless clothes, we've enough space for our dancing lesson"

Leo didn't respond with anything. He kept looking at his jeans, t-shirt and coat falling inside the adjacent fitting room in what seemed to him like a slow motion. He was so shocked, traumatized and unable to digest the fact that Eduardo has basically left him with nothing to wear even after getting done with him. How is he supposed to get out of the room and get back to Antonella and Thiago? Naked? In the middle of the day in a crowded shop?! That's impossible! The old man hasn't confirmed it yet, but Lionel is 100% sure that when fe is done fucking him or doing whatever fe is planning to fo, fe will leave the room and keep him to deal with his nudity alone. That's the pattern of all the sadistic men that he served before, and Eduardo wouldn't be the exception! Fe might be even worst!

Messi understood that there is no point of trying to finish his job with Eduardo so quickly because, without his clothes, he'll never get back to his family either ways. So, he unwillingly started moving his waist with the music while looking at the old man's eyes and keeping the condum in his mouth and feeling the viscosity of his semen leaking out of its nozzle and touching his lower lip which was jerking with each heartbeat. He could sense the blood of hatred pumping into his tearful sweaty engorged face and particularly the vessels of his lips. 

Although Leo was so silent, but the man inside his soul was screaming at him "why are you doing this to yourself Lionel? You could've just saved yourself a lot of tiresome by refusing to dance. Fe would be satisfied by a blow-job if you didn't stop when fe pushed your head away from fis boner. You could've insisted to do it and ended all this nonsense quickly! Oh god! I can’t believe that sucking a dick is the thing that you've to do to avoid being humiliated!" 

Eduardo took off fis shirt and pulled both of fis underwear and jeans all the way to the ground and sat down naked in the little chair at the side of the room, looking at the best player in the world shaking his swollen belly and his white smooth hips with the rhythm! From the very beginning, Leo knew that this is gonna be tremendously embarrassing but he never thought that it would go this far! What really strucked his mind at the moment he started dancing was the supernatural sensation that he suddenly got where whatever the part of his body that Eduardo's eyes are looking at - either it's his shoulder, biceps, pecs, thighs or anything- the way fe focus on its shiny skin makes Leo feels that fe got a holes in that particular area and that there are two snake-like dicks coming out of fis eyes and thrusting inside that imaginary anuses! Few minutes later, the Argentine started to feel that on each bulging muscle in his body, there are multiple muscular holes just like the blocked one in his butt and that Eduardo was eye fucking each one of them as harshly as fe did at the side of the road 3 weeks ago!

Messi has been so exposed before. Like when he did the gay clothing line advertising work "For Homos". It was so uncomfortable back then but not in any comparable way to his current situation. At least his abs wasn't so big and he wasn't dancing to arouse someone who already banged him and his anal ring wasn't as stretched out as now.

Eduardo whispered with half smiling lips "raise your hands above your head, son" while Leo followed fis order without stopping his jerky movement, fe whispered again "raise them more.. So, I can see your armpits, hehehe" and it was clearthat fe got special feeling toward that particular area of Messi's body!

Lionel raised his biceps showing his hairless armpits to the old man while feeling his own dick getting harder for some reason. It was so weird for him to feel it swinging and hitting both sides of his pubes while he dances. Eduardo kept looking at Messi's weakening facial expressions and followed "Although you just came, you're getting horny again just because I asked you to show me your armpits. What a lovely pervert!" 

Leo got even more aroused by hearing Eduardo addressing the cause of his horniness while fe stood up and put both of his hands at the sides of the little man's chest and started dancing with him. 

Messi kept his hands all the way up just like if he was hanging from a roof by a rope tieing his wrists, yet in fact, the fitting room has no roof and his tattooed arms can be seen in the same way that his legs can be seen through the gap at the bottom of the door. 

Eduardo got so close to Leo where their dicks were touching each other and fis muscular -full of white hair- abdomen was smoothly contacting his distended belly. Fe kept synchronization his body movement with the music and Lionel's. Fis hands where still at the sides of the Argentine's chest when fe whispered "Gosh! You're so fucking beautiful! Pregnant angel!"

Fe kept sliding fis hands upward till they reached to Lionel's sweating armpits. Fe started moving both of fis thumbs at each of his armpits interior in circular movements with the rhythm of the music and questioned "you don't grow hair in here at all? Are you laser shaving your body or what? Because I can't feel any signs of hair follicles in any part of your skin! It's unbelievably smooth kiddo!"

Leo looked down because of the fact that any eye contact at this moment would destroy what's left of his personality and answered "no! I don't laser shave it.. It just doesn't grow.. It could take 3 years to grow the same amount of hair that you get in 3 days.. I.. Really wish that I have more" 

Eduardo laughed and followed "awww.. It's like wishing to be a man.. Hahaha! You know what? It doesn't make any difference.. Being hairless just saved you the time that you'll take to shave.. Because with the kind of body you've, you'll end up doing what you're doing now anyway!" then fe started licking Lionel's well shaped biceps, followed by kissing them like crazy 

Fe whispered "that taste and feel of your so damn white skin makes me think that you're an ice-cream who transformed into a human being.. You're so delicious!"

Although he didn't like anything about the old man, Messi was drawning in pleasure while sensing fim kissing his muscles so passionately. Things started to get even dirtier as Eduardo moved down from the little man's bicep into his armpit again and started French kissing it. Fe was pulling its skin insanely inside fis mouth while Lionel was about to moan, he opened his mouth widely to deal with his high libido, dropping the condum in the process.

As the condum fall from Leo's recently separated lips, it landed between his pecs and Eduardo's which were tightly touching each other because they were technically hugging one another. The old man stopped kissing the Argentine's armpit and picked up the condum from his chest and and French kissed him and followed "how the hell could your armpits smell that good while you're sweating?!! I mean I do have fetishism on these stuff.. But that's not me.. It really smells like a little baby.. What are you doing to make its odor so good?!" 

Messi answered with his face getting as red as a hard cock "I don't do anything.. I was born like that.. I swear!" 

Eduardo stopped hugging him and followed "your body never stopped to convince me that fucking you is the right thing to do!" then fe turned his body around so quickly and violently and got the circular opening of the condum to touch his lips again and looked at his face in the mirror and whispered "don't drop it again..be a good boy" 

Messi clenched on the condum one more time and whispered "okay" while Eduardo slapped his butt and laughed "now shake it bitch.. Shake your booty till the bottle fall out of your hole Hahaha!"

Leo put both of his hands on the mirror and separated both of his fully extended legs as much as he could where each one of his feet were touching one of the walls of the fitting room. He finally stuck his buttocks all the way back toward the old man and started shaking them like a professional bitch!

Eduardo was standing right behind him. Fe was close enough that his cock was almost touching Lionel's right ass cheek! Fis eyes were moving between Messi's cute puppy crying eyes in the mirror and the stretched soft velvety of his hole!

 

Fe smiled widely again and kept enjoying Lionel's humilating dance and followed "I guess that you deserve a reward for being such an obeying bitch.. Hehehe!" then fe pulled the bottle out to the point where Messi almost believed that the boiling water will rush out of his intestine, but before it does fe re-thrusted the bottle all the way in. It was so deep that the Argentine ass looks totally normal from the outside, even his anus wasn't stretched anymore, because of the fact that the base of the bottle was totally inside him. Things happened so rapidly and aggressively, forcing Leo to produce a little noise. Something in between screaming and moaning. It wasn't that loud but was sudden enough to push him to open his lips and drop the condum again!

Eduardo was kind of upset by Messi's repeated bad behaviors. While fis cock was still touching his shaking right buttock. Fe used fis left hand to squeeze his left buttock and looked at his face in the mirror and ordered "pick up the condum!" and fis voice showed obvious anger

The petite man took the condum from the floor and was about to put it in his mouth when the old man ordered firmly "no! Not in your mouth! I want you to spoil your load over your head!" 

Leo stopped dancing unconsciously and looked at Eduardo like "what?! Seriously?!" while fe squeezed his left buttock even tighter and followed "what are you waiting for? Spread your semen all over your hair kiddo!"

Messi eyes started tearing massively like two unstoppable rivers over his rosy face cheeks while he spoiled his own semen over his hair. He kept crying while listening to Eduardo's satanic laughs and thinking "I am! I'm! I'm! I don't know what am I anymore! But I know for sure that I am so unworthy that I don't even deserve to be a whore or a faggot! I'm something much lower.. Lower than animals and everything.. Because non of those will do what I am doing to myself right now! I'm so filthy that even dicks and semen are more respected than me.. I'm a piece of garbage that got honored by being fucked and humiliated!" 

Leo long thinking and self-blaming ended by the sound and the feel of his ass being slapped by Eduardo who couldn't stop smiling while telling the poor faggot "what a man! What a man! Now put some semen in your eyebrows and some in your lips too" 

Messi started breathing like a crying kid while closing his pinkish tearing eyes and spreading the rest of his load on his eyebrows and his sweaty face. When he was finally done it was crystal clear that he can't take anything more at the moment but that's the exact situation that sick people like Eduardo wants him to be in before banging him!

Fe whispered "that whitish make up suit your face very much.. Hehehe.. Now open your eyes son.. And look at your third master!!" trying to hint to the fact that all what fe did was to prove to Lionel that fe is capable of mastering him just as good as Shawn and Michael! Messi wasn't shocked at all, quite the opposite, he opened his eyes and whispered with wailing voice "at your command, sir" 

Fe stopped squeezing his buttock and whispered while rubbing his ass like a dog's head "good slave! Now give me that condom and let's see how far you can bear.. Eheheheh!" while the childish man handed the empty condom to fim without even thinking

Eduardo wore the condum over his fully erected dick and touched Messi's anus with his glans penis while keeping both of his palms feeling the warm skin of his buttocks and followed "huh! I love how painful this is gonna be for you.. I wanted to push you to an Intercourse where there's no pleasure for you.. Only suffering.. And with the bottle inside you, I'm sure that it's gonna be an amazing experience for you.. You'll understand that giving up and never fighting back isn't enough to survive as a slave.. You thought that eventually, your body will get used to all kinds of sadistic behaviors.. Well, guess what? We men never run out of ideas! We always find a new way to humiliate poor things like you!"

Leo was so desperate to say anything. He just kept looking at mirrors to see Eduardo's dick penetrating his anal entrance from every possible angle while thinking "I deserve it.. I totally deserve all this for being such a weak coward man!" 

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos & comments are encouraging :)
> 
> ideas are very much welcomed ^_^


	38. The Bottle Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his family will go crazy looking for him all over the shopping mall, Lionel Messi will develop a very unexpected bound with Eduardo who's banging him at the very moment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always stand for Lionel Messi.

Lionel Messi was bending down with both of his tiny fists leaning on the mirror-wall in what seemed like a doggy style position except for the fact that his knee joints were fully extended, giving his widely separated gorgeous thighs the shape of a turned upside-down V letter. With his little cock and huge scrotum tilting in between his gapped legs like a dog tail, and his pregnant belly getting as big as it could -thanks to the gravity that pull it down- his body couldn't be anymore inviting to get fucked!

While he was unwillingly showing every tiny detail of his sexy body to his new master, Antonella and Thiago kept looking for him, and they started to worry about him especially that it started to be too long since he disappeared. Antonella called him multiple times, but he didn't answer because of the fact that his phone was in the pocket of his jeans which he no longer has as the old man threw it with the rest of his clothes out of the room where fe was trapping him. She knows that her cute husband is a complete bitch yet she feels a little bit guilty for pushing him to escape. That's why she wants to find him and get him home before things get worse. 

Anto already made a deal and agreed on a plan with Shawn and Michael to force Messi to sign her divorce papers by the midnight. She was afraid that after what she did to him in the bathroom, he might get lost and never come back. She promised Shawn that she wouldn't do anything stupid that will alarm Leo about their revenge intentions but she already did. That's why she's so determined to find him and taking him home with her.

While she and her little son were checking every store in the mall, Inside the narrow fitting room of D&G, Eduardo had a satisfactory prolonged look at the Argentine back. Long enough to start playing with the little boy's emotions. After few minutes of creepy silence, fe whispered "wow! What a view!" while slowly introducing fis glans penis in the slit of his butthole and feeling the pink puffy rim clenching around it. There was no real resistance in the penetrating process. It was as smooth as entering fis dick in between Messi's lips. Fe kept looking at his face in the mirror who forcefully kept eye contact while biting his lower lip waiting for the rest of the dick to slide inside him. Leo didn't say anything. He didn't moan at all. He just let go of a few uncomfortable breathes but it was crystal clear for the old man that he isn't the same guy he banged 3 weeks ago. His personality has changed a lot since then. Despite having a bottle inside him already, and despite the fact that he's crying and obviously screwed up, he still wants fis dick so badly.. He's slutty enough to bear all the pain just to get one more load in his ass! 

Fe put one hand on Lionel's spine -right above the upper end of his crack- and pushed downward forcing him to arch his back while the fingers of fis other hand slowly wrapped around the congested boner of the little man. Fe pulled it in between his thighs all the way back that it's almost parallel with fis cock. Leo rotated his pelvis and raised his ass a little bit to release the tension at the muscles of his cock root, but it didn't make him feel any better at all. It just just gave the man who's imposing him a better sight at his private areas. 

While Eduardo's glans penis was pointing toward and penetrating Messi's hole, the tip of the Argentine dick was pointing toward and actually touching fis scrotum. Since the old man's cock were parallely above Lionel's cock, fe found it so intuitive to grab both of them in one hand while their bases were touching each other in a very arousing manner especially for the milky boy who -unlike fim- wasn't wearing any condom.

Eduardo looked at the anal exposure of the Argentine and asked while mouth-watering on his crack "do you want me to fuck you?" 

Even though his anus was twitching like a talkative lips, Leo looked down and remained silent. He couldn't admit that he wanna get banged. He believes that even bitches like him shouldn't go there!

The old man started moving the head of fis dick vertically along the axis of Messi's pussy and whispered "When I raped you for the first time, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight, but now, if you don't wanna get fucked, you can just say it.. I'll pull out my boner out of your vagina and let you go.. Hehehe" 

Lionel looked up again and stared at Eduardo's eyes knowing that fe is just tricking him and that he'll end up raped either he ask for it or not. Fe smiled and followed "I can see that your hole contractions is begging me to go on.. And the fact that you didn't refuse immediately tells me the same thing too.. Yet, if you don't speak out and officially ask me to do you , I'm sincerely willing to stop.. I wouldn't fuck a married man without his permission!"

Eduardo slid his hand from Messi's curved spine down to his huge abdomen and continued while jiggling it "you're a father , and your pregnant with your second child.. Getting my dick inside your womb might risk the baby life too.. Hahaha!" 

The captain of Argentina national team started crying again unable to accept nor reject Eduardo's offer. He is so horney to refuse, yet so humiliated to agree. Antonella kept arousing him all through the day, since he got back from the club till they came to the mall. God knows, even inside the mall she kept moving the bottle in and out as a dildo while they walk just like a foreplay! Just like if she were preparing him for a dick, and hell yeah! Unlike all the material she thrusted inside him, a fleshy erected dick is waiting at the gate of happiness! The gate of his intestine! He can resist almost everything except a real man boner!

Eduardo tightened his fist around both of their erected dicks and asked for one last time "Lionel Andres Messi.. are you man enough to say no to a big fat penis?"

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep breath while feeling the precum pouring inside him and sensing a two wrinkled hands massaging his hungry ass, unbelieving that he's having such a conversation in such a position with a cock's head in his hole in the middle of D&G fitting room. He finally opened his eyelids slightly and looked at the old man's smiling face while thinking "I can't believe that I wanna get fucked again! Eduardo knows how to turn me on.. I really need to say no.. But that demanding sensation all over my anal wall is driving me to do things that I'll definitely regret after cumming.. I know it! I know it by heart.. I'll be crying in my shower for hours for accepting fis offer! I'll hate myself for this.. I should never say yes! Yet it's pointless to stop right now! By getting fis glans penis in, fe technically started fucking me. I just have to say yes to get fim to start thrusting.. I can't refuse... I feel sorry for myself and my family but I reallyvwanna feel his thighs hair against my booty skin.. I wanna feel his dick stretching me to my limits.. I wanna feel the warmth of fis semen as fe subjugate me.. It's worth the guilt Lionel.. Just let him do it!" 

He tighten his whole ass muscles and answered with all the sadness and the honesty in the world "you know what?! Refusing to let one more dick in between my" he cried a little bit for being so frank and continued "My buttocks.. Wouldn't make me less of a bitch.. So.." he closed his eyes as much as he can, trying to hold the tears and re-opened them and followed "So, you can go on.. And.. And.. Aaah.. This wrong.. You can go and fuck me as much as you want!"

Eduardo let go of some of fis stored precum at the anal ring of Messi and asked "do you think that's enough for a man of morals like me to.. " while he interrupted and said straight out of his heart "I totally get it .. You aren't satisfied with me allowing you to use me.. you want me to ask you to do it? Ok.. Here I'm.. Saying it loud and clear.. I want you to fuck me in the ass! I want you to cum inside me!" 

The Argentine pushed his butt toward Eduardo's shaft and followed "isn't that what you want me to say? Go on! Make me your bitch!" while thinking "Come on! Don't keep your dick hanging on my pussy like that.. I'm sick and tired of all the stupid stuff that Antonella shoved inside me.. I need a real cock to relieve my horniness!"

Fe laughed and followed "I know that you truly admire being banged.. But you're not brainless whore as you're trying to convince everybody around .. You've morals and wisdom inside your stubborn skull Leo.. You take a long time before answering my questions or following my orders because you're thinking.. and thinking a lot.. You aren't as stable as you seem from outside.. You're suffering and so refusing that you struggle to breathe everytime I look at your ass bubbles.. I love how hardly you pretend to be a bitch just to avoid more humiliation and enjoy sex.. Yet, deep down you're a straight man who's filled with anger and hatred for whoever fucks him.. I can see it in your eyes.. I can hear it in your voice.. I can feel it in your butt.. I know that you're not as slutty as you're trying to show me.. But I love it!"

Messi was obviously annoyed by fis confrontation and kept thinking "unlike Shawn and Michael, this man is so hard to fool.. Fe has full understanding of how my psyche works.. Fe knows whenever I'm pretending, but that doesn't mean that I should stop.. Because if I do.. I'll give fim full access and control to my own mind.. Which is the only part of me that my masters never managed to govern.. The only place that I can be alone where no one can access.. I can't let that happen.. I can't admit any of fis claims unless I want my thoughts to be as exposed as my asshole! I have to keep whoring myself out for fim! Fe will eventually buy it.. Fe can't keep thinking reasonably while cumming.. I guess"

The captain of Argentina national team managed to put a smile on his lips while he was still crying and followed "my hips don't lie and neither my hole.. you will believe how slutty I'm once you feel my anal contractions around your lovely dick" leaving his face entirely blushed in embarrassment while listening to the echo of the words he just said inside his head!

The old man let go of fis and Lionel's cocks and put both of fis hands behind fis head and whispered "huh.. I love your spirit kiddo.. Why don't you show me how good you are at serving men?.. if you're well trained and well womanized as you claim.. Prove it for me.. if that's really the case, why don't you start fucking yourself by my penis.. Push your butt toward me and feel my shaft smoothly shoving inside you.. Hehehe.. This getting really exciting for me!"

While keeping his knee joints fully extended and keeping his ass up in the air at the level of Eduardo's pubes, Messi moved his semenful head all the way down to the floor to avoid any kind of eye contact and started moving his waist backward while feeling the shaft of fis dick scratching the inner wall of his hole! 

The old man didn't notice that the Argentine face was hiding in the ground because of the fact that fe was so focused on his hole! As half of fis cock penetrated him, fe put one hand over his ass to fix it and used fis other hand to pull his very elastic circular anal muscles at 3 o'clock position and followed "I can feel your heartbeat in here.. Are you that excited to welcome your new master?"

Leo's kept feeling chills all over his pale skin. He swas shivering while his legs were barely carrying his weight as the pleasure weakened his body and soul. His anus started twitching while Eduardo's fingers were still pulling part of it! As a result of that, his uncontrolled booty contractions somehow pulled fis cock even deeper inside. To the point where fis glans penis touched the base of the bottle. He kept his nose touching the tile of the fitting room and said without raising his head "no! It's always like that" 

Eduardo kept rubbing the stretched skin of Lionel's hole in between fis thumb and index finger and pulled it wide enough to make a space for another penis to fit in his entrance. Fe kept staring at Messi's pink colon. Despite its welcoming smoothness, it was making an unbelievably eye catching peristaltic movement that starts at the base of the bottle and ends at his anus. Leo knew that his interior was exposed in a very unique weird way like it never was before. He can feel the air entry in his anal canal right beside fis dick which was stuck like a dagger at one side of his intestinal wall! For someone who used to get humiliated and raped, it was arousing like hell. He wanted to harden his ass and tighten his hole as a big thanks for his new master for giving him the chance to experience all these amazing sensations, but his muscles weren't following his orders anymore while his fucker was using all his strength to grab his little body.

The old man used fis non stretching hand to pick fis phone and captured multiple photos of the view inside Leo's ass. Fe got fis mobile camera at the level of the Argentine opening right beside fis dick just to take a video for his intestinal movement. Messi kept listening to the capture sounds while thinking "I don't know why this is getting so embarrassing.. I've been in such a situation before.. I should be used to it by now! Maybe it's because the camera never been so deep in my hole like that! Anyway.. My ass won't be recognizable alone.. As long as my face doesn't show up in the recorded videos.. I don't care at all.."

Fe finally let go of the pulled out skin of his labia-like hole. It hit Eduardo's shaft while getting to its normal position just like an elastic band, making unforgettable unpleasant feeling to the Argentine and forcing him to unwillingly contract all his groin muscles and let go of a huge amount of precum. Since then his dick started to push out unstoppable amount of precum like a waterfall. All this was recorded by the old man camera. 

Eduardo kept fis mobile over Messi’s buttocks -using it like a table- and whispered while swiping over its touch screen and checking its gallery "now that I have this awesome material in my phone.. You can start moving your hips and getting my man part in your bitch parts! hahaha!"

Leo started moving his ass toward fis pubes so slowly because he wasn't sure how deep could fis cock go with the bottle blocking the way. He raised his head from the floor and questioned "what am I supposed to do, sir? I keep shoving half of your shaft before feeling your glans penis hitting the base of the bottle? I can't go any deeper" 

The old man smiled while looking at Messi's red face and answered "how sweet of you son to discuss such a thing with who's fucking you right now.. The answer is quite obvious.. Keep pushing your ass against my penis.. It will be painful at first.. But it will eventually dig the bottle deeper in your colon, making a full space for my shaft to get inserted entirely"

Leo looked at fim with his semenful eyebrows up in the sky like "seriously?" and followed "I.. I'm sorry master.. But.. I really.. I can't do it.. I can't harm my self like that! I don't mean to be rude.. I do know that a slut should never complain.. I just.. I mean, if the bottle goes any deeper, it might never come out.. Annd.. It's really scaring me sir.. Can you take the bottle out.. And then, contenue fucking me.. I used to be a man and I know what men enjoys the most.. I promise you that I'll give you the best anal performance I've ever done.. I'll take you to the moon with the best feeling you'll ever around your dick.. I just can't concentrate with something so hurting in the middle of my body!"

Fe typed something in fis phone screen. Then fe looked at the hopeless boy and laughed and followed "sounds promising, yet you're misbehaving again, and forgetting a very important rule in the world of slavery.. that once a man shove a cock in your womb.. It never comes out without ejaculating inside.. No matter how you feel.. It's you're fate to deal with.. And by the way.. We'll do everything you mentioned in another day.. Now is the time for you to start moving!"

Lionel moved his butt back and forth thrice before stopping and shouting in distress "aah.. This is pure insanity! I can't do that! You don't understand the amount nor the nature of the pain that I'm experiencing.. It's tearing like a knife.. I'm sorry master.. I can't continue " while fe unlocked the door and put fis hand over its handle so calmly and whispered "well.. well baby.. Everyone has limits.. that's fine.. You can't continue and I can't keep hiding you in this fitting room anymore.. I'm sorry for your loss kiddo.. Hehehe" 

Eduardo pulled down the handle and opened the door wide enough to get something in a dick width through the opening and to give whoever passes by the room a good opportunity to see Messi in one of the most disturbing situation of the Argentine while having a rough sex with an elderly man with his distended belly tilting beneath him!

Leo subconsciously relized that it's irrational idea to try to close the door by himself and that any fight between him and the old man at the moment will cost him his reputation. He started moving his ass toward fis cock, thrusting it in and out, forgetting about the huge mayonnaise bottle inside him! He was so panicking while doing so that he didn't notice the tremendously high sounds his buttocks produce when hitting Eduardo's skin. All what he could think about is begging fim to close the door

Fe kept laughing insanely while following "you brought this to yourself, lying faggot.. You see! My penis is fully thrusted and the bottle moved inside.. You did it.. And very quickly while you kept claiming that you can" 

Messi looked around to locate Eduardo's shirt. He plans to use it to hide his face in case someone opened the door entirely! He kept pushing his butt toward the old man fixed penis while begging "please.. I know this is exciting and funny for you but I am not a toy.. I am a human being! I have family and friends and fans, and I can't let them see me like that! Can you think about me for a second? You can enjoy my body without exposing me to the public.. Please! Pleeeeease! Let's close the door before anyone passes by!" with extremely distressed facial expressions and truly hurt voice.

Eduardo kept looking at the young man begging him like he never saw anyone before.. For sadistic person like fim, it's supposed to be awesome but for some reason, fe felt a little bit sorry for him. Messi pushed his ass all the way back, getting fis dick completely shoved in his womb and hardened and tightened and contracted all his booty compartments around fis dick like he never did to any man before. It's was something unexplainablely strong that the old man can't pull fis cock out. Not for a single millimeter! Lionel used all the muscles he got to make fim understand how needy he is!

While doing so, he turned his head around and grabbed both of fis wrinkled hands and started kissing him and followed "just imagine what you're doing to me is happening to one of your eight sons or your daughter! Wouldn't you feel sorry for that? Wouldn't you stop it by any cost! I know that I'm a sexy celebrity and that I show my bubbles buttocks on the screen every week.. And I know that you’re horny and I am the perfect hole in your eyes.. I don't blame you for fucking me.. But I'm also a person at the end of the day! Don't I deserve the chance to live normally once you're done with me! If you let the people see me like that, I'll never have that chance.. I'm asking you with whatever you love, whatever you value and respect, please close that door!" 

A few seconds of silence passed between the two of them. Eyes to eyes contact carried awkward fear and hope and hesitation for both of them! Their heartbeats were synchronized at the point of connection between the cock and the contracted colon! The age difference between them suddenly disappeared and the "master and slave" concept vanished between their cold breathes of admiration. Lionel Messi words surprisingly worked! The old man eyes started tearing massively while looking at his face. Fe still wanna fuck him forever and fe will probably do, but he feels sorry for terrifying him too. Fe humbly bend and French kissed him while cumming inside him and staining the inner walls of his intestine with thick almost boiling semen. Fe let go for his wet lips to tell him "I don't know what to say.. Or how to feel.. I.. I.. I really shouldn't take you that way.. But, I'm sorry son!" 

Leo kept his eyes widely opened unbelieving what he just heard while fe catched fis breath and continued "Listen! Listen!" fe took another deep breath and contracted the muscle at the root of fis dick to push the rest of fis load and followed "Listen to me! I know that this will sound like nonsense.. But your sexiness pushed me to do things that I wouldn't do normally.. I'm not rapist or sadistic in nature.. I've sadistic imaginations? Yes, but I never thought that I'll do it in real life! I'm not even gay but I just loved fucking and humiliating you.. It's not me.. It's something about you that convince men to treat you like this! I'm so confused and.. Again.. I'm truly sorry kiddo!" 

Knowing that every single word came out of Eduardo's mouth was absolutely true, the Argentine couldn't pay attention to any of that as he loosened and re-tightened his anus in obvious happiness and whispered "It's totally ok," then he smiled and followed "master.. Can I close that damn door now?" while Eduardo kissed him one more time and stretched fis hand to the door handle and answered "absolutely" but before fis hand reached to the handle, someone opened the door at the other end! 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being so late to update.. I just wanted to thank you all for your patience and I'm looking forward to hear your feedback in the comments below. Who do you think opened the door at the end of the chapter? Antonella? Thiago? Shawn? Michael? New character? Another footballer? Guess who :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~Andrea~


	39. My belly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's behind the door? 
> 
> How will the relationship between Messi and Eduardo goes? Is fe genuinely planning to help him?

For the first time in the last 3 weeks, someone finally decided to stand by Lionel Messi instead of hurting and destroying him. Eduardo came back to fis senses and wanted to help and fix the mess that fe just started. Fe doesn't know who's behind the opening door yet. It might be one of his co-workers or even his manager at D&G which means that fe might end up fired, but fe didn't care about all this at the time. All what fe wanted is saving the Argentine ass from an unforgettable scandal. 

It wasn't pure kindness. Fe wanted Lionel to owe fim something that will keep him serving passionately ever after. Fe saw the potential in his body. Fe just needs some intimacy between them and Messi will easily out perform fis dead wife and any other partner. That's why fe was doing him this particular favor. That's why fe quickly pulled fis disturbing looking dick out of him to make sure that whoever was entering the room will unconsciously look at it first before anything else to give Leo a few extra milliseconds to hide his identity. 

At the same moment, while pulling fis cock, the old man picked up fis shirt as fast as a ninja and threw it over Messi’s head who moved in a heartbeat into a fetal position with his head down and his ass up and used the shirt to cover his very well known face!

When the door opened, there was a tall Asian woman standing and looking like "ew!". She accidentally came to the wrong fitting rooms. She dropped the clothes that she was about to try because of the shocking scene she witnessed. She was probably not from the city, most likely a tourist. She was about to say something when Eduardo stated while looking at fis load coming out of the petite man hole "hehehe.. Sorry Madame! Me and my fiance are having some fun! He dare me to open the door while.. You know.. And when I did, now he's embarrassed and hiding his face by my shirt!" 

Leo kept telling himself "WTF! I'm not fis fiance by any means.. Fe just made that up! She can't believe that someone in my age is engaged to someone in the age of my grandfather!" while the Asian woman seemed very disgusted and kept thinking " this is weird.. Where have I seen all these tattoos before? Oh! Holy cow! Could that be Lionel Messi's?! "

She checked the details of the Argentine's skin and continued thinking "Yes! Now I remember… I know that he has three tattoos, one on his arm and one on his leg and his mother's face tattoo on his shoulder.. This terribly fucked bottom is having all the 3 tattoos in the exact same locations of his very similar skin.. He could be just a crazy fan who copies whatever Messi does.. But I highly doubt that.. his body is almost identical to the Argentine! Except for that strangely big abdomen! It might be because that filthy old man filled him so badly.. But why isn't he running away.. I mean.. Does he like it? And if he's truly Lionel, why is he doing this in the fitting room? He could rent any place he wants? Why to do it with an elderly man?! There are a million gay in the world that would love to top him! I can't understand anything!" 

She looked at Eduardo's obviously scared eyes and followed "I can see that" and bend down pretending to pickup her clothes while she actually held fis shirt and wanted to remove it to see the milky boy face to make sure that it's indeed Messi. That's when the old man stepped in and grabbed her hand and questioned seriously "what the hell are you doing to my fiance?!.. It's obvious that the the man is very embarrassed and doesn't want to be seen like that... What part of this you don't understand! You're violating our privacy!!" 

The Asian woman got the chance to see Messi's neck and ear before being stopped by Eduardo! But her guts feeling left her with no doubt that it's definitely Leo. She tapped twice on his mother tattoo while taking her clothes and whispered "if I were in your shoes.. I'll book a hotel, instead of a fitting room!" then she stood up and looked at the old man and followed "anyway.. Sorry for interrupting!" 

She closed the door behind her while Eduardo finally managed to swallow fis own saliva after one of the most stressing experiences in fis life! Fe looked at Messi's butthole and just relized how tigh he was holding fis dick inside. It was so strong that when fe pulled it out as the door opens, the inner walls grabbed the condum that fe was wearing and it's still hanging in between his buttocks in a very beautiful scene. 

Fe locked the door and slapped his ass and followed "wow! That was intense! I almost had a heart attack!" while sitting on the little chair at the side of the room.

The Argentine kept thinking "What the? Did she recognize me? No no.. If she did, she would've said something more frankly" then he took a deep breath asked with his face yet hidden beneath the old man's shirt "is she gone?" while Eduardo poked his big bulging abdomen with his big toe and answered "hell yeah! Let's get back to the fun kiddo"

Leo raised his head with the cutest baby smile on his lips and the happiness glowing out of his eyes and whispered "I can't believe that you protected me! I can't thank you enough master!"

The old man looked at fis shrunken penis which got back to its smallest form with the affect of the tension and anxiety while facing the Asian woman few seconds ago and smiled widely and followed " of course you can honey.. No one can thank me as you do.. Right?"

Messi who was in a doggy style got closer to the chair by crawling one and a half step toward it and hugged Eduardo's waist and buried his head in fis groin while kissing fis dick so fucking passionately for a while. Then he raised his head and asked happily while looking at fim in the eyes and rubbing his chin across fis shaft "Absolutely Right! How can I pleasure you, Grand Master?"

Fe put fis hand over Lionel's head as a symbolism of taking care of a pet and answered "first of all, from now on, I don't want you to call me master.. I prefer daddy! Is that clear?" while he kissed fis umbilicus and followed "yes.. Papa, how do you wish to cum this time? I wanna be the bitch of your dreams" 

Fe put his index finger in Leo's mouth and followed "When it comes to bitchiness, you're already perfect.. I believe in you.. I believe in your hole! That's why I want each moment between us to be special.. Starting from now.. I want this ejaculation to be unique.. Are you with me on the same page kiddo?"

Leo wrapped one arm tightly around Eduardo's waist to get as close as he could to fis pubes while moving his lower body from doggy style into squatting position seamlessly. He pulled fis index finger out of his mouth after a prolonged lewed suck and grabbed fis cock and started rubbing it against his cheekbones and whispered "can't you see how comfortably I scratch my face across your cock.. I'm totally in! Just name whatever you want.. You won't be disappointed'"

 

While Messi contenued whoring himself out as a form of thanks, the old man leaned forward and kissed his forehead to show him his support and respect, and followed "It's something that I always wanted to try with my wife when she was pregnant with each of my eight sons.. I wanted her to do me a belly job or a belly masturbation.. Whatever you wanna call it.. But, she always refused for the sake of the fetus health.. Now that you've a big watery stomach.. I'll definitely love to see you doing that.. Hehehe"

The Argentine started sucking the old man's penis and asked while keeping it at the side of his buccal cavity "my belly? is that even a thing? Do you really want me to rub my abs against your dick? I'm totally ok with that.. As long as it works for you daddy"

Eduardo slid fis ass forward to sit at the edge of the seat and separated fis thighs and followed while moving his cock horizontally in between his lips "I'm sure that someone in your age has watched a lot of porn by now.. You've seen men rubbing their cocks in between boobs.. Right" while Messi raised his head from fis groin keeping a thin line of saliva and precum between his lower lip and fis glans penis and answered "yep.. Of course I did" 

Eduardo followed "good.. I want you to push the sides of your belly toward its midline.. That will create a grove, very similar to the cleavage in women's breast and more accurately, just like your butt crack.. Hehehe.. That's where my penis will be and that's what I call a belly job" 

Leo shaked his ass which was fully reflected in the mirror and asked "I don't mean to be naughty..but Papa, why don't you rub your boner against my actual crack.. Instead of made up one in my stomach?"

The old man couldn't stop smiling while looking at Messi’s shaking ass with the condum hanging in his hole and tilting like a tail. Fe put fis hands beneath his armpits to left his body and get his distended abdomen at the level of fis dick and answered "When it comes to your booty.. There will be a zillion next time.. But I won't find your belly this huge everyday.. That's why you're gonna do as your daddy wants.. Right now!" 

Previously, Lionel was in squatting position while keeping his head at Eduardo's groin. Now that fe raised his upper body, he extended his knee joints a little bit to meet the level of fis penis with his abs while keeping his hip joints fully flexed giving his ass globes amazing rounded curves and making his overall posture like a kangaroo. The worst part of that muscles exhausting position that Messi wouldn't be able to use his hands to lean on the wall because he'll have to use them to push the sides of his pregnant-like belly toward each other, which means that all his weight will be carried by the old man's shaft alongside his already tiered thighs.

The Argentine did as instructed and started moving his abs up and down with Eduardo's shaft in the groove at its midline while fe staid as relaxed as anyone one could be, and kept staring at Lionel’s dick in the mirror which was almost harder than fis proving that the petite man enjoyed the awkward position as much as fe did.

Fe grabbed his fully erected dick with one hand while pushing the semenful condum all inside his anus with the other hand and started fingering him and asked "are you horny? Beauty.." 

Messi's face blushed while thinking "of course I am! Just standing in front of you would've drove me hard.. Yet giving you a belly job took the whole feeling to the next level!" and tried to keep acting cute and innocent and answered "yes.. I guess.." 

Eduardo started rubbing fis palm across Leo’s shaft while squeezing the hell out of it and fingering as deep as fis fingers could go and asked "do you want to cum?" 

Lionel hardly saw the old man's smiling face through his blurred vision. His strong desire to push his seeds covered his so badly corrupted brain. He started imagining the people that he wanna get fucked by, sitting in the exact place of Eduardo's. He got a list of over 100 person that he had a crush on since he understood how great it feels to have anal sex! Players like Neymar, Aguero and Cristiano Ronaldo are in the top of the list. Those three that he can't ever look at their masculine bodies without feeling his hole twitching and picturing them banging his butt mercilessly. That's what a few days of slavery and humiliation can do to someone as vulnerable as Leo Messi! 

He stared at Eduardo's eyes for quite a while and finally answered "I want whatever you want, papa" 

Fe followed "I want us to cum together at the exact same second.. It would be awesome to share such a memory with the best player in the world, especially that I'm the one who's taking control.. Hahaha"

Messi kept thinking "I don't care if you're dominating me or not.. My ass is so aroused by everything inside it.. I can feel your semen and the condum.. I can feel the mayonnaise bottle and the boiling water.. I can feel every piece of the spicy salad moving inside my intestine. It's all stretching me and driving my cock insanely erect.. All what I care about right now is ejaculating one more time.. and taking my attention to my glans penis.. So, I can forget about the rest of my screwed up body!" 

He looked at fim and followed "it would be fantastic! But, is that possible? How can we synchronize such a thing like cumming when it's almost out of our control?!

Fe laughed and followed "okay, kiddo.. I believe that you've been fucked long enough to understand when your master is about to ejaculate.. I mean, once you hold a dick in your hand or take it in your mouth or womb, you can feel the jerking waves of orgasm coming right before the semen pump out, right?"

Messi raised his eyebrows innocently and answered while feeling fis precum lubrication the groove in his abdomen "yes, I do" 

The old man followed while licking the area in between the Argentine pecs "good.. so, it's all on you now.. I will keep fingering your pussy and rubbing your clitoris to the point where you'll need to cum urgently.. But you'll have to hold on till you feel my seeds moving through the shaft of my dick up to the tip.. That's when you'll let go of your semen.. Ok?" 

Leo answered immediately "no! That's not ok at all! No one can control himself while experiencing what I'm experiencing! I'll definitely cum before you! and you'll be mad at me for doing so"

Eduardo kissed his pecs up to his neck and followed "well.. If that's the case.. Let's make a deal that will convince to try harder to hold your semen.. I was actually planning to introduce you to my family soon after today.. I thought that you'll be a good bitch for my eight sons!" 

Lionel struggled to think and questioned in panic "you! Your eight sons?!" while the old man followed calmly "yeah.. We're all living under the same roof.. Non of us have enough money to get a separate apartment or get a girlfriend or a wife or even a prostitute.. Me and my sons are horny all the time and you'll be the perfect hole for all of us!"

Fe kissed his pregnant-like belly and followed "having such a big abdomen would be something that you'll enjoy whenever you visit us.. My sons are really massive cummers! When they need to fuck, they get ruthless and they would bang anything.. even animals.. And you’re obviously more arousing than animals Lionel! Hehehe"

Messi stopped rubbing his abs against Eduardo's cock and stopped breathing and asked in an absolute shock "what are you hallucinating? didn't you just say that you aren't a sadistic man! That you just wanna enjoy my buttocks.. Why are you doing this to me?!"

The old man laughed and followed "you're just missing the point baby.. I said that I was planning to take you to my eight sons! But.." while the Argentine interrupted "dose that mean that you've changed your mind?! Or wha?!!" 

Fe kissed Messi's lips to shut him up and answered with their mouths touching one another "no! I'll keep it for you to decide.. If you managed to make us cum together.. I won't let my family knows about you.. I'll keep fucking you individually.. as my own piece of flesh .. But if you cum before me.. You'll have to serve my eight sons and me all together! That's the deal that I was talking about... Hehehe!"

To be continued


	40. Unwinnable Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi goes on and accepts Eduardo's challenge. The Asian woman finds Antonella and tells her something about her missing husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always point toward Lionel Messi.

Although he knew that it's a stupid idea and it can't really end up well in any possible way, Messi found himself forced to accept Eduardo's challenge to try to hold his semen while serving fim. He kept rubbing the groove he just made at the midline of his abdomen against fis cock while slowly losing control with every second passing. His balls felt like a timed bomb and his body turned against him and its convincing him to surrender. He fully understands that he needs a miracle to be able to synchronize both of their cums together , yet he uselessly chose to hope and fight to the very end!

At the other side of the equation, the old man who claimed that fe isn't as sadistic as Michael or Shawn and that all what fe wanted is pure sex was actually playing a mind game with Lionel and instead of humiliating him , fe basically pushed him to humiliate himself in order to avoid getting raped by fis eight sons! Fe kept fingering the Argentinian little big hole so fucking deep to the point where it's almost fisting with one hand while gently massaging his testicles and shaft with fis other hand giving him no choices but to start moaning despite being in semi public situation; namely a fitting room.

Outside D&G store -where Eduardo was holding Messi- Thiago and Antonella passed by the place for the fifth time in a row while looking for Leo in every corner of the shopping mall. She re-visited the area where she lost the track of him and she was obviously worried and looking for something when the Asian woman who just saw Messi getting banged noticed her and realized that she's after him! 

Seeing Antonella this concerned kept the Asian woman with no doubt that the man who she just saw lying in doggy style in the fitting room and hiding his face under a t-shirt was non other than Barcelona star. Logically, it can't be a coincidence!

The Asian woman walked toward Anto and greeted her nicely and looked at Thiago right beside her and kept thinking "it's unbelievable! That Lionel Messi is having sex with an old man while his family is around the corner in the same place! Why didn't he come alone?! I don't get the full picture but I know that Antonella deserve to recognize how bastard her hasband is .. this is gonna be trumatizing but I have to tell her!" 

The woman kept trying hardly to smile and followed in bizzare discomfort "uh .. it's lovely to meet you Mrs. Messi .. you seem to be in a a hurry .. I guess you're looking for your husband .. I just saw him heading toward that fitting room" while Antonella thanked her so quickly without even looking at her face and jumped to check out on him like a ninja!

The Asian women kept telling herself "may the gods forgive me! I feel horrible for what I just did .. but it's the right thing to do" . Then, left the shop without figuring out what could happen next . She probably didn't want to see how awful things will go between the Argentinian couple. She was sincerely hoping that Thiago wouldn't see any of his dad's mess, not knowing that the 4 year old boy has witnessed everything before!

Antonella started checking the fitting room one by one. There were 10 rooms and Leo was whoring himself out for Eduardo at the last of them. Thiago was following his mom and wondering "what the hell is going on?" . His dad told him previously that she should never know about his relationship with Uncle Shawn and Uncle Michael. He also told him that she should never know about the fact that they use their cannons (cocks) to overload his butthole, or as Shawn called it (the gate of happiness). 

Back then, Messi explained to his son that his mom will get very upset if she ever knew about his inappropriate activities. What Thiago can't understand was that he saw his mother playing with his father's hole earlier today while they were walking in the mall! She was very fine with it!! Doesn't that mean that she knows everything Lionel didn't want her to know. It seemed like the little boy figured out the truth before his daddy!

As Antonella kept moving on, she saw her husband clothes in the 9th room -the adjacent one to where he was- as the old man threw them there earlier to make enough place for Messi to dance for him. She couldn't understand why the hell would Leo leave all his clothes including his underwear in such a place . She didn't need much time to think about it because she immediately heared Lionel's moaning sounds!

At the moment , Thiago was standing outside right in between the 2 fitting rooms. He saw his father's clothes in the floor of the 9th room and saw his tattooed leg through the gap at the bottom of the door of the 10th room . He realized that Messi was getting fucked by another man. He knows the voices his daddy makes once he's having a cannon in his gate of happiness! He wanted to warn him before Anto catch him, but it was too late. She stepped on the chair of the 9th room and looked at the 10th room from above where there was no roof! She saw everything ! Everything she needed to see to give up on Messi! She used to have a little doubt that Shawn made up the whole story about her husband being a complete dick loving whore, but now it's all confermed!

Despite his gorgeously rounded ass globes that shines with sweat like a soft glass, there were so many shocking facts about what Antonella was visualizing through that top view peek. First of all, her husband turned out to be bitch enough to seek sex even after being tortured by her for the entire day! Second, he came to the mall with her, yet he found it totally ok to escape just to get banged! Third , the man who's topping him wasn't Shawn nor Michael but someone else, which prove their theory that Leo cares about nothing but the next dick! Forth, her husband was having sex with an ugly old man which means that his libido has no limitations and he can accept anyone as long as he fills his huge butt!

Finally, she saw Messi cumming while French kissing Eduardo so passionately and whispering in between kisses "I'm so sorry papa! I shouldn't ejaculated before you! I know that you'll let your eight sons destroy my ass cheeks.. I'm not asking you to change your mind .. I just want them to fuck me one by one … instead of all together.. please ! Can you at least promise me that!"

The old man smiled while pulling his hand out of Leo's anal canal and letting go of his yet ejaculating penis and followed "hehehe .. I'm afraid this will be up to them to decide" then fe kissed both of his tearing lids and followed "what I can promise you that you will get used to it in no time.. because your ass capacity is incredible! It can take more than what you can imagine!"

Lionel and Eduardo kept gazing at each other eyes in total silence while catching their breathes and sweating insanely like melting into one another bodies! Messi who was still rubbing his belly against fis cock while feeling the master and slave chemistry growing massively between them! He believes that the old man is only one who can stop fis eight son from tearing his hole apart while banging him! He can already picture fim asking fis sons to slow down or give him a break .. he thinks that fe will be managing and supervising the process of fucking him! is it true interpretation of Eduardo's personality or just Messi's hopes to survive!

During that time, Non of the two noticed that Antonella was looking at both of them from above. She wasn't surprised at all. She was just disgusted by how filthy men can be. She didn't say a word. She stepped down from the chair and held Thiago hand and started running to the parking of the mall while trying to hold her tears. It was hard on her although she already watched many videos of Leo taking cock in his hole, but this was different. She saw him in real life with all his blood and flesh betraying her for what seemed like the million time.

While heading to their car, Thiago asked her many times "aren't dad coming back with us" while she was so broken to answer. She drove home and got to the shower and kept crying helplessly, waiting for Shawn to come and apply his plan after the midnight which is supposed to end up by forcing Messi to sign their divorce papers, which was all what Anto wanted at that moment, beside a brutal revenge of course!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.. I'm sorry for not updating for so long.. here I'm back on the track.. this is a pretty short episode .. I just wanted to publish it to see if people are still interested in this story or not.. tell me your thoughts and opinions in the comments section below


	41. Reddening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Antonella got home after witnessing a disturbing scene for her naked husband ejaculating in Eduardo's arms. His hard day doesn't seem to be anywhere near ending as the old man testicles aren't empty yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always point toward Lionel Messi.

Antonella got out of the shower and sent Thiago to his bed after assuring him that everything is gonna be fine which he didn't believe at all, yet the very scared little boy had no choices rather than giving her enough space to release her raging anger. She whispered sadly "good night darling" and left his room while holding her non-stopping tears. She looked all through the house and pushed herself to forget all the sweet memories she had with Lionel in there. She cried a lot while believing that all the kisses and hugs and intercourses she shared with Messi were nothing but him covering his true identity and sexuality.

With every passing heartbeat, it hurts her to realize the degree of his betrayal, yet she tried to pull herself together and regain her strength just to be ready when Shawn and Michael come to do their plan. She went to bed, pretending to be sleeping and waiting for Lionel to somehow come back from the mall after she intentionally left him there. She sent him a massage asking him why did he escape and told him that she loves him no matter what and that she's so worried about him. Anto wanted to keep everything normal. So, she can shock him with the fact that she already knows everything in the same way he shocked her by his unprecedented bitchiness!

At the other end of Barcelona city, It was around 8:30 p.m. and all the stores in the shopping center are almost closed when Eduardo got finally done with fis weird belly job and pumbed his load all over Messi's white body. Fe was obviously still horny, but it was getting really late. So, fe wore fis uniform and left the fitting room, keeping Leo lying naked inside it. 

Before Fe leaves, the poor Argentinian held fis hand and asked fim to bring back his clothes from the adjacent room. He didn't hesitate to beg fim to do so , but the old man -surprisingly- didn't argue or play any of fis blackmailing cards and promised to come back and bring a new set of clothes just for him. Messi wondered "why on earth fe wanna bring a new clothes while mine are out there at the other room? Fe didn't tear them apart or anything like that! Fe must be up to something .. I can tell from the way fe looked at my ass and how long fe took while French kissing me before closing the door, that fe isn't anywhere near being done with me!"

What scares Messi the most that Eduardo's dick was still erected even after cumming many many times. Fe needs more and Lionel's stretched intestine can provide enough space for few more loads. The only problem was the fact that he had an appointment with Michael right after the midnight. The black one made it crystal clear that he wanna bang him and that it's gonna be a special night. Leo got no idea that his wife will be involved in this night, but with all her torture in the morning and with Eduardo's unstoppable sex, he knows that he wouldn't be able to stay awake through the midnight session, and he knows how Michael hates to fuck unconscious faggots, which usually drive him to dig harder in his hole to the point where he can't close his eyes rather than being able to sleep!

While Messi kept massaging his own beaten buttocks and thinking of a way to be able to serve multiple masters in the same damn day. Eduardo went out and made sure that no one noticed the fact that fe was missing for almost 2 hours. Even if anyone did, it wouldn't be a big deal, because of the fact that fe's too old and apparently unhealthy to be blamed even by fis manager. Everyone looks at fim as the kind loving grandfather who should be respected despite his flaws at work. No one ever thought that fe is capable of hiding and raping someone as famous as Lionel Messi. Fe seems so weak but fe turned out to be saving his power and energy for the right time!

 

Fe kept walking around and realized that the place was almost empty and that fis manager was already gone . Fe took advantage of the situation and told fis co-worker which was the only one left in the place that he can leave and that fe will be closing the store by fim self. Fis co-worker thanked fim and left a while after. 

During that time, Messi who was lying powerlessly on the floor of the fitting room noticed that Eduardo has forgotten to take fis phone with fim. It was Lionel's only chance to delete all the videos and the photos that the old man captured. Despite all his pain and fear of being caught, He jumped toward the phone, hoping that it wasn't secured with a password or anything like that, and luckily it wasn't! He checked the gallery and deleted all his photos and clips, yet he wasn't satisfied with that. So, he went further and formatted the entire thing to make sure that nothing was left to be blackmailed with! Then, he left the phone back where it was just like he never touched it.

Leo lied back on the floor on prone position, keeping his semenful pink man-pussy semi exposed. He did that purposely to drag Eduardo's attention away from fis phone, hoping that fe wouldn't check it out till he's gone and that fe wouldn't take any more photos for him once fe get back. It was humiliating for Messi to use his recently pumbed hole to make his plan works, yet he believes it's totally worth it.

What really destroyed the little man emotionally was the fact that he's trying to escape one fucker to serve another. It's killing him. It feels like he's drowning in an ocean of men semen. He isn't capable anymore to find a solution for this circle of rape and slavery life anymore. Especially, after losing Antonella respect, Messi found himself so lonely and very insecure. What if what Anto did today wasn't one time thing but the new trend of their life? What if Shawn found a way to get along with her? These kind of questions are what drives the Argentinian anxiety and dread to it's ultimate!

After around 15 minutes, Eduardo came back to the fitting room, bringing a transparent red women robe with fim. Fe looked at Messi's butthole with fis thick whitish cum leaking out of it all the way to his scrotum down to the floor. Fe massaged his head with the sole of fis foot, keeping his hair tuff in between fis toes and looking at his pink eyelids shedding tears immediately on the tile where his head was. 

Leo ear and neck turned to the red color as anger and embarrassment brought the blood to his skull. With all the hurting in the world by having Eduardo's foot on his forehead, yet he managed to stay calm and act cool while he raised his head few centimeters from the ground and kissed fis foot, trying to satisfy fis sadistic instinct while fe pushed him a little down and smiled and whispered "how does my seeds feel, bitch?"

If Messi has mastered something in the past 3 Weeks, it's definitely how to be submissive during the most humiliating moments to avoid extra indignity. That's why he contracted his anal sphencter to let out some of Eduardo's load out of his butt into his pinkish crack and answered with one word "phenomenal!!"

The old man pushed fis big toe in between Lionel's lips and asked "hehehe.. does that mean that you want more?" while he tilted his head up and down trying to say "yes" and kept thinking while closing his crying eyes as much as he can "just like I've a choice!" 

Fe pulled fis toe out of his mouth and grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand up. Fe gave him the transparent red robe and whispered "I'll give you what you need.. but before I do .. we'll get you renewed .. hehehe .. you will wear this beautiful robe.. right here.. right now.. then get out of the store and turn right .. then go all the way to the end of the corridor .. you'll see a toilets with a shower rooms at the end .. go in and get rid of the bottle and all what's in your womb and clean yourself .. I wanna fuck you as a pure angel after that.. I'll close the store and follow you.. and I will bring your clothes and all your stuff with me.." 

Lionel looked at fis phone one last glance and questioned while taking the robe from fis hand "what's the point of all that? Papa.." while Eduardo put fis hands around his skinny waist and kissed the area of his face where the pressure of fis footprint lift a red mark and answered "with my semen all over your body, you'll get your clothes messed up if you wear them without taking a shower.. beside the fact that I wanna see you walk around the mall like that! Is that so much to ask?"

Messi looked outside the fitting room to make sure that no one in the store and whispered "are you serious? This transparent robe hide nothing of my body .. have you lost your mind or something?" 

Eduardo looked suddenly very frustrated and carried Leo with both hands and took him out of the fitting zone and put him over the cashier table. The Argentinian had a tiny little heart-attack-like feeling while checking the environment around him to figure out that no one was inside the shop and all the lights outside it were turned of. There were few people hanging out at a coffee shop right in front of the entrance and few security guards scattered all through the way to the shower rooms. 

That's what Lionel managed to see while being carried right before feeling his distended belly hitting the cashier counter as the old man threw him aggressively over it and started slapping his ass cheeks repeatedly with both of fis wrinkled hands, making the loudest sound Messi butt ever produced and dragging the attention of the people out side especially that the spanking sounds broke the silence of the place. It couldn't go unnoticed!

Messi who didn't understand what was going on asked frighteningly "what the fuck are you doing this?" 

Eduardo kept beating Lionel's buttocks harder and harder, moving over all it's skin through fis merciless slaps and making it as red as a tomato. Fe spat into the Argentinian pussy and answered in between hits "because you're being so annoying! You keep asking questions before following any of my orders! And (spank!) That's not (spank!) How a faggot (very harsh spank) should behave!"

Leo kept begging for forgiveness "aah .. aaH .. AAAH.. I am so sorry master .. I .. aaH .. I truly am .. please stop it .. that's so gross!" while the old man squeezed the swollen flesh of his booty and felt the heat of the blood flow beneath its skin and questioned "have you forgotten that I found you naked at the side of the road when I fucked for the first time?! You son of a faggot! You did it when your other masters asked you to do it! yet, now your refusing!"

Eduardo separated Lionel's buttocks as wide as they go and kept biting the ring of his sphincter for half a minute and continued spanking insanely while shouting " are you gonna wear that transparent robe? Or should I keep spanking your ass till everyone around hear the noise of your cheeks and come to see you like that? It's up to you short one!!!"

Messi hardened his butt muscle, trying to reduce the sound and relieve the unexplainable pain at his hole and said in pleading voice "I'll do whatever you want! For God sake .. just stop it already!"

Eduardo who was about to bite his testicles finally stopped spanking him and whispered "good dog.. now move it.. move your ass and let me see how the red robe looks over your reddened buttocks" while the petit man raised his body from the cashier counter and followed "ahh.. as you wish master"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing makes my day like a feedback comment. If you enjoy the story, let me know what you think about it. Don't I deserve that?


	42. Horny Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo sends Leo to the shower rooms in a very awkward situation where he has to have both of his physical and psychological strength to make it through. Will he make it? Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) always point toward Lionel Messi.

Messi started wearing the red transparent robe while feeling its soft fabric touching his body and spreading the semen around his skin. He couldn't hold his tears. It was impossible to do so especially with Eduardo's eyes scanning every detail of his flesh. 

The Argentinian started shivering unconsciously as things are getting tense. He's basically standing in the middle of D&G store with the doors widely open and anyone could pass by and see him like that. It wasn't that late for people to be hanging out in the mall. It's only 9 p.m. and there is a gym in between the store and the shower rooms. It was still opened and it attracts many people even at this time. Leo's realization that he has to get through this pathway to get himself cleaned was scaring him to the point where his legs aren't carrying him anymore!

Poor Lionel looked at Eduardo's smile and whispered "should I go now?" hoping that the old man will change fis mind about sending him out there like that. Fe moved fis eyes toward the store entrance and back to Messi's smooth big thighs and answered "no! It's not over yet.. turn around and gap your ass.." 

The captain of Argentina national team did as ordered and kept thinking "what is fe planning to do? Fe can't be crazy enough to fuck me here! Please God! Help me with that heartless bastard!" while Eduardo guided fis hand through the clothe of the red robe and whispered "separate your chubby buttocks more and push your lovely pussy outside so I can deal with it!" 

Messi did as instructed despite the burning sensation in both of his beaten ass and bitten anus. His face blushed by hearing Eduardo describing his private areas in the way fe did while the old man didn't give him any second to process what's happening and inserted fis thumb and index finger inside his anus so quickly and deeply and pulled the mayonnaise bottle -that Antonella thrusted in the morning- to the point where it was almost out except it's wide base.

The Petit man contracted his hole's inner and outer sphincters unconsciously to stop the bottle from falling out of his butt and shouted "what the?! What do you think you're doing? Do you understand how high is the pressure in my stomach?! There's a thousand things inside me that will come out like a volcano if you unplug that bottle!"

The old man kept moving it in and out like a dildo and followed "I know .. I know .. that's why you will walk all the way to the shower rooms without it .. hehehe .. that's not everything .. you aren't allowed to leak any liquid or salad pieces or anything out of your womb.. I'll close the store and come after you and check your path.. if I see anything .. I'll get you out of the shower.. entirely naked.. on four legs to clean whatever you've leakage using nothing but your sweet toung .. hahahaha.. hahahaha.. I never imagined humiliating someone to this degree.. your the best powerless cowered I've ever seen in my entire life!" 

Messi kept fisting both of his useless hands in anger till he felt the glass of the bottle sliding out of his anal canal. That's when he started contracting both of his hole and ass muscles as much as he can, trying to stop the fluid from coming out and giving his butt the sexiest round shape it could ever had with the spicy boiling water already leaking across the inner side of his thighs and knee.

Eduardo slapped his ass once over the fabric of the robe and whispered while throwing the bottle in the garbage "let's see how long you can tighten your man pussy, little bitch.. you go now.. and don't let your master down.. unless you wanna get fucked in front of all the mall security guards at the gym entrance, which is a very populated place at this hour! I'm deadly serious Leo .. if you make any mistake .. I'll be glad to fuck you publicly .. and unlike the last time.. this one wouldn't go unnoticed because I'll shout for everyone around to join me! I know that I will go to jail when I do such a thing but your body has already drove me insane enough to do it! So don't disobey any of my upcoming orders! Understood?"

Leo looked down to the ground, staring at the old man's foot which was crushing his head few minutes ago, and answered in a very submissive voice "yeah .. I won't upset you master.. I promise" then he walked through the door while thinking "how am I supposed to keep my promise to that son of a bitch? my damn asshole! It's not strong enough to hold through all the way.. I'm already leaking, but I can use that robe to dry the fluid for now.. yet what could I do if I lost control and let go of a large amount of that salad and water?!! damn you Antonella! Why on earth do you have to push all these things inside me?! I wish I could tell you how helpless you've made me… you gave Eduardo everything fe needs to govern me!"

The Argentinian started walking at the empty side of the corridor where the shops were closed and the lights were dimmed. He inhaled deeply as he managed to pass some of the pathway without being caught. He kept looking at himself in the reflective glasses of the stores, unbelieving that he's really walking in a woman robe in public. He just realized that the robe was too short from behind. It barely covers the upper part of his ass while the lower one -where the liquid was pouring out- was fully exposed. Messi got more anxious after knowing that even if someone saw his back without recognizing his face, he'll probably be curious and follow him just because of the overt appearance of his inflamed leaking butthole!

He kept thinking "it's visible! My hole is entirely visible by naked eyes.. and even from a distance, because it's already everted! With its current shape and that robe and the semen all over me .. I can explain nothing if anybody sees me .. I'm obviously a prostitute! I've to make this quick .. I can't stand one more dick!"

Lionel kept walking unnoticed for some distance, till he saw a guard coming from the other end of the way. The little man was standing behind a big trash can and thinking "what should I do? That guard is heading towards me.. I've to crawl behind the trash.. so, he can't see me, but if I do, my buttocks will be separated and I wouldn't be able to tighten my hole anymore! There must be some other ways!" 

Messi was thinking quickly as the guard was getting closer. He finally came up with an idea. He seriously started searching in the garbage for something to fill his butthole with. He found two coke cans. He plugged the first one while telling himself "my anus is too gapped .. I've to insert the second one .. so the first one go deeper and block the passage!"

He pushed the second can and crawl behind the trash while looking down at his dick and descended balls and thinking "I can't believe that I'm getting horny by having the coke cans inside me.. that's unexplainable! I'm being slutty even at the hardest of times.. is it really the stuff in my ass that got me I like that? or maybe Shawn was right when he told me that I love to be sexualized in public.. I remember getting hard dick whenever he just looks at my booty with my family around .. while it never happened when we were alone.. am I really sick enough to enjoy such things? I don't know!!! "

Leo raised his head and looked through the corridor to see the security guard lighting a cigarette and walking away. The Argentinian kept staring at how tight were the clothes over the guard's muscular body while telling himself "gooad .. I wanna get lied by that one.. he's so hot! I wish that one day I'll get banged by a man who isn't sadistic or controlling.. by someone who appreciates me and enjoys my sexiness without humiliating me! Do these kind of men even exist in the first place? Well.. it doesn't really matter as long as Shawn and Michael and Eduardo have me .. I should never offer my ass for anyone else at the moment.. I know how obsessed alpha males are with bodies like mine and I can't bring a new semen pumber into my life without getting rid of those 3 psychopath! I'll basically destroy myself if I do .. beside the fact that I can't betray my wife even more by choosing to get fucked!"

Messi entrance started twitching and his scrotum muscles contracted and his testicles got all the way up to his groin as he kept rubbing his erected cock against the trash can while looking at the triceps muscles of the guard and whispering "please go! Before I lose control and throw my worthless self into your arms!" . He kept doing so for a while till he noticed that he was kissing the side of the trash can unconsciously and thought "wait! what.. was I.. just .. doing.. I'm turning into what my masters are calling me.. I can't let that happen .. I'm letting them win their mind game by doing so"

The Argentinian slapped his own cheekbone intentionally and told himself "wake up Lionel.. you're a man .. and no matter how many times or even how many years they keep fucking you .. one day you'll reclaim your manhood.. you'll shock them by how strong you turned out to be! You got through one of the hardest diseases .. you got through the public criticism and hate.. you survived the most complicated legal issues with the taxes.. you've been a great player and father and person through all that time.. you can't let these 3 monsters destroy a great human being like you! If not for your own sake .. for Thiago's.. he deserve a normal father and you'll be that one for him!!

Leo gain some confident that he can make it and sneak through the way. He started moving again toward the shower rooms, making sure that no one sees him or hear his steps niether his breathing sound. He transported from one dark area to another flawlessly like a professional spy. The only thing that delayed his movements wasn't his big belly niether the cokes in his ass, but it was whenever he notices any good looking man. Although his mentality was intact, his body needed to get fucked so badly!

He finally reached to the shower rooms and it was luckily empty. He got inside and took out the coke cans and sat in the toilet, letting go of the boiling water and the salad and Eduardo's and Michael's load all at one shit which was as painful as delivering a baby. It was followed by a lot of Lionel's poop which was inside long enough to poison him. Fortunately, he felt safer and much more relaxed as he became able to breath normally. He started cleaning his hole while gazing at his abdomen and thinking "how could a human stomach inflate like a pregnancy? I saw this in some hentai but I always thought that it's imaginary situation that can't happen in real life! I used to be stupid enough to enjoy these kind of stuff till I felt the pain of having a stretched belly and realized that it's nothing but a living nightmare!"

Messi started shedding tears while talking to himself "when Antonella put the hose in my anus and the water started going in .. I believed that my body will rupture and I'm gonna die.. but I didn't! and when Eduardo asked me to walk the long way to here, wearing nothing but that woman robe with my hole tightened.. I was sure that I wouldn't make it .. but here I'm alive and clean.. this curse is finally about to end .. if Eduardo doesn't check fis formatted phone till I'm gone, I can forget about fim for now.. till I find a way to make fim pay for what fe did to me!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a comment below. Discuss.. Criticis.. Suggest or praise .. I'll be right there to talk with you about everything football and everything Lionel Messi and whatever else you wanna talk about.


	43. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shawn, Michael and Antonella get ready for the night. Messi tries his useless best to get out of Eduardo's hands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi .. some people asked if this events occurred to the bearded Lionel or the old cute one. Well you can imagine whatever you like while reading this, yet according to the timeline, it's the shaved cute Leo.
> 
> You guys know the deal by now. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo.

It was around 9:15 p.m. when Michael ended his Skype video call with Gilberto Vitali who just told him that the judges were going easy on his case and that the legalization process of the contract paper which Messi signed few weeks ago was going very very well. 

Michael couldn't be any happier as the biggest dream of his -so far miserable- life was slowly becoming a reality. That unmatched happiness was coming from the fact that legalizing such a contract paper means that he'll be a millionaire or maybe even a billionaire within a couple of years. He wouldn't have to buy and sell gay slaves nor BDSM tools anymore.. he wouldn't have to work as a kidnapper nor a rapist. He'll be a free man who womanize only the holes that he enjoys! That's why he forced Messi to sign this mysterious paper in the first place. He wasn't looking for humiliation back then, but he was talking an opportunity to make a much better life for himself and his family and friends.

As excited as Michael got. He remained totally secretive about all what senior Vitali was doing in the court. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend -Shawn- about his latest intelligent move yet he needed to make sure that everything is going to the right direction before doing so. 

He looked through the window and kept praying "Lord! I know that with all my sins .. I don't deserve to ask you anything.. But if I got the chance to ask one last favor.. it will be to get the judges to agree to legalize that damn paper.. I know that this will hurt Messi a lot.. but I'll find a way to make it up for him later!! After getting the money that I need to do justice in this sick globe.. to eliminate those who forced me to be the psychopath that I'm right now.. I'll sacrifice one person for the benefit of the rest!" Then, he looked back at his laptop screen and pressed the shut down button and jumped to the shower to get cleaned and ready to go to Lionel's place and start applying Shawn big plan.

What's obvious in the black guy thinking process that he doesn't believe in guilt. He must've been hurt so much in the past that made him act by the rules of strength, where the powerful destroys the powerless. No morals.. no humanity.. nothing but gross raging revenge against the heartless world which transformed into the form of a huge cock digging in the innocent butthole of one of the most beloved people on earth, Lionel Andreas Messi!

In the shower, Michael kept looking at the water flowing over his dark skin and crossing his gigantic dick while thinking "I don't know why I'm feeingl nervous this time.. it's not like I've never raped a man in front of his wife.. it's just how weird it will be when Leo finds out that me and Shawn and Antonella are all against him.. I mean .. how long can he bear before going entirely into madness!? I need him to stay sane.. I need him for my dream business project .. I should not let Shawn sadism destroy the treasurer of Messi's ass .. we need his hole for more important things than just cumming inside it!"

Michael looked at himself in the mirror while leaving the bathtub and continued thinking "well .. to be realistic .. if I were in Leo's shoes .. I would've lost my mind a long time ago.. and the fact that he didn't yet, means that he probably wouldn't by one more psychological trauma.. he got a wierd mental flexibility.. he cries for a while whenever we push him to his limits.. then he gets used to whatever we're forcing him to do, no matter how unbearable it's.. I remember when we fucked him in front of Thiago.. I was 100% sure that he'll go in total insanity.. but he didn't.. he can hide whatever hurts him in an abundant area of his brain and never think about it again.. this skill is what caused him all this problems.. because if he collapsed, we wouldn't be interested in going further .. but as long as he's coping .. he's giving our sadistic instincts the right environment to thrive.. and that's well be the selling point of my project.. and tonight wouldn't be an exception .. we will do it in the most humiliating way and see how he reacts .. that's how it always be!"

 

At Leo's house, Antonella who was pretending to be sleeping, just received a message from Shawn telling her that he wanna see her at the swimming pool. She left her bed heading to the garden where he was waiting for her. She was wearing a cotton pajama without any underwears beneath. Both of the shapes and locations of her nipples and vagina were easily assessable by naked eyes.

She kept walking towards Shawn who was standing with a wide mannish smile at the side of the swimming pool. Her breast was jiggling with each step, yet it wasn't something special for anyone of them anymore, because in last 3 weeks, Shawn has literally thrusted his penis in and out of her pussy more than Lionel did in the last 10 years! They know each other bodies very well. They know their facial expressions and what they exactly mean by any move and any gesture. That's why, at first sight, Shawn noticed how broken Anto was, but he didn't know that she just saw her husband being fucked live by Eduardo. He related her sadness to the sex tapes that he showed her this morning.

Shawn knew that Antonella was torturing her husband for the entire day, but he didn't confront her about that because of the fact that he keeps playing the nice guy with her and to make sure that she doesn't feel embarrassed nor guilty about it. He needs her to be at the peak of her sadistic status tonight. So, that she doesn't hesitate to humiliate Messi, when he orders her to!" 

The captain of Argentina national team got really lucky because of the fact that nither Shawn nor Michael checked the tracking app to see where he was, and non of them listened to the headset in his ear to hear his dirty dialogues with Eduardo who was banging him for the entire evening.

While Michael was meeting and video calling Gilberto Vitali, Shawn was so busy preparing for tonight. From dildos and sex toys and drugs to the divorce papers that Leo will be forced to sign. Both of the psychopaths thought that Messi was hanging out with his wife which means that they don't need to investigate what he was doing. That's how Barcelona star got away with all what he did in the fitting room of D&G store!

Shawn looked around the huge garden where he technically has fucked Messi in every corner of it. He looked at the swimming pool where he raped Antonella once and banged Leo around 6 times. He finally got his eyes back to her and asked "where is Lionel?" 

She avoided eyes contact and answered lying "I don't know.. he told me that he's gonna see a friend at the mall.. He seemed in a hurry but I guess that he'll be back very soon" while telling herself "I don't think that I should tell Shawn about how I screwed up and played sadistic with Leo out of the plan.. he'll keep blaming me for acting stupid, forgetting that I'm the betrayed one in all this.. anyhow.. I won't tell him what I did neither what I caught Lionel doing.. I'll stay quiet about all what happened today"

Shawn stated "good" while thinking "it's weird that Messi went to meet somebody with all what Anto has shoved into his intestine.. that meeting must be of some importance that he couldn't keep it for another day.. anyway.. I'll ask him about that after getting him divorced from her .. now isn't the right time to figure out who he saw and why?" 

Shawn put his hands on Anto shoulders and asked "what about cute little Thiago? Is he with her slutty dad or with you , honey?" While she looked at the house building and answered "I wouldn't let his sick father anywhere near him.. he's in his bedroom.. most probably, he's sleeping by now"

When Shawn realized that they're almost alone, he didn't hesitate to hug Antonella and French kiss her while whispering in between kisses "perfect (kiss on her forehead) .. now I can promise my angel that everything is going to be perfect (two kisses on her slightly tearing eyes) .. Michael is on his way to here .. (kiss on her nose) and I've prepared so many surprises for you to use on Lionel.. (kiss on her lips) let's go to the cabin (kiss on her neck).. so, I can explain all what we will do tonight" then, he sucked one of her so erected nipples by placing his lips over the cotton of her pajamas and carried her with both hands just like a prince carrying his snow white and started walking towards the cabin!

Although she was heartbroken, with the fact that Shawn who was shirtlessly wearing nothing but a jeans short was carrying her in between his arms and so fucking close to his pecs a tits that she definitely can't resist, Anto couldn't help it but to smile widely while asking "why are you carrying me? .. I can walk" 

He kissed her lips so kindly and answered "a princesses like you should always be carried .. beside the fact that I want you to save your power .. you'll need it to humiliate your ex-man!"

Antonella followed while feeling Shawn hairy chest with her soft hand "he isn't my man! He never was!! The only real man that I have is you" then she French kissed him as he followed "I agree .. hahahaha.. beside the fact that Leo isn't a man to begin with"

She laughed out loud and kissed the side of his jaw and whispered "exactly!" While they kept licking one another all the way to the cabin!

At the parking area of the shopping mall, Messi who just got cleaned and dressed was walking right beside Eduardo with their hands together and their fingers crossed into each other's. They were heading toward the old man's car while Leo kept reading the messages that he got from Anto asking him why he escaped. He replied with one short text "you've put so much pressure on me :( .. I needed some space.. Luv U 3"

Eduardo noticed that the Argentinian was writing something on his phone screen. Fe questioned as fe opens fis car door "is that your wife you're texting? Or one of your other masters?" . Messi opened the other door and answer "yup.. she's my wife" while the old man started the engine and followed "is she one of your other masters? Kiddo.."

Leo struggled to swallow his own saliva and said while closing the door and trying to act normal with clearly different tune "no! of course not! Why are you thinking something like that?"

Eduardo put a semi smile on fis lips while thinking "I heard the rumors about what she did to you in the mall.. and I saw how dominating she seemed when she entered D&G store with you little faggot" . Fe intentionally remind silent for few seconds to increase Messi's doubts and answered "huh.. nothing.. anyway .. I don't know where is your house ..So, you better come to my seat and drive.." 

Leo who was very insecure knowing that Eduardo got suspicious about his relationship with his wife, whispered "ok sir" and left the car heading to the driver's seat. He opened the door, waiting for the old man to move away from the steering wheel while fe asked mockingly "what do you want? Son"

Messi rubbed the back of his head innocently and answered "do you have amnesia or something? Didn't you just asked me to drive? How am I supposed to do so while you're sitting on the driver seat?!" . Eduardo smiled widely and separated his thighs a little bit and followed "the answer is quite simple and crystal clear.. you just need to think as a whore!"

Lionel opened his eyes as much as he can and raised his eyebrows while dropping his jaw for few seconds before re-focusing on the matter and asking "wait a sec.. I know that you love doing things in public, yet you can't be serious about that! do you want me to sit on your lap while driving?!!"

The old man moved the seat a little bit backward and answered "not exactly on my lap.. more accurately, with my dick fully shoved in your hole! Aheheh!" 

The Argentinian looked around the empty parking area to make sure that no one heard what his master just said and followed "we can't do it.. we'll definitely get caught! It's not only about my reputation.. we might both go to jail for doing that in public" While Eduardo followed "it is already 10 p.m. .. the roads aren't that crowded now .. beside the fact that you'll be the one to drive.. pick up the streets wisely, where there's no police nor much people.. that's the only choice you got, son" 

Messi checked the surrounding again knowing that the old man wouldn't change his mind. He looked at fis phone and kept thinking "I can't believe that I'm serving you while you've nothing to blackmail me with.. I just have to keep acting like a slave till I reach my house.. that's when everything between us will end.. you old filthy bastard!"

Leo looked at fim in the eyes with strange confidence and whispered "auh..ok .. unzip your pants and take out your dick.. quickly .. before anyone shows up!" . While fe couldn't stop laughing and followed "how sweet of you to give me orders .. it's your job as a faggot to uzip my pants and get my dick erected enough to fit in your butthole.. get in your knees and start doing you're job! Lazy bitch!"

Leo kept telling himself "don't ruin your plan Lionel.. stay submissive till the end of this" then he got on his knees and started doing as ordered till he got the old man's cock fully enlarged. He pulled down his jeans and the waistband of his underwear and jumped into the car, sliding fis boner inside him in the process

As Argentinian buttocks squeezed fis shaft, the old man shouted "wow! You're ass is much more interesting without a condom.. I should've fucked you like that from the begging" while Messi closed the car door and turned his head around and French kissed Eduardo and begged "can you please lie down.. so no one can notice you from a distance.. you'll be technically fucking me either ways.. can you just make it less obvious"

The old man lied down and followed "as long as I can see this amazing back view of your pentrated butt globes.. I'm totally fine.. for now of course .. eheheheah! Anyway.. before you start driving.. just one more rule I forget to tell you.." 

Messi who was so confused as he felt the skin of Eduardo's scrotum against his hole which means that fis dick was all the way in, inhaled deeply and asked "what now?" while wondering "how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on driving.. fis glans penis is touching my prostate.. my toes are curled and my feet are shivering with the pleasure!"

Eduardo squeezed one side of the Argentinian waist and followed "while driving .. you'll be controlling only the steering wheel.. as you're sitting on my lap, your foot wouldn't reach down to the gas pedal neither the break.. that's why I'll be pressing the gas pedal and the break instead of you.. okay?"

Leo was getting anxious just thinking of the idea. His anxiety showed up to the old man in the form of sweating butt crack and fast heartbeats at his anal ring while he asked shockingly "how the hell would you know what and when to press while you're lying down.. you can't even see anything of what's going on the street?! This whole driving on your lap thing makes no sense!"

Eduardo laughed like he never did before and answered "calm down.. I've thought of that and I got a solution already.. hehe.. we'll be communicating through your ass! Hahahaha.. it's gonna be funny and sexy at the same time!"

Messi questioned while feeling fis precum inside him "what are you talking about? Whatever communication method you're talking about are just your sexual fantasy! It would never work in real life!" 

 

The old man said as calm as anyone could ever be "that's the great aspect of having a real life slave like you.. I can try all my sexual fantasies on you, and you can't stop me " then fe used both of fis hands to juggle Lionel's buttocks' fatty tissue and followed "calm down your wiggly ass and listen to your master.. that's how things will go as you drive home ... You'll have the gearstick and the steering wheel under your control.. whenever you want me to press the gas pedal, you'll have to harden your booty muscles around my cock.. the harder you contract your muscles the stronger I'll press.. and whenever you relax your ass cheeks .. I won't be pressing the gas pedal and the car will be moving slowly giving everyone around us a good chance to see what's happening inside.. hahahaha!"

Messi kept thinking "that's so sick! Yet Shawn had trained me to harden my ass for a very long times.. Eduardo wouldn't beat me on this.. I can handle it" then he looked at fim and asked "what about the break?" 

The old man answered "that's the tricky part, you have to contract your anal sphincter alone if you want me to press the break..if you mistakenly hardened your butt while narrowing your anus, I'll press both of the gas pedal and the break together.. you've to be very specific kiddo!"

Leo was shocked by how manipulative men can get. He kept thinking in total trauma "how the hell did fe notice that I can't harden my ass for a long time without contracting my anus with it.. at this rate, Fe will be pressing the break every other second! If that's the case, I wouldn't make it to my home without being caught! Aaaah.. There must be some way out of this.. But I can't think of any with my prostate fully stimulated!"

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starving for a good feedback comments.. I'll be happy to discuss the details of the story with any of you guys!


	44. Slaves Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo will explain to Lionel Messi the nature and the seriousness of the relationship between Shawn, Michael and Gilberto Vitali and their potential plan to control him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no porn as usual, but it discuss a very essential aspect of the story. 
> 
> You guys know the deal by now. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo.

It was around 11:30 when Messi parked Eduardo's car few feet away from the entrance of his majestic house. The driving time from his place to the mall which would normally take 10 to 15 minutes took almost one and a half hour! This was because of the fact that he had to find the right unpopulated roads through his way home to avoid being caught by anyone while his ass was pentrated to the core by the old man's cock.

Using his booty and anal contractions as a method of communication worked perfectly. The Argentinian was truly ashamed by Eduardo's exuding the idea that he got more talent in between his buttocks than in his feet, but he was in no position to argue with or oppose fim. He just wanted to end everything before 12 at midnight. So, he can get inside his house and get his body ready for the next fucker! Michael.

 

Leo opened the car's door, willing to slide Eduardo's dick out of his hole and leave. That's when Fe raised fis head from the seat where Fe was lying and closed the door and questioned "where do you think you're going, kiddo?"

He answered innocently "home.. I mean.. I've been doing everything you asked me for the entire evening.. shouldn't you let me go by now?"

Fe looked at his chubby ass for few very long seconds and re-thrusted fis penis to the deepest point in the Argentinian intestine and slid fis palms across the soft hairless skin of Lionel's pubes and between his thighs where one hand grabbed his testicles and the other one kept feeling the stretchable bottom side of his little shaft so gently. Fe used fis chest to push Messi's trunk forward, forcing him to lean on the steering wheel and followed "a true man would never leave a bitch like you with a dry pussy.. you can't leave without talking my seeds with you little one! That's an obvious rule to follow, isn't it?"

Messi wanted to say something, but he didn't. Not because he was avoiding punishment.. not because Eduardo will definitely do whatever Fe wants however Fe desires.. but because his puppy eyes were so terrified while looking at Michael's car which just passed right beside them heading to his place. Both Leo and Eduardo kept gazing at the black guy's car silently as he opened the garage door and entered into the Argentinian house. 

Lionel kept thanking God that he wasn't seen by Michael, yet seeing him entering the house like that raised a lot of questions "what if Eduardo realized that this is one of my masters and that he got a full access to my place .. Fe will definitely ask me to treat fim the same! And let fim in and out of my home whenever he wishes! That would be a disastrous situation.. because if Shawn or Michael finds out that I'm serving a third man, they'll probably bang me to death!"

The old man was obviously stunned by what Fe just saw while helpless Leo got no other choices rather than to start jumping up and down over fis cock, hoping that Michael really didn't notice them. Barcelona star kept thinking in dread "I've to get done with Eduardo now.. I've to push fim to cum quickly.. I can't be late anymore.. it's already 11:40 p.m. and I've to get myself cleaned before separating my buttocks for Michael who'll definitely figure out the smallest change in my asshole!"

The old man wasn't breathing at all. Fe didn't slap the Argentinian ass cheeks. Fe didn't say any more things to humiliate him as Fe always does. Fe even let go of Leo's dick at testicles speechlessly and powerlessly. Fe was sweating like hell when Messi noticed that fis cock was getting smaller and smaller inside his anal canal. It shrunk to the point where it slid out of his butthole entirely. Something was clearly going off just like if Fe was having a heart attack. That's when Lionel questioned "what's wrong Eduardo? Don't you wanna fill my womb with your semen? Why are you turned off?!"

Fe remained silent while Messi turned around to see him as pale as a cadaver. Fe terrified him by the weird look in fis static eyes. The Argentinian got so uncomfortable while suspecting that the old man really died while fucking him. When he started believing that, Fe finally inhaled deeply and answered by asking "is Michael Gomez one of your other masters?!"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. So coldly. The air in between them was filled with insecurity and fear. The old man just remembered that when fe saw Lionel crawling at the side of the street 3 weeks ago. When fe saw his ass shaking with a tiny invisible vibrator that is controlled wirelessly and charges by the heat of his buttocks skin. Fe was so confused because the only one who can aquire such a technology is Michael Gomez or one of his companions! Now that Fe has seen him entering to the Argentinian house at that late hour, it all makes a perfect sense for fim!

Leo was shocked by the fact that Eduardo knew Michael and he answered honestly because of the surprise "yes! Have you met him before? Do you know one another or what? and why are you acting like if you just saw the devil himself?!"

The old man ignored all the Argentinian questions and contained one of his buttocks in the palm of fis hand and questioned while sliding fis thumb so slowly across his pinkish crack "is your other master named Shawn De Grasse?"

Messi struggled to breathe while processing the question in his exhausted brain, unbelieving what he just heard. He opened his eyes widely and shouted "fucking yes! Why the hell do you know their full names? Are you all working together or what?" 

Eduardo who was obviously not interested in banging Lionel anymore -at least not tonight- tried fis best to put words together to explain to him what's going on around him. Fe pushed his ass a little bit away from fis lap and answered "no, I'm not sick enough to work with them.. I do enjoy fucking men but I would never do what they do to them"

Messi eyes started tearing unconsciously as he felt sorry for himself and asked again ""so why on Earth do you know their names?" are they that famous?or what?" 

The old man raised his eyebrows and Fe was truly empathizing with him while answering " I know their names because.. because.. I don't know how to say this without scaring you.. but you've to understand that you're terribly unlucky human being Lionel.. Michael Gomez is a very well-known in the gay slaves market for turning straight men into gay and making them slaves and selling them! He's a really ruthless man!"

 

Leo was traumatized because "turning straight men into gay" was exactly what happened to him in the past 3 weeks. He was like "making slaves? What do you mean by that?" while he knew the full answer to that particular question like no one else, but he wanted Eduardo to explain more about Michael. He needed to know that because it's highly related to his future and fate.

Fe was obviously genuinely feeling sorry for Messi while hugging him from behind and answering "I didn't expect you to be serving someone like him .. I would've gone easier on you if I knew earlier .. honestly I don't know how you'll feel about that.. but I gotta tell you.. Michael is very famous in the gay market in Barcelona -which is a very huge hidden industry- for targeting straight beautiful men like you and blackmailing them and turning them into homosexuality by force and eventually into slaves! I'm afraid .. you're his next merchandise!!"

Leo couldn't hold his tears any more while leaning on the steering wheel and asking "do you really think that Michael is planning to sell me in that market?" while the old man looked through the window while resting fis head over the white boy neck and answered "I don't know.. he has been buying and selling slaves for years, yet he never sold a celebrity like you.. he sold some local singers and some bar stripteases, but no one as famous as you.. he's so close to many of the city's rich people.. maybe he's working with one of them to own you.. I really don't know the details.. what I know for now that I don't wanna get caught with you like that Lionel, I can tell you all what I know some other time.. you seemed to be in a hurry to serve Michael.. you better go and do it .. I won't delay you if that would cause you troubles with that kind of psychopaths"

Messi understood that the old man gave him the permission to leave, yet he didn't. He jumped to the adjacent seat and followed while wiping his tears and wearing his underwear and jeans "no! I'm not leaving now.. I want you to tell me everything you know about the gay slaves market.. I wouldn't find someone else to talk about this other than you" and kept thinking "I feel stupid for deleting my photos and videos from Eduardo's phone.. now I got no chance to discuss the details with fim again.. because fe will probably be furious after knowing what I did.. anyway.. he might have an idea about how to get out of Shawn and Michael hands"

The old man interrupted "well.. but at least I won't stay in the parking in front of your house.. I'll drive around just to go unnoticed in case any of your masters came out looking for you.. is that ok by you, kiddo?" while thinking "I've just told him that Michael might sells him in the gay slaves market, yet he doesn't seem that frightened nor surprised.. he must've faced a lot already to be able to accept such a fact so smoothly!"

The Argentinian followed "of course it's ok.. I don't wanna get caught by them either.. now tell me, what do you know about Shawn De Grasse? Is he involved in the gay market too?"

Fe answered "no! He's just Michael's best friend.. he's always with him whenever there's a gay masters gathering.. but I never saw him selling nor buying anyone.. I believe that you're one of his firsts" 

Messi asked while zipping his jeans "well.. what about Michael's connections. You said that he has relationship with rich people in Barcelona city. Do you know any of them? I'm seriously asking because that could help me getting away some how"

Eduardo asked while looking at Lionel in the eyes "wait a second! you're asking me for so many information. What do I get in return?"

The Argentinian didn't hesitate to lie "you'll be my only master! Isn't that enough for you?" while the old man smiled and followed "yes, it's, but you're lying about that. I'm not a kid to be manipulated with fake promises! Bitch!"

Leo followed "I'm seriously wanting you to be my only master.. unlike them at least you've a kind heart" while Fe started driving and asked "is that why you formatted my phone and deleted all your sex photos and videos? Stop lying to my face son!"

Messi didn't know what to say while Fe followed "I've noticed that a while ago.. and your ass was fully exposed in front of me ever after, I could've taken as many new photos as I want.. but I didn't .. Do you have any idea why? "

Lionel looked down and asked like a scolded kid "why?" while he answered "first of all, me and my eight sons work as a gang and I could kidnap you at any day and fuck you as long as I want.. I don't need a blackmailing material to get you. Second, I know that you'll come back to me at some point of your life.. I didn't know who your masters we're earlier, but I fully realized that they're insane. They'll definitely push you to a place where you'll look for anyone to help.. and as a matter of fact that you've my number and that I know your whole story with them.. I'll be a considerable choice for you!"

The Argentinian started crying and said "can you blame me for trying to damage control? My life is already complicated and miserable enough .. I just didn't want to have anymore dicks to serve.. do you have any idea about the amount of pressure you're all putting on me.. do you know how depressed I'm with all what's happening to me? All what you truly care about is having my flesh around your dick as you cum.. the rest doesn't really matter.. I'm sure that it doesn't even cross your mind!"

Eduardo put fis hand on Leo's hand and followed "I do care about you a little bit.. but the rest of what you've said is almost true.. that's why I can't be angry at you for trying to escape.. it's part of the human survival instinct to do so.. all what I am saying is that my offer is still on the table.. me and my sons can help you getting rid of Shawn and Michael.. but in return you'll have be our bitch" 

Messi shouted in anger "what different does it make? Beside the fact that I'll be riding 9 cocks instead of 2!!!" while the old man kissed his hand and answered "there's a huge difference. We will bang only when you're free.. not 24 hours per 7 days.. that's how Michael use you? right? And we wouldn't sell you in the gay slaves market when we get bored of your body.. we'll just let you go.. and more importantly, we'll never fuck your wife!"

Lionel opened his eyes widely while thinking "how the hell could Fe know that they've fucked my wife??!!" and interrupted "what the?! what are you hallucinating?"

The old man laughed and answered "since Michael reached to the point where he can enter your house without your permission as we just saw. He probably already banged your wife in front of you and banged you in front of her.. it's his way of doing things"

The Argentinian was so disgraced while whispering "what do you mean by (his way of doing things)?". Fe took a deep breath and kissed his hand again and answered "when Michael markets any of his slaves on the stage.. he had a very unique traditions" while Messi interrupted "on the stage? What stage are you talking about?"

Eduardo answered with clear frustration for Leo's repeated interruption "let me talk bitch! Listen so you can understand the full picture.. Every six months, there's a secret event where all gay millionaires and billionaires meet together in an opera house. On the theater, there will be an auction where they sell people like you for another top to fuck them. Michael has a unique way of showing his products where he enters the theater with whoever he's willing to sell walking In for limps with collar in his neck & a leash to drag to the spot light. He then starts talking about how he managed to turn his faggot from a straight person into an obedient slave! While doing so there's always a video playing in the background showing Michael himself fucking his victim in front of his wife and vice versa just to prove to the audience that his training was completed for that particular faggot.. did he record a video while doing you and your wife or not?"

Messi swallowed his bitter tasting saliva and couldn't say anything. He kept remembering how Shawn banged Antonella in front of him. That was video recorded! Lionel kept thinking "wait a second! I hardly can believe what Fe is saying.. but assuming that Eduardo is telling the truth and not making this up just to scare me and push me to obey fim, I'll be doomed very soon!! could Shawn and Michael rape me in front of my wife next?! Are Michael really planning to sell me in that market?! Is it really possible that everything they did to me was just a training? All that torture and humiliation was just the tip of the iceberg!!! That seems so likely to be true after all what they've done!"

The old man continued shocking the Argentinian by saying "well.. I do understand that you don't wanna talk about such an embarrassing subject.. but did I forget to mention that Michael doesn't always sell men alone.. I've seen him twice, selling a husband and a wife together.. the last auction especially was unforgettable.. even if you ask the audience in the next meeting, they'll remember every moment of that night where Michael started fucking a girl on the stage while her poor boyfriend was sucking and riding the decks of the people at the front lines and the couple was sold for one of the highest prices in the gay slaves market history.. but it turned out that Michael doesn't own them, they belong to the famous billionaire Gilberto Vitali"

Lionel brain was paralyzed by imagining himself and Antonella being sold in the slaves market! Yet the billionaire name kept repeating in his ears and he couldn't help it but to interrupt again "Gilberto Vitali?! Is he gay too?" while the old man answered "hell yeah, why are asking? Do you know the guy?"

Messi answered "yes I do.. I've seen him in so many parties.. he's a Barca fan and a very close friend to the club CEO .. I remember that he always touches my butt whenever I pass by his table in the bar but I always thought that he's trying to be funny.. I never thought of him as a gay man!"

Eduardo looked at Leo's eyes and kept thinking "I'm afraid, Gilberto Vitali is the one who sent Shawn and Michael after you baby!" Then he took another deep breath and followed "he isn't just a gay master.. he is the man behind all the legal issues of the slaves market.. he got a very special relationship with the court"

Lionel wondered "legal issues? What do you mean by that? Is it approved by the court to own another human being as a pet or slave?! You must be kidding Eduardo!" 

The old man answered "well, I used to believe that slavery isn't a thing .. not in the 21st century.. not in Europe nor Spain.. but I was totally wrong! I saw people trying to escape slavery but the judge decided that they're somebody else's property.. these kind of stories never get published but it's happening every single day.. and Gilberto Vitali is behind 80% of all these cases! So be careful around him next time.. because I swear to God that if he goes after you, no one can save your ass from him"

After driving around for few minutes, Fe parked fis car near Messi's house and followed "anyway, you better go before you get too late to your appointment with Michael.. I've saved my phone number in your contact.. call me whenever you need help or more information.. or even if you wanna get banged kiddo.. and remember that I have eight gangster sons who can help you with your masters if you would like to cooperate "

The Argentinian opened the door and followed while rubbing his hair "I'll think about it.. thanks for being less sadistic at the end of the day.. I didn't see that coming.. anyhow.. I gotta go.. I'll call you one day .. goodbye for now" then he walked through the door completely traumatized by what he just heard while Eduardo drove toward fis home knowing that Leo will contact him very very soon!

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this. Waiting for your feedback, comments and expectations for upcoming chapters.


	45. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the moment that Shawn and Michael have been waiting for. They and Antonella will punish Lionel Messi for being a bitch, ignoring the fact that they're the ones who made him that way in the first place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most explicit chapters I've ever wrote. It's full of straight up porn and a lot of depressing emotional moment. If that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned.
> 
> With that being said, You guys know the deal by now. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Michael in this chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Eduardo left Messi with zillions of questions and speculations, including the slaves market.. the auction.. the fact that a human being can be owned by another, legally!.. Gilberto Vitali involvement.. it's a lot to digest, but Leo has to keep it all behind his back and focus on what to do next in what seemed like never-ending day, which is serving Michael's cock until dawn!

He entered his house, sneaking through the garden till he reached to the bathroom. He took the quickest shower ever. He just made sure that his ass was apparently clean and moved out to check on his son Thiago who was sleeping and check on his wife in their bedroom.

 

When he got there, Antonella was already lying on bed and pretending to be sleeping. Leo got closer to her and kissed her forehead for quite a long time and whispered "I know that I'm betraying you every night.. but no matter what I do, I swear to God that I love you" then he kissed her lips and left the bedroom heading to the living room to contact Michael and tell fim to meet him there

When he left the room, Antonella didn't take any time to think of what he just whispered to her. She didn't care about all the kisses and the genuine love he just expressed. She can't love him back anymore. Not after what she saw today. That's why she continued doing the plan and opened the Window for Shawn to jump inside and prepare her for fucking her own husband!!

 

Shawn who came to the room entirely naked kept throwing kisses all over Antonella's body as she was taking off all her clothes shamelessly. When she was done he hugged her tightly, inserting his dick inside her vagina in the process and kissed her lips and asked "is my princess ready to bang her ex-husband?"

She throw a snappy kiss on his lips followed by another one in the hair jungle in between his pecs and whispered "absolutely!" while he stopped hugging her and pulled out his cock and whispered "Great! So, let's get to work" then he brought her a double dildo underwear. He started dressing her where one dildo was sticking deep in her vagina and the other is protruding like a real man penis..!

 

Antonella didn’t feel comfortable with her new dress at all, especially with the dildo inside her, but she kept the underwear on for the sake of revenge to destroy Messi’s ass. She wasn’t knowing that these dildos are capable of secreting a drug that could drive her insane! She had no idea that Shawn and Michael we're testing a new medication on her and her husband.

Shawn saw how she wasn't able to to walk straight because of the huge dildo stretching the hell out of her pussy. He didn't care that much about her because he was pretending to be loving her after all. He is using his hairy charm to drive her to do whatever he wants.

He french kissed her while they were leaving the bedroom heading to the living room. In the way through, where he was walking right behind her, he put his hand over her fully exposed ass and whispered “I want you to be a beast tonight honey! I wanna see you tearing Lionel's hole apart" then he squeezed her buttock and kissed the back of her neck and followed "be strong Anto..  Don’t let me down”

 

While Shawn hugged her from behind, she grabbed the gigantic dildo that was protruding out of her underwear and whispered "you don't have to convince me .. I wanna do this more than anything in the world!" Then she kept looking around the living room and the first thing attracted her attention was the big long penis of Michael, it was an “ewww shit” moment for her.

Then she looked at Messi’s ass.He was blindfolded in doggy style -as planned- and he was kissing Michael's feet passionately in the same admirable way he just kissed Antonella’s lips before leaving their bedroom!

 

She was looking at his tiny dick and comparing it to Michael's gigantic one while thinking “fuck you Leo.. I can’t believe that I’m married to a whore! Even if you love men.. why are you doing it at our home? Why are you bringing them to our bedroom? I’ve always known that you’ve a dirty mind.. But I never thought that it could be in that terrible way!”

As Shawn stopped hugging Anto's back, Michael -who was sitting on her favorite sofa in the middle of the living room- put fis foot over Messi’s head and asked him “what about sucking my penis? Faggot..” while Lionel kept kissing the sole of fis foot and followed “I would love to worship it.. master”

Antonella eyes started tearing unconsciously while Shawn wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered “stay tough honey.. It most feel bad at first.. But Leo will get what he deserves very soon”

She kept looking at Leo kissing the black guy legs up toward fis cock and started to kiss fis glans penis while feeling her vagina twitching around the dildo inside her. She kept thinking in increasing discomfort “I don’t understand why would Shawn choose this underwear for me.. He could’ve bought me something with only one dildo protruding outside..  this double ends dildos are driving me super horny while I need to stay focused!”

When Michael's dick got fully erect, fe slapped Messi’s face and followed “enough sucking bitch!” then fe stood up from the sofa and lied down somewhere on the floor and whispered “now ride!”

Blindfolded Leo started moving in a doggy style while panting -like an actual dog- and kept looking for the location of the black guy body while thinking "Michael isn’t alone with me..  There is somebody else,  I can feel the breathing sounds of more than one person around..!”

 

While pretending that he’s looking for where Michael lied to ride fis cock, Messi started groveling toward Shawn and Antonella and grabbed her legs and started smelling it! He kept thinking in a shock “OMG! This man smells exactly like Anto” while Shawn pulled Messi’s hair immediately and took him to where Michael was lying and whispered “make yourself useful and start prostituting, baby..”

Messi was shocked “OMFG! So Michael and Shawn are here to fuck me tonight..  And there is a third person who’s watching in silence.. Hopefully he won’t be addicted to my asshole like them..  Because if he does..  I’ll be absolutely destroyed!”

The Argentinian kept moving his hands all around Michael's body, feeling its topography. He needed to blindly figure out where were fis head, chest, abdomen and most importantly penis to know where to put his ass. He was sliding the soft skin of both of his palms across the black guy muscles while thinking "this third person could be anyone.. but it is most probably either Eduardo or Gilberto Vitali! But I can't tell for sure because that person's legs felt like a woman legs.. could it be Antonella teaming up with them! That's impossible!"

While facing Michael, Leo was about to insert fis dick in his hole when fe whispered “turn around, I wanna see your ass jiggling while hitting my body and I want my guests to see your face while you moan for more!”

 

Despite the fact that it's irritating to ride the black cock while Shawn and the silent guest are watching, Messi followed Michael's order and turned around and started jumping over fis shaft which started to grow taller and thicker, pressing Leo’s prostate and forcing him to started moaning like a slutty woman “ah ahh..  Mmmahhh..  Ahmmmah.. Aaaah.. Aaaaaaahaaaahhhaaah”

 

Antonella looked at him, unable to stand straight because of her vaginal spasm around the inner dildo while trying to hold her emotions. She kept concentrating on the little elastic pink skin of his anal ring which kept taking the shape of each particular part of Michael's penis as it slide tightly around it. She kept witnessing that particular triggering detail while thinking "it's so disgusting and arousing at the same time! Leo sounds and seems so erotic over there!”

Shawn French kissed her and whispered “are you ready?” while she looked at her penis -outer dildo- and answered “I guess ..yeah”. He brought her a male-chest shaped shield to wear over her breast. So, that Leo doesn't know that she's a female when their bodies touch one another. That shield was just like the outer dildo made of a material that resembles the human skin to unmatched degree. To give the Argentinian the delusion that his wife is a real man!

When Michael saw that Antonella was ready, fe pulled Messi’s hair and forced him to lie over fim -in supine position- with fis dick fully sheathed inside him. Fe separated his thighs and raised them -outer lithotomy position- and shouted “there is a room for another dick in this whore pussy! Anybody interested?”

 

Messi kept feeling fis black hands squeezing the flesh of his white thighs as Fe pulled them all the way to his chest. He contracted his abdominal muscles and raised his eyebrows in unprecedented dread while thinking “this is insane! Fis penis is already squashing my inside..  There is no free place in my hole!.. Not for a finger.. While Fe is asking for another dick!”

 

Antonella started getting closer to Leo while introducing the tip of her outer dildo which was two times thicker and three times longer and stiffer than Michael's gigantic dick!! It was basically a killing machine non the less!

While Michael kept feeling Lionel’s frightening heart beats getting faster and more forceful, Messi kept mumbling “no..  No.. You can’t do it..  You can’t kill me now..  Wait a minute..  I can’t even breath” and he started shivering and farting which kept his ass opening and closing snappy around fis cock and the head of the dildo in a crazy funny way

 

Antonella inserted half of the dildo at one go. Since she doesn’t feel it, it was easier for her to go deep without feeling any pain, while Messi kept crying and screaming “slow down you son of a bitch.. damn you .. You monster! It's a human ass at the end of the day..  Aaaah!”

 

It was a little aching for Michael too who hid his pain and kept licking Leo’s ear lobe and whispered “it most feel good to have your first double fuck.. It takes you to a higher level of suffering and pleasure.. Right?” while Messi was trying to regain his ability to talk!!

Even through that sorrowful experience, the Argentinian kept trying to identify the one who's banging him alongside Michael. He kept thinking "I still can't understand why is that motherfucker is so determined to stay silent.. maybe he found himself more terrifying that way.. anyhow .. from the size of his dick I'm sure that he can't be Eduardo nor Shawn, they both have much smaller dicks.. and it can't be Antonella .. it's most likely to be Gilberto Vitali!"

 

Antonella was kind of scared and hesitant to go on and thrust her extremely huge dildo in and out especially after hearing and seeing her husband's reaction. That's when Shawn smiled devilishly and widely and kissed the back of her head and whispered “keep going honey..  It’s justice time!”

 

The blindfold over Messi’s eyes became totally wet because of the fact that he was crying massively and his screamings we're all over the place “aaaaaaahaaaahhhaaah..  I don’t deserve this..  Nobody deserve this.. Pleaaaase help me.. I’m being murdered! ”

 

Antonella inserted the full length of her dildo and started fucking her husband alongside Michael who was just lying there with fis cock fixed in the deepest point of the Argentinian intestine. Leo kept crying for help while thinking “I can’t keep quiet and wait for their next move..  I’ll start shouting for Antonella..  She most wake up and call the police now..! I know that she’ll be tremendously shocked and she might be in danger too, but it's the right thing to do.. my mind will break and even if that huge dick didn't kill me I'll end up in asylum if I don’t stop them now!”

Messi started screaming “Antonella! Antonella! Please help! Help me! Can you hear me?!.. A group of robbers are missing with me..  Pleaaaase! Heeeelp! They're murdering me!! Help!”

By lying about being fucked by robbers, Messi made Antonella even more sure that he has been making up many stories to cover up his bitchiness! And now she believes all Shawn and Michael's lies with no single doubt!

Antonella went extremely mad because of her husband's words that elicit the feeling of being fooled for a very long time and slapped him in the face and shouted while removing the blindfold from his eyes “you fucking liar… I’m right here (while pushing her dildo as deep as it can go in his hole!) you son of bitch.. after all what you've committed, your shamelessly asking for my help? You're acting like I'm the love of life again? How lovely? But guess what? I hate you and I don’t mind watching you dying like this" then, she started hitting harder while thrusting her dildo in his butthole intending to break his bones and cause him a disabling injury and followed "Actually this is what you deserve!”

When Lionel saw his wife's face and remember all the things she said and did while torturing him earlier today, he understood that she knew about his relationships with Shawn and Michael for quite a long time. He was stunned. His heart literally stopped beating. He stopped breathing too because there was no reason left to do so. He realized that he lost Antonella forever which means that he lost everything! Obviously, she believes that he chose to be a whore and he'll never be able to change that belief.

For some reason.. the pain in his anus wasn't significant anymore.. it felt like he was already dead, looking at his family from underground.. from inside his grave after they've buried him. There was no air ... no light .. no hope .. nothing but a pure heavy loneliness.. for some reason.. Leo kept moving his eyes between his wife and the two psychopaths while telling himself "they've .. beaten me.. they've.. won.. I lost .. I surrender!" 

He looked at Shawn for pretty long time while he was sitting in squatting position, holding an 8k camera in one hand and removing the male-chest shaped shield from Anto's boobs with the other one, enjoying every detail of the disturbing scene of Lionel being sandwiched between her and Michael's bodies where they were raping him heartlessly. Leo has a quick yet felt very long angry glance at Shawn semi erected cock while thinking "is it worth to destroy my and my wife's and my son's lives just to satisfy your damn penis.. I can't believe that you did all this Shawn.. just to pleasure yourself! Even if you'll end up selling me to the slaves market.. there's a more humane ways of doing this.. I can't get my head around how evil you are!"

Messi shifted his tearing eyes back to his raping wife. He didn't know what to say or why to say in the first place. It felt pointless even to try to apologise. He didn’t even cry. He kept gazing at Anto's furious eyes while she was spitting on his face time after time. He knew for sure that this is the end! The end of all the things he ever cared about in his life.. the end of their love.. thier relationship.. their marriage .. their parenthood and family.. the end of his only safe heaven from the world's judgment and criticism.. the end of the only place he could ever escape to when sadistic alpha males are all around him.. the end of the only thing that he would've fought for to get out of Shawn and Michael's control.. it's all over now!”

 

Leo was out of breath when he finally said while moaning “I know that .. aah.. aaah.. this doesn't do you any .. hmmaah .. any justice.. but I’m so sorry.. I’ve ... Aaaaaahhah ..screwed up like no husband ever did.. But I was forced to dooah….”  while Antonella started smothering him while fucking him aggressively and shouted “shut up..  I don’t wanna hear anything out of your filthy lying mouth… there is no excuse for what you did!”

 

Messi started crying “I know that you .. aaah.. that .. hmm .. that you already hate me honey.. But I swear to God that I love you..  And I’ll.. aaahhh.. always do..  And I know that sorry wouldn't change anything..  But I am sorry.. ”

Shawn who was afraid that Antonella will end up listening to Leo, stood at his head and said “she clearly doesn’t wanna hear your apologies..  But you keep talking..  I’ll shut your mouth with your favorite way!” then he put his testicles over Messi’s forehead and whispered “now suck faggot! suck!”

 

Lionel kept looking at Anto through his tears and even though it was a very blurred vision, he was sure from her facial expressions that she still loves him. He looked back at Shawn dick and opened his lovely mouth and started sucking while feeling Michael's dick and Antonella’s dildo rubbing against each other inside his ass!

 

Shawn kept fucking Messi’s head and Antonella kept thrusting her dildo in his titanic booty muscles while shouting “do you know how much it hurts to realize whom you thought was perfect isn't even good? Do you have any idea how much I used to love you? How much I used to admire you? I’ve always believed that you’re so perfect that I don’t deserve you.. But now I know for sure that you deserve nothing but to be fucked and raped for death.. You sick FAGGOT!”

 

Messi listened to her.. But he got no chance to reply.. he got no chance to defend himself or explain anything because of the fact that his mouth was shut with Shawn’s cock! That's how the psychopath decided to stop him from telling the truth, by the same penis that started all this!

While swallowing Shawn’s semen and tearing in silence, Leo was thinking of Antonella in total misery “I can’t blame you for what you’re doing or whatever you’ll do.. I deserve it all..  And I know for sure that we’ll end up divorced.. All what I want for you honey.. Is to leave back to Argentina with my son.. Because those guys who you are trusting now..  Are much worse than me!”

 

Michael started moving fis cock and fucking Leo faster and faster while playing with his nibbles and Antonella’s nibbles while she kept smashing his testicles with her fist ruthlessly! The black guy whispered into the Argentinian ear "despite all what we did for you before.. you didn't see this coming when I told you that it's gonna be a special night .. you've to admit that we've impressed your milky ass .. didn't we?"

Messi was so destroyed to the point where he really didn't hear what Fe said. He just kept feeling the anal pain without screaming at all while thinking of himself “I’m a bitch and I can’t deny it,, I’ve big ass that I can’t get rid of..  And I’ve a hairless smooth body that I can’t change..  I seduce whoever looks at me naked.. that's a fact..  Even though I’ve discovered it at late age.. I can’t deny that my hormonal problems effeminate my body in a way that made me a perfect bottom gay bitch.. I’ve to stick with this forever .. but my family .. my family should get through this and get back to their normal life.. I'll be glad to live alone and serve men forever.. as long as Antonella and Thiago forget about me and live happily!”

 

While feeling Michael dick pumping fis seeds inside his hole Leo continued thinking “Me and Antonella should divorce.. She deserve a better man.. a real one.. somebody who can protect her! , Someone who doesn’t get fucked in the ass every single day!”

After that, the black guy pulled fis cock out of Messi’s ass and Shawn took his out of Leo’s mouth too. He wanted to make sure that the Argentinian couple doesn't get any chance to work things out. He took advantage of their exhaustion and inability to talk while they were catching thier breaths and picked his phone and activated the pumpers that he implemented in Antonella’s underwear! It started secreting a newly compounded drug out of both ends of the dildos inside Messi’s ass and Antonella’s pussy respectively!

What that drug does is not quite known, yet the pharmacist who created it claims that it works on inhibition of moral thinking and increasing the sexual desires and the tendency of violence and aggressiveness of who ever takes it. "Let's see the magic of that drug" Shawn said while winking for Michael and increasing the dose into thrice the recommended one!

The effect of that experimental drug showed up immediately as Antonella and Lionel Messi kept having sex just like animals for hours where Leo kept asking for more of Antonella’s penis -dildo- and she was doing him with obvious intention to hurt and humiliate him and even kill him! There was no talk between them .. no regrets nor care.. no discussion about Leo's betrayal nor what just happened.. just pure sexy moans from both of them!

Michael and Shawn and recently woke up Thiago sat down in the living room and kept watching them alternating between various sex positions. They were shocked by the unexpected fact that Messi was French kissing Antonella and pleasuring his anal interior –by riding her dildo- without any further intention to apologize, while she wasn't willing to forgive him under any circumstances, yet they are enjoying their last Intercourse anyway! The most striking moment was when both of them noticed the presence of their 3 and half year old son watching speechlessly, yet they didn't stop or ask Shawn or Michael to take him away! 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (45) represent an end of an era. Now I can finally say that I've finished the story introduction and set up that fictional universe in the way I want. 
> 
> As this part reached to a conclusion, I would like to know your opinion about few aspects of the story like:
> 
> 1-Alongside Leo, who was your favorite character? Shawn? Michael? Eduardo? Gilberto Vitali? Thiago? Antonella? The Asian woman? Or someone else..
> 
> 2-what was your favorite technology? The wireless vibrator? The headset? The cameras? The GPS tracking .. etc..?
> 
> 3-what was your favorite moments/events? That's the most important question.. so I know in stage 2 of the story, what should I include and exclude..
> 
> The story will continue normally in chapter 46 .. I just wanted to tell you that I love you all and that we've come a long way with Leo's ass. Thank you all for your support ^_^


	46. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next between Messi, Anto, Thiago, Shawn and Michael? What will happen after that weird intercourse? What's in Eduardo's mind? Is he really willing to let go of Leo? All this and more in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a huge focus in this episode on a kid's reaction to the scene of his mother fucking his father with a dildo. If that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned. 
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise enjoy ^_^

While Messi was riding Antonella's gigantic dildo in front of his amazed speechless son, Shawn and Michael -who just put him in the most humiliating setting in his entire life- were lying comfortably on two separate sofas in the living room, staring at the destroyed fat of his ass at some point of time, and explaining to Thiago what his parents were doing at another!

As any other kid on his age, Lionel's son receives the meaning of right and wrong based on his parents behavior. While he believes that they're perfect beings who never mistake, Michael and Shawn kept telling him everything a child should never know about his parents sexual life, except the fact that they're having their current intercourse unawarely of their surrounding under the affect of the medication that was being secreted out of the glans penises of both of the dildos inside his mother's vagina and his father's anal canal, giving him the impression that getting naked and having this weird sex in front of him is just the norm!

He also thinks that topping and bottoming has nothing to do with gender and sexuality. He believes that those with the largest dicks should fuck those with the sexiest and chubbiest buttocks! That's what a kid can understand from the fact that everyone including his mom is shamelessly banging his dad just because of his jiggling nice ass! Surprisingly, He knows and fully understand that his daddy is under a lot of pain every time he gets something in his hole, yet he thinks that people with his type of bodies are meant to suffer for other superior people to enjoy! That's what Shawn and Michael taught little Thiago over the past 3 weeks!

While Antonella's mind was completely absent behind her raging lust, Messi who's used to similar conditions was a little bit more aware of what's happening around him. He can feel the presence of his 3 and a half year old son in the living room, yet -as fucking usual- he can do nothing about it!

Lionel kept trying to focus on Thiago's facial expressions through his teary blurred vision while thinking "it's not like he never saw me riding cocks before.. god knows! He's so used to that.. I just wish to keep his Anto out of this.. So, once we're separated .. he can forget about me and keep her in his mind as the perfect mom.. he need at least one good normal parent to grow up into a great man.. and since I can't be that one.. he should never see his mother in this filthy situation!"

As the time passes, Michael kept corrupting the Thiago's mind by comparing between the butts of the Argentinian couple and explaining to him how special is Lionel's butt in comparison to all other men and women and promising to let him fuck his father once he grows up! While Shawn turned on the TV to make sure that all the cameras he implemented in the living room were functioning well and recording, then he started watching Netflix just like any other usual night!

At that particular moment, Leo didn't want them to show him mercy or compassion. He didn't want them to stop Anto from shoving her dildo inside him. He didn't even want them to take Thiago away. He just wanted them to at least show interest in the situation they've put him into.. to enjoy watching him getting humiliated as they routinely do, but quite the opposite, they wasn't looking at his over exposed ass at all.. their dicks weren't even erect anymore. They were chatting together and watching TV and doing all sorts of normal stuff while the Argentinian was in the middle of the room trying to cope with what's hitting his poor prostate. They were acting just like forcing a man to get banged by his wife isn't any big of a deal, which is certainly not for them, because they can do it whenever they desire!

In the same cursed night, at the other end of Barcelona city, Eduardo got back to the old dusty building where he lives and entered the only room that he and his poor family ever had. As he does every night, He looked at the 10 beds in the quite spacious room to make sure that everyone was home by now. The first bed was empty as usual. Because of the fact that it belongs to his married daughter who lives abroad with her husband. The second empty bed belongs to Eduardo himself, while the rest eight beds were occupied by his eight sons. 

Since everyone was sleeping, the 65 year old man walked silently through the dark room all the way to his bed and took his medications and lied down without making any noise. He kept staring at the wooden roof while telling himself "I can't believe what I've just did! I love anal sex.. I do! and that's totally fine, but why do I've to get so sadistic and heartless with Leo! I could've just fucked him and walked away.. I used to justify humiliating him by the fact that he chose to be treated in such a way.. but now that I know the truth.. I feel a little bit sorry for him .. because he turned out to be forced to act like a bitch .. I've no doubt that Michael knows how to manipulate men and that he has got Messi through hell already .. AAAH ..I'm so confused ..I'm supposed to be guilty for doing him over and over.. but.. honestly.. I know that after having Michael as a master, Lionel will be banged anyways .. either by me or by somebody else .. and deep down I can't stop waiting for my next time with him.. it felt so wrong, yet so right to get my dick in between his buttocks! The look in his eyes while my semen flow inside him was priceless! The way he moans and begs me to stop is the true meaning of paradise! my Lord.. I can't stop thinking about him and I'm getting horny again just like I've never ejaculated today!"

 

Eduardo held his cock and kept remembering how awesome it was to force Messi to dance for him while thinking "I know that fucking him is a terrible thing to do.. but I can't help it when he's around me.. his body is so inviting! At the end of the day I wasn't the one who turned him into a bitch .. who forced him to walk naked on doggy style at the side of the road.. I wasn't the one who forced him to get plugged by a mayonnaise bottle while heading to the shopping center.. I just saw him irresistible and did my part! and I don't regret it .. and I would give everything to see him dancing in front of me again!"

The old man smiled and took a deep relaxing breathe and continued thinking while feeling the warmth of his balls "anyhow .. now that I gave him my phone number with nothing to blackmail him with.. it's his choice weather to ask me to bang him again or not.. for now .. I wouldn't tell any of my sons about what happened today till Leo calls and asks for help.. I am positive that he'll certainly do.. he can't think outside the box with all what's occuring to him.. he wouldn't ask his family or friends to help him because he'll lose their respect if any of them knows about the fact that he's getting raped.. he needs a stranger to get him out of his mess.. he understands that I already know what's going on with Shawn and Michael.. coming to me will be definitely easier than explaining all the situation for any other stranger.. and I've already advised him to contact me once he needs me .. I guess it's just a matter of time now.. I just hope that he'll do it before it's too late.."

Eduardo looked at his sleeping eight sons one last look hoping that he'll finally be able to give them a better alternative than wasting their money with prostitutes from month to another. Messi could save the family a lot of euros by his gorgeous body, and if he asks them to get rid of Michael and Shawn. He'll definitely had to pay a lot of cash for that!

Speaking of which, back to the Argentinian house where things finally seemed to be settled. After a long sexual Intercourse, their tired bodies were at last separated and the effect of the medication started to fade away. 

It was the most awkward moment they ever experienced. It felt like the time has just paused to give them few extra seconds to think about how crazy things have gotten! They was lying on the messed up floor like a war victims .. like abundant ruins .. like a useless, helpless, pieces of shit. 

Anto was the first to raise her head and try to stand up.. she started by looking at her naked husband, rolling her eyes up to the sofa to see Thiago sitting on Michael's lap! They were both nude and they seemed unexplainably comfortable that way! she was immediately traumatized by how terribly she screwed up.. she was terrified and got no idea about how to raise her little kid after now.. she believes that deep down she is nothing but a ruthless monster who can't be a good mother to anyone nor anything! She just realized that all what happened in the past 4 hours where she kept fucking Lionel in every possible position on earth in the most disturbing ways was witnessed by her obviously fine son! How the hell could he be ok with all that?! Is he brainwashed or what?!! She kept recalling everything she did and imagining how Thiago would receive such a behavior as the right thing to do! She kept thinking of what Michael has already told him about his parents! It's frighteningly dreadful to imagine herself answering all her kid's questions once they get to their normal lives!

She struggled to breathe while she looked down at her exposed boobs and her protruding dildo and thinking of any explanation to all what happened. She moved her eyes up so slowly and cautiously , staring back at Thiago who Luckily wasn't looking at her. He was gazing at his father's body, lying down in supine position with his thighs tremendously separated and his gapped pussy gushing a large doses of Shawn's drug and Michael's seeds mixed with a little blood and a lot of sweat!

Messi's skull felt so heavy as he couldn't move or even fluctuate a muscle! He couldn't even close his widely opened eyelids while sensing his beating heart unbelieving that he's still alive after all what happened tonight! He considers himself lucky for that, yet all what he wanted at that moment was to sleep and never wake up. With every passing second, as he realizes the consequences of what just happened, he wishes that Anto and Michael's double penetration really killed him! 

He kept feeling his own saliva leaking out of his lips while kind of thinking of something like "it's really ok .. to be worthless hole .. it's totally fine to take dick after another for the rest of my life.. I don't mind that.. I don't feel any embarrassment nor shame doing so.. first Shawn , then Eduardo and Michael.. and now it's Antonella.. whoever is next I can't stop him.. It doesn't really matter.. dignity and humanity are mere dilutions.. there's no such a thing! we're all filthy animals at the end of the day.. stronger animals dominate the week ones.. stronger animals.. humiliate the week ones.. what's happening to me is just so natural! So deserved! No complaint.. no regrets!"

His words might seem like a meaning less bullshit that he just thought of out of extreme sadness, but the truth is that these phrases are Messi's way to admit to himself that he should give up trying to escape from Shawn and Michael. That he got nothing worth fighting for.. no son.. no wife .. no family .. they don't need a helpless faggot like him. That's what he believes of himself after tonight.

Lionel kept gazing upward for a while, encapsulating himself in a protective loneliness. He succeeded to get separated from his surroundings for what seemed like a really long time before hearing his wife crying like she never did before. He suddenly shifted back to his dark reality where he can also hear Shawn trying to calm her down while she run to the bathroom and shouted "you psychopath! You promised me that you won't involve my son in this! You fooled me! You ended me! I thought that we loved one another! But, you men are all monsters.. get away from me! Don't you ever touch me again!"

Leo who didn't move yet listened to all that and was a little scared realizing that Shawn and Antonella loved each other! and planned this together! It's supposed to be a huge shock for him, but it wasn't any big of a deal. Not after being raped by the love of his life for hours in front of his sick masters. He already doesn't know who or how to trust anymore! He kept lying there with his non stopping tears at the sides of his dizzy head, listening to Netflix voices in the background.. listening to the sound of the water in the adjacent shower.. and listening to his wife screaming while Shawn was most likely raping her in the same exact bath he used to fuck him. Messi wasn't sure if Shawn's cock was in her vagina or in her asshole. If he was sucking her lips or milking her nipples.. if he was slapping her booty or pulling her hair.. all what Lionel knows for sure is that he can't stop him anyway, because of the fact that his body is more fuckable than her! 

The paralyzed Argentinian tried not to hear, tried to focus on anything else.. he wanted to be as heartless as everyone around him .. but he couldn't. He failed as usual. He lost against Shawn once again.. deep down he's still very concerned about Antonella.. He kept listening to every single sound around him. Every heartbeat.. every breath.. every whisper.. he wanted to know how much he has been played and betrayed by his own family. He clenched his tooth as his wife's screams faded away. He was so devastated while hearing Shawn's lips as they detached after French kissing her. He's saying some nice romantic stuff to calm her down. She obviously wasn't in the mood. Messi can tell from the way she moaned while taking the cock inside her pussy! 

Although it took Shawn almost an hour to fix things with Antonella, Messi -who was trapped out of time- felt as raging as a volcano while realizing that she has calmed down so quickly and so easily! He can already hear her kissing something and whispering "your hairy nipples are phenomenal, Shawn"

This single sentence was enough to drive Lionel into total madness. He just realized that he has been betrayed because of the fact that his body isn't as masculine as Shawn. He wanted revenge from both of them .. he wanted to kill them in that damn bathroom .. He tried to stand up and go to strangle both of them to death, but since most of his muscles are fatigued and useless, all what he did was trying the only ones that were capable to move. He contracted his abdominal muscles which wasn't strong enough to pull him up. It just pushed some semen out of his hole which was a harsh reminder that he's nothing but a fleshy hole to be used and destroyed forever!

Messi heard Shawn kissing back and whispering "you did amazing today Anto.. you fucked him like I never did.. you impressed me!" Then they kept French kissing one another while she followed "his ass helped me a lot.. the dildo kept sliding smoothly despite its insane thickness! The night was perfect, except for the part when Thiago woke up.. you should've taken him to somewhere else Shawn.." 

Shawn started playing with her breast and lied to her face again "it was a stupid idea to keep him around.. I just couldn't take my eyes of you honey.. beside the fact that I didn't know where to take him at 2 a.m. … I'm really sorry about that .. I didn't mean to ruin your flawless revenge with that little mistake.. I promise you that we'll take him to the best psychotherapist in the world once we get done with your chubby husband.." then he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly

Ironically enough, Antonella who's mad because of the fact that Thiago was exposed to sexual material at this age didn't care to close the door of the bathroom while having sex with Shawn which means that her son can walk in and see her at any moment. That explains how lost and confused she was!

Leo kept blaming himself for bringing Shawn to his house as a gardener 3 weeks away. He kept crying silently like his usual self while realizing that hiring a blackmailer was the biggest mistake in his entire life. He understands how naive he was and it hurts like hell. He just wanted to think of anything positive at the moment.. anything that could distract him from the fact that his butt and his stupidity has basically destroyed his entire family, but before he does, he started to feel a weird sensations around his wet anal ring. He didn't look down because he couldn't move his badly hurting neck, but it didn't take him a long time to realize that there's a tongue rimming his hole! It was crystal clear from the size of that tiny tongue that it belongs to non other than Thiago!

Messi kept begging inside his mind in absolute misery "please.. anyone tells me that this isn't my son who's rimming my ass!.. I can't take this.. this is too much Michael.. way too much .. how far are you willing to go? How many limitations are you gonna break? Fucking me in front of Thiago is something, but teaching him to rim my hole is entirely different! He isn't observing anymore.. he's acting! OMFG! My son is separating my buttocks! Wait a second! What's going on? Oh no! His nose! Shit! He's digging his nose in! He's rimming me while breathing inside my anus! I can feel the air flowing! I can feel his saliva! He's trying to French kiss my anal ring just like Michael always do! Goaaad! His lips are too small for this! And he's too!"

Lionel sphincter started twitching with the excitation while Thiago stopped rimming for a moment and looked at Michael and followed "just like you said uncle .. my daddy's pussy started moving! He must be enjoying my mouth! It's so funny! I could play with it all the day! Yayy!"

Despite the overwhelming situation, what struck Leo the most wasn't Thiago's behavior. He did insert his hand in his father's booty before. What the Argentinian couldn't believe is that his son just called his hole a pussy! Using a term that only adult masters uses with their slaves. He used to call it the gate of happiness.. what changes that? Did Michael just decided to teach him everything thing about sex?! Is he planning to guide him into mastering his dad! At this very young age! That's insane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, kudos and support


	47. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Messi's marriage and family. He might give up all that, but he'll never stop seeking revenge from those who destroyed his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the deal by now. The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Michael in this chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael.

While having sex in the bathroom, Antonella looked at Shawn shining eyes and whispered as he ejaculated inside her "I love you honey. I truly do, and I know how much you love me.. but I believe that this is our last time together.. I've to.."

Shawn who was expecting that pushed his cock till his nuts almost got inside her vagina and interrupted while grabbing her waist firmly with both hands "what's between us isn't just usual love.. you know how many men and women I've met before.. can't you understand how much I need you?" pointing to the fact that he enjoys fucking her more than her husband and anything else!

She took a deep breath and started gently massaging his balls, trying to pull them a little bit away from her aching pussy and followed "I know that you prefer me, but when it comes to sex, I am fully aware that you like to do it for almost 8 continuous hours every day.. and even if I decided to live with you.. I wouldn't be able to meet your high demand.. Leo's ass will always be the only solution for people like you and Michael.. it might not be perfect in your eyes, but it's hot enough to keep you going"

Shawn kissed her lips and said with all honesty in the world "it's not about sex darling.. I am fine with filling Lionel's hole with my seeds every single day and only having sex with you once you desire .. Messi is more than just perfect for that and I can easily force him to live with us as our puppy.. but the point is that I truly love you .. I want you as a wife not a slave.. I wanna have intimate softcore sex with you.. I want you to sleep in my arms and not over my cock! I wanna live a normal life with you.. away from all this sickness.. I know that you don't trust me .. and you've every right to do so .. because at first, I was really fooling you.. but now.. somehow.. I fell in love with you and I'll wait forever for you to believe in me!"

Anto eyes started tearing in mixture of happiness and misery as she whispered "you don't get it! What's killing me is that I do love and trust you! I just realized that I'm corrupted enough to love the fact that you fuck me like a bitch and that you're man enough to rape and womanize my husband! I admire your sickness Shawn! I just can't stay here for the sake of my son's mental health.. and if you truly love me, you'll let me go"

Shawn remained silent. He never expected Antonella to love his unforgivable mistakes. He was over the clouds, yet he answered with genuine sadness all over his face "I don't know what to say, but if that's what's best for you, I won't stop you from leaving.. I just want you to understand that my arms will be always opened for you.. and that I'll never stop loving you because I'll never find someone who knows all my darkest secrets and still accept me as you do!" Then they kept kissing each other the goodbye kiss while the hot water kept flowing over their shivering bodies.

 

At the other end of the equation, in the living room, Thiago crawled all over his father's groin all the way to his chest and sat right over his neck and said shamelessly "suck my dick, dad!" While Leo was as solid as a statue and as cold as a cadaver. He wasn't able to understand the situation. He was losing his mind. He wanted to punch everyone in the face, including his little boy. He kept thinking while wishing to die "why do life has to be this hard on me in particular?! I did nothing wrong! Nothing wrong enough to deserve all this!"

Michael walked closer to Lionel's head and put the sole of fis feat over his sweating pinkish forehead and ordered "open your mouth and suck bitch!" While Messi finally moved his crying eyes and looked at fis foot which was pushing his brows and glanced at Thiago stupid innocent smile and whispered "Mmmmichael! You vile monster! I'm his father!"

Fe slid his foot from his forehead down to the floor, pulling some of his hair in between fis toes and forcing him to shout. Fe sat on squatting position, where Leo's head was in between fis calves and flexed knees while fis dick was erected enough to pass across Messi's face all the way to touch Thiago's tiny glans penis at the other end, right at the groove of his daddy's chin.

Michael spread his black hairy testicles over Lionel's skin, where each of his balls was resting over one of Leo's tearing eyelids and fe raised fis cock up to make enough space for Thiago and pulled his little dick into Messi's mouth and whispered "you aren't his father anymore.. you're his slut.. and I'll make sure that his first ejaculation ever is in between your buttocks.. I promise!"

While the 3 year old kid started peeing involuntary in Leo's mouth. He suddenly heared Shawn shouting from distance "that's enough boy.. get off your father's chest and get back to your room!"

Thiago who was so intimidated raised his head to see that Shawn just got out of the bathroom, wearing a small white towel around his waist. The child defended himself and explained "Uncle Michael allowed me to do this!" 

Shawn pulled the kid away from Messi and said firmly "your mom doesn't want you anywhere near your dad.. now, if you don't wanna get hurt, go back to your bedroom!"

As upset Thiago ran to his bedroom while thinking "why is he getting mad at me all of a sudden?!" , Shawn stared at Michael and said angrily "have you forgotten that the kid and his mom will be leaving tonight? Why are you giving him more bad memories with his father?"

 

As Thiago, kept sneak peeking at them from a little gap in his bedroom door, Michael was surprised by Shawn unprecedented humane feelings while questioning "why do you even care? I thought that you want Antonella as your slave while I'll take Leo!"

Shawn looked at the bathroom where Antonella was showering and answered "well, I've changed my mind.. she deserves so much better than that!"

Michael wasn't convinced by Shawn's words, as he followed while rasing his eyebrows "anyhow, she never was in my interest list anyway!" Then he looked at Leo who was lying on the floor with Thiago's urine all over his face and said "you better take the bitch to the other bathroom.. he needs to get cleaned too.. he have a training session in the morning"

Shawn carried Messi from the floor and replied "I don't think that he's capable of training like that.. he can't stand alone. He definitely can't run on the playground!" 

Michael smiled and followed "he better adapt to that.. because that will be the kind of exhaustion he'll experience before each training from now on!"

Shawn whispered in Leo's ear while taking him to the bathroom "you heard what your grand master just said, you better get used to that and you better get cleaned quickly, because you'll have to sign your divorce papers before Antonella leaves .. did I forget to mention that her fly to Argentina is at 6 a.m. and it's 4 a.m. already! You've to hurry, little faggot, unless you want her to be involved with you forever!"

Meanwhile, Michael headed to Thiago's room to make sure that he's fine. Fe gave him an iPad to play with and told him that he's too young to play with holes and asked him to apologise for his father once he leaves the shower. The black guy didn't really care about the kid. Fe just wanted to make Shawn feel better about himself as he was a little depressed because of Antonella decision to go back to her country.

Few minutes later, Lionel got out of the bathroom first, because he didn't want to look at his wife's face ever again. He wanted to finish everything while she's still in the shower and disappear for sometime till she's gone.

As he walked into the living room, he was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt as he started looking at both of Shawn and Michael bodies covered only by a small towels and kept telling himself while gazing at their bulges “those murderers left me with nothing to lose.. now is the right time to strike back.. now is the time to take revenge.. all what they can do is publishing my sex tapes, and that doesn't scare me anymore.. I've already lost the most valuable thing I ever had!”

Thiago was lying down on the sofa, looking all neat and cleaned up entirely, playing with his iPad just like nothing happened at all. When Leo came in, he jumped toward him and shouted “daddy.. daddy! I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you.. but really? Did you enjoy mummy’s dick?" Pointing to her Dildo

Leo's two masters kept staring at him unable to understand the amount of fitness he got. It's crazy that he can walk normally after all what just happened. Messi smiled while bending to his and answered ” yeah..  It was fantastic! “ and while trying to carry him, he shouted "ouch! My back hurts” and got him back on the sofa and followed "I shouldn't try lifting you!"

Michael and Shawn looked at Leo and followed “the divorce papers is over there..  Don’t waste our time and go and sign it now!” with wide smile over their ecil faces

Messi looked at both of them and thought “I don't know why are they so determined to separate me from my family.. Anyway..  Divorce is the best thing that I can do for Antonella and Thiago right now! I can’t keep them drowning with me in this ocean of semen! The only good thing from all what happened is that Shawn and Michael aren't planning to sell my wife with me in the slaves market as Eduardo predicted!

While moving toward the table -where the divorce papers was- Leo kept thinking “it isn't the first time that I sign something after being raped.. Michael forced me to sign a contract papers while banging me couple of weeks ago..  I don’t know what he was planning.. He didn’t take any of my cash or my properties since then..  But, I'm sure that he’ll be using it against me at some point! Maybe to sell me in that filthy market! I got to move my ass and find a good plan to bring them down quickly.. it's already too late!”

When, Messi started signing the divorce papers one after another, he suddenly felt two hands sneaking inside his jeans and feeling his buttocks invasively

 

It took Leo few seconds to realize that Michael held his right buttock while Shawn kept squeezing his left one. They've played with his chubby ass long enough for him to recognize each of their hands from the way it feel against his milky skin!

Shawn looked at Thiago to make sure he was still looking at his iPad screen and not at them, and whispered “we know how you feel Lionel, it most be hard for you to get divorced, especially from a sexy woman like you wife...  But I promise you that we’ll be here for you”

While they started kissing each side of Leo's neck simultaneously, Michael inserted fis middle finger in his anus and said loud and clear “we will be right here” while pushing fis finger deeper in his asshole and tracking his prostate and followed “you will never be lonely at all..  Even at the midnight we'll be sleeping beside you” while Shawn kept sliding his hand from Leo’s ass across his curved spine upward to his neck and corrected “Michael means (inside you!) Hahahaha”

They were laughing insanely while Messi kept looking at them, trying not to cry and said with his obviously hurt voice “okay..  Okay masters.. I know that you're so happy.. now you’ve got what you want..  I’ve signed the divorce papers and I'm all yours .. you'll be fucking me all day everyday.. I know all that.. but right now.. please.. I need some fresh air.. can you be kind enough to give me few hours break.. just to process all what happened last night.. I need some time to get used to my new life”

 

Michael nodded for Shawn and replied while they both let go of Lionel's buttocks "as long as you'll be here before the evening, you can go" . The Argentinian finally swallow his own struggling saliva after knowing that he wouldn't have to explain for Antonella how he turned out to be the bitch he is right now. He whispered with true submission "thanks masters"

 

While heading toward the door, Shawn followed Messi and cuddled him tightly and French kissed him and followed “take care of yourself babe.. don't do anything stupid” while Michael hugged Leo from his behind to sandwich him between fim and Shawn and followed “take care of your lovely butt too!”

Messi kissed Shawn's lips then kissed Michael's lips so snappy and whispered “ok masters” and left the house while looking at his son through the gap in the door.. knowing that it’s the last time he will see him around.

Some how, Thiago left the sofa and hugged his father unconsciously feeling that he'll never see him again. Leo hugged him back so tightly and whispered "I want you to be better than your dad.. and remember that taking .. taking cannons or dicks in your body isn't good thing to do.. you should never do it.. you should never talk or think about it.. you should never be like me!"

The three year old boy looked at his father and questioned innocently "really? If it's that bad, So why to do it?!" 

 

Messi kept staring at his confused son for few seconds in total silence and started crying explosively "I don't know.. I was forced son.. I was forced!" Then he left the house with tears all over his and his child's cheeks, who kept looking at Shawn and Michael in total shock! Waiting for some explanation that no one can give him at the very moment!

 

Later on.. Antonella left the bathroom and took the divorce papers and her son Thiago and headed to the airport to leave Spain and go back to Argentina. She tried to be nice to Michael and Shawn while leaving the house unbelieving that they really let her go. Despite her raging anger toward Messi, she still feels sorry for him to be alone with these two psychopaths!

 

Leo at the other hand called FC Barcelona training center and told them that he can’t attend his trainings for this week due to family issues. He also lied about emergency flight to his Homeland, while he was actually staying in Barcelona, planning how to destroy Michael and Shawn permanently! and he immediately called Eduardo to make a deal with him!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Leo's butt, yet looking for a lighter story, check out my other work (Messi Likes It Rough)


	48. Deal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi is making the weirdest deal with Eduardo's family to eliminate Shawn and Michael. How will things turn out for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo's son in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo's son. Fim = Him of Eduardo's son.

As Antonella and Thiago flew back to Rosario, Leo started trying to figure out a way to terminate Shawn and Michael for good. 

He left his house at 5 a.m. in the early morning after telling them that he needs sometime alone, and the first thing he does was getting rid of the wireless headset that they implemented in his ear and the pin like vibrator that contains a GPS tracking technology which was hidden deep inside his hole. 

Knowing that the two psychopaths most probably got cameras and tracking system in his car, Messi decided to leave it at a gas station and rent another one to make sure that they can't find him while he works on his plan. 

He also went further and bought a new phone with a new SIM card, giving them zero chance to contact him! Lionel finally seemed to be thinking up to the needed level to beat his masters. It's tremendously late, but it's better than nothing.

Things never been this clear for him before, He can predict exactly how alpha males think and behave. Even before calling the old man, Leo knows what Eduardo wants from him in order to help him in destroying his masters. Two things, his ass and his money. That's why he previously called FC Barcelona and informed them that he'll be absent for a week. 

 

He contacted Eduardo with his new phone and made a deal where he will be giving 9 million euros, 1 million for the old man and 8 millions for each of his sons. Leo will also have to serve as a bitch for 5 days at Eduardo's house. In return, he and his eight sons will kidnap Michael and Shawn and force them to give up all Lionel's sex tapes and blackmailing material.

The Argentinian never imagined that -one day- he'll be offering his buttocks for people to use, and he was fully aware that serving 9 men all together will be a crazy thing to do. He also knows that they might end up fooling him and blackmailing him too. That's why he decided to delay the payment of the 9 million euros for after the end of the kidnapping operation, while whoring himself out for Eduardo's family will be the retainer of the deal!

Messi understands that getting himself into poor areas like the one Eduardo lives in is stupid and risky. He knows that he might end up getting fucked by the entire neighborhood, but he got no other choices because if he rents a house or books at hotel with his credit card, Michael and Shawn will find out about that eventually, while they'll never be able to track him inside this old districts.

Lionel can only hope that the old man unmatched need to get out of poverty will force him to keep his promises. Messi believes that at the worst scenario, if Eduardo and his family turned out to be playing him -which is highly possible- they won't be as psychopaths as Shawn and Michael. They might ask him to come and get grouped and fucked by them every now and then, but they won't sell him in the slaves market after all! That's why he accepted fis offer without hesitation.

Deep down, Leo strongly believes that his life -unlike other people- doesn't has good and bad anymore. He can only choose between the bad and the worst. He thinks that he'll be severely hurt either ways, weather he surrendered for Shawn and Michael or seeked the help of Eduardo. That's why he's just trying to pick the less harming option!

It was around 7 a.m. when Messi parked his rented car at the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere. He was still talking to Eduardo over the phone. After agreeing on all the details of the deal, the old man added one more thing "did I forget to mention, you've to come wearing FC Barcelona official kit! And your official shoes.."

The Argentinian already has everything in his bag, yet he questioned "well.. okay, but why do you want me to wear it?"

Eduardo laughed out loud "because me and my eight sons are RCD Espanyol and Real Madrid extremist supporters, and it will be so funny to fuck you in our rival team kit.. this is my kids demand by the way!"

Messi started to get a little bit worried as he questioned "so, your sons don't just want to enjoy my body? They also wanna bang me as some sort of revenge for what I did for their teams?.. you should've said that earlier, Eduardo!"

The old man stated "yeah.. they'll probably go hard on you at first because of their hate for Barca.. but that's not the end of the world kiddo.. I used to hate you just like my son's do right now, but all that wrathful hate faded away the moment I felt the inside of your ass.. don't worry Lionel.. everyone loves you once you're naked!"

The Argentinian remained silent as the fear kept growing inside him. He realized that he's about to make another terrible decision and he wanted to delay the entire sex thing for another day just to think about it, but he knows that he got no time to waste. He got only one week to finish all this mess. Eduardo at the end asked again "so, you'll come to my house wearing Barcelona kit at 8 p.m. .. is that clear?"

Leo has no other options rather than saying "yes! Clear!" Then he ended the call and slept inside the rented car for almost 12 hours. He needed that time to recover after all what happened in the past couple of days. 

When he woke up at 7 p.m. he drove into a gas station with rooms for rental at the side of the highway. He rented a room and had a shower in there. He wore his Barca kit and his shoes just like if he was going to play a match. Then, he drove into the location that the old man gave him. 

 

What stroke and scared Messi at first look to the area was the fact that RCD Espanyol flags were everywhere over the buildings. People hear obviously despise FC Barcelona and love Real Madrid! Which means that he needs to be very careful, walking through the streets like that.

Leo consumed his dread and parked his car and hid his face by a scarf and walked through the dusty old houses, all the way to Eduardo's place. He kept thinking "it never crossed my mind that I'll come by myself to get fucked.. I'm not blackmailed this time.. it's my own decision, and that is frightening the hell out of me! Maybe, I should've called my father and told him .. maybe I should've asked my friends to help me.. I swear to God that I tried so many times, but whenever I reach to the point where I've to tell them that I was raped, my mouth shut unwillingly! I couldn't do it!"

The Argentinian knocked the door and waited for few minutes while telling himself "I know that Eduardo is so sadistic, and I don't expect his sons to be any different.. I just wish that this old man will have some mercy, especially after knowing all what I've been through ".

Finally someone opened the wooden door with weird disgust all over his facial expressions. He spat on the floor and said "so, my father wasn't making things up.. he really brought Lionel Messi to our doorstep!"

Leo realized that this is one of Eduardo's sons. He tried to act politely and ask "excuse me, I couldn't bring my bag with me.. I was afraid that people will recognize me.. so, I came in a hurry without it.. could you bring it from my car?"

Eduardo's son put a filthy smile on his mouth and questioned "why? I mean, what does your bag contains?"

Messi looked around while he was afraid of being caught by the people and answered with a very low voice "my clothes"

Eduardo's son grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him inside and followed while closing the door "come in bitch .. you won't need any clothes while staying here" 

Lionel got the message, that he'll be always nude in the old man place. It makes sense, giving the fact that there's 9 horny men who'll be fucking him one after another in this single room!

Eduardo's son stated while walking inside the dark room "I can't believe that the very famous and talented and wealthy Lionel Messi is inside our disturbing dirty house.. or should I say room? and guess why is he here? To get fucked! What a strange time to live in!" 

Messi said something like "yeah" and kept looking around to check the place, there were 10 beds in the room, 5 at each side, with a large mat in between, and that's probably where Leo will be banged. He also saw Cristiano Ronaldo posters on the walls along side other Espanyol players. There was a little TV at the corner of the room with recorded matches being played on it. Eduardo's family obviously breathes football which was not a good sign for Barcelona star, because he'll basically have to separate his buttocks for his haters to rape him! And they'll definitely have every reason in the world to humiliate him!

The Argentinian looked at Eduardo's son who seemed to be the only one in there and asked "where's your father?

That certainly unstable son started rubbing fis huge bulge with fis hand already while answering " he is working at D&G now.. he and all my brothers will be here within an hour"

 

Messi was like "ok" while Eduardo's son picked up a scalpel from fis night stand and lied down on fis bed and said "okay.. I am the kind of person who loves to bang immediately, but since we're alone here, why don't we warm up a little bit"

Fe started playing with scalpel, moving it between fis fingers and from one hand to another skillfully and followed "my father said that you've been mastered by Michael Gomez which means that you've learned every slutty technique in the world!" Then Fe started moving fis pubes up and down, shaking fis undeniably huge bulge in the process and continued "I guess that my dick is in safe hands now"

Leo wasn't comfortable around that guy at all. Fe was so proud of his penis like a teenager, and Fe was acting like 14 year old while fe's in fis thirties'. He looked at fim with all innocence in the world and said with frankly submissive attitude "of course sir..I'm here to serve" while thinking "why on earth is he holding that scalpel?! What the hell did I just get my self into?! I'm walking with my own feet into a gangsters house!"

Eduardo's son separated his thighs slightly and said while gazing at the blade of the scalpel like a murderer and absolute psychopath "let's see how good are you at blow job.. pull my pants down and start sucking bitch!"

Lionel walked few steps closer to fim and asked while looking at his legs "is it ok if I got over your bed with my shoes on?"

Eduardo's son got fis foot right over Leo's groin and kept feeling the details of the region with the sole of fis foot. While Messi was standing there in silence, melting in shyness as he got touched by a total stranger, Eduardo's son went even further and grabbed the tip of his cock between fis big and index toes . Lionel was shocked by fis ability to use fis toes as accurate and as efficient as his fingers while Fe pulled him by pulling his glans penis till his knees touched the edge of the bed and answered "of course it's.. and by the way, you look much sexier doing this with your kit.. beside the fact that your shoes are way cleaner than my body and my bed!"

The Argentinian got over the bed and immediately positioned himself in something similar to doggy style where his ass was up and his head was down at the level of fis groin and whispered "that is so not true sir.. I'm much dirtier than anything you could ever imagine" then he started rubbing his face against the fabric of fis pants while listening to his manly moans and followed "you know what.. I would love to keep screaming your name as you destroy my ass .. I can't wait to do that.. I just wonder, what's your name sir?" While he was only trying to develop a bound and be more friendly and calm down fim, because Fe was obviously a very dangerous man in bed!

Eduardo's son fisted fis hand around Leo's hair and pulled his head all the way toward fim just like Fe was about to French kiss him, but instead Fe spat right on his face and said calmly "a faggot like you doesn't deserve to know his fucker's name.. you should only ask about my dick's name because that all what matters for you!"

Messi who felt so offended didn't wipe out fis saliva from his face, knowing how much alpha males enjoy total submission. He kept trying his best to satisfy Eduardo's son with every way he can, wondering how will these 5 days be if all of the old man offspring was like that!

Leo mumbled "I'm sorry sir" and started kissing fis pecs down To his v-muscle. Then, he pulled down fis waistband and despite being impressed and terrified by the size of fis balls and dick, Messi he controlled his fear and staid calm and smelled fis shaft all the way up to fis glans penis which he kissed it so passionately and whispered "and what's the name of your gorgeous dick, sir?"

Eduardo's son pushed Lionel's head forcing him to rub his lips against fis dick and laughed and answered "it's called Sergio Ramos!"

To be continued


	49. Modern Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike what happened in chapter 1, this time Messi walked into the trap by his own feet. By his choice, because he can't tolerate the sickness of Shawn and Michael anymore. But can he or any one on earth deal with 9 horney sadistic alpha males?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full off elements of heavy humiliation and sadism and gang rape! Get yourself ready or get out!
> 
> With that being said, if your fan of the work, this is Leos story at its glorious peak.. a lot of interesting stuff ahead!
> 
> For those who are still new to the concept: The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo's son in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo's son. Fim = Him of Eduardo's son.

Messi felt really offended while repeating the name "Sergio Ramos" in his head. He unwillingly started to suck a dick called after one of his rudest opponents. Leo might be so submissive in bed, but he's undoubtedly one of the most competitive human beings in the playground because it's the only place where he feels strong and mannish, and involving his football enemies names to humiliate him during sex is the last thing he wanna experience. 

The Argentinian hates it because he knows that from now on, whenever he faces Sergio Ramos, he'll remember that dick. It will take some of his concentration and confident which is something he highly needs especially against Real Madrid! As the time passes with the shaft of that dick sliding in between his lips , he just realized that wearing FC Barcelona kit started to piss him off like he never thought. Although he isn't in the stadium and no audience was watching, he couldn't stop feeling that he was representing his team as a whore, instead of the best player in the world. 

Messi do care about Barcelona as much as he cares about his own family, and it never crossed his mind that someone would be using his love for the club against him in such a sadistic approach! Even Shawn and Michael, they only focus on sex and never mentioned his career while banging his butt, giving him a good opportunity to separate between his slavery life at home and his football life on the pitch.

Although, Leo was so angry, so furious . He learned while serving the two psychopaths how to behave well under extreme pressure. That's why he's still perfect at his blow job despite everything he thought of. He swallowed the entire dick to the deepest point in his short yet wide throat. He even contained the balls in his oral cavity and started massaging them with the tip of his tiny tongue while keeping eye contact with Eduardo's son. He also curved his spine and raised his huge ass a little bit higher to pleasure fim just like he never got insulted at all! He knows that the only way to an alpha male heart is through his penis!

Eduardo's son was laughing insanely while pulling some Messi's hair tufts and cutting them of with the blade of the scalpel and saying "Oh my Lord! Your booty looks so cool with that blue shorts of your team.. and look at you! You're sucking Sergio Ramos so professionally like no bitch ever did before.. I know that my cock is so long to take in comfortably but you aren't even chocking! You're obviously so used to this! I just wish I could show your face right now to all those who believe that you're a man! I mean even me, I'm surprised myself.. I've always known that you're a faggot.. but I never thought that you'll be this slutty Lionel!"

Hurted and insulted Leo kept looking at his hair tufts in fis hand with his glowing cute eyes while thinking "why is Fe cutting my hair? Fe is treating me like a sex toy or something! Maybe Fe is trying to remind me that he got total control.. it's crystal clear that fe's the dominating one here.. and Fe knows that I'm doing all this as a part of the deal with his father and I'm being submissive intentionally to get this thing done. So, Fe can stop messing with me!"

The Argentinian wanted to distract fim from humiliating him by increasing the rhythm of the blow job. He wanted to start taking fis cock in and out of his mouth faster. He pulled his head a little bit up when Eduardo's son immediately used the non cutting side of the scalpel to push the back of Lionel's neck toward fis groin and said "No! No! No! I don't want you to move at all! I like it a little different from what you're used to.. I wanna have a serious conversation with you while my dick and my balls are warm and wet, fully shoved in your sweet mouth.. is that clear?"

Messi was afraid to move while feeling the coldness of the metallic scalpel behind his neck. He just tilted his head up and down slightly and very slowly, trying to say "yeah" 

Eduardo's son noticed how scared of the scalpel Leo was and fe wanted to frighten him even more. Fe put it over his raised ass right in between his cheeks. It was the non cutting side that touched Messi's shorts. So, it wasn't really dangerous, but he couldn't tell because his head was fixed sucking Sergio Ramos, the dick. He couldn't know that it would never wound him that way. 

Eduardo's son took advantage of Lionel's dread. Fe smiled and lied right into his face by saying with a very sick psychotic voice "the blade of the scalpel is soooo damn sharp bitch, you better tighten your buttocks around it and hold very well, unless you want it to hurt you badly.. do you know what might occur if you don't grab it as you should? Let me tell what happened with other faggots that I tried this on.. If it slides toward your spine, it usually cuts the spinal cord! and if it slides across your crack it usually stabs into your scrotum!"

The Argentinian didn't hesitate to harden his buttocks as much as he could while Eduardo's son stared at how beautifully his shorts fabric was folded in his crack in between his firm yet soft fleshy globes and followed " good puppy, now that's what I call the perfect setting for modern days discussion.. I'll ask you few questions.. and you'll have to answer honestly, and remember what my father always says (a slut can't lie with a dick in the mouth) .. okay?"

Leo contracted his spine and abdominal muscles to make sure that his next gesture wouldn't move the scalpel. Then, he tilted his head vertically again while thinking "what the fuuuuuck! Fe wanna chat with me while fucking my lips with a knife on my crack! That's so stupid! I can't even think and I can only tilt my head up and right to say yes, or right and left to say no.. how on earth am I gonna answer fis questions?!"

Fis whispered as calm as his father gets once he wanna humiliate Lionel "my first question is quite simple. Can you shake your eye catching ass for me?" While the Argentinian responded by immediately tilting his head right and left to say "no!" And kept telling himself "of course not!"

Fe slapped his face cheek and followed with the same cold voice "then do it! Unless you want me to cut your dick with that blade.. that's how things goes in gangsters house!" 

Lionel knows by heart that you should never disappoint a man who's trying to humiliate you. That's why he took a deep breath to get ready and contracted his booty muscles to the strongest he got and started moving his waist.

When he stopped few seconds later, he was sweating a lot, but the scalpel was still in place which is the most important thing. He looked at fis face with begging puppy eyes while fe whispered "that was .. kind of acceptable, but I'm sorry Leo.. I wanna see the fat of your ass jiggling the same way it does while you run in the playground" fe let go of some precum right into the little man throat and followed "the same way it does when you try escaping from Sergio Ramos! And to do so, you have either to shake harder or soften your booty muscles a little bit.. it's up to you to choose.. hehehe!"

Messi kept his buttocks firm because keeping the scalpel fixed is his main priority. He started shaking his ass aggressively while looking at Eduardo's son who kept laughing and shouting "go faster! Even faster! Come on! You can do it bitch! Keep going! Keep going! It's almost jiggling! Hahahaha!" 

The Argentinian continued for a significant amount of time although he could feel his buttocks hitting one another like a jelly balls with massive overt jiggles. He wanted to wait for Eduardo's son to give him permission, but fe didn't till Leo started to feel the scalpel sliding across his sweaty shorts. That's when he stopped shaking urgently and held it at last moment by tightening the lowest anal segment of his crack! And that's when fe slapped each of his buttocks and said "WOW! That was really cool to look at!"

The little man kept listening to his increasing frightening heartbeats while feeling the slaps coming over his booty and thinking "stop hitting me you son of a bitch! .. I'm barely holding that sharp thing In between!!"

Fe followed while smoothly sliding his hands beneath Lionel's shorts "you really impressed me by this show! Just like you always do in the stadium! You deserve a good physiotherapy after that amazing performance!" Then fe smiled and started pretending to massage his ass cheeks while he was actually trying to separate them to get the scalpel to fall down, but Messi kept his booty stiff as a rock and didn't let the blade go. All this happened while he has fis dick and balls in his mouth. That's why he didn't scream at fim to stop. That's why he couldn't talk at all, yet he kept thinking "enough is enough bastard.. stop that knife dancing already! I'm losing my power, you motherfucker!"

Fe finally stopped separating his gorgeously wet and sweating butt globes and put his hand over Leo's reddened almost inflamed skull and said "do you know what's the only animals that can contact theirs pussies as tough as you just did? Female dogs! Or bitches in another word! Hahahaha! I'm sure that's gonna be tremendously useful for us while fucking you.. because you can basically keep your hole tightened like forever! Now I can understand why my father loves you, and I'm starting to feel the same way too!"

Messi's face started to get back to his usual pinkish pale color as he at last regained his ability to breath normally and to think without panicking about that damn scalpel, yet he was so worried about the overall situation while telling himself "I don't know why my buttocks muscles are getting weaker every second! I'm used to do this for hours! What's happening to me?! Maybe fis squeezing and slapping and separating have something to do with this.. or maybe it's the fear of the blade that pushed me to use extra unnecessary power! I should focus and stop over contracting my ass! Because this thing is getting really serious!"

Eduardo's son started playing with Lionel's earlobe with fis hand and followed "back to our discussion.. to our second question.. are you ready?"

Lionel nodded "yes" while fe followed "good.. you do understand that by coming here you'll be banged by nine men for five continues days? which means that the little warm space between your butt cheeks will never be empty except for few seconds when we substitute one dick with another! That includes your sleeping time because I know my brothers, and I'm sure that on every night, even if somehow they decided to stop fucking you and sleep at the same time, one of them will definitely be taking a viagra with long effect and will sleep with his erected cock fully shoved in your butthole for the entire night! So, tell me .. Are you terrified now? Hahahaha"

Messi choked with fis glans penis and started coughing and gasping for air because he stupidly tried to swallow his own saliva and forgot about the dick in his throat. He finally tilted his head vertically while thinking "of course I'm .. especially after witnessing what single member of your family can do.. but I got not much of options!"

Eduardo's son said while passing his hand gently over Leo's beautiful hair "although I would never do this for myself.. honestly .. I can't blame you.. I know that you're doing it for the write reasons.. Michael Gomez is a tough master to deal with .. he's the kind of men that even when he has a zillion thing to do and a thousands of clients contacting him, he'll find sometime during the day just to humiliate you and remind you that you're worthless.. I've talked to many of his faggots in the slave market, and they all told me similar stories.. he did fuck you even when he was so damn busy, right?"

Lionel nodded with his head "yeah" while Fe continued "I know the man.. he's an absolute motherfucker.. he has something very unique about him but I don't know if he got the chance to do it for you or not .. so, tell me honestly Leo, did he fuck you in front of your wife?" with a tiny dirty smile on fis lips

The Argentinian closed his eyes which just started to tear and moved his head up and down while thinking "he did.. he even double pentrated me with her last night! He and Shawn experienced on me what they never tested on any of their other slaves! Because I was stupid enough to let them live in my house!"

 

Eduardo's son said heartlessly just like Leo isn't the affected person in the subject "cool and expected.. it's the hallmark of Michael to rape his victims in front of their wives, and that's the way he'll advertise you whenever he sells you in the slave market.. don't worry we won't let that happen .. but if you didn't do the right thing by asking my father to help you, you would've seen Michael looking at all the gay millionaires in the auction theater of the slaves market, shouting in the mic proudly (this faggot, Lionel Andres Messi is a straight man whom we've turned to gay by force to make sure that he's the most enjoyable to master! This faggot who's groveling nakedly on the stage right in front of you, has no dignity at all! He's so submissive to the point that I myself, Michael Gomez, have fucked him in front of his wife without any resistance.. he looked at her in the eyes while feeling my penis inside him without apologizing and told her that he wanna be a slave .. who's ready to fulfill his dream and buy him now for 10 millions?).. or 20 or 30.. good knows how expensive your ass would be! But that's his very famous presentation of all the men that he sold.. and the fact that he says his name during each monologue is the reason why everybody in the slave market knows him very well!"

Messi kept looking at Eduardo's son in the eyes while imagining the scene fe just described and telling himself "that's why I chose to come here and be your bitch.. if serving your family for five days will save me from being sold from one master to another for the rest of my life.. it's totally worth it!"

Eduardo's son said while touching Leo's neck and feeling the bulge that fis cock made and followed "wait a minute, speaking of your wife.. did she just see a glimpse of Michael fucking you, or did she see the details? .. that really makes a lot of difference for me .. hehehe"

Lionel started tears started to get massive just by hearing the nature of the question and he didn't know how to answer with fis cock and testicles in his mouth. Eduardo's son followed "oh! You think that you can't answer that.. but here's the deal, touch my right ball with the tip of your tongue if she just saw a glimpse .. touch my left ball if she saw everything.. hehehe"

Messi opened his eyes widely while thinking "your father forced me to drive and communicate with him through my ass and my anal sphincter! And you're asking me to answer by my tongue and your balls! You're such a crazy family" then he raised fis left testicle with his tongue pointing to the fact that Antonella witnessed every detail and kept telling himself "I can't believe that I'm answering such a vile question in such filthy way! Fe's really pushing boundaries now!!"

Eduardo's son said while gazing carelessly at the Argentinian red engorged eyelids "I see, he let her sees all the raping process and you couldn't stop him .. that's interesting situation .. and it means that Michael did fuck your wife in front of you too .. and you couldn't protect her and that's why your separated now .. very typical of Michael Gomez.. but don't think that the story ends here.. he usually blackmail the wives of his victims to sell them along side their husbands.. he just take his time trying the male before doing so"

The Argentinian was terrorized by what he just heard, because it means that Shawn and Michael could bring Antonella back to Spain to sell her with him in the slaves market, which makes it even more necessary to act quickly!

Eduardo's son wasn't lying at all, yet fe brought up all this details to keep Messi loyal to fis family no matter how much they play with his body and emotions. Fe ignored all the anxiety sign over the little man facial expressions and asks "So, did Michael fuck your kid? I wouldn't be surprised if he did!"

Leo who was begging inside himself for Eduardo's son to stop fis crazy discussion tilted his head horizontally, saying "no" as Fe followed while re-adjusting the position of fis balls inside his oral cavity "that makes sense.. your son is only 4 years I guess.. he can't take dicks yet"

Messi kept thinking "that's true.. but Michael promised Thiago to let him fuck me when ever he reaches the age of puberty! And with everything Michael did, I know that he'll absolutely keep his promise unless I stop him!" 

While Lionel's jaw started to get painful for being opened for so long and he couldn't feel his buttocks or spine or abdominal muscles anymore with what seemed like eternal contractions, Eduardo's son seemed to be enjoying the sick situation. Fe decided to change the subject and said while pushing another load of precum into Leos esophagus "okay.. enough about your family.. let's talk about your team.. your teammates.. mmmm .. let's begin with the rest of the MSN.. who has the bigger cock? Touch my right ball if it's Neymar and my left one if it's Suarez"

Messi who kept feeling the dryness of his tears all over his face was really surprised by the question and raised his shoulders because he doesn't know the answer while Eduardo's son interrupted "seriously? With all that bitchiness and charm, they haven't fucked you yet! What the hell are they waiting for?!"

 

The Argentinian raised his shoulders again trying to say "how the fuck would I know?! Maybe they aren't as sick as you .. maybe they're just normal people!" 

Eduardo's son couldn't believe it as fe questioned "so, you're trying to convince me that the only ones who pentrated your ass so far are my father and Shawn and Michael?" While innocent Leo tilted his head vertically and kept telling himself "in addition to Antonella who raped me like no one ever did!" 

Fe stated while looking at Leo's hardened buttocks "that's really weird! For the current size of your ass and the depth of your crack.. it looks like you've been banged by at least 20 different dicks by now!"

Messi kept looking at Eduardo's son while smelling his pubic hair and thinking "how long are you planning to keep me like this? I swear to God that this discussion got much more humiliating than all violent rapes I've experienced .. fe is talking just like we're sitting in a coffee, while I'm lying on fis bed with fis Sergio Ramos almost reaching to my stomach.. my lips have been stretched for so long .. and I can't swallow my saliva without chocking with fis deck! And when ever I cough, it gets deeper into my esophagus, and fe never cared to pull it back! My knees are so exhausted too. They've been keeping my ass up for so long.. we've been doing this for almost an hour now, and fe doesn't seem to be stopping any soon!"

Before Eduardo's son got the chance to ask fis next question, fis phone started ringing and it was his father. Fe answer while winking for Leo and pushing another precum gush into his stomach "hello Dad.. the bitch is here and he's sucking my dick already"

Eduardo said "hehe.. you don't have to say that.. I can tell from your voice.. anyhow.. did you get his kit ready?"

His son picked the scalpel from Messi's butt crack and answered "you mean tearing it? Not yet, but I'll do it now if you want"

The old man followed "yeah.. hurry up.. me and your brothers will be home in few minutes .. and I want him to be ready once we arrive.. you know how much they hate Leo and I want his sexiness to distract them from trying to punch him in the face and focus on what really matters.. his phenomenal ass!" 

While Messi finally relaxed his muscles, the conversation he heard over the phone was alarming for him and his heart started bouncing as Eduardo's son said "Roger!" and ended the call, because he knew that his other eight fuckers were about to arrive! The group sex that he always feared since he was a teenager is occurring no matter what he does now. Even if he wanna cancel the whole deal, they'll bang him for the upcoming 5 days as a retainer! Even if there was no deal at all, at this point, these gangsters wouldn't let him free anyway!

Eduardo's son pulled fis dick out the Argentinian mouth and said while drying it on his hair with both hands like a towel "time to do some holes in your kit faggot.. get yourself in the mat Lionel!"

Messi took the chance to massage the sides of his hurting jaw for few seconds before jumping from the edge of the bed like a dog and walked on four limps to the center of the mat, looking at Eduardo's son walking toward him slowly with the scalpel in his hand, terrifying by the tilting of fis huge genitals with every step Fe takes

Fe started feeling Lionel's ass over the wet short and said while getting fis finger over his hole which was the most sweating area "yup, that's your pussy right there" then Fe used the blade of the scalpel to gently make a very tiny slit right over his anus and followed "as bitches always do, you aren't wearing any underwear which fantastic! I noticed that while playing with your ass earlier, but I was too busy enjoying how you helplessly resist, that I forget to tell you about it! Good job anyway"

Leo was like "thanks sir" while Fe started to widen the gap in between his thighs and kept pressing with fis fingers all around the little man groin. At he tried to hide his arousment, yet eventually he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly as Eduardo's son grabbed his genitals and kept checking its details in the palm of fis hand by squeezing each part of it so many times. Fe finally held what seemed to be Lionel's scrotum and whispered into his ear while pulling them all the way back and upward "that's your ball, right? 

Messi who was very embarrassed that someone with genitals as gigantic as Eduardo's son was checking his. Although Leo's aren't that small, there was no place for comparison between them. He mumbled something like "yeah" while the dominating man followed "they're so big for someone who just get fucked.. what a waist!" then Fe made two small openings in the fabric of Barcelona blue shorts and pulled each of the Argentinian pinkish big testicles out of it giving him the weirdest chilling sensations he ever had.

Lionel's juicy balls looked way hotter while being separated from one another by the fabric of his shorts. Even an absolute top like Eduardo's son threw a nasty underestimating kiss over them and whispered "you got a nice package down here.. but it's useless as nobody can notice it with the presence of your huge ass! And by the way.. we -men- love to fuck faggots with big cock and nuts because it makes us feel stronger .. anyhow.. I'll keep your cock inside for now.. we'll deal with it later, in a very special way!"

 

While Messi was yet in doggy style, facing the big poster of Cristiano Ronaldo on the wall and pointing his plump booty toward the door at the other side, Eduardo's son turned around him and pulled his hair to get him to stand up. Fe forced him to keep touching fis dick while fe made opening at each of his nipples to be easier to suck and one at his umbilicus in case anyone was interested in messing with it.

When fe was done with the nursing parts, Fe asked Messi to stop teasing his "Sergio Ramos" and raise his arms and while kissing his lately exposed nipples through the holes in his blaugrana jersey, fe made two new slit at each armpit and said "you know how much my dad loves this particular region of your stunning body?"

Before the Argentinian says anything, he heard Eduardo's voice as he just arrived at the house and said "of course he does" then he looked at his seven sons who were waiting at the door and said "come in guys.. let's teach him a lesson on never making deals with gangsters … hehehe!" 

Leo turned around quickly. He was curious to see the faces of those who'll keep fucking him for almost a week and before they all get into the house, and before the wooden door get even closed, Eduardo's son who was standing right behind Messi thrusted his cock all the way into his hole through the little slit in his short in one go in less than a millisecond! It was so fast and sharp while diving in that Lionel thought that he was stabbed with the scalpel. Few moments later he realized that the thing inside him was a human dick as he felt the dominant man tongue licking the back of his neck while saying "welcome to the family bitch!"

Fe raised Lionel's jersey and wrapped fis hands around his milky soft belly and started to walk toward his smiling brothers with fis dick entirely, totally inserted inside the Argentinian pussy!

Messi who wanted just to escape, kept walking toward them too as Eduardo's son was pushing him with his rocket-like cock. He started farting silently while getting closer to the gang and looking for any sign of mercy or humanity in their faces. Even the old man himself was laughing like a demon, giving Lionel no hope to hang onto! 

Eduardo's son pulled Leo's thighs all the way up to his chest, carrying him and exposing his balls and his hole to the rest of fis family, and more importantly, getting him ready for double penetration! 

Lionel couldn't see anything clear anymore because his eyes were covered with his tears while he was drowning in regards and fear! He can't see their faces, but he can see that all the nine men were inside the house, yet no one bothered to close the door! He can also see through the haziness a few people passing in the neighborhood.. most frighteningly, he can hear the voice of Eduardo's son -who was fucking him from behind while carrying him and separating his thighs- shouting at his brothers "what are you waiting for?! You've waisted one hour already! Pull your pants down and let's murder him!!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put my heart and soul into writing this. If you've a minute, be kind enough to leave a comment that will definitely motivate me to write more!
> 
> Have a great day ^_^


	50. More than 9!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up gangbang stuff. If you aren't interested, skip this chapter for your own good.

Messi was kind of blindfolded by his sadness and increasing tears. Everything seemed so foggy and vagueness was all over the damn place! yet he managed to see shadows of naked men in every corner. He didn't have enough concentration to count them, but he could feel around 30 to 40 dicks pointing toward him!!

The Argentinian bitch kept blinking repeatedly, trying to helplessly clear his eyes, but he failed because he was crying massively and the tears come out way faster than he could ever control! He kept feeling Sergio Ramos (the dick) vandalising his ass while thinking "am I imagining things or what?! I see 10 men behind Eduardo and similar number at each of my sides! There's some people behind me too! Did the old man fool me and bring me here to be fucked by his entire neighborhood?! I can't believe that! My mind must be working against me now! Because the number multiplies every time I blink! That's insanity!!"

Lionel started to feel another dick being shoved inside his hole and heared someone saying "you got a really great taste in whores, dad!" while another one asked mockingly "ouch! are you really gonna start the night by double penetration? That's so rude!"

Eduardo -who was the only one who didn't get naked yet- answered "we'll be doing this for the entire 5 days.. there's no time to waist on fucking him one by one!" while another guy shouted "come on guys! Lionel Messi has been a slave for Michael Gomez! He can take the eiffel tower in his butt without complaining!"

While half of the people in the room kept laughing, the other half started whispering to one another something like "seriously? Messi was owned by Michael Gomez? He must've fucked his wife as usual! We wanna fuck her too! It would be great if Eduardo brought her here today! She must be riding Michael's cock now, otherwise he wouldn't let Eduardo borrow Leo for five days! Antonella got a huge breast man! Did you ever see her photos on the beach? I wanna milk her tits into Leo's hole! I wanna see the look in his face while doing so!"

Lionel kept listening to all this while crying and thanking God that he got separated from Antonella already! He couldn't be happier that he signed her divorce papers. He is fine with having all these monsters' dicks as long as his family are far away and safe! Yet it hurts him that everyone knows the truth. If you've ever been Michael's slave, he definitely fucked you in front of your wife and vise versa. Messi was planning to hide this humiliating fact from the whole world even if he continued to be fucked for the rest of his life, but it seems like he got no chance to do so! 

Eduardo -who heared all the whispers too- stepped on one of the bed and shouted "listen to me! Gentlemen! Listen carefully! I've invited all of you here to enjoy your time! I want this night to be memorable forever for all of us, Espanyol fans! But you've to keep in mind that Lionel Messi escaped from Michael to come here.. so if anyone talked about that outside this room, Leo wouldn't be able to stay with us anymore. You better keep it secret! Okay? With that being said, as long as you don't kill him, do what ever you like with his body! I want him to understand the seriousness of giving his hole to the Public! Hahahaha!"

Although, it was crystal clear that there's guests other than Eduardo's family, Messi was so fucked up and confused and couldn't tell if the old man was saying this to his sons or some other people! The only world that kept repeating in his mind was (Espanyol fans) while thinking "every time I score against their team, they keep pointing their middle fingers at me, but it never crossed my mind that these fingers will turn out to be dicks in my pussy! I swear to God that I wouldn't score against you ever again! Just let me go!"

Where everyone was laughing at last part of Eduardo's statement, the two men -who was fucking Leo already- whispered to one another while sitting down on the floor 

\- "do you feel the little space in his anus?" 

\- "Yeah.. it's irritating"

\- "We shouldn't keep it empty"

\- "of course not! Let's fill it with what we bought lately"

\- "hehehe.. I bought it to train our dogs.. I never dreamed about using it on human! Certainly not in Lionel!"

\- "huh .. me nither .. honestly, I thought that my father was making this whole thing about Messi.. or in best cases, meeting with someone who looks like him.. I never imagined fucking Barcelona star himself!"

 

Few seconds later, Leo started to feel the insertion of two giant dildos inside his anal canal at both sides of their shafts! making them 4 dicks in total, fully shoved inside him. The stretch of his anal sphincter was unprecedented! Leo was so afraid and was about to fart -out of dread- but there was no space for gases to pass! Despite the fact that they were thrusting there dicks in and out, the passage was entirely blocked!

The best player in the world who was crying loudly just realized that those who were fucking him are dirty and crazy enough to train and fuck their dogs! He was disgusted imagining the same dicks that were inside him being shoved in animal's body! He was so traumatized, knowing the nature of Eduardo's family and friends, yet it doesn't really matter because Messi already believes from Shawn and Michaels training that he -as a faggot- is definitely lower and less respected creature than animals!

As the pain kept increasing, Leo put everything behind him and finally managed to say few words through his unintelligible screaming. He whispered something like "that's .. so .. much guys! At this rate, I wouldn't be able to walk again and you might end up killing me for real!" while one of the rapist pulled Messi's hair and followed "that's just the tip of the iceberg!" then pressed a button at the base of each Dildo activating some form of machine inside it!

Lionel started screaming "stop it! No! what on earth is this? What the hell is going on?? What's happening inside me?! That's not a vibrator! That's something else! Please turn it off! Please!" while each dildo started to heat up weirdly, before it opened tiny pores all over its surface. Then it started sucking all the fluids from Leo's intestine, keeping it entirely dry and inflating the shaft of the dildo into double the thickness!

One of the fuckers said while pushing his cock in and out "I bought this technology from Michael! This man is genius when it comes to BDSM tools!" while the other one followed" he's the best ever when it comes to turning straight men into bitches too.. hahahaha! Wouldn't you agree, Lionel?!"

Messi couldn't answer. He couldn't breath either. The pain was on different level from everything he sensed before. He is used to get fucked without a lubricant but to have a dry intestine with 4 cocks moving inside is absolute torture. He can feel his interior walls scraps with each thrust! And what really terrified him was that these guys seemed obviously at the beginning of their journey with his ass! He knows that there's more to come!

It didn't take a long time before everyone in the room got so close to Leo. He can see what looked like thousand dick few inches from every orifice in his body. They were all huge cocks but they all seemed small in comparison to the two dildos inside him which was still getting thicker and taller with each second to the point where they got visible at his belly!

While trying to deal with all this, all of sudden, one man came out of nowhere and stepped on Lionel's exposed balls, smashing them with his entire weight and questioning while looking at Barcelona logo on Messi's jersey "you love Barca? Don't you?"

 

The Argentinian kept screaming and tearing as he tilted his head up and down while leaking his saliva all over his chin and neck. Since his kit got an opening at each nipple. The left tear in his jersey was immediately under the club's logo. The man who asked the question inserted his dick through that little slit and pushed Barcelona logo with his glans penis all the way up to Lionel's mouth and followed "you're so used to kiss this filthy logo! You do it after every other goal, don't you? Now is the time to take your love for your team to the next level! I want you suck the logo, bitch!"

Messi who was shivering in sore started sucking FC Barcelona logo and giving the man -who was clearly a doe hard fan of Espanyol- a blow job in the process. He was crying massively not just because of his testicles' pain but also because he'll remember this miserable moment whenever he kisses his jersey again! If he got the ability to run and play football ever again!

In a matter of milliseconds Leo found himself having 3 dicks in between his little lips already! While he started sucking without complaining, he got 3 dicks in each hand too! And just now, the Argentinian got sure that there's more than nine alpha males in the room. He got 9 dicks in his hands and mouth alone with two others in his hole. With the fact that Eduardo was watching laughing from distance, Lionel finally got no doubt that he's gonna be used by everyone in the district!

Weirdly enough, Leo wasn't shocked at all. He was expecting that from the very beginning. He knows that Eduardo could do something like this, yet he believes that being a (public toilet) is worth it, if it will end destroying Shawn and Michael! He knows that the old man might be fooling him regarding that too, but he got no other choices but to have faith and continue being the bitch he always was, stupidly forgetting that all this men could take photos and videos of him and use it just like the two psychopaths and Eduardo did!

While serving all the previous men together, Messi started to feel two dicks trying to fuck his ears! He didn't get the chance to understand the point of such behavior as two other guys interrupted his thinking process and kept trying to shove their huge glans pennies into his nostrils!! And another two rubbing their shafts against his face cheeks and crying eyes!

Everything was happening way faster than Leo could ever imagines! It has been 8 minutes only since Eduardo arrived at the place and the two men who was fucking him already filled his colon with their warm viscous semen. They pulled their dicks and two other fresh horny ones were shoved in blink of an eye!

It's only 8 minutes and Leo's chest got covered by the loads of the 6 men which he was giving hand job for! He was chocking with seeds while feeling the semen getting into his ears, nostrils and eyelids! It felt like 8 hours already!

The Argentinian who threw himself in the middle of hell kept crying and regretting all his decisions while telling himself "at this insanely fast base, I might get banged by 500 men during this night alone! And if Eduardo doesn't control the situation, I'll be dead before the sun rise!!"

With that happening again and again, other horny guys got impatient and joined the party. One of them got his cock surrounded by Messi's hair and used the friction between his shaft and Lionel's tufts to masturbate!

Another one tilted Leo's head downward and used the little space between Messi's chin and neck to shove his dick in between! Eduardo and one of his sons finally stepped in and kept fucking the Argentinian armpits!

That armpit sex kind of inspired the rest of the men in the room to use any foldable skin in Leo's body as a butt crack. Two people tried flexing his elbows and sliding their cocks in the inner side of it, and it worked surprisingly well. Since then, he got two dicks at each side of his neck, and another two at the sides of his V-muscle, right in between his thighs and groin skin! and another two between his thighs and abs! And two other cocks in the inner side of his knee joints!

In total, Lionel's petit body was serving 31 dicks all together at the same time. 1 on his hair. 2 in his ears. 2 at his eyes. 2 in his big nose. 3 in his mouth, and 3 around his neck! 3 in each hand and 1 in the inside of each elbow. 4 between his thighs and abs and groin. 1 in the inner side of each of his knees. 2 double penetrating his butthole in addition to the 2 dildos!

It was around one hour when Messi found himself almost naked. His barca official kit was entirely torn out by the movement of all these dicks across his body. All what's left on him was his blue socks which turned white -thanks to everyone's semen- and his shoes which kept reminding them how great player Leo was and kept motivating them to go harder on him!

All the previously mentioned cocks at each point of him has been replaced 3 to 4 times with fresh horny ones. 10 couples of dicks had ejaculated in his pussy already! And what makes things unbearable for Lionel was the fact that the two dildos inside his ass functioned as a one way valve. Any penis can get inside and cum so smoothly, but whenever it's pulled out, the dildos come together and prevent any single drop of semen from coming out!

These two dildos are so advanced. They are capable of ejaculating whatever they absorbed through the tiny pores in their surface. After having 20 loads inside him, Messi already looks like a pregnant woman! And with the dildos sucking the semen from all around his intestine and re-pushing it strongly enough to reach his stomach, he can feel a baby kicking too!

The dildos also have the ability to separate feces from other contents. They concentrate it in a plastic bag, hidden in their artificial testicles. Then, these bag can be easily removed and threw away, which means that Messi might have these dildos inside him for the entire five days! Without any need to pull them out to defecate…!

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little bit short. I was just putting the basic setting and nature of Eduardo's way of doing things. 
> 
>  
> 
> More to come guys! More crazy stuff will happen in these 5 days.. be patient ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> and thanks for your kudos and support! I love you all and if you're interested in Messi focused porn photos. Check out my Tumblr at eyecatchingbb.tumblr.com


	51. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel Messi wakes up after a rough gangbang. He notices many unexplainable changes in his little body. He seeks answers but he gets something else!

With the extremity and insanity of all what occurred to him, Messi couldn't hold up anymore. Yeah! He's an athlete with tremendous fitness and he's so used to take hit after another without complaints, but what he faced at Eduardo's house was way beyond human endurance! Despite the fact that the rapists kept slapping him on the face with their cocks so many times, and despite the fact that they kept spanking his ass while fucking him, trying to keep him awake with every possible way, he ended up fainting for good!

When Leo regained his conciousness, he couldn't know how long he slept nor how many dicks he took already. He couldn't open his eyes because they were covered with heavy loads! His entire body was stained with semen! He couldn't hear anything either because his ears were blocked with precums! Every part of him felt so sticky and muggy to the point where his buttocks were attached to each other just like if they were glued together because of what have been ejaculated in between them. So does every other groove in his flesh!

The first thing he noticed once he regained his ability to think was that the dildos were still in place, stretching his anal canal to its limits. He also noticed that he was lying on his belly on what seemed like the same mat. He couldn't tell if he has been there for 2 hours or 2 years! Because after being fucked by the entire neighborhood instead of Eduardo's family, Messi knows that the old man was nothing but a liar who might not keep any of his promises and realized that anything was possible at this point!

Lionel -who has been in similar fucked up situations with Shawn and Michael before- got a unique way of estimating how long he slept after a hard rape like tonight's. He checks his abdominal muscles, namely his six pack abs. If they're gone, it means that he has been sleeping for more than a week, if not, it means that he just lost awareness of his surrounding for few hours.

The Argentinian slowly moved his severely fatigued hand to his belly. He couldn't feel anything because everything was covered with semen. He tried uselessly to clean his palm on the mat but it was sinking in loads too! Messi didn't give up and kept palpating his abdomen while thinking "gosh! My stomach is inflated like hell! My muscles will disappear due to the stretching anyway! The last thing I remember is that I was surrounded by more than a hundred man! While Eduardo was banging me in doggy style, I was moving in circles, sucking dick after another.. they weren't after cumming in my mouth.. they were just getting their cocks hard enough to fuck me!"

Just remembering how violated he was, Leo started to get horny himself. It was completely normal giving the fact that he didn't cum since Antonella's rape last night. With all the stimulation he got in his prostate, it's about time to masturbate already. Without opening his eyes, he naturally slid his hand across his wet skin down to his penis and he was shocked by what he felt. 

His little dick was caged in a chasity.. a vagina-shaped chasity! It was just like the regular ones where the metallic part keeps trapping the victim's shrunken shaft, except that the one Lionel got was separating his balls and squeezing them into the shape of labia and positioning his glans penis at the position of a female clitoris. All his scrotum was covered with skin like pinkish material that matches the color and the feel of the Argentinian groin area. It was also tight enough to look like a a part of his body.

Messi was embarrassed while putting his finger in between his artificial labia (vaginal folds or lips) where no one was looking. He can already imagine how humiliating and stressing it would be to ride a cock in front of Eduardo's family while having the appearance of a female genatalia!

The Argentinian was so aroused to settle down. He needed to satisfy his sexual desires somehow. He kept moving his hands across his painful body, trying to find another pleasure point, and the real trauma wasn't the pussy-shaped chasity, but something far more horrifying. When Leo finally put his palms over his chest, he just realized that -out of nowhere- he got boobs! Not inflamed swelling nipples! No! A true fully rounded huge women breast!

Although they were clearly part of him, he tried to detach them and he couldn't. He was scared to death that they started milking massively as he attempted to pull them out! Messi kept feeling the milk cumming out of his tits! He was losing his mind while telling himself "what the hell is going on?! A man can never lactate! What did Eduardo do to my body? Did he inject something into my pecs or what? Even if he did, it will get inflated, it might look like a female breast! but there's no way on earth to make it produce milk! This is creepy! This is… Wait a minute! I heard something while I was alternating between awakening and sleeping.. I remember hearing someone saying that I'll get shocked when I find out that they get me pregnant! Could it be a true thing? I have no womb and no ovaries, I definitely can't carry a baby!"

While Lionel was trying to understand what was going on, he suddenly started to feel a baby kicking and moving inside his belly! He grabbed his stomach to make sure that it wasn't the huge dildos cumming again inside him, and it was surprisingly not! There's absolutely a living creature inside him! Messi started crying miserably, unbelieving what's wrong with his lewd body! He kept begging for god to make this fetus thing some sort of imaginations or hallucinations while shouting in his screwed up mind "am I cursed or what? Was I porn with female organs from the very beginning? If I'm capable of getting pregnant, I'm meant to be doing this! I don't know what to do! But this son of a bitch inside me doesn't seem to be going anywhere any soon!" 

He stopped thinking as he heard the old man whispering "are you awake already? Pregnant bitch?". The Argentinian finally opened his eyes and answered "yes sir" while thinking "there must be some sort of trick.. Eduardo is wearing the same clothes.. and he obviously want to make it clear to me that I'm pregnant.. which is impossible to happen within one night.. not even for a female!"

The old man followed while leaving his bed and taking off his clothes and heading to a wooden table at the only lighted corner in the room "I'm glad that I'll have my ninth son from you Lionel.. I never expected to bring a new bastard to life at my old age! Certainly not from you! Hehehe!"

Messi couldn't stop himself from gazing down at his dripping nipples for so long, trying to digest the idea of having a breast. It was strangely giant and uncomfortably jiggling with the finest movement. It was really odd that Leo couldn't see his pregnant belly because of the hugeness of his boobs! He tried hardly to forget about them for few seconds to focus on knowing the truth behind all this mess. He took a deep breath and kept looking through the darkness at the wooden table. Along side Eduardo, he saw two of his naked sons playing chess silently, making sure that non of their brothers wakes up by any sort of noise.

As the old man had a seat beside his two sons, the Argentinian glanced back at his chest before checking the beds to see the other 6 sons sleeping naked too. He looked at the door and it was finally closed. He just realized that his raping party must've finished while he was unconscious. 

Despite his unexplainably eye-catching body, Leo didn't pay much attention to his appearance because he was more concerned about seeking answers at the very moment! He got himself on four limps and just tried to avoid touching his highly distracting breast as he crawled to the table quietly. 

He groveled beneath the wooden table and held Eduardo's legs and kissed his feet in the most submissive way and asked "I know that this is a perfect time for you to make fun of me and humiliate me.. I get it! I just wanna know what happened while I was sleeping to end up like that? What did you do this to me? How did you get me pregnant?!"

One of Eduardo's sons checked on Messi's body and stated "holy cow! Look at his breast bro! It grew up so quickly! Each boob is almost bigger than his buttock! That's amazing!" While the old man squeezed one of Leo's boobs between his legs and pulled the Argentinian head to his cock and answered "with the huge amount of loads you've taken, anyone .. actually anything could get pregnant! Hehehe!"

Messi eyes started tearing unconsciously for two reasons. One: he knows that the old man wouldn't give him any informations. Two: he experienced the feeling of being milked for the first time in his life and it was so damn subjugating. His body felt like a pool of feminizing hormones and it kept melting down in shyness. He can't stop thinking as a woman anymore!

Lionel -who kept feeling dizzy as his warm milk was pouring out of his squeezed boob- tried one last time and kissed Eduardo's penis and answered before sucking it "stop messing with my head! getting pregnant isn't about the amount! It needs specific organs to happen!" while the old man shoved his cock in Leo's mouth and followed "shhhhhh.. don't wake the rest of the crew.. unless you want them to fuck you with us.. and BTW, you seem to have all the needed (organs) to carry a baby in your petit body! Otherwise we wouldn't be able to go this far.. Hehehe!"

The Argentinian kept sucking while rubbing the chasity against his cock and thinking "what is he talking about? I can't understand anything anymore! I'm stupidly trying to be rational now! It's obviously impossible! I'm lost in libido! I need to cum so badly and my nipples need to be touched as much as my glans penis! My stretched hole is twitching and craving to be fucked too! I shouldn't try to think in such a situation! It's absolutely pointless!"

As the blow job took a little longer than it should, one of Eduardo's son whispered while looking at the spoiled milk on the floor "dad! He has been sucking your dick for decades now.. you've done this at the side of the street and in D&G fitting room and earlier today.. let's try something new" when the other son played his turn in the chess game and followed "that's true father… we wanna experience new stuff.. we wanna taste his milk for example.. please"

The old man looked at his two sons for a minute. Then he smiled and stopped sandwiching Leo's breast in between his legs and whispered "ok kids" and came inside the Argentinian mouth immediately, proving that he can ejaculate or not whenever he wants! Messi swallowed all the semen seamlessly while Eduardo brought a three cups and put them over the table and followed while getting back to his seat "fill them with your milk, Lionel!"

While Eduardo's sons started laughing, the Argentinian body frozen for a millisecond while thinking "whaaat?! I thought that they wanna suck my nipples! Do they expect me to squeeze and milk my own boobs in front of them! That's more embarrassing than anything else I've done to please my masters! But I got no other choices.. it's crystal clear that I'll be their nursing cow for the rest of my staying here!"

Messi hardly stood at the side of the wooden table and stared at the faces of the three alpha males around him. He took a deep breath, trying to get relaxed while the up and down jiggly movement of his breast as he inhaled got him even more anxious! He grabbed his right boob and closed his eyes and started to milk it into the cup. It was weird sensation to feel the fluid gushing out of his erected nipple. It was producing awkwardly loud sound like a water fall and Leo hated it although it was driving him horny, because Eduardo and his two sons kept staring at him with wide smiles and watering mouths in the most irritating way!

Lionel kept thinking "I came here as a faggot! I was ready to do anything to save myself from being sold in the gay slave market! But I never expected to end up like this! I'm being transformed into a childbearing woman! And I can do fucking nothing about it!" while the old man slapped one of his buttocks and whispered "we wouldn't wait for you forever.. use both of your boobs, whore! So, you can fill the cup faster!" 

 

Leo's face blushed as he followed "ok sir" as he kept bending toward on the table and got both of his tits inside the cup and started squeezing his right jiggly boob with his right hand and his left one with his left hand in the most iconic sexually attractive way ever! It was so fascinating that one of Eduardo's sons dropped his jaw all the way down and threw the chess board away and whispered "Oh my Lord! He's milking his juicy breast like a fucking cow! It's unbelievably a lot man!"

When Messi was done with the first cup, Eduardo pulled it away and held the Argentinian nipples together in between his thumb and index finger. Lionel kept breathing fast while leaking his precum all over his legs! He got his sexiest drunk facial expressions as the old man kept rubbing his tits together and introduced a new empty cup beneath them and ordered "continue bitch!"

Leo was looking at the cleavage between his overloaded boobs as the milk kept flowing into the bottom of the second cup spontaneously while thinking "holy shit! It seems like I've got an endless storage of that thing.. I never saw this coming.. every time I squeeze my breast, I feel weird waves of arousment from my nipples into my trapped dick.. it's driving me so mad.. it makes me wanna milk my glans penis instead! But I can't even touch it and it suuuuuucks!"

 

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for every single fan out there. I've always dreamed about writing a fiction that is like a yaoi series with episodic feel into it, where people enjoy and discuss the details of each episode separately. 
> 
> I never expected that dream to become a reality, but here we're -thanks to all of you- having a little community that's interested in BDSM around Leo Messi.
> 
> Although I was about to abandon this story many times, I couldn't be happier by your amazing comments and responses. You've always supported me and motivated me to keep writing. So, thanks again!
> 
> I love you all 3


	52. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi was dying to cum, but the chasity was holding him back. How long can he resist and tolerate?! How will Eduardo's family deal with that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the “Fe” Pronoun stand for Eduardo. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo. While (He, His and Him) stand for Lionel Messi.

It didn't need any longer time for Leo with all his so inviting sexiness to find himself lying on the wooden table on his inflated belly, having his butthole banged and getting his boobs milked by the old man's cock and fis two sons' lips. Messi -who was quickly losing self control- slid his palms in between his thighs and started rubbing the reachable parts of his trapped pussified penis and spreading his massive precum all over the place while moaning and begging "aaH .. hmmaah! please masters! Aah.. aaah.. this is so embarrassing and awkward to ask.. but please! I beg you to let me cum! Im not after pleasure sir! I swear to God that my balls are about to explode with semen! I need some relief! Hemhaaaahahh! Eaaah! I would do anything you want! Seriously anything.. I would stay here forever if you just take off that damn chasity! Por favor!!"

The Barcelona star needed to free his cock urgently no matter what it costs. Yet, he was really traumatized by what just came out of his stupid mouth. Staying forever in this hostile environment is worst than death. Everything is so insanely unpredictable! It's terrifying how easy and snappy he can get fucked in this gangsters house. In a matter of milliseconds, he finds himself grouped and raped as violent as it could ever gets. They rarely fingers.. they never prepare or lubricate, and double penetration is their trend in here. Keeping in mind the two dildos, even when Lionel gets laid by a single dude, he's technically having 3 dicks inside him! 

Back then, with Shawn and Michael, although it was a common thing to have one of them in between his buttocks for 8 to 12 hours, the beginning of each intercourse was a little bit in slower pace than now. Maybe because his family was around the corner or maybe just because the two psychopaths loved to do things slowly. Even rape used to happen for a clear reason, but with the old man's family, it's like a gangbang roller coaster where Leo can't tell when he'll get the next cock! Niether the next load!

One of Eduardo's sons stopped nursing and said while throwing kisses over the Argentinian reddening boob "it's hilarious that you think it's still up to you to leave our place when the five days end. We really promised you that, but there's no reason to keep a promise with a man who's taking our dicks in his ass! Wouldn't you agree? Bitch!"

Messi who was moaning with each thrust kept his mouth shut and couldn't think of a respond as he subconsciously agreed with him while Eduardo's other son stopped sucking and followed while licking Lionel's milky pinkish nipple like an ice cream "exactly.. a man who takes other men's loads should never ejaculate them out.. if it was up to me, I wouldn't remove that chasity in 4 or 5 years.. maybe a decade.. till you lose your mind entirely.. but it's up to my father at the end of the day.. fe is your ultimate master.. fe's your Lord! Fe is the only one who can decide your fate!"

The sensation that Lionel gets through his breast was quite unique. It was totally different from what women typically experience in there. The broad skin surface of each boob send a neural signals to his brain, similar to -yet stronger than- the ones he gets once someone grabs his ass which means that he was being double stimulated , because his brain interpret these signals as if he got four buttocks! Two on his anal side, and another two on his chest!

The nipples got more interesting case. The sensation that it gives was a mixture and a multiply of what females feel when their tits get pinched and what males feel once their glans penises get sucked, making the Argentinian brain believes that he got two nipples and three dicks!

With all this stuff streaming through his nervous system, and with all the touchiness of his boobs, Messi was so horny and craving to hug a muscular hairy chest to a degree where if his dick wasn't caged, he would cum only by shaking hands with any other man. He can finally understand why his wife admires Shawn's body, and he can't blame her anymore!

Leo kept feeling the milk flowing into their mouths, and feeling the baby kicking in his stomach, and his precum leaking massively at the same time that Eduardo's cock was pushing precum inside his butthole, right in between the two dildos that kept demonically stretching his anus way beyond its limits. He kept staring at his breast and thought "that's so frustrating! they keep fucking me all the time! Like an absolute bitch! Yet they judge me like a man, which I'm obviously not! Having a dick doesn't change the fact that I am nothing but a bottoming machine! Satisfying sadistic people seems to be the true reason of my existence! So, can they treat me as what I am? Nevermind.. Eduardo has some kindness in his heart.. maybe .. if I pleaded enough .. he'll let me shoot!"

Messi finally hardened his buttocks around the old man dick and looked at fim in the eyes and whispered "please Eduardo! You're enjoying your time fucking me. So, can you show some mercy and let me cum! It wouldn't cost you anything! I know that you wanna see me as a full woman.. you told me back in the locker room that you want me to substitute your dead wife.. I don't mind being so.. but this driving me crazy.. I can't even please your dick the way I should .. and if this is about humiliation .. you've a zillion other ways to humiliate me rather than trapping my cock in a vagina-shaped chasity.."

The Argentinian who wanted to go on begging suddenly stopped talking. His face blushed as he felt the old man hairy scrotum resting over his hairless ass. There was something unique about this particular moment, but Messi couldn't process it at the time. A weird sense of accomplishment for having a 65 year old male getting this horny and this comfortable around his body! Leo was subconsciously feeling so proud because his seductiveness remained as the only thing that no one can take away from him! And it makes him happy regardless of being the main cause behind all his rape experiences!

Despites having a penis fully shoved in his constantly twitching anal canal, he was so confused and aroused to the point where every hair follicle that touched his pure smooth skin felt like another big fat dick to him! A dick that he wanna ride and serve so badly! A dick that he wanna hug with his ass cheeks and never let go. That's how slutty he gets under high sexual pressure, yet he -somehow- managed to focus and continued begging "I understand that I've no right to ask.. but all what I need is one ejaculation.. you can get my cock back in the chasity after that!"

That's when Eduardo laid over Leo's body and pushed his pubes all the way against his booty fat, squeezing it between fis hips and the solid surface of the wooden table. Fe forced his penis deep enough to separate the two dildos and insert fis testicles inside Messi's hole! The Argentinian was so shocked because it was the first time ever that he got his anal sphincter gapped to the point where it can take someone's entire balls within! By this simple body language, Messi knew that he wasn't gonna cum any soon. That butt squash sent a crystal clear message and reminder that he's nothing but a faggoty slave!

The old man didn't stop there of course. Fe grabbed both of Lionel's boobs and started milking them in insanely intensive way that opened all the ducts in his breast and areolas and started a milk waterfall! keeping Eduardo's greedy sons unable to drink even the half of it. Fe then pulled Messi's hair, forcing him to turn his head around and French kiss fim. Fe licked his tears in between one of the kisses and whispered "listen to me kiddo.. " (fe pushed some precum inside him) "I'm not being sadistic when I stop you from cumming.. trust me.." (pushed another gush) "I'm just doing what's best for you!"

Leo kept moving his waist up and down and opening and closing his thighs while trying to cope with the incomplete orgasmic sensation all over his groin. He kissed Eduardo back and questioned in obvious fear and anxiety "what are you talking about?"

While the old man sons stepped aside as the situation got messy and the milk started going everywhere, fe started scratching Messi's nipples against the wood of the table and answered " I'm saving your semen for the right time.. when I'll let you fuck Shawn and Michael in the ass!"

Lionel's anus started twitching in a different rhythm as he opened his sleepy eyes and asked "are you talking seriously?" While Eduardo kissed his forehead which got covered by milk and answered "absolutely.. you've to understand that I do rape you .. I do humiliate you .. and yeah I got out of the line and let my entire neighborhood gangbang you.. but unlike my sons .. I'll keep my promise to you baby.. you've just to survive the next 4 days .. then you'll be free forever! From us and the two psychopaths! That might sound weird.. but I'm not worried about losing you anymore... you're already addicted to anal sex.. I just hope that my generosity with you will make me your first choice whenever you miss being fucked!"

Messi who was swimming in a milk pool hardened his booty muscles as much as he can and kissed Eduardo so passionately and whispered while feeling fis semen staining his interior "even if I got rid of my dicks addiction.. if you really succeeded in freeing me from Shawn and Michael.. I'll be waiting for you in D&G locker room everyday.. I'll visit that store after every match and after every training .. just for you fuck me .. just for you to humiliate me.. you deserve that.."

Lionel relaxed his buttocks and kissed the old man lips for a very long time. He finally whispered while playing with fis white beard "if you saved me from being sold alongside my family in the slaves market.. if you really let me fuck Shawn and Michael.." then he hardened his ass muscles and hole all together and followed "this thing that just clenched around your dick .. this thing that just swallowed your load .. this thing that's warming your balls.. will belong only for you, and forever!!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little bit short.. but I wanted to update :)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it .. peace


	53. Tracked Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo -at 65 years old- is seriously planning to ask the young and beautiful Lionel Messi to marry fim. How will things turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Eduardo in this chapter. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo.

While mounting Messi's huge ass and grinding his intestine and touching his fetus with the tip of fis dick, Eduardo kept placing fis mouth gently over the little man trembling lips as fe streamed another herd of sperms to join the ocean of loads that has been stored inside him. Fe stopped milking Leo's boobs and grabbed the little fat at the sides of his waist with both of fis wrinkled hands and kept smelling his rosy breathes while closing fis eyes and thinking "I was planning to propose to you -Lionel- at the end of all this chaos with Michael.. but after what you've just said, I might do it right now!"

Messi never submit himself entirely. Although his body behaves as a complete whore, his mind still functions as a man who wanna free himself from other stronger men. He says a lot of things out of pleasure and excitement but he never totally meant it. Following the same pattern, as he just promised to stay faggot for ever, he kept teasing the old man's shaft with his over skilled anal ring while thinking "I want fim to go harder on me .. fe is already hitting that fetus.. I want him to fuck me harsh to the point where I miscarriage.. I kind of love fim and I'm ready to serve fim for few years as a payback but I'm not ready to give him a son .. that's a big commitment! I don't care how did that happened, but if that's a normal pregnancy, it should be terminated by being raped!"

Leo smoothened his ass cheeks and looked at Eduardo with the cutest puppy eyes in the entire world! He kissed fim while lightly rubbing his lips against fis in the most seductive ways. The old man cock was getting smaller after ejaculation but Messi's naughtiness turned fim on and got fis shaft fully erected again! That's when the Argentinian licked fis lips and whispered "honey.. that's not how a slut like me love to get fucked" he shook his booty with fis boner still inside it and followed "I want you to rock the hell out of me! I want your dick to dig deep enough to come out of my mouth! Can you please do this for me? Or maybe, you're too old to do such an intense sex?"

Messi wanted to arouse and challenge Eduardo at the same time, because he wanted fim to penetrate him thoughtlessly. He knew that it's gonna be painful, yet it's the only way to abort the baby inside him. The old man took the bait and started going crazy and pulled Lionel's breast to position him in doggy style and kept banging him roughly while sucking one tit and pulling the other up to the Argentinian lips, forcing him to drink his own milk!

Fe was topping Leo like an animal in front of fis two sons which were astonished by their fathers capability! The old wooden table was barely holding on because of the fact that Eduardo was jumping up and down with each thrust, jiggling every part of the white boy body in the process. While doing so, fe clinched on his nipple and whispered "I will make sure that you experience a feeling that non of these younger generations can ever give you!"

It was weird even for Messi himself how easily fe was hitting the baby with fis glans penis just like if fe forgot its existence entirely! Eduardo was absolutely lost in fis intercourse. Once Fe got enough of Lionel's milk, Fe freed both of his nipples and kept French kissing him while banging his burned out hole ruthlessly. The petit Argentinian was so embarrassed by the look and feel of his swinging huge boobs. He knew subconsciously that the old man two sons were gazing at his lewd breast. He kept telling himself while feeing his precum increasing in between his thighs "you shouldn't get horny by this! You shouldn't get horny by this! That's soooo masochistic! You shouldn't end up like that!"

Eduardo who was still raping and kissing Leo can easily read his body language. He ass was getting weaker every time his boobs swing which explains how sensitive he was down there. Fe whispered while moving his index fingers in circular motion around each of Messi's areolas "this part of your body are causing so much problem for you to deal with, right?"

Leo let out a gush of precum out of his trapped dick like an actual female cumming. He glanced at Eduardo's sons smiling faces and looked back at fim and answered while feeling his entire body betraying him and shivering helplessly "I don't know sir"

The old man pinched both of his nipples tightly and whispered "hehehe.. well.. let's see if you really don't know" then Fe pulled both of them all the way down and let them go and watched them recoiling to their original position elastically, vibrating his entire boobs with it. Fe kept doing the same thing repeatedly till it started to hurt so badly. The pain, however, was secondary to the shame that Leo experienced at how Eduardo so easily made him enjoy the sensation, no matter how much he did not want to. He started moaning while fe shut his mouth by kissing him. Fe was tickling his prostate with fis cock at the same time to make sure that he was getting stimulated in all his weak points!

 

At the peak of their violent sick romance, while the old man was putting words together to finally ask Leo to marry fim, someone started knocking the door strongly. Everyone in the place was surprised. The knocking sounds were loud enough to awake all of Eduardo's sleeping sons. As they opened their eyes, one of them looked at the rest and questioned anxiously "it's 5 a.m. .. who could be coming at this early morning?"

The man behind the door kept shouting "Eduardo! Eduardo! Do you hear me? Answer please!" And he was obviously panting. He just arrived at the doorstep in a hurry. The old man recognized the voice. It's fis neighbor Daniel and from the way he talked, it's clear that something really bad just happened. Eduardo pulled fis cock out of Messi and through a snappy kiss over his butt while leaving him lying on the table. Fe headed to the door and opened it and asked "what's happening Daniel? Is everything ok?"

Daniel noticed the semen remnants over the old man penis but he couldn't care less as he shouted fearfully "nothing is ok .. it's getting terrible .. you gotta hurry.. you and your sons and Lionel gotta get out of here as quick as possible! Gilberto Vitali men and the police forces are heading toward your house!"

Eduardo mood suddenly shifted to the angriest fe ever got as fe shouted "that bastard! He always got the police by his side! But how on earth did he find us?!! Leo! Are you fucking sure that you didn't keep any tracking device in your body? Because I swear to God, if you did, I'll kill you!"

Messi was so frightened as he jumped off the table and stood behind the old man and wrapped his hands around fis biceps and answered "no! I didn't leave any devices in me! I'm absolutely sure.. master". Eduardo's sons was amazed by the fact that Leo was standing comfortably naked at the doorstep in front of a stranger. Maybe it's because of the fact that he already got fucked by every penis in the district! Yet it's still out of his character.

Despite the seriousness of the event, Daniel eyes couldn't stop gazing at Lionel's leaking boobs. He finally shook his head and looked back at Eduardo and followed "I don't think that your bitch is lying.. It seems like Michael has implemented a spying technology in all his latest products! He knew that whoever took Messi will need some BDSM tools to humiliate him! We just found out that all the dildos and sex toys and literally everything we bought since yesterday comes with a hidden GPS and an audio recorder.. if you or any of your sons has bought some of Michael's product recently.. he must properly found your location through it.. You better get rid of it and move now! They could be here by any moment!"

The old man fisted both of fis hand and shouted in total madness "I see .. that son of a bitch never failed to outsmart us! Listen to me sons! Take the two dildos out of Leo's pussy.. we'll be leaving soon!"

As the crew got around Messi, he separated his buttocks with both hands waiting for them to take the dildos, he looked at Eduardo and asked "what about the chasity? Didn't you buy it from Michael too?!"

The old man closed the door and back to the house and started collecting some stuffs in a hurry and answered "I bought it from him one year ago! He started implementing the spying technology yesterday .. when you got missing.. even if the chasity is capable of spying, he wouldn't have the time to spy on all what he sold in the past year.. he sells tons of BDSM tools everyday! It's just impossible.."

Eduardo's son was smiling at the fact that Leo's attempt to get some relief failed immediately while they started to pull the dildos out of his swollen ass as he kept screaming inside his head "damn! Out of everything! They'll keep my dick caged after all!" While the old man threw some clothes on him and shouted "enough arguing.. put these clothes on .. we gotta go!"

Where everyone was busy getting his stuff together, one of Eduardo's sons said "dad! Wait! Before we get Lionel dressed.. shouldn't we take out the baby?! We bought it last night! It absolutely has a tracking system inside it!" While the old man followed "oops! I almost forgot about that! Put him down in the bed and let's take it out! Quickly!"

Eduardo's sons pushed Messi to lie in lithotomy position over one of the beds as he was like "what are you hallucinating?" while the old man separated his thighs as wide as possible answered "well.. you didn't get really pregnant.. we just thrusted a baby doll inside you! It's one of Michael's wonderful technologies .. it uses your body heat to charge and uses the semen to grow larger.. it moves and kicks, giving you the feeling of true fetus.. I was planning to keep it longer.. I loved the look in your eyes as you thought that you're really pregnant.. but there's no point of that anymore.. now I'll need you to defecate it out of you!"

Leo couldn't process the information as everything was so overwhelming but he was so happy that his pregnancy turned to be fake till one of Eduardo's sons sat over his stomach with his entire weight all of sudden and shouted "there's no time to waist! Start pushing the baby out! Bitch!"

The Argentinian who got the severest pain in his life kept pushing as hard and as fast as he can, making a beautiful, eye-catching fountain of semen coming out of his butthole. It continued for few seconds till the leg of the doll slid out. It was so embarrassing to deliver a baby -green an artificial one- in front of nine men, but Messi didn't have any other choices. He can't get back to Michael and Shawn, especially that they seemed really angry at him by now. He can only stay with Eduardo's family and hope that things will turn out as they've planned.

The old man grabbed the leg of the baby doll and pulled it all the way out and thrusted his cock immediately inside Leo's twitching anus. Fe pushed Messi's buttocks together and shouted "someone give me something to block his hole! He has leaked a lot of semen already! I don't want him to lose anymore!"

Eduardo's son removed one of the wooden table legs and handled it to his father and followed "it's pretty thick.. but it will do the job.." . The old man smiled as fe pulled his cock and shoved the table leg at one go. Fe used his glans penis to push it entirely inside and whispered "it's not thick at all.. it's quite smaller than what I needed to block his butt .. hehehe"

Tears streaked Lionel's cheeks again, but he didn't scream at all. Because he knew that the police and Gilberto men are around the corner. He kept telling himself while feeingl the table leg smashing his intestine and stomach "Eduardo! That twisted old thug! Even when fe is in a hurry to escape, fe didn't forget to keep my intestine fully stretched and overloaded! I don't understand how on earth could I run away with them with that thing inside me.. the gap in between my buttocks is twice the width of each of them! And I can't pull my hips together anymore! That too much to handle! I can't walk like that!"

The old man carried Lionel Messi with both hands and said "there's no time to get you dressed.. I'll give you some clothes when we reach to the car" then fe looked at fis sons and shouted "let's go kids.. the next time we get back here.. Michael Gomez will be a dead man!"

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where the story is going. Tell me what you think.


	54. Out of Gas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Vitali men and Eduardo's family, how many dicks -and other stuff- will Messi take in the process?

Shawn and Michael arrived at Eduardo's room quite late. The old man, his eight sons and the Argentinian bitch were gone already. While Gilberto Vitali men started looking all across the roads of the district and the highway nearby, the two psychopaths staid at the old dusty rusty building, looking for any traces that could help them finding their escaping slave. 

They saw the semen all over the place, insanely covering every corner in the room, including the walls and few spots on the roof! They saw the two dildos and the baby doll that used to be inside Leo's intestine. Michael realized quickly that those who helped Messi to get away were by no means decent guys or friends of him, but rather a lethal gangsters which just wanna fuck him forever. Shotguns, sniper rifles, knives and even Katana swords were scattered everywhere, showing the kind of skills and approach Eduardo's family uses to achieve their criminal goals.

At the other hand, Shawn -who was blaming himself for being too horny to think when he gave Lionel a chance to flee- kept exploring the old man house helplessly. He found Leo's torn out Barca kit and wondered "why the hell did he wear it before coming here?!" As he moved his eyes through the place, he saw Cristeano's poster on the wall with a gigantic dildo attached right over his bulge. The dildo was still wet, which means that Eduardo's family forced Messi to dig it inside him recently. It's used a symbolism of being banged by Ronaldo. It became crystal clear that those who's taking Leo with them were some of his haters and Real Madrid fans. Or they might just be acting in such a way to humiliate him. Either ways, he was obviously not in safe hands near them!

Shawn started to get worried as he continued looking around and saw the huge amount of milk all over the wooden table. It was bizarrely smelling like Messi's body! Shawn seeked Michael's attention and questioned "were they fucking some women in here a long side Lionel? He can't give milk at the end of the day! Or could he, Mickey?!"

The busy black guy ignored Shawn and continued looking underneath one of the beds curiously. He noticed something that shocked the hell out of him which is a very rare thing to happen. He saw a plastic bag, full of empty syringes of a newly compound medication that he sells exclusively. With scared facial expressions, he counted them silently and shouted madly all of a sudden "fuuuuuuuuck!! those stupid uneducated bastards! They might kill Leo by this drug!"

Shawn looked at the bag and asked immediately "what? What's this drug? And why are you so angry? Are they giving him overdose or what? Are you saying that this milk is.." while Michael interrupted and answered with a serious tune "yeah! and it's not just an overdose! It's absolute insanity! First of all, this is an experimental medication.. it's injected into male's nipple to get his dormant mammary glands to function again and lactate. It has been tested on few slaves and showed that one syringe can keep them lactating for around a month! But those sons of bitches injected 20 syringe in Messi's chest in one night! One fucking damn night!! I don't even know what side effects this amount could cause! He might be dead by now already!"

 

Shawn was more surprised by Michael's caring for Lionel rather than anything else. He said while trying to process what happened in Eduardo's house "don't say something like that! I'm sure that he's still alive! Otherwise they wouldn't take a cadaver with them!" Then he stopped to think for a moment and followed "20 syringes instead of 1! does that mean that they've injected 10 of these huge syringes in each of Leo's tit?"

The black guy threw the plastic bag on the bed and answered angrily "I don't fucking no! I have no clue.. I don't even know if those retards are capable of counting or not! All what I know that I should inform Vitali's men that Messi got a huge breast. So, they don't get confused once they find him"

While Shawn carried one of the syringes to check its size which was absolutely thicker and taller than his dick, Michael at the other side of the room called Gilberto and told him the details of Messi's new appearance. He told him that Leo might be having a huge breast by now which makes him even harder to find! Once Michael ended the call, Shawn asked him seriously "I don't understand why are you so determined to let Vitali handle this.. why don't we search for Leo and Eduardo ourselves? We know how our slave thinks and behaves and we can track him down faster than anyone else!"

Michael took a deep breath and lied on one of the beds. He kept looking at the ceiling with his exhausted eyes for a while before answering "well .. ok .. that might be surprising for you Shawn.. but the truth is we're not capable of doing so.. I know that you believe in me as the ultimate power .. but I'm not.. yes I do fuck people for a living.. I manipulate and blackmail them.. I force straight men to turn into gays and slaves to sell them for wealthy people.. and yeah.. when it comes to sex, I shove my cock in their holes harder than anybody on the face of earth.. but I'm a civilian at the end of the day.. it's about using intelligence and mental abilities rather than physical strength.. and keep in mind that I do my job knowing that there's a billionaire having my back if I ever get caught.. what you don't understand that Eduardo's sons are well trained criminals.. and I'm sure that they've connections with other gangsters in Barcelona too.. we can't just throw ourselves in their hands .. they can easily kill us.."

Shawn got the message and kept staring at Michael's sad facial expressions while thinking "I get it .. I get it but.. but why is he soooo concerned about Leo's safety? He never really seemed to be caring about him.. could he be falling in love with him just as I did with Antonella?! I seriously don't know". The black guy closed his eyes and kept blaming and telling himself "I can't tell Shawn yet that I've a huge project for Messi's ass .. because that might ruin everything.. I need to get the Argentinian back .. his body is the only thing that could turn us into a billionaires.. the contract is ready! I just need to find him now!"

 

Shawn looked down at the wooden floor and followed "ok .. I'll stick to your plan .. I'm just afraid that senior Vitali will take Leo for himself.. if he decided to do so .. we can't stop him, right? " while Michael opened his eyes and answered immediately "don't worry about that.. me and him" then he thought for a second and continued "we've an agreement ... Beside the fact that Gilberto needs me and he'll never betray me like that.. no one brings a new bondage technologies to the market except me.. I'm one of the main reasons why he became a billionaire in the first place.. and without me in the picture, this entire slaves industry might struggle.."

Shawn said while leaving Eduardo's house and heading back to his car "I hope that you're right…" while Michael followed him and kept telling himself "I've the contract papers that Leo signed himself.. and it's legalized already.. Messi can't get away from me anymore.. not with the help of Eduardo nither even Vitali himself.. it's all settled .. I just need to find that bitch before it's too late! And then.. no one is gonna stop me from fulfilling my dreams!"

The black guy got in the car and kept thinking "I can't believe that I let him escape.. I wasn't careless.. I just thought that he needed some space.. otherwise he'll get a mind break! I never expected him to be brave enough to seek help!" At that particular moment Vitali called back and said "Hello mickey, you've asked me about their cars.. well, my investigators just found out that Eduardo's family escaped with two Toyota FJ Cruiser with the tank capacity of 72 liters.. they've been seen in the highway heading to the North.. do you have any plans in store?"

Michael thought for a millisecond and answered "yeah.. don't waste your manpower monitoring the whole highway.. just keep your men at each of the gas stations across the road.. 10 stations to the South and another 10 to the North.. they'll run out of gas pretty soon.. especially if they're driving with high speed.. keep you're men hiding senior Vitali.. I don't want Eduardo's to suspect anything while entering the gas station.. ok?" where Vitali obviously loved the plan and followed "ok .. I'll keep you posted" 

 

At the other end of the equation, In the middle of nowhere, at the side of the highway, the old man parked fis car and looked at the back seat where Leo was sitting entirely naked on the laps of two of fis sons together. Fe smiled and whispered while smoothly feeling the fat of the Argentinian thigh "take the table leg out of his pussy.. we'll need to use his womb pretty soon" 

One of Eduardo's sons raised Messi's boob in his palm and questioned "dad! Are you serious? We can't fuck him now! Vitali men are following us! And you've just said that you don't want him to leak anymore loads! What changed your mind?" while Fe played with Leo's hair and answered "we won't bang him.. but we've no other choice but to empty his butt.. unplug the wooden leg for now.. I'll tell you what to do in a second"

Another son of Eduardo slapped the apparent part of Lionel's buttock and said "what? You want him to spoil the semen all over us" while the old man kind of gave up on them and started driving again and looked at Leo's confused speechless face and followed "my naughty sons .. they never follow my orders without asking.. unlike you petit one.. right?"

Messi was really having feelings for Eduardo. He knows that the man is sadist at fis core but he loved that about fim too! He smiled widely and answered "hell yeah! I do follow your order blindly.. just name it sir!" while the old man laughed and followed "I know you do .. you're a pretty cool slut! Heheh.." then Fe opened the closest window to the Argentinian and said "stick your booty out of that window and use your anal muscles to push the table leg out of you .. I want you to push out all our loads too.. once you're done .. I'll give you something to dress.. okay?"

Lionel didn't hesitate at all. He kept moving his head up and down with the cutest smile ever as he protruded his ass cheeks through the car window! Sitting over its lower edge so comfortably! Eduardo didn't wait at all either. Fe immediately raised the glass of the window, trapping Messi's buttocks between it and the upper border of the door. It was supposed to be a scary moment for Leo, but surprisingly, he never felt safer! He was entirely trusting the old man!

 

It was the weirdest position ever for Messi who was having his entire body inside the car, except for his ass which kept jiggling as the air hit its fat outside. The old man started driving faster and faster while Leo kept milking his own boobs into Eduardo's sons mouths. At the same time, he kept using all his strength and focus to -give birth- to the wooden table leg! Once it finally came out, the semen started evacuating spontaneously and the Argentinian started to feel the air flow cooling down his anal sphincter. He admired the sensation yet he kept thinking "it is amazing to have a punch of men to ride their cocks whenever I want! it's exciting to be nude in public like that too .. but I'll finally get some clothes!"

 

Leo always stupidly hope for the best, despite the fact that he always gets the worst. Eduardo opened the window and parked the car again and gave him some clothes. A female ones that suit his body type at the moment. Fe even gave them a female wig and followed while rubbing his trapped cock "from now on .. you'll be Lionella .. my son's girlfriend.. oh wait .. pick up one of them to be your boyfriend.."

Messi wore the robe that he just got and looked at all of the old man sons. For a whore like him, they're all almost perfect. Hairy muscular bodies. Huge cocks with heartless horniness all the time. He just can't choose based on this. He needs something else to make the right decision. Part of him got special appreciation for one of Eduardo's son. The one who had a full conversation with him while fucking his mouth. The one who placed the scalpel blade in between Lionel's buttocks. He seems to be the craziest among all and Leo's masochistic sense couldn't pick another one!

Lionel started at that son cold smile and whispered "I chose Gabriel" while Eduardo hugged him from the back and shoved fis cock all the way through the dress into his hole and followed as Fe tickled his prostate "good choice.. now I want you to do me a favor.. you and Gabriel.. you'll sneak to the gas station and bring us some fuel.. ok?"

Messi was aroused and a little bit scared while feeling Eduardo's hands around his waist as he asked "I don't get it.. why don't you take the cars to a gas station.. if you're afraid of being caught.. and you want somebody to bring some fuel.. why me? I'm the least capable of you to do this.. my breast and my butt will definitely limit my movement.. why don't you let your sons do it?"

The old man smiled and whispered "you aren't getting the full picture kiddo.. I'm sure that Vitali men are already monitoring all the gas stations along the way.. we can't just get their.. and if we carry any fuel in a bottle or anything similar .. they'll get suspicious.. that's why we'll have to use you for this mission?"

Leo looked at the old man's sons which seemed to finally understand their father's sick intention. He looked at Eduardo with all the dread in the world and asked "what the hell are you planning to do, sir?" while Fe pulled his penis out and kissed Messi's neck and opened the door for him to get in the car and followed "we'll use your stomach as a fuel tank.. you'll sneak into the gas station .. you'll pretend to be making out with my son, Gabriel.. meanwhile, he'll shove the gas pump nozzle into your anus.. once you're full, you'll have to tighten your sphincter and walk back to us .. so we can fill our cars tank .. we have no other choice honey!" 

To be continued


	55. Gabriel's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female version of Leo; Lionella was heading to the gas station with Eduardo's sick son Gabriel. Things won't go smoothly, but the question is how tough it will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the “Fe” Pronoun stand for Eduardo's son; Gabriel. Fis = His of Gabriel. Fim = Him of Gabriel.

Messi looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. The same exact one that was squeezing and trapping his buttocks few seconds ago. He couldn't believe himself! He couldn't understand how quickly things can change! Despite being in the run, he was so happy to be dominated by Eduardo! The fact that there's someone who's willing to protect him took him over the moon! He was finally not only okay but rather interested in being humiliated by another man! By a real violent yet caring alpha male! But all these breathtaking feelings were gone when Leo realized that the old man wanted to fill his ass with fuel.

Lionel couldn't accept the idea of having a petrochemical touching his soft pure skin, knowing that it'll be extremely irritant. But Eduardo wasn't asking for only that. He expect Messi to take such a dangerous material inside his hole and keep it there for quite a while! That's a lot for the petit Argentinian to tolerate, especially that he got some sort of allergy toward all kinds of fuel. It makes his head dizzy and give him a stomachache just by smelling them!

Leo kept staring at his innocent face in the reflective glass. He kept watching his tears helplessly striking his rosy cheekbones while remembering Shawn telling him once upon a time "that getting banged isn't the worst thing that could happen to a sexy man!" Back then, when Messi heared that, he was tied up and he was having his first rape ever, and he couldn't believe that there's a more painful sensation than losing his anal virginity for the sake of another man's pleasure. It was traumatizing and soul-breaking, and the sore of feeling his sphincters being extremely stretched for the first time ever made him believe that he's facing the hardest challenge in his entire life. But now, he can fully appreciate Shawn's words. That psychopath was absolutely right. Being fucked harshly is turning out to be the best thing Lionel's butt can hope for! 

The Argentinian eyes couldn't move away from the reflection of his shivering lips while thinking "I'm a stupid piece of shit! Shawn and Michael never really loved me.. they enjoyed destroying me and my family.. but technically, all what they did was sex .. yeah.. it gets tremendously rough but it's just sex at the end of the day.. they're crazy but not in comparison to Eduardo's Family. I .. I honestly never saw this coming but I really wish I could get things back to normal between me and Shawn and Michael.. huh .. normal? Being used as dicks container the whole time is my normal! I can't believe that I'm thinking in such a way! Yet to be honest, I have no doubt that with Gilberto Vitali in their side.. I don't think that I'll be able to escape .. the man is so capable! I've known him for ages .. Manipulating the laws is his passion, and since he's after me .. I better submit myself into his hands by myself .. it's just damn impossible right now!"

Messi crying eyes rolled down to his fancy dress. He was so shocked to the point where he never got the chance to see how he looked as a female. Or as the old man called him Lionella! He finally realized that he was wearing an almost transparent Japanese robe with a wig of traditional Japanese -Icho Gaeshi- hairstyle and round eyeglasses that makes him weirdly looks like a cute girl with a big boyish nose. Although his dark violet, tight, revealing robes was so shimmery it didn't help at all in hiding any of his feeble body details, especially that he wasn't wearing any undergarments beneath it. At the level of his chest , the robe cloth was entirely opaque, yet clinging around his boobs, closely enough to keep his erected nipples noticable. Even the small nodules in his areolas we're fully visualized! 

While the robe was tied around his waist, the lower part of it was where things get more interesting. The fabric was shifting from being opaque at the top into transparent at the bottom. The lowest end of the robe was at the level of Leo's white thighs, right below the plumbs of his ass cheeks. In the frontal half of his groin, the robe got multiple layers of diaphanous clothes like a fluffy skirt that barely hide his trapped cock and make it look even closer to real life vagina.

At the anal half of Leo's groin, the robe seamlessly transitions from being fluffy skirt into tight stretchy underwear that takes the exact structure of his ass to the point where it seems like he got his naked bubble butt painted rather than being covered by a fabric! and just around his strangely pinkish crack, the robe was having a colorful flowers attached to it in brackets shape that drag the attention into the Argentinian hole. What made it even more inviting that the cloth in between the flowers brackets was absolutely transparent and elastic which made it so convenient to bang him through that particular spot! Few moments ago, The old man inserted his penis into Messi's anal canal through that piece of cloth and it didn't get any tears at all. Quite the contrary, it took the shape of his cock and served as a condom. It's also permeable to precum, semen and even heavy liquids like fuel!

That wasn't everything. He was also wearing a red lipstick with the bottle kept in the cleavage of his breast. Eduardo didn't stop right there and forced Lionella to wear more humiliating and arousing stuff. The Argentinian was also wearing a neck belt, long gloves and even longer socks with high heels. They were all made of black sticky leather, and they were decorated and tightened by bunch of stylish chains and shackles. Messi got a mixture of both the Japanese and American embarrassing wearables, combining the biggest two schools of BDSM in modern history, and keeping whoever looks at him with no doubts that he's a slave. The old man was determined to present him like that. Not only for sadistic causes, but to make it more acceptable for the people at the gas station to see fis son -Gabriel- shoving the gas pump nozzle into the little one's ass. Fe wanted Gabriel to look like Leo's master who's having fun with his own pet!

Messi closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and hardly took few steps and got in the car. Since he got no seat, he has to sit on someone's lap, and since he'll be stuck with Gabriel for quite sometime, it was just fine to sit over him at the moment. Leo was smart enough to keep his buttocks a little bit displaced so that Gabriel's cock doesn't get thrusted spontaneously in his pussy and Fe didn't mind that either. Fe started making out with Leo, French kissing him and gently massaging his boobs while Eduardo kept driving to the nearest gas station. 

When the car finally stopped, Messi and Gabriel got of it and started walking side by side while kissing one another. As they got closer to the station, Fe carried him in fis arms and whispered "are you afraid?"

Leo hates that kind of conversations, especially when he is truly terrified. Beside the fact that Gabriel had asked him similar question when he arrived at Eduardo's place for the first time, and things ended up terribly back then. Starting by the most humiliating discussion with Gabriel's dick in his mouth and ending with a gangbang with what felt like a zillion alpha male!

Lionel decided to remain silent and follow the plan. He continued kissing Gabriel who didn't hesitate to bite the Argentinian lower lip and whispered while taking his gun out of its pocket and thrusting it into the Argentinian butthole "if you ever tried to avoid answering my questions.. I would shoot inside your stomach.. I'm not my father Leo .. I don't give a shit about you.. quite the opposite .. it would be interesting to to bang your cadaver, and more interesting to see Shawn and Michael going insane after finding your dead body!"

Messi was so scared that he didn't notice the small wound which Gabriel's bite left on his lips. He just kept begging "ok sir .. I'll answer every fucking question.. can you just take the gun muzzle out of my anus? Please!" While Fe smiled and pushed the entire weapon in between his buttocks and whispered "you always misbehave once you don't get immediate punishment.. that's why I'll keep it inside for now.. it's nothing that serious .. I'll just kill you if you make any mistake .. that's all!"

Fe threw a kiss over Lionel's dry lips and followed "And by mistake.. I'm not talking about huge mistakes like opposing me or not answering my challenging questions.. I'm talking about much minor things like if one of your kisses didn't satisfy me .. or if I don't like the sensation of your breaths against my chest for any reason, or even if your tears aren't as massive as they should be .. I'll kill you immediately.. do you understand your situation? Faggot!! I'm personally more into murdering you than keeping you alive.. so you've to do your best, hoping that your fucking best is good enough for me!!"

Messi whispered while crying and looking at Eduardo's car as it got further "as you wish sir" while Gabriel licked his neck and followed "good slut.. now I want you to reload the gun with one of your hands and make an opening around your nipples with the fingernails of your other hand .. I want each opening to narrow enough to trap your tits through it .. meanwhile, you'll have to kiss me like the love of your life that you haven't seen in a really long time.. like if you were kissing Antonella after ten years from now! If you failed to do any of these three tasks, be ready to feel a bullet passing from your hole up to your skull!"

Lionel needed to pee so badly. It was a combination of fear and full bladder. He just didn't do it because he wasn't sure if Gabriel would consider peeing a mistake or not. That's why he hold his massive urine and started french kissing fim while inserting his hand in his ass and reloading the gun so carefully. When he was don, he began to make the tiny slits at his nipples. He even went further and pulled each nipple through the opening to make sure that it was strangulated by the fabric of the robe. 

Gabriel laughed and positioned Messi into doggy style keeping Eduardo who was monitoring the situation by a sniper rifle in total shock by that unexpected move. Because what his son was doing is out of the plan. Fe shouldn't waist their time fucking Leo in the way to the station. Fe should just (pretend) to be making out with the Argentinian, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore. The old man and his other seven sons couldn't stop Gabriel anyway, Because if anyone gets closer, Vitali men might catch them all!

Gabriel got fis dick out of fis jeans and got over Lionel's body while flexing his knees at the sides of Leo's belly, like if fe was riding a horse, and wrapped fis arms around his neck, keeping fis head lying in between his scapulas. At this moment, non of Gabriel's body parts was touching the ground. Messi was literally carrying him, and that's when Fe shoved his cock into his hole and pushed the gun deeper and whispered "now take me to the gas station as quick as you can.. but remember that if you see anyone in the way.. either man or woman, you've to raise your boobs and tell him that you got extra milk and that you would like to nurse .. ok?"

Leo started walking immediately and moaned "ok sir" while thinking "what if the gun shot accidentally, we might both get hurted!". Gabriel made things even harder and followed "that's not all.. I want you to harden and soften your booty muscles while heading to the station.. you've also to contract your anus and more importantly your colon .. at this level of bitchiness, you most be able to control every part of your anal canal … Hehehe.. and don't forget to turn around and French kiss me every now and then.. I'm addicted to your lips as much as your addicted to our cocks!" 

Messi crawled few feet and turned his head toward Gabriel and kissed him and whispered "as you desire, master" while Fe already ejaculated by the hotness of the situation Fe just created, Fe sucked the tattoo of Leo's mother at the back of his shoulder and stated "how dare you?! You son of faggot! You don't deserve to be my slave .. you're way dirtier than that! You just don't realize it yet!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get the chance to review this chapter. So, kindly tell me if you find any mistakes :)


	56. Everything's Tank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo doesn't like Gabriel's way of treating Lionel and he act to change it. Will Messi really let them get the fuel inside him?! Could he find a way to change their minds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the “Fe” Pronoun stand for Eduardo's son; Gabriel. Fis = His of Gabriel. Fim = Him of Gabriel.

Eduardo saw the weird position that Gabriel forced Messi into and didn't like the overall situation. Things were going down for both the family and their obedient bitch. Leo -in particular- was obviously scared and exhausted like if he was crawling through hell. Everything felt so heavy, from Gabriel's body and load inside him to the huge embarrassment and humiliation that he experienced at the moment. The old man didn't accept seeing his beloved milky boy being destroyed like this especially not by him. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to do anything to stop his son from running the plan too. 

While monitoring Lionel and Gabriel through the scope of the sniper rifle, Eduardo shot one bullet right beside his son's head as a threatening technique. The shot sound was very low thanks to the suppressor. So, non of the people around noticed the firing except Messi and his fucker. The old man was sending a clear message to Gabriel that he "either get back to the plan or get killed by the next bullet. The Argentinian was shocked and thought that Vitali men had found them, but Gabriel understood that his father was mad at him for delaying the process. 

Fe pushed the last drop of fis semen in Leo's pussy and stood up right behind him. Fe pushed the tip of one of his boots into Messi's hole and whispered while getting fis cock back to his jeans "don't worry faggot.. this is a friendly fire.. it seems like my father is getting a little angry.. we should move faster for now, but once we're done with our war against Shawn and Michael, we'll do this again.. we'll have a lovely walk like this every other day.. ok?" . 

The petite man took a deep refreshing breath and finally swallowed his own saliva and nodded his head immediately and kept thinking "when I get done with those two psychopaths, I'll make sure to neutralize you before getting in any serious relationship with your father.. thank God that Eduardo truly cares about me .. otherwise, I don't know where else could I go!"

As Lionel stood up and started walking toward the gas station, Gabriel remained behind him. Few feet away, so Fe can fully visualize every booty jiggle from the best possible view. Fe stayed intentionally silent, watching fis gun slowly coming out of the Argentinian slippery buttcrack, before he swallows it back into his intestine, using his magnificent anal contractions. Gabriel kept smiling while staring at the arousing Japanese robe and thinking "Lord! I don't even remember how many girls and boys I've fucked before.. from innocent people to experienced bitches.. but I've never seen something like that.. Messi got a weird control over his anus.. he can move it as accurate as he moves his lips!! No wonder he can control the ball like no one else.. his body got this unique ability to follow his brain's orders in a different way than us .. humans!! No surprise that Michael picked Leo's little pussy to bang among all the holes in this world! It might be risky to have a celebrity as a slave, but it's totally worth it!"

Messi knees was getting weaker with every step. His thighs we're shivering in anxiety and his legs can barely carry him. The flowers at the back of his robe got totally wet by his sweating ass, and his trapped nipples and cock didn't give him any chance to walk up straight, and his boobs kept getting bigger and heavier as new milk was being produced inside them! He was irritated by his bizzare look and although he needed to, he wasn't brave enough to turn around and see Gabriel's face. He was afraid that any eye contact with fim might trigger fis monstrous sadism, and Leo was in no position to tolerate anything more. He continued walking for a while and when he reached to the gas station, he heard Gabriel's whispering "give me my gun"

Leo was a well trained whore. He knew that he can't use his hands to do such a task. He stopped and leaned on a lamppost and pointed his butt toward Gabriel and pushed the gun out a little bit, enough to be visible and pickable, yet he held it by his anal sphincter. So, that it doesn't fall in the ground and upset Gabriel. Fe at the other side of the equation, didn't grab fis weapon but instead, Fe kept fis hand right beneath it and looked closely at Messi's twitching anal ring and whispered "let it go". The area where the soft pink skin of Lionel's anus met with the hard metal of the weapon was so inviting to check out. That's why Fe kept touching its edges with fis fingers in one of the most eye catching things to happen publicly!

The Argentinian was uncomfortable by the waves of shame that his anus was sending all through his skin. He's used to be looked at like that but not in such a dress in public by someone as sick as Eduardo's son. He couldn't help it but to start crying while thinking "this shouldn't be embarrassing anymore! I'm used to these situations .. I'm born to be abused .. I do believe in that but I can't help it but to get tearful .. because it's just impossible to get used to the idea of showing up in the morning light with huge boobs in this twistedly designed outfit with someone poking my hole!.. and there's something about Gabriel .. something that I don't understand that makes me feel like a humiliated man rather than a bitch.. the way Fe looks at me.. the way Fe treats me.. it's men's way of challenging one another.. and I hate to be in such a competition when I'm the only one who lose and get banged .. it's unfair, I've no choice but to submit to someone who wants me to fight back.. so he can have a greater win over me.. over my poor asshole!"

Lionel _who was having multiple orgasms secretly-didn't just let go of Gabriel's gun, but he also pushed out some of fis load accidentally. Fe collected it in fis palm and whispered while holding Messi's hand "whoops! You've spoiled my dear cum" then Fe put the semen into Leo's palm and followed "you better get back before I get angry.. lovely slut" 

Messi didn't hesitate to separate his buttcrack by the thumb and the index finger of his clean hand while pushing Gabriel's viscous load and technically fingering himself with the other hand as he ceased leaning on the lamppost and walked toward the fuel pump, because there were so many people staring at him already. Gabriel smiled and said as fe kept gazing at Leo's hole sucking the semen adorably "I've asked every faggot I've ever banged to do this .. to get my cum in his hole by himself while I watch him do it .. but they all refused, because there's some level of dignity that they won't give up on.. even if it meant that I'll kill them.. they believed that life isn't worth living with a memory as humiliating as this.. but unlike every other disgusting faggot, you seem to be really ok with that! You're absolutely phenomenal slave, Lionel!"

Leo tears got massive as he listened to Eduardo's son while shouting inside his head "I don't know what these faggots faced .. but if any of them was trained by Michael .. if any of them was fucked in front of his kid .. if any of them got banged by his wife in front of two sadist alpha males.. dignity wouldn't be something to care about anymore.. all what I can ask for now is to live, with the least possible suffering.. if being obedient will guarantee that, I'll do it blindly!"

Gabriel got his gun back to its pocket and said "get in your knees, son of faggot!" and Messi did as ordered and positioned himself in a seductive doggy style. He was so nervous while waiting for the fuel pump nozzle to get through his anal opening, but before it does, his eyes accidentally saw a newspaper that was thrown away right beside him. The headline was shocking for him, Although he should've expected it by now. 

The headline was "breaking news! Lionel Messi kidnapped and raped at one of Barcelona's poor neighborhood!! One day after getting divorced from his wife, La Pulga seem to be having another big problem! As reporters confirmed, over 30 videos have been leaked by the rapists themselves for the ugliest crime in the history of football. The victim's appearance in those videos is so close to Messi, yet we've no confirmation or denial on any information from the police department nither the Argentinian. He's believed to be forced to go in the run with the rapists and the police is looking for him everywhere till now. His family and his parents stated that they've no information about his location! More details in the next page!"

Lionel wanted to see the next page, but he couldn't, because Gabriel has already shoved the pump nozzle into his little asshole. Messi whimpered and started to get dizzy immediately. The fuel odor was so strong and the weird viscosity and the heavy weight of it and the way it kept stretching his intestine was like nothing he experienced before. The last thing Leo saw before getting blinded by his tears was a man walking toward Gabriel. He greeted fim and said "you got a nice car over there" pointing toward the Argentinian and followed "it got an impressive machine too" talking about Leo's ass

Gabriel didn't know the guy, but Fe saw him looking at fim and Lionel for quite sometime and he seems to enjoy the way Fe treated his faggot. So, Fe smiled and responded "yeah.. that's my slave.. I've a good taste on these things" while the man followed "ah .. obviously" then he adjusted his dick inside his jeans and followed "I know that it's non of my business.. but is she ok with having fuel inside her.. I'm no doctor but it doesn't seem healthy to me" 

Messi kept telling himself "at least he thinks that I'm a woman. So, he didn't recognize me" before feeling Gabriel's bulge rubbing against his cute little lips. Fe intentionally hid Lionel's face in fis groin to keep his identity unknown and laughed "hahahaha.. of course it's not safe.. but the girl is my slave as I've told you.. and she's used to get filled like that.. we do it every week" while the man looked at Lionel's obviously I'll body and couldn't care less as he followed "well if that's the case, why don't you push the button of maximum filling speed? I guess that she'll love the feeling!"

Leo was thinking in terror "I never thought that the world got this huge numbers of sick people! Sadism seems to be the trend here in Barcelona!! Maybe that's what made me popular in the first place!!" While Gabriel kept smiling and said "that's not a bad idea" then turned to Lionel's asshole and hold the pump nozzle to make sure that it won't come out with the high high pressure and pressed the button of maximum filling speed. Messi was entirely toxicated. He tried to tell Gabriel that his life was in danger but he couldn't. He was so overloaded to the point where he started vomiting fuel forcefully before losing his conciousness entirely!

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and support :)


	57. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi went unconscious after crazy sequence of events in the gas station. Niw, he finally wakes up. What happened? Who won? Eduardo or Michael??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the “Fe” Pronoun stand for Eduardo. Fis = His of Eduardo. Fim = Him of Eduardo.

After losing his conciousness while having the fuel pump nozzle up to his ass, Messi woke up in the living room of his peaceful house, where he used to live with Antonella and the two psychopaths. He didn't know how long he has been sleeping. His memories were so shattered to help him figuring out what really happened. There was nobody when he opened his beautiful eyes. So, He couldn't tell if he was captured by Vitali's men and brought back to Shawn and Michael or if Eduardo's family has won the battle and freed him and colonized in his house.

As he tried to leave the sofa, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his female boobs were gone! He never knew how did they grow up in the first place, but he was glad that he wouldn't have to carry heavy milking breast with him wherever he goes. Leo looked down at his body and he couldn't believe that he was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt instead of the damn transparent Japanese robe. It was also weird that he wasn't entirely naked and that his buttcrack didn't feel viscous and there was no cum of a recent fuck in his hole. The Argentinian almost forgot that feeling of having a clean empty butt! 

He walked slowly toward the full body mirror and stared at his face for a pretty long time. His beard started to grow which means that a few days has passed since he went unconscious. Although he knew that he was alone, Lionel looked around to make sure that nobody was watching him before using both of his soft hands to raise his t-shirt to see how his breast looked like. Surprisingly enough, It was entirely normal just like it never got inflated. There was no scars no, stretch marks, nothing except the inflamed skin of his erected nipples which started to give him some unexpected flashbacks as he gazed at.

Messi just realized that after using him as a tank to transform the fuel from the gas station into Eduardo's family cars, they took him somewhere to hide. The old man didn't want Leo to be involved in the war between his family and Vitali's men. So, he must've kept him in the shadows, but the Argentinian couldn't remember where he stayed and the nature of the place of his staying at first. 

He kept staring at the little buds on his areolas skin which obviously transformed from pinkish to bright brown color for a reason. It must've been played with a lot to get this kind of changes. Messi unconsciously pressed one of his nipples with the tip of his finger, and the bizzare nature of the pain and the sensation some how evoked his memories. 

He remembered a woman in the middle of a huge farm.. this woman used a milking machine to milk his boobs for 3 continues days! Leo closed his eyes and kept thinking "who the hell was that?? How did I get there anyway..I was with Gabriel in the gas station .. then, something happened and I found myself in a stable full of cows and horses! Wait a second! Yeah .. I remembered! The girl in the stable! She's Eduardo's daughter! He took me to her when Vitali's men were chasing us! She promised to keep me safe, but she was as crazy as her father.. she kept treating me like one of her cows.. or even worst!"

 

Messi needed few seconds to remember the full picture and kept telling himself "Eduardo's daughter.. she wanted me to behave as one of her cattles .. she forced me to stay in doggy style all the time by fixing a saddle over my back and putting a heavy milking machine over the saddle! I remember crawling around the stable while having two milk claws attached to my nipples sucking milk in an intensive scary way! They were part of the machine that I was carrying with me! And that's apparently how I got rid of my huge boobs! I remember sleeping and waking up in doggy style because of the weight of the machine over my shoulders! It was the hardest days of my life!"

Lionel took a deep breath as he sat down on the couch and felt the burn on his booty skin and continued remembering "when I woke up on the second day at that damn farm, Eduardo's daughter asked me to help her with the tilth by shoving a rake up to my ass and forcing me to crawl all over the soil. Whenever I tried to slow things down or take a break, she kept whipping my buttocks and even my balls! I spent 18 hours like that. I've never been abused in the same exhausting mercilessness by anybody else. Not by Shawn and Michael. Nither by Eduardo's eight sons , but things didn't stop by this. At the end of that day, when I got back to the stable to sleep with the cattles, she suddenly showed up entirely naked and asked me to fuck her. I was so tired to do so. I was working the whole time with the milking machine over my shoulders. Beside the fact that her husband was obviously a sadistic man too. If he ever caught me having sex with her, I'll be doomed!" 

The Argentinian started crying while recalling more details "she laid down and separated her thighs and ordered me to lick her vagina .. she threatened me that if I don't satisfy her, she'll tell her husband that I am trying to rape her! I had no choices but to pray that her husband wouldn't come to check on the stable while I shoved my tongue in between her pussy lips. Tragically enough, it wasn't long time before he did, when she immediately played the role of the innocent and I got to take all the punishment" 

Messi wiped his tears and continued "her husband didn't just fuck me in front of her. After finally removing the milking machine from my back, He let her tell me how to behave around his cock. Weather to suck it, or rub my face or breast against it, or even ride it, was all up to Eduardo's daughter. Letting a woman decide how I exactly get banged was really humiliating, but it wasn't the worst thing in that night. When her husband was done with what he called educating me, he took me to a dogs stable at the other end of the farm and told me that I'll be sleeping there. I was so screwed up to care at first, and I didn't know what's the point of that at the moment, but as he locked the door and left, 4 out of 12 dog in the stable jumped toward me and started to lick my naked body. It wasn't long before I realized that these dogs where trained to fuck assholes. Although it was scary and painful, I wasn't surprised at all because I have already understood the nature of Eduardo's family traditions!"

Leo walked to the bathroom to wash his tearful face and kept remembering "I spend the last 36 hours at the farm getting fucked by the adults dogs and milked by the baby ones. I couldn't sleep through all that time, because their penises were too long and sharp to give me a chance to breath. Their semen was so thick and irritating, but I got no choice but to cope with the situation, because neither Eduardo's daughter nor her husband came to check on me during that 36 hours. I stayed there till the old man himself came back from his mission after defeating Shawn and Michael. He was the one who took me from the stable into his car. I remember falling asleep in his arms as he carried me while the dogs kept barking behind us. That's the last thing I can recall"

The petite Argentinian took a very deep breath and kept telling himself "I never thought that I'll be alive after getting fucked by 100 man and many many dogs and after having my intestine filled with everything from boiling water to drugs to artificial babies to fuel. I consider myself a lucky man that I'm still standing on my feet!"

Lionel finally washed his face and kept walking around the house and shouting "Eduardo! Eduardo! Honey! Where are you?" That's when he felt the old man hands wrapping around his waist from behind as fe whispered "I'm right here.. lovely whore" then Fe threw a long lasting kiss over the Argentinian lips and followed "I got what I promised you darling! We did it! Shawn and Michael are tied up in the crypt.. you can go down and do whatever you like to them.. including killing them!" 

Messi couldn't believe it as he turned around and hugged Eduardo so tightly and got on his knees immediately and kissed fis bulge and followed "I can't thank you enough, master! Can I fuck their asses?!" While the old man pulled fis cock and put it right over Lionel's lips and answered "of course you can kiddo, just tell me to unlock your chasity whenever you're ready to bang them" then Fe put his hand over the Argentinian hair and followed "nothing could be more humiliating for Shawn and Michael than watching a weak helpless faggot like you penetrating their never touched holes. I can't wait to see that" 

Leo kissed the shaft of the old man cock and smiled while standing up and saying "ok master" then he kissed fis lips and continued "I will have a shower and get down to the crypt. I can't believe that you did capture them. I wanna see the lock in their faces as our slaves!" Then he grabbed fis cock happily and questioned while pulling fim to the bathroom "why don't you join me in the shower, master?"

Eduardo laughed and answered "I haven't fucked you for a while bitch.. I missed your warm hole so much.. if I get with you in the shower, I'll bang you to the point where you wouldn't be able to stand for a week, and I need your full strength for now! I wanna teach you how to shove your cock like an alpha male.. hahahaha!"

Messi wrapped one hand around the old man neck and started striking his cock with the other one. He placed the most passionate kiss over fis smiling lips and followed "if that's the case, what about a quick blow job?"

Eduardo stared at Leo's wet lips and glowing eyes for a moment and whispered with all calmness in the world "I know that you're excited kiddo. You wanna do anything to make me happy , and I'm. Yet, you don't have to rush things between us. Let's get done with Shawn and Michael first" then Fe pushed fis thumb in between Lionel's shining lips and continued "After that, it wouldn't be just about a blowjob, you'll get used to sleep entire nights with my dick fully thrusted into your throat! The few hours that you'll spend away from my balls, playing football or whatever you're doing, wouldn't be enough to take the taste of my semen away from your mouth! And as you know about me, that's just an example! That's just the tip of the iceberg! You'll have every chance to prove your love and submission to me in a ways that you've never thought of! Just wait my sexy horney slut!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated for a long time. So, it would be nice to hear back from those who enjoys this work. 
> 
> Peace


	58. Victory?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Michael are handcuffed and tied up to the roof, and Lionel Messi finally got the chance to take his revenge and do whatever he wants to them!

After a long, refreshing and almost reviving shower, and after taking off the electronic chasity that has been caging his cock for what felt like decades, Lionel Messi lastly headed to the crypt in what seemed to be one of the best days of his life. It was the first time ever where he walked naked without feeling any shyness or shame. He wasn't the prey for once. His steps were full of confidence and he was finally understanding how amazing it's to be an alpha male. Even if it was just an act, even if he was still Eduardo's slave. Having those who turned him from a straight man into a slut under his control certainly raised his self esteem high in the sky.

It's not just dominance that made the Argentinian feel so great about himself, but also his ability to recover both physically and mentally from all what happened to him so quickly. He never believed of the possibility of being happy again but he turned out to be wrong. Apparently, there's always a solution. There's always a hope, and that's what stops someone who suffered as much as Leo from committing suicide. It's the ever changing situation that keep him hoping for a better tomorrow. 

He moved downward through the stairs, knowing that Eduardo was right behind him enjoying the sight of his jiggly ass. But it wasn't embarrassing anymore. Quite the opposite, Lionel was somehow proud to belong for the old man. He got some sort of weird acceptance that Eduardo deserves to be his and his only master! The Argentinian himself can't tell if his affection toward the old man was genuine or just because of the fact that he brought Shawn and Michael to their knees.

Messi kept looking at the dynamic movement of his cock and balls as he got down the stairs. He couldn't tell if he was super horny because of the fact that his penis was trapped for too long, or because of the old man presence behind him. He kept asking himself "am I doing the right thing? What shall I do after getting Shawn and Michael out of my life? Should I keep serving Eduardo's family like forever? Or should I find some way to free myself from them too? I do love the sensation of Eduardo's cock inside me, but I still wanna end up with my kids and my wife one day. I can't spend the rest of my life jumping from one cock to another! Aaaaaahhah! I really don't know what to do, but for now, I'll have to stay focused on destroying the two psychopaths!"

At the entrance of the crypt, Eduardo stopped Messi before opening the door and hugged him and whispered while gently touching his soft buttocks "listen to me Lionel.. in there, I want you to be brave and heartless.. I don't wanna see any signs of weakness.. I don't wanna see not a single drop of tear out of your beautiful eyes.. I know that it's gonna be hard for you with all the memories you had with everyone inside.. but you gotta hide your emotions and morals behind your rage and do the absolute justice.. don't feel sorry .. don't you ever regret punishing those who deserve punishment!" 

The Argentinian kissed the old man forehead and whispered while grabbing his wrinkled ass " don't worry about that sir, once I get through that door, I'll be a completely different person.. just watch and enjoy" then he kissed his lips and followed "today I don't want you to focus on my booty, but rather my dick .. I am interested in knowing your opinion on my performance! Hehehe!" 

Eduardo put a smile on his face and said "ok honey" while thinking "is it even possible to look at something other than your ass kiddo?! Maybe.. but I absolutely can't .. yet, it would be interesting to see how your flesh moves while you're the one topping!" 

Inside the darkness of the crypt, as Leo walked in, he looked at Eduardo's 8 sons at first glance. Then he looked down at his little erection again, remembering that every one of them has already banged him as much as he wanted. He couldn't stop re-picturing how small his cock was in comparison to the smallest of their cocks. He kept reliving a few moments of their perfect execution and how they got him in an endless loop of humiliation flawlessly. He was talking note all through his staying in Eduardo's house to be ready to apply what he learned on the two psychopaths. Yet, the present of the old man sons didn't stop Messi from enjoying his undoubted vectory against Shawn and Michael to the ultimate. Eduardo's family was really insane with the Argentinian. But at the end of the day, they've done what they've promised. They gave him the chance to take revenge which would've been impossible without expert gangsters like them. 

Messi gazed at Michael's body first. The black monster was hanging naked with his hands tied up to the roof of the crypt. Lionel couldn't look at his black hips without recalling the feelings of them hitting his feminine butt for endless hours! He was mad at himself for being so coward for a long time. But he believes that it's the time to fix everything. That's why he ignored his inner weakness and whispered for the gang to wake Michael up and walked toward Shawn's body. Leo wanted to wake Shawn by himself. Just like Shawn did the first time he fucked Leo. 

 

The white psychopath who literally cummed in Antonella's pussy more times than Lionel ever managed to do was helplessly tied up to the roof with his flesh fully available to be played with! Messi couldn't believe his eyes as he slapped Shawn's muscular ass cheeks and shouted "open your ugly eyes! Son of a bitch!"

Messi looked at Eduardo's armpits and couldn't get through the memories of him sucking them for hours. Shawn used to go even further than this. Leo was forced to extract Shawn's armpit hair by his teeth and eat it for many times!

The Argentinian slapped Shawn's butt again while looking at his cock, which has literally stayed in between Lionel's buttocks more hours than any of Shawn's underwear!! It hurts Leo to realize how abused he was and it motives him to be ruthless with his ex-masters!

While Eduardo and his eight sons -who just awakened Michael- kept interestingly moving their eyes between the facial expressions of the shocked two psychopaths and Lionel's eye-catching butt, Shawn -who was terrified for a millisecond after opening his eyes- regained his calmness and smiled despite the unbearable pain of being hanged up for days. He spat on the floor and whispered "it's better to be a son of a bitch" then he looked at Messi's ass and continued "than to be a bitch myself!"

Leo raised his eyebrows while feeling his escalating anger taking the joy out of his revenge. He was expecting such a response. So, he didn't show any kind of dissatisfaction. Quite the contrary, he kept smiling as he inserted his middle finger so deeply and heartlessly into the psychopath's hole and spat on his face and whispered "that's not gonna last for too long! Bitch!"

Messi touched Shawn's butt with the tip of his dick and followed "do you remember that cock that you used to make fun of.. it's gonna slide inside you.. oh sorry! I mean it's gonna keep cumming inside your pussy! Do you remember when you told me that a real man would never take a dick in his hole no matter what?? I dare you to save your manhood now, retarded bastard!! We're gonna fuck you! non-stopping! Till you understand that anyone could turn into a bitch by force!!"

The Argentinian took a deep breath and nodded for Gabriel to start the party. That's when the old man eight sons began the process of fucking Shawn and Michael. Messi left the room to pick up some BDSM tools that he wanna use on the two psychopaths. Deep down, he also wasn't sure if his tiny cock and his exhausted body were capable of taking the virginity of two muscular men like Shawn and Michael. That's why he handled that task for Eduardo's sons to avoid any embarrassment.

After 4 hours, Messi finally showed up in the place to see a weird situation. Shawn was obviously fucked up and fully covered with semen. But Michael wasn't. Lionel asked in total madness while looking at Eduardo's family members "why the hell didn't you fuck that black psychopath? I know that you like Shawn's body type more.. but that's no excuse.. you know how much he hurted me and many other people like me?! Don't you!" 

Gabriel totally understood Lionel's rage and he tried to explain "Calm down.. things aren't always what they seem.. it's not that we don't wanna bang him honey.. I hate to say that in front of him, but we really couldn't do it.. he kept tightening his hole and none of us succeeded in penetrating him!" 

Messi couldn't believe a word and kept mumbling "what are you hallucinating?! That's impossible!!" while Eduardo followed "he has the strongest butt muscles I've ever seen.. it's hard like a metal.. and maybe he's using some sort of drug to keep his hole spasming like that.. it's obviously supernatural.. if you don't believe us .. you can try out yourself"

Leo who was breathing rapidly and sweating like hell unbelieving that Michael can win even with his hands cuffed. At that unexpected moment, Messi needed to sound stronge and stupidly said "I do believe you.. I do .. but I'm gonna teach him how to behave!" Then he started whipping Michael's black ass as ruthless as ever. It took several hours where everyone was watching speechlessly while the black psychopath didn't scream for once. He didn't make any sounds and didn't let go of any uncontrolled breath that could show his suffering. Quite the opposite, he was smiling and laughing with every hit, giving Messi no chance to stop whipping.

After a really long time, Michael's reddened ass muscles finally relaxed, and Lionel got behind him to fuck him. The Argentinian put his shaft through the groove of Michael's butt crack intending to humiliate him and have a little insulting chat with him before trying to penetrate his spasming hole.

That's when Michael hardened his butt cheeks around Lionel's shaft like a demonic beast, causing him an extreme unprecedented pain. Messi tried to stay quiet for a while but his cock was about to get destroyed by the black ass grinding muscles. Leo tried to pull his dick out silently. That's when Michael went to the extreme squeezing power and kept the Argentinian crying out loud like a little whore.

Michael was laughing while looking at Eduardo's stunned family and said "how weak are you Leo? I'm the one who's tied up and your the one who's moaning like a woman! Haha! Can you hear your feminine voice? That's the deference between a tied up alpha male and a tied up faggot! Having temporary control over me wouldn't change that"

Messi started screaming like a wild animal in a voice that never came out of his mouth before! He kept punching Michael's balls with both fists with a forced that was strong enough to break someone's skull!. It was brutal to the point where the black guy unconsciously relaxed his buttocks muscles and let go of Lionel's cock due to his unbelievable testicular pain. Leo turned around and started strangling Michael while hitting his cock with both knees. The Argentinian kept shouting while feeling the tears sneaking out of his eyelids "If you don't shut the fuck up! I'll kill you right now"

As Messi kept getting his face closer to Michael's while screaming at him. Michael took advantage of the moment, despite being strangled and hit in the groin, he licked Lionel's tears and tried to say "even if you killed me, you'll never erase me from your memories! You'll never get the gap of your hole narrow again! Hahahaha.. deep down, you know that you didn't win.. whoring yourself out for a bunch of gangsters to get revenge isn't brave Leo! No one would consider this a victory, except faggots!!" Then he French kissed Messi and followed "oops I almost forgot that this is what I've made of you .. hahahaha!"

Leo started throttling him extremely tight, giving him no chance to talk or even gasp for air! Messi was so out of his mind while laughing and crying and whispering "do you know what's the real victory Michael? It's watching you dying slowly and feeling no guilt. I'm proud of myself for killing some psychopath like you!"

 

That's when Gabriel held both of Lionel's arms and pulled him back while shouting "wo! Wo! Wo! What are you doing dude?! You can't really kill him! That would end up sending you to jail for the rest of your life!"

While Michael kept coughing in absolute dizziness, Messi was trying to escape Gabriel's grip and shouting "shut up and let go of me! He deserves to die! You all have murdered many people through your life! and you're still here! Doing whatever you like! Why not me! Let me go! Let me tear his body apaaaart! Aaaaaahhah.. that's unfair!"

Gabriel was struggling to keep Messi from killing Michael. That's when Eduardo jumped and hugged Leo so tightly and kept whispering "come on honey! You can't let him take advantage of your hurting! There's a zillion way to take your revenge! Calm down! Take a deep breath and calm down!"

After regaining his concentration, Michael spat on the floor and said wanting to irritate Messi even more " huh! look at you being hugged by two horny men without feeling offended.. why are you so upset that me and Shawn used to do this to you?! Wake up Leo! You aren't getting yourself free now.. you're just turning into somebody else's slave, which doesn't change who you are!"

Lionel wiped his tears in the old man's white hairy chest while thinking in a blink of an eye "that's true Michael! But Eduardo would never fuck me in front of my wife and kid.. and his family would've never got their hands on me without your doing!" Then he raised his head, smiling and followed while walking toward Shawn " you're seriously trying to upset me Michael? that's a stupid move from a smart bastard like you.. you think that a strong personality can do everything.. but I know how to get what I want from someone like you! Let's see how far can you resist!"

Messi walked toward Shawn -who was still moaning in pain after a violent gangbang- and started raping him while looking at Michael and saying "Shawn fate is in your hands now.. how long he suffers and weather he dies or not is all up to you? I'll be fucking him till his last heartbeat.. and -unlike you- non of Eduardo's family would stop me from murdering him.. they want you safe to make some deals with Gilberto Vitali.. but Shawn, your poor friend is insignificant to them.. so, it totally depends on your choices"

 

Shawn opened his tearing eyes and mumbled "mercy.. please!" While Lionel went harder on him and kept remembering how much he destroyed of his life. Leo kept shouting with each thrust "you were the one who started all this.. you deserve more than anything to die by a violent rape.. and if your black friend doesn't submit himself to me.. I won't stop till your last breath!"

Michael was so stubborn to give up at the moment. Instead, he started to humiliate Leo once again and whispered “you’re ass is amazing ..even if you’re fucking someone else..  It’s jiggling like a woman butt..  Like Antonella’s butt for example.. especially at the night we let her fuck you!"

The black psychopath wasn't lying at all. Messi's ass cheeks are so attractive. Even Eduardo's sons who banged Shawn in the last couple of hours, every now and then, one of them jump closer to Leo wanting to plow his hole. The old man kept stopping them. Otherwise, they would've started fucking him in front of Shawn and Michael a long time ago and it would've ruined his revenge for good.

Messi felt something like a slap on his face because of Michael's words. It brought up a storm of the worst memories ever. Of the nights that Shawn used the voice changer to bang blindfolded Antonella and give Michael all the time he needs to explore Lionel's body! Despite all what's happening inside his head, the Argentinian somehow managed to keep looking calm and stared at Michael's eyes and whispered "stop trying black shit! Nothing would make me stop banging your best friend and come to hit you! He isn't getting any brakes till you give me what I want"

Michael remained silent for a while, pretending to be careless of the fact that Shawn was losing every sign of life with each thrust. The Argentinian kept fucking him for hours, for so long, that Eduardo's family members started leaving and coming back and bringing food to him while he was getting his cock in and out of the white psychopath screwed up asshole. After around 9 hours, where Messi kept mercilessly raping unconscious Shawn, Michael finally gave up and decided to negotiate and said "hey! Leo! What do you exactly want?"

Lionel started french kissing fainted Shawn while thrusting harder into his overloaded, semen pumping hole and answered in between kisses just like the two psychopaths used to do for him whenever he asked for anything during sex. He answered "to save your friend life, Michael, you'll have to open up your ass for me first, and to give back all the recorded videos of me -being fucked- and to delete what ever you uploaded to the online storage of any gay porn website you’ve ever contacted! Are you ready to do so? Little faggot?"

It was obvious for Leo that Michael can bear any type of torture. That's why he started risking Shawn’s life by over raping him to make the black guy stop resisting. Michael finally agreed to do give Messi some of what he wants. His videos his pictures and Antonella’s clips and all the blackmailing tools just to save Shawn’s life

Michael took a deep breath and whispered "forget about fucking me, that would never happen even if I watched Shawn dying. Even if I died myself.. this wouldn't change my mind. But if you want the materials that I used to blackmail you with and all the money and properties that I've taken from you.. I'll give it back.. that's all what I can offer, Lionel!"

Messi ignored him and kept banging Shawn for a couple of hours waiting for the black man to change his mind. Michael was so determined and he still got some sort of power too. That's why he whispered "you know that I upload your sex tapes into online storage and they get automatically published after ten days if I don't stop them by signing in to the website myself and renewing the period for another 10 days.. and we've been here in the crypt for 9 days already. If you don't free me and Shawn, your videos will be published soon. But if you do let him go, I'll give you the access to all these online servers.. think about it Leo"

The Argentinian kept fucking for few minutes and followed while pulling his cock out of Shawn for the last time "ok bastard.. that sounds like a good deal.. but I'm not done with you yet!"

After getting all the materials and passwords he wanted from Michael, As Eduardo family got the two psychopaths rehabilitated after a crazy torture, the Argentinian didn’t waste any second and called the police and Shawn and Michael were transferred to the court to be judged for blackmailing Lionel Andres Messi.

To be continued..


	59. Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messi is taking Shawn and Michael to the courtroom. What will happen there? How will the war between Eduardo's family and Vitali's men end?!

While Shawn and Michael were held inside the crypt for few days to recover under the supervision of Eduardo's family, Lionel Messi started attending at FC Barcelona and continued his football trainings and matches regularly, pretending that all what the media has published about him being abused and raped was nothing but an absolute lies. He apologized for being absent for a few days and made up a story about a family issues that forced him to fly back to Argentina, specifically about his divorce. 

Despite the fact that the names of Michael and Gilberto Vitali we're brought up so many times by the press and even Leo's teammates, the Argentinian was so determined to give the impression that he never heard of or contacted any of them. At the same time, Vitali himself refused to give the press any statement regarding the gay market theory while he was working on the shadows to find out what actually happened to Shawn and his very close friend, Michael.

Lionel gave Eduardo's family all the money they've asked for and made an agreement with the old man to stay away from him for a short period. The petite Argentinian just needed a chance to focus on the court that he was visiting everyday to give more details about his tragedy with the two psychopaths. It's weird that Messi believes that non of the court attendees would -at some point- leak the whole story to the public, or maybe, Leo wasn't caring anymore and he'll keep denying what happened publicly no matter how sure the people get.

Messi spent half of his time -as a free man- thinking of his wife and son and the other half planning to end his relationship with Eduardo as soon as possible. He knew that the old man wouldn't let him go so easily, but it would be the perfect ending for his secret slavery nightmare. He also kept struggling with his internal conflict. Part of him feels the loss of not being able to fuck Michael, and another part of him feels the guilt for what he did to Shawn. Leo realizes that the two psychopaths deserve whatever they face, from rape to torture to death, but he hated the fact that they've turned him into a monster just like them. Deep down, he believes that he's a good man and the way he treated his ex-masters wasn't up to his morals standards despite everything they did to him.

In the last day at the court, Messi brought the two psychopaths with him to hear the final decision of the judge. The Argentinian knew that his ex-masters are gonna face crazy amount of criminal charges and thus would have to face a terrible fate, but he attended just to see justice taking its path on those who almost destroyed his entire life. 

Everything seemed so perfect from the facial expressions of hopeless Shawn and Michael to the fact that the prosecutor dropped all charges against Leo, considering all what he done as a self defense. The only thing that got Messi an unpleasant gut feelings was the presence of Gilberto Vitali among the attendees. He wasn't just there, but he was smiling happily, which doesn't make sense, giving the fact that his best slaves provider are about to be gone for good!

The Argentinian heartbeats kept getting faster as the judge sent Shawn to prison for the rest of his life for what he did. Michael at the other hand was about to face an even worst destiny and an insider from the court told Leo previously that the black bastard will be sentenced to death. That was what Messi kept waiting to hear till Michael's lawyer appeared almost out of nowhere and interrupted the judge and showed a contract paper that Lionel signed earlier. The same one that Gilberto Vitali worked on legalizing around a week ago. That’s when everything changed! What Messi signed in this paper earlier was “to sell himself and all his properties to Michael” which technically legalize whatever he did and does to him!

Messi wasn't ready for this. Everything seemed as he planned. He was smiling all the day waiting for the judge to sentence Michael something like execution. He expected nothing less than a lifetime in jail! He wasn't in his right mind while standing and shouting in the court “is this even legal?! This is legalizing slavery in a country that disallowed this kind of stuff ..  Do you understand what are you doing? What kind of judges are you?!”

The judge -who was also paid by Gilberto Vitali- was so calm and so understanding while telling Leo “ I can see your signature and your fingerprint on these documents.. Which means that you’ve sold yourself and your properties to Mr. Michael Gomez.. i know it’s a very rare case..  But I can’t change the law for you Mr.Messi .. It’s totally legal!”

Lionel lowered his voice and looked down and followed "that's my fingerprints and yeah.. that's my signature .. but I wasn't in my right mind when I signed that paper.. I was being .. I was being.. being raped by Michael Gomez right beside my sleeping wife .. and I had no choice but to sign that document without even reading it!"

The judge smiled and glanced at Vitali in the attendees and looked back at Leo and questioned "do you have any proof? Was there any witness?" 

The Argentinian eyes started tearing as he answered "not really sir.. it was my bedroom in my house.. and my wife was sleeping.. no one so that, but it's true!"

The judge took a deep breath and relaxed and said loud and clear "until you get a solid evidence, you'll be officially, according to the law, Mr. Michael Gomez property!" Then he hit the pad with his hammer and followed "Court dismissed!"

 

Messi staid in silence.. Frozen.. Stuck..  Lost in a forest of disbelief.. it felt so right..  He was about to win everything.. He was about to get his normal life back.. But he didn’t..  He failed.. A failure that can’t be fixed anymore.. a failure that's different from everything he experienced before. An absolute loss

He moved out of the court hall while looking at Michael's face..  at the face of the man which he was torturing for the past couple of days.. Messi knew for sure that Michael will never go easy on him..  Not after all what he did!

 

Michael got back home with Leo without saying anything to him in the car. As they entered the house, Messi so Vitali's men taking nine dead bodies out of his house which obviously belongs to Eduardo and his eight sons! Leo couldn't believe his eyes! Gilberto turned out to be truly a ruthless criminal! When Lionel left to the court, the old man family we're laughing and having a great party, and suddenly, in a blink of an eye, they are all murdered with cold blood!

Messi was terrified that he might be next. He tried to apologize while the black master were raged like a hellfire. He shut the door and started tearing his own clothes and shouting “come here milky faggot! There's no more lessons to teach you! There's no more chances to give you! I'll send you to hell where you can get fucked by Eduardo's family as long as you wish! I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to my best friend.. I’ll will kill you with my penis! Disobedient whooooooore!!" and started fucking Lionel in the most violent ways.

Leo tried talking but Michael kept slapping his face cheeks whenever he said something. Messi was genuinely feeling his anal sphincter tearing apart and feeling his abdominal organs being smashed! His ass started bleeding! He started crying but with no emotions at all..  He wasn’t resisting..  Like a piece of cadaver! His head was hitting the floor strongly with each thrust. He lost his consciousness entirely and became comatose. But that didn't stop Michael from completing his nasty job!

After cumming inside him for several times, Michael's anger started fading away eventually. He stared at Messi’s butt covered with semen, sweet and blood, and he was unconscious and barely breathing with bruises all over his body

The black psychopath looked at him -Leo's appearance scared the hell out of him- while thinking “OMG! OMG! Did I kill him already or what?” then he slapped the Argentinian face, trying to wake him up and whispered “hey..  Hey..  Don’t you die on me bitch! I need you for my project!! I need your body to fulfill my dreams! I can't lose you again! Hey! Come on! Wake up pleaaaase!”

When Michael realized that Messi wasn't waking up, he called the ambulance and tried to stop the bleeding and when they reached to the house, Leo was almost dead! He was taken to the ER as fast as possible. There, he has been stabilized and a large amount of blood has been transferred into him trying to save his life!

Leo was diagnosed with rectal prolapse and multiple pelvic organs damage . He got through an emergency surgery to get his anal ring to its normal status and it works successfully.. And he luckily -or unlucky- survived

After that, Leo got into a coma due to massive loss of blood and the doctor estimated that it would take 1 to 2 mouths for him to wake up. Michael published in the media that Lionel Messi has been through a crucial car accident which caused him severe bleeding and ended up with coma. That's the same story that the black bastard told FC Barcelona too.

After believing Michael's published story, Barca and Leo's fans went crazy in the social media praying for him and hoping for him to get back to the pitch and to continue his life normally as soon as possible. 

While Messi was in the coma, Michael used the Argentinian own wealth to pay a special sadistic doctors to manipulate his body to be the flawless sexual slave. 

First change in Leo’s body was to get his asshole to its normal untouched situation. His anal interior was also narrowed to get it even tighter than it’s original status, before he had any dick inside. The new anus and anal canal looks and feels exactly like Lionel's original ones. Actually they are made of Messi's own sift tissues with addition of elastic tissues that give his butthole the ability to recoil to its virgin state few hours after taking anything up to his ass which will make him always fresh and tight like a first timer!

The second crazy change in Messi’s body was to implement two cameras inside his body. The first one was inserted deeply inside his ass and the other one was in his throat. These two cameras charge by the heat of his body and they’re designed to show a closer look at his interior while fucking him. Just like artificial heart valves, those cameras are designed to be inside his body forever, without causing any damage or disease.

The third change in his body was inserting a high tech vibrator inside his prostate gland witch can send electrical and magnetic waves and vibrations that can arouse him 10000 time more than normal vibrators. Just like the cameras, this high tech vibrator charges by the heat of Messi’s ass and is designed to stay inside the body foot good. It also contains a small GPS that can tell Michael the exact location of Lionel Messi and this time, there's no possible way to remove that GPS tracking device by non-surgical means!

This high tech vibrator will take the place of the pin-vibrator that Shawn used in Messi’s ass and will give the black psychopath further control over his sexuality

The forth -and probably the most insane- change in Leo’s body was mammary glands transplant! Michael bought a mammary glands -glands that produces milk in women- from a highly milking girl and implemented it inside Messi’s chest. Even though his pecs looks totally normal from outside, behind each nibble, he got a fully functioning mammary glands. With hormonal support, Messi’s tits can work as a real nursing woman breast that can serve any thirsty man with any amount of milk!

It wasn't only inside his chest, the doctors succeeded to implement mammary glands all around his huge ass, beneath the surface of his buttocks! A multiple glands that produces milk that can get through the skin pores just like sweat. It was a special moment in the history of plastic surgery and organ transplant when Michael squeezed Messi's booty for the first time in front of the doctors and saw the milk oozing out of it! 

The insanity of those sadistic scientist didn't stop there. The fifth change was to implement 6 additional functioning testicles on the wall of Lionel's bladder! Now Tha the Argentinian got 8 balls, his semen production increased 300% and thus his horniness and need to ejaculate increased massively too!

There were other viable functional organs that has been transplanted into Messi's body. There were other changes that only time can tell how they'll affect his behaviors with Michael, the black magician who decided not tell nither Leo nor anybody else about the changes that occurred to his petite sexy body.

After two and a half months, Leo finally woke up and started recovery and rehabilitation processes without knowing about any of the changes the doctors did in his body. After 1 mouth of waking up , he was finally ready to start training once again and FC Barcelona was in real need for him because it’s the second half of the season where they will play most of their important, critical matches

 

Leo was sleeping beside Michael in the past month that he spent at home after discharging from hospital, but the black psychopath didn’t fuck him at all to give his body a full chance to recover as the doctor instructed. After a very long time, Messi was finally ready to take dicks in his lovely revolutionary ass once again! He knew that the black cock was gonna drill his hole sometime soon. He was anticipating it, while Michael wasn't focused on banging the Argentinian, but rather planning to gain money out of his flesh in the most creative ways. Yet, poor Leo got no clue about his unexpected future!

To be continued..


	60. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, Messi woke up in Michael's arm, sharing bed with the man who has been taking care of him since he left the hospital.
> 
> Leo was finally at some sort of internal piece. He settled to the fact that he's Michael's property and he's gonna have to take his cock in between his butt cheeks on everyday of the rest of his life, but the black psychopath had a completely different plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are still new to the concept: The “Fe” Pronoun stand for He whoever is fucking Leo according to the current storyline. It refers to Michael in this chapter. Fis = His of Michael. Fim = Him of Michael.

Michael and Messi were sleeping naked, hugging each other where fis cock kept rubbing against his soft white belly for the entire night. Leo woke up a bit earlier, and the first thing he saw when he opened his beautiful eyes was Michael's big dark nibbles as he kept his head over fis chest while sleeping. He kissed fis nibble so lightly up toward fis forehead and whispered “master.. Master!” while playing with fis gigantic penis so gently and passionately.

 

Michael opened fis eyes and smiled while Leo French kissed fim and whispered “good morning honey” and kept looking at fim happily. Fe laughed and followed “ good morning bitch ” and kept playing with his hair tuff while he kept rubbing his chest against fis and asked “Sir.. I’ve my first training session today.. Is it OK if I go?”

 

Fe kept feeling the back side of Leo’s waist with both hands and whispered “absolutely.. But remember that you’re not allowed to wear any underwear.. Not during training nor during matches.. Ok?”

Messi kissed fis lips once again and whispered “ok.. Thanks master! Thanks for letting me continue my life while you've every reason not to do so.. you're amazing! and I fucking love you!' Then he kissed fis six pack while leaving the bed

 

At that moment, the black psychopath held his hand and whispered "wait” then fe put his warm palm over fis shrunk yet huge penis and followed “you’ve forgot your daily quest!”

Leo whispered “ops!” and got back to the bed and kissed fis pubes while looking at fim and followed “I’m so sorry” then he sucked fis glans penis and kept it at the center of the little cavity of his mouth and continued “I’m too excited about getting back to FC Barcelona that I forgot the most important thing in my life.. Your monsteric dick!”

 

Michael started tickling Messi’s ear lobe and whispered “I love how you whore yourself out for me..” while he pushed fis cock out of his mouth with the tip of his tongue and moved his head downtown and kept smelling fis testicles shamelessly and followed while using his hands to strike fis shaft “I’m nothing but your obedient slut.. I do whatever you like.. So how do you wanna cum today, Master? Blowjob? Hand job? Or inside my ass?!”

 

Fe looked at him and inserted fis thumb in between his wet lips and whispered “you know that the most respected part of any human being is his face.. And since you’ve no dignity at all.. I want you to rub your cute face against my dick.. I wanna feel your forehead.. Your nose.. your cheeks.. And your chin.. I wanna feel them all rubbing against my dick till I cover you with my seeds!”

 

Leo kept looking at the black guy with his silly smiling face and whispered “I love your dirty mind.. Michael” while fe pushed his head toward fis cock and followed “I love everything about you baby!”

 

Messi started rubbing his forehead against the bottom side of fis gigantic penis while fe kept laughing and followed “you look like worshipping my cock for real!”

 

Leo started using his nose to arouse you more while thinking “no matter how long I stayed with him,, Michael always invents a new ways to humiliate me!”

Messi continued kissing fis dick and kept rubbing his -closed lips- against fis glans penis while fe start sliding fis thumb gently over his eyebrows and whispered “I swear to God that you are the best whore of all times.. No man.. Nor women would be as sluty as you.. Even if I asked a dog to rub his face against my cock.. He will refuse.. Even animals have more dignity than you Lionel!”

 

Messi eyes started shedding tears uncontrollably while he was rubbing fis dick with his chubby cheeks. That's when fe stopped him and pulled his lower lips down with fis thumb and questioned “What’s wrong honey?”

He stared at Michael's thumb for a while and whispered “nothing” then he started looking at fis dick and fis eyes and followed “absolutely nothing” and kept rubbing his closed eyelids with the head of fis cock

Michael stopped him again and pushed fis dick between his lips against his teeth and whispered “you can’t hide anything from me Lionel.. I can see that you’re feeling bad.. So tell me what’s it?”

Messi kissed fis penis while keeping his both palms over fis v-muscle and answered “ahem.. I.. I really love your dick Michael.. And I admire being fucked and used and overused by you.. I love you.. But something deep inside me can’t get used to the way you humiliate me! I’ve tried so much.. To adapt to the fact that you’re womanizing me.. I like it.. It turns me on.. but I can’t control my tears”

 

Leo said that and pushed his head between fis groin and fis thighs and started crying “I’m sorry master.. I’m so sorry” while fe kept rubbing his hair and whispered “raise your head baby.. There is nothing to be sorry about”. Messi raised his head and looked at fim and whispered “I didn’t mean to ruin your joyful morning, Michael.. I just over reacted.. I should be your never-complaining bitch.. but it's really hurting me”

 

Michael held Messi’s chin in fis palm and pushed the shaft of fis dick against his nose while pointing fis glans penis in between his eyes and whispered “why are you so concerned about turning into an absolute bitch? It's not that important! I don’t want you to change Lionel.. I wanna fuck a man.. A straight man who keeps resisting and refusing.. I wanna fuck the man who was forced to leave his family by me.. I wanna fuck the best player in the world.. The one who kept beating all his enemies.. I’m not Shawn who wants you to act like a woman over his dick.. I don't need any of that! I want you to be who you are.. I want you to regain your manhood every time you leave this bed.. And when you get back.. I want you to keep crying like a straight man who got fucked for the first time..”

Lionel Messi was mumbling something like “ok sir” while fe pulled the elastic skin at the bottom side of fis cock and whispered “your crying would never ruin my pleasure. Actually, your exhausted sad face is one of the things that turn me on! So, what about French kissing this part of my dick while letting all your tears out of your rosy beautiful eyelids.. Leo?”

 

He started kissing it speechlessly while Michael kept looking at his facial expressions and asked him “does my penis look like Antonella’s face in anyway? Because you’re kissing it like if it was the love of your life! Hahahaha”

Leo smiled and whispered “yes it is” while the echo of Antonella’s name kept repeating inside his head with fis dirty laughs in the background. The pain of losing family is unbearable, especially for someone like Leo who cares about his “familia” the most and to end up as a prostitute is what makes him even more miserable

 

Messi kept thinking of what Michael just said while fe pushed his head toward fis groin again and kept sliding the shaft of fis cock right and left while rubbing it against his big nose till fe ejaculated! Fe plunged fis dick deep in the flesh of Leo’s face cheek and kept plumbing semen till fe masked his entire face with fe whitish dense seeds

While Leo was trying to forget about Antonella, the black psychopath asked him while massaging his enlarged nibbles “do you miss her?” Messi was so ashamed to say “with all honesty in the world, yes.. I absolutely do.. When I wake up every morning.. I wish she’s the one beside me.. I wish I could make love for her.. I wish that I could have sex with her like a real man once again.. But then, I see you.. I see your cock and I remember that I’ve to forget about all my instinct and take it in ass.. sometimes.. It really sucks.. but some other times, it feels good! ”

 

Leo kept his chin over Michael's six packs while feeling fis dick rubbing against his neck and followed “ultimately, I don’t want her back because that's impossible. But I just want her to forgive me!”

Michael was so in the mood as he used fis black index finger to take some of fis semen that was covering Lionel's face and started pushing it into his ears. Fe laughed and followed “eventually she’ll understand that you were forced to do all what you’ve done.. But that would keep her away from you” while taking Messi’s phone off the night table beside the bed

Michael whispered “smile to the camera Lionel” then fe captured a photo of his face resting over fis belly with semen all over it. Messi questioned “what are you doing with my phone?” while fe sent his picture to Antonella with a short message below “I miss your dildo, honey”

Then, fe showed the picture and the message to him and answered “making sure that she’ll never think of you as a man again.. And telling her that you’re as bitchy as when she left you!”

Leo was out of words while fe whispered “forget about her and come to my embrace.. Little cutie” then fe pulled his arms and got him to hug fim. He kept thinking “that bastard never lost control of me!” when fe started fingering his anus while hugging him and kept licking his lips to clean up fis semen! Messi was obviously horny and waiting for Michael to fuck him

 

Fe kept thrusting fis fingers inside his ass deeply and gently in the most slow and arousing and irritating way. Leo’s face turned red and his eyes became so sleepy and he kept looking at Michael in a very seducing way while he was tightening his anal hole around fis finger in the most demanding pattern

 

Fe started kissing Messi’s lower lip so gently and slapping his amazing buttocks while his ears, his rosy cheeks, and his entire body started sweating. He was actually melting in pleasure! He kept telling himself “I wish that I could stop wishing to have a dick in my butthole.. I never thought of myself as violence-loving masochist.. But right now I have no doubt that the ultimate pleasure is always compound with pain!”

 

Fe smelled Leo’s neck and whispered “Even your sweat smells very nice.. You’re so damn perfect” and then fe jumped back to his lower -inflamed- lip and kept -literally- sucking it violently while listening to his moaning. Messi wasn’t able to talk, but he was breathing fast as if he is exercising, and just like his body, his breaths are so warm and his moaning and his innocent facial expressions are the most angelic thing ever!

Leo couldn’t resist anymore. So, he held Michael's cock in his hand and separated his hips while looking at fim and trying to convince fim to start fucking him. Fe stopped kissing him while keeping fis finger in the deepest point it can reach inside him and whispered “What’s up baby? What’s in your mind?”

Messi knew that it was dirty to ask for it but he couldn’t stop himself from telling fim “I want you Michael” while fe kept acting silly and asked “I’m right here Leo.. What do you want exactly?” while squeezing his buttocks with both hands

 

Leo was so embarrassed while saying “I want you to bang my ass.. I want your dick inside me please!” and then he kept French kissing fim -trying to hide his feelings of shame!- and distract fim from asking more humiliating questions. Michael kept kissing him for a moment while separating his sweating wet HUGE buttocks . That’s when fe whispered “but I’m not fucking you .. You’ve a training today.. And you must be at your best.. Shouldn’t you?”

 

Messi hugged Michael tightly and followed “please master.. I can’t wait anymore.. I have been hospitalized for a very long time .. And my ass has been starving for your dick for mouths! I’m begging.. Pleaaaase.. Use my ass to entertain your cock! Don’t worry about that training.. It will be fine.. Just put it in pleaaaase!”

Fe kissed Messi’s face cheek and whispered while playing with his nibbles “no matter what you say.. I won’t fuck you Leo.. Not now and never!”

 

Messi was shocked –by hearing that Michael will never fuck him again- and kept asking in panic “why? You’ve been arousing me for weeks and when I am finally ready to ride your cock.. You refuse to have sex with me.. what do you mean by never fucking me again??? What’s all this about?”

 

Leo wasn’t able to understand why fe doesn't want to fuck him anymore, and he’s very worried about his sexual future, about his ass.. Michael trained him well and as a result of fis training, he can’t spend one single day without being banged!

All of a sudden, fe decided to abandon him! To stop having sex with him, while Shawn is in prison and unable to fuck anybody at the moment, who’s gonna fill the gap in his ass?! This is why Messi kept asking “why are you doing this to me? You lost interest in my body? Or what?!”

 

Michael pushed fis nose against Messi’s nose and kept gazing at his eyes and told him “it’s not that I don’t find you sexy anymore.. You’re so perfect that I can keep fucking you every night for 10 years without stopping! But you’re nothing but a perverted whore.. Which is fine by me but unlike you, I’ve morals and I can’t continue fucking you and enjoying your body while my best friend is suffering in prison!”

 

Messi kept smoothly sliding his soft white palm across the black chest fis chest and asked in a shock “so? We’re done? After everything you did to me and my family.. ? When I became what you’ve always wanted.. You will throw me away? As simple as that?”

 

Michael kissed Lionel's lips and followed “I’ll be fucking you with Shawn when he gets out of jail.. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you permanently”

Leo kept asking in tears “seriously? It will be fucking long period, and he was sentenced a lifetime! I know that you and Vitali are gonna find some way to get him out! But I can’t wait.. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep waiting for a big cock to fill your ass.. Of course you don’t.. Because you’ve never been a bottom .. It sucks.. Because not masturbating neither dildos can make me feel better.. I need a real fat flesh of a penis!”

 

Michael laughed and followed “you’ve never been this frank about your feelings before.. It’s awesome to see your real sluty side!” while Messi hugged fim tightly and kept crying and begging “yes.. I’m a bitch.. And I want your dick no matter what.. Even if you want me to meet Shawn in a locked room in the prison to get fucked by you and him.. I’m okay with that.. even if he kills me in the process!”

Fe pushed Messi’s body away from fim and got him in supine position and separated his thighs and inserted the tip of fis glans penis and started French kissing him and telling him between kisses “listen to me baby” (kiss) “enough crying” (kiss) “enough trying” (long kiss) “I won’t fuck you no matter what!”

 

Leo’s ass started twitching like if it was trying to swallow fis dick inside it while he kept begging “please.. Thrust it all inside.. Don’t stop now!” while Michael thrusted fis glans penis fully inside his ass and whispered “beg more.. Humiliate yourself more.. Whore out more!” while he kept moaning “please.. Please thrust it deeper.. Please start moving your cock.. I wanna feel your hot semen inside me again.. I want to take your seeds Master!”

 

Fe pulled fis cock out and closed Messi’s thighs all together and slapped him in the butt and whispered “enough missing around bitch.. You’ve to go to your training session now..” then fe left the bed while the Argentinian kept lying down looking at fim wearing fis underwear and jeans and t-shirt

 

The black psychopath asked Leo while zipping up fis jeans “do you remember when you used to beg, asking me to stop fucking you? You’re doing quite the opposite now.. You’ve changed a lot babe.. I'm so so so proud of you.. hahahaha”

Messi wasn’t in the mood to speak and he left the bed going to the bathroom to take a shower while thinking “it’s so humiliating that I kept begging while he enjoyed letting me down.. He stopped at the fucking peak of my desire”

 

Leo finished his shower and wear the training clothes without any underwear as Michael always insisted! When he got out, fe was sitting in the sofa in the middle of the living room and fe shouted “come on Leo.. I need to tell you something before you leave”

Messi got himself in doggy style -because fe disallowed him from walking normally inside the house- and kept crawling like a dog toward the living room. When he reached fim, fe played with his hair and said “good dog! I’ve a good news for you Lionel?” while he kissed fis hand and asked “what?”

Michael looked at Messi’s clothes for a minute and followed “you didn’t take my permission before wearing your clothes! And this is impolite! I will forgive you for now.. and you'll never repeat it again.. Ok?”

Leo moved his head down to the ground and kissed fis leg and answered “okay master.. I’m sorry” while fe whispered “fuck off and take it off. That will help you remembering how to behave around the man who owns you ”

Messi took off his clothes and lied down in the floor in prone position where his head was at Michael's feet and whispered “yes sir.. What is it that you wanted to tell me?”. Fe took a deep breath and said “I decided to transform your house, this house into kind of a hotel. A hotel for billionaires. I've already set the pricing. They will be able to rent a room here for 1 million euro per week!”

Leo raised his head off the floor and questioned “what? Nobody would rent the entire house for 1 million euro per week.. I don’t understand why do you wanna do that.. You can use my money to buy a real hotel!”

Michael smiled and put fis foot over Messi’s back and pushed him back to the floor and answered “I’ll tell you the special rules of this hotel and only then you’ll understand why many billionaires would love to check in. Rule number one. Whoever check in will be able to fuck you for the entire period of his staying! Rule number two: Whoever check in is your temporary master and you’ve to follow all his orders without questioning!”

 

Messi stopped breathing for a second while Michael pulled him up from the floor by pulling his hair and followed “whoever check in this house will have the right to do whatever he wants with you as long as he doesn’t kill you. Rule number three. If any of the visitors kills you accidentally. He’ll pay 1 billion euro for my corporation! These are the general rules honey.. I'm sure that we'll have a lot of customers! You'll enjoy your body like never before!!”

Leo grabbed Michael's thigh and asked “what the fuck are you saying? what about my career as a footballer?! Is it over or what?”

 

The black psychopath looked at Lionel's training clothes that he just took off and left in the ground. Fe looked back at his helpless face and answered “no! Absolutely not. Each guest will have to sign a contract that he will never stop you from going to all your trainings and matches. That's actually rule number 4. But in the rest of the time whenever you aren't training or playing football, you’ll stay here to serve the costumers. I guess that's a fair deal”

Messi complained “but if you do this, the entire globe would know that I’m nothing but a gay bitch” while Michael explained “despite the fact that I don’t care about you. Not everyone will be able to pay 1 million euro for a single room. And here is where rule number five is applied too. Whoever check in won’t be able to use any cameras or mobile phone inside the house. He'll have to leave any multimedia devices out side to get in. So, don’t worry about that. You're life will continue as it used to be when you served me and Shawn, except for the actual sex part. Instead of us, you'll be taking different dicks every week!”

Leo looked at Michael with his sad eyes and asked “are you sure that you wanna do this to me? I’ll be fucked by many people that you don’t even know.. Not you or Shawn? Is that OK by you?”

 

Fe laughed and answered “ I don’t give a fuck about you little bitch. You don’t understand the amount of millions that I’ll get out of your ass. We've 12 room in your house.. If I rent each for 1 million per week.. I’ll be one of the richest people on earth very soon”

Messi panicked while asking “are you planning to let 12 people check in at the same time? This is insane! How am I supposed to serve them all together?”. Fe laughed and kept laughing and answered “I wouldn’t mind letting 50 men check in at the same time as long as they pay me.. Hahaha”

Lionel Messi was about to cry when Michael interrupted “don’t worry. It wouldn't be chaos. We'll run a blood STD tests for everyone before letting him in the house. I've already built a laboratory at the back of the garden. No one will be allowed to touch you before assuring that the results of his tests are all negative. I’ve also inserted cameras in every corner in the place to make sure that no one will capture any photos or videos for you. I won't let any single image of your naked body get leaked to the public. I'll also keep the reception guy watching out to make sure that no one will kill you while fucking you. I hired security guards and monitoring team to keep an eye on the house all the time and make sure that you’ll be safe”

Leo was so terrified when he kissed fis leg for a long time before asking “I know that you've already gone too far with your preparations. I know also that my emotions are insignificant for you master.. but I have no other choice but to beg you. can you please think twice before establishing this project.. Before opening this hotel.. Because once you started and get the money.. You’ll never stop it.. Think of me.. I’m a human being at the end of the day.. and I won’t be able to live with that.. That’s injustice!”

 

Michael squeezed Messi’s cheeks to force him to open his mouth and with all the calmness in freaking word, fe spat inside it and whispered “get dressed and go to your training.. I’ve already signed a contract with a billionaire who will be here by afternoon.. Be ready and undress your clothes outside the house once you come back.. I want his first impression to be nice.. that billionaire got many wealthy gay friends .. Do you understand?”

The Argentinian started crying and answered “yes” while Michael followed “one more thing, from now on you’ll have no personal bedroom. You’ll be sleeping here in the living room. That's so our guests can reach your body at any time. Even all your clothes and stuff will be scattered all over the rooms. For example, If you want your jockstraps, you’ll have to go to room number 1. If you want your shirts you’ll have to go to room number 2. That design will allow each visitor to see you and fuck you even if he never come to the living room. Okay?”

Leo looked at the ground and whispered “ok sir.. It’s all as you want” while fe followed “you can go for now.. and when you come I won’t be here.. But I’ll be watching you through the monitoring system. So, you better make me proud Lionel!”

 

Messi followed “of course I will” while dressing his clothes and leaving the house with tears all over his cute face!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story doesn't really end here. It's just an end of a season. There will be a sequel. It's called (The Messi Hotel) and it's gonna be another 60 or even more chapters of a long journey with Leo and many famous celebrities -and football players- who'll visit the hotel. Some are booking in just for curiosity. Others really want to fuck the Argentinian.
> 
> Stay tuned and tell me what you wanna read next!   
> Till then, have a great day ^_^


End file.
